Déluge
by Tyanilisha
Summary: On sonne à la porte de l'appartement d'Hayato. Il est deux heures du matin, et il dormait, et cette foutue sonnette est insupportable. Il a besoin de caféine. Et d'une cigarette. (Et dehors, il pleut. Fascinant. Son paillasson va être trempé, c'est malin, tiens.) Yaoi. (Enfin, ça le sera).
1. L'incident du fleuve I

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Il pleut. On sonne à la porte. Et accessoirement, il est deux heures et quelques du matin. Après tout, le sommeil c'est pour les faibles qui ne connaissent pas la caféine, tout le monde sait ça.

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**L'incident du fleuve: les invités surprises**

Il pleut. Fort. Style déluge.

Il ne pleuvait pas quand il s'est endormi.

Ce n'est pas l'heure de se lever, pas encore, si ? Il n'a pas l'impression que c'est l'heure de se lever. Mais il est réveillé.

La pluie ne l'a jamais réveillé avant.

Le sommeil est lourd dans sa tête, et il a du mal à décider d'ouvrir les yeux, de voir s'il se passe autre chose que l'eau qui tape sur les volets. La couette chaude l'empêche de réfléchir correctement, et l'oreiller n'est pas à sa place, sous sa tête. Hayato soupire.

Une sonnerie résonne dans l'appartement, trop aigu, trop forte, trop tout.

Ah.

Ça explique le réveil au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il y a une sonnerie longue, puis le silence, un moment, durant lequel le propriétaire du studio manque de se rendormir. La sonnerie revient vite, à coups précipités. On dirait que c'est urgent. Important. C'est peut être une erreur. Le son strident laisse un début de mal de tête à Hayato.

Il repousse la couette réconfortante d'un geste fatigué, et s'assoit sur son lit, les cheveux dans les yeux, et pas la moindre idée d'où s'est encore glissé ce fichu interrupteur, pour la lampe de chevet, au pied de son lit. Il renonce à la lumière, alors que la personne se fait insistante, et martèle la sonnette. Autant enfoncer la porte. Ça ne fera pas moins de vacarme, mais ça durera moins longtemps.

Les pieds nus se traînent sur la moquette gris clair, et une main repousse maladroitement les cheveux de son visage. Hayato a besoin d'un café. Et d'une clope, faute de pouvoir retourner dormir.

Son épaule se prend dans le chambranle de porte, sans avoir la vitesse suffisante pour faire vraiment mal, juste assez pour lui arracher un grognement fatigué. On continue de martyriser le bouton blanc, rectangulaire de la sonnette à la porte de l'appartement, et peut être qu'il ferait bien de commencer par se demander qui a le code de la porte de l'immeuble, avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Quoique ça serait une bonne excuse pour tout défoncer, et invoquer la légitime défense plus tard, quand Tsuna le regarderait avec ses grands yeux étonnés et réprobateurs. La théorie de l'agression pouvait avoir du bon.

Une main sur le mur, Hayato sort du couloir séparant chambre, salle de bains et salon/cuisine. Ses yeux à demi ouverts sont déjà prêts à se refermer, et il est certain de pouvoir ouvrir sa porte à l'aveuglette, trois verrous d'enclenchés à désenclencher ou pas. Mais la prudence exige qu'il vérifie. Surtout à une heure pareille de la nuit.

La prudence pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, l'envie de dormir et le mal de tête s'amplifiant sontbien trop assourdissant pour qu'Hayato écoute la voix de la prudence. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'écoutait vraiment en temps normal. Disons que si le Dixième du nom est là, il prend le temps de prendre en note les suggestions de la partie prudente de son cerveau.

Donc, il fait quelques pas dans l'obscurité totale, une main tendue devant lui pour trouver la porte.

Quand la sonnerie retentit juste à côté de son oreille, il laisse échapper un juron italien sonore, et donne un coup de pied dans la porte, jurant à nouveau quand ses orteils se recroquevillent de douleur. Ça suffit à calmer la personne de l'autre côté, quelle qu'elle soit, et le propriétaire de l'appartement soupire, entre lassitude et colère.

Ses paupières se closent pendant que ses doigts travaillent.

Il se recule juste assez pour ouvrir la porte quand il a fini. Sa main reste sur la poignée pendant qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

La première chose qu'il arrive à penser, c'est que son paillasson est trempé, et que sa moquette ne va pas tarder à l'être. Ensuite, il s'écarte de l'entrée pour laisser passer ses deux invités surprises. Il pense à refermer sa bouche entrouverte, et réussit à effacer son expression surprise, pour retrouver un visage froid et presque antipathique. Les prunelles vertes à peines visibles sont plutôt hostiles, cachant de leur mieux la confusion d'Hayato.

"Tu pourrais venir m'aider."

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici avec lui."

"Hayato."

La voix de Bianchi est fatiguée.

Le propriétaire de l'appartement soupire encore, penche sa tête en arrière. Une de ses mains frotte son visage un instant, avant de passer dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière.

"Soit tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici avec ce bâtard, soit tu t'en vas. Rapidement, de préférence. Certains d'entre nous dorment, la nuit."

Derrière les lunettes de soleil orangées, les yeux de la même nuance que ceux d'Hayato foncent avec la colère. Le pli sec de sa bouche indique clairement que la jeune femme attendait un peu plus de sympathie. Elle aussi, elle a des heures de sommeil en retard, mais le menton en avant, et la tête droite, elle refuse de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Ni une quelconque gêne d'arriver chez son petit frère en pleine nuit, en traînant un adolescent pas vraiment conscient, ni le besoin qu'elle a actuellement d'obtenir un peu d'aide de la part du dit petit frère.

Demi frère.

Demi petit frère.

Si Bianchi est trempée, et que ses cheveux gouttent et trempent la moquette, comme l'avait prédit Hayato, son fardeau pourrait tout aussi bien sortir d'une piscine.

Bien qu'Hayato ne voit pas ce que Hibari irait faire dans une piscine à une heure pareille.

"Donc ?"

"S'il te plaît, Hayato."

Cette fois-ci, sous l'agacement, la fatigue est clairement audible. La jeune femme a froid, probablement à cause de ses vêtements trempés, qui collent à sa peau. Hibari est complètement inerte, et sans le bras de la plus vieille qui passe sous ses épaules, il ne tiendrait probablement pas sur ses deux jambes. Et il dégouline. Ça tourne à l'inondation.

"Okay. Okay, pose le - Non, ne le pose pas, attends, je vais chercher une serviette."

Ou une dizaine de serviettes, s'il veut être un peu efficace et éviter la noyade à son canapé. Le néon de la salle de bains est trop blanc, trop lumineux, et le carrelage blanc aussi renvoie trop de lumière. Le placard est heureusement rempli d'une pile de serviettes blanches, en éponge. Il y a même un drap de bain, et Hayato ne peut que se féliciter de ne pas avoir de retard en lessive.

Il est tenté de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, mais autant ne pas trop faire attendre Bianchi. Sa sœur n'est pas quelqu'un de patient, et Hibari doit commencer à se faire lourd. _Hibari._

Pourquoi, comment, mais que se passe t'il.

Pas précisément dans cet ordre, mais Hayato aimerait quelques réponses. Entre un café et une clope, si c'est faisable.

Il revient dans la pièce principale de son appartement, et étend rapidement le drap de bain sur le canapé. Un regard appuyé le convainc de saisir l'épaule et le bras droit d'Hibari pour aider à l'allonger. Honnêtement, il le lâche au dessus du canapé sans plus de précautions, mais il est tard. Tôt. Tard. Enfin, il fait nuit.

Bianchi s'éloigne d'un pas, tamponne mécaniquement son visage, et son cou, avec l'une des serviettes blanches déposées en pile à côté du sofa, et Hayato la fixe à nouveau, les bras croisés sur le tee shirt large qui lui sert de haut de pyjama.

"Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. Pas loin d'ici."

C'est sûr, dans la rue ? Pas au milieu du fleuve qui traverse la ville ? L'adolescent a envie de grimacer en constatant que le drap de bain atteint ses limites, et que l'eau attaque déjà le tissu du canapé. Il observe un instant le visage pale, et la chevelure noire désordonnée, une mèche venant se perdre en travers des lèvres pâles, presque décolorées du Gardien des Nuages. Hibari.

Hayato détourne les yeux, rapidement, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa sœur. Elle n'a pas son allure habituelle, fière et décontractée. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme.

Le haut de Bianchi est collé à sa peau, et on devine les coutures et broderies d'un soutien gorge. Pas l'image qu'Hayato aime avoir d'elle, honnêtement. Et elle continue d'avoir l'air frigorifiée.

"Tu peux utiliser la douche."

Les mots sont étranges, dans sa bouche. Ce n'est pas le genre de phrase qu'il avait jamais imaginé dire à Bianchi. Oui, pourtant, ça semble être la seule chose à dire, puisqu'elle se tait, et au moins, elle arrêtera peut être de frissonner. Sans même parler des vêtements trempés qui tentent de se décharger de leur eau sur la moquette, ou de la chevelure plus rose que rouge d'ordinaire, qui a une teinte presque violette, et qui pend lamentablement.

Pendant un instant, une expression surprise se peint sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui sourit un peu. Hayato retient son souffle, prie pour que surtout elle ne le remercie pas. Il ne veut pas entendre ça. Elle ramasse plusieurs serviettes, un nombre totalement indécent, même en prenant en compte ses longs cheveux, d'après Hayato. Et à coup sûr, il n'aura plus de shampoing avant demain.

Bien.

Non, pas bien du tout.

Il y a Hibari qui dégouline sur son canapé, et Bianchi qui essaie de vider le ballon d'eau chaude de l'immeuble dans sa salle de bains, et Hayato ne sait même pas comment la situation en est arrivée là. Faire quelque chose pour sauver son canapé, ou faire du café pour sauver sa santé mentale ...

Il soupire encore, et va allumer la cafetière en traînant des pieds. C'est un vieux modèle, et il installe filtre et café moulu dans le compartiment prévu, vérifie qu'il y a de l'eau dans le réservoir, maudit le carrelage de cuisine, froid sous ses pieds. Pieds qui étaient pelotonnés au chaud sous la couette il y a moins d'une heure. La vie est cruelle.

Il contourne de nouveau le comptoir qui fait office de séparation entre l'espace cuisine, et l'espace salon/salle à manger/bureau occasionnel. Là où repose son second problème, après le café. Hibari. Et sa veste noire dégoulinante, et tâchée de boue. C'est peut être bien de la vase. La présence de vase confirmerait la théorie du fleuve. Le tissu noir est endommagé au niveau des coudes, comme si le propriétaire de la veste s'était traîné. Ce qui ne ressemble pas du tout à Hibari, mais s'il essayait de sortir du fleuve, ça pouvait encore s'expliquer.

Un tremblement agite l'adolescent inconscient, et Hayato avance d'un pas. S'il laissait Hibari tremper son canapé en attrapant la crève, ça le perturberait. Bien qu'Hibari attrapant la crève ne soit pas son problème. Son problème, c'est que de le voir trembler inconscient sur son canapé. Hibari est un enfoiré, certes, mais certainement pas quelqu'un de faible. En temps normal, une feuille morte qui tombe suffit à réveiller l'adolescent. Une feuille morte. Là, que ce soit les coups de sonnette répétés de Bianchi, la pseudo discussion qui a suivi, ou quand Hayato a aidé à le mettre sur le canapé, il n'a pas montré le moindre signe de réveil.

Tout ça est perturbant. Dérangeant. Hayato se sent dérangé. Mais c'est peut -être lié au fait qu'on est toujours au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le vêtement noir est spongieux au toucher. Et froid. Très désagréable. Mais le café commence seulement à couler dans la carafe, et Bianchi en a pour un moment dans la salle de bains. Le chef du comité de discipline n'est pas coopératif, dans son état de poupée de son. C'est bien de lui.

Encore un soupir, mais la veste atterrit en tas froissé sur la moquette, là où Bianchi se tenait. Hibari frissonne plus fort qu'avant. Sa chemise blanche est trempée aussi, bien sûr. Transparente puisque trempée...

Les chaussures d'abord, à tout prendre.

Les chaussettes aussi, sont trempées.

Il a des chevilles fines. Comme celles d'une fille.

Les doigts d'Hayato caresse brièvement la peau, en retirant les chaussettes. Ensuite, le jeune gardien de la Tempête jette un regard vers la cafetière, et s'installe à genoux, à hauteur du torse d'Hibari. Il défait les boutons de la chemise, avec méthode, rapidement.

Il rougit en dégageant les pans de la chemise. Il a envie de s'énerver.

Il a besoin d'une clope.

A la lumière jaune des vieilles appliques de l'appartement, la peau blême luit, couverte d'eau. Elle attire le regard vert malgré lui. Clope. Plus tard.

Hayato glisse une main entre la chemise et le dos d'Hibari, et le redresse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en position semi assise sur le canapé, reposant totalement contre Hayato. Il se sert de son autre main pour dégager les épaules du tissu blanc trempé, puis tire en arrière. Les manches glissent de la peau avec un bruit mouillé feutré. Il faut dégager les poignets, un à un, et la chemise rejoint la veste. Hayato n'a plus d'excuse pour détourner les yeux.

Il a Hibari, quasiment entre ses bras, la tête en arrière dévoilant une gorge blanche, absolument parfaite. Des bleus et des traces de coups marbrent son torse. Donc, le gardien des nuages n'est pas intouchable. Parfois, on peut presque en douter. Il n'y a rien de vraiment inquiétant, du point de vue d'Hayato. Disons, rien de vraiment dangereux. Douloureux, oui, sans doute, quand on voit l'énorme bleu presque noir sur l'une des côtes, par exemple. Le propriétaire de l'appartement n'oppose aucune résistance au sourire cynique qui tord sa bouche.

Pour un peu, on dirait que Hibari a goûté à ses propres tonfas.

Les frissons se transforment en tremblements et dérangent Hayato, qui laisse Hibari glisser de son bras, sur le canapé. Il ramasse une serviette, et se fige, le tissu éponge à quelques centimètres de la peau mouillée. L'épreuve du feu, c'est maintenant. Il retient un ricanement nerveux. Est ce qu'il est censé prier pour que Hibari ne se réveille surtout pas maintenant, ou pour que Hibari se réveille, et qu'il ait une bonne raison d'exploser, et de le mettre dehors ?

Il tamponne délicatement, effleurant les bleus sans insister. La serviette passe par les bras, les épaules, le cou, et le torse, descendant sur la taille, les flancs, et le ventre plat. Un enième soupir retentit ensuite. Non, là, juste non. La situation ne prête pas à confusion. Il n'est pas une heure impossible de la nuit, et Hayato n'est pas en train de déshabiller un Hibari évanoui sur son canapé, dans son appartement.

Dit comme ça, ça prête effectivement à confusion.

Quel bordel.

Il n'aurait jamais du ouvrir sa porte.

Demain, il achète des boules quies. En fait, vu l'heure, aujourd'hui, il achète des boules quies. Et la foutue sonnette pourra toujours s'égosiller, et réveiller l'immeuble.

Donc, le pantalon noir, retenu par une ceinture en cuir noir, ordinaire et discrète.

Hayato est certes d'un naturel relativement curieux, cynique, caractériel, mais curieux, néanmoins il ne tient pas à savoir ce que porte Hibari sous ses pantalons, et la couleur dudit sous vêtement -et Hibari a tout intérêt à porter quelque chose sous son pantalon, sinon, Hayato ne répond plus de rien. Café, et clope. Oui, c'est très bien ça.

Le café est arrivé au deux tiers de la carafe, d'ailleurs.

Hibari a des hanches plus étroites que les siennes.

Humph.

Et heureusement pour la santé mentale de tout le monde, il porte des boxers noirs, à bande élastique noire.

Hayato sèche rapidement les jambes nues devant lui, en essayant de ne pas trop regarder. A noter la confirmation du commentaire de tout à l'heure sur les chevilles. Ce qui est absolument stupide à remarquer, sans doute. Il y a quelque part une couverture en polaire qui sert à chaque fois que le propriétaire des lieux décide de travailler sur ses recherches, ou sur un problème en physique, jusque tard dans la nuit; Hayato ayant bien souvent ensuite la flemme de se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre. Quelque part étant sur une des deux chaises du bar.

Hibari recouvert de ladite couverture grise en polaire, Hayato constate que l'eau a arrêté de couler dans la salle de bains. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et sort une casserole d'un placard, puis du lait, de la farine, du sucre, et du chocolat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur de chocolat se répand agréablement dans la pièce, et il a enfin réussi à trouver le bon moment pour se verser une large tasse de café, qu'il tient d'une main. De l'autre main, il mélange énergiquement le contenu de la petite casserole, à l'origine de l'odeur de chocolat.

Une ou deux minutes après, il éteint le feu, et arrête pour ainsi dire de remuer. Il boit son café par petites gorgées, et jette des coups d'œil réguliers à la personne qui occupe son canapé. Bianchi entre dans la pièce en silence. Elle lui a emprunté un jean, un peu trop grand pour lui, mais à la bonne taille pour elle, et un tee shirt marron et noir. Une serviette sur les épaules, elle s'installe sur un des tabourets du bar.

Elle a meilleure mine, mais la fatigue est toujours là.

Son visage est plus doux, sans maquillage, et les lunettes de soleil lui donne un air plus étrange encore que d'ordinaire. Même si Hayato lui préfère un air étrange, à tout prendre. Être pris de crampes d'estomac entre une et sept heures du matin ne devrait pas être permis.

"Tu as fait du café."

Hayato hausse un sourcil, et fait non de la tête, avant d'indiquer sa casserole du menton.

"Je _me_ suis fait du café. Pas pour toi."

Bianchi a l'air surprise, et s'immobilise, les mains autour de la serviette, qui prend en sandwich une bonne partie de ses longs cheveux rouge-rose. Ses yeux suivent chacun des mouvements de son frère par automatisme. Il attrape un mug particulièrement grand, avec une anse bleue, et y verse les trois quarts du contenu de la casserole. Le mug fumant est déposé sur le comptoir. Hayato vérifie que la plaque sous la casserole est bien éteinte, avant de s'asseoir sur un comptoir, à côté du frigo, faisant face à Bianchi.

Sa tasse de café est encore à moitié pleine, et il a de quoi la remplir à nouveau, si besoin est. Ne manque que la cigarette, mais fumer dans la même pièce que sa sœur et Hibari, même si celui ci n'est pas conscient, ne semble pas une bonne idée.

"Donc ?"

"Donc rien. Je l'ai trouvé dans une rue, ton sappartement était tout près. Il tombait des cordes, je n'allais pas le laisser dehors."

"Pourquoi ?"

Bianchi le regarde, comme s'il était stupide.

Elle avale lentement une gorgée de chocolat chaud, sans le quitter des yeux. Ses mains se sont enroulées autour de la tasse, et peut être qu'elle a encore froid.

"C'est un des Gardiens de Tsunayoshi."

Ce qui explique tout, évidemment.

"Justement, il n'est pas en sucre. Il n'allait pas fondre. Puisqu'on parle de ça, elle était de quelle côté, ta rue ? Parce que vous avez ruiné mon paillasson. Surtout lui."

"Arrête ça tout de suite, Hayato. Et avant que tu demandes, non, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Je viens de te le dire, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. Sur le bas côté, sur la rive du fleuve."

AHA ! Il le savait ! Il avait raison ! Il a toujours raison ! Son esprit de déduction est absolument parfait !

"Et ne souris pas comme ça, c'est perturbant."

"Un petit merci, c'est trop demandé ?"

"..."

Le retour du regard 'ma-parole-Hayato, pense-avant-de-parler'.

Ô joie.

Donc, voyons voir, énigme suivante. Comment Hibari s'est il retrouvé assommé ? Restons dans les hypothèses crédibles. Avec une pluie pareille, les rives du fleuve doivent être couvertes de boue, alors en admettant qu'il soit tombé dans le fleuve, il a du glisser, après être sorti de l'eau, et sa tête a cogné quelque chose. Mauvaise hypothèse. Autant les divers bleus et autres traces de coup ne sont pas vraiment inquiétants, les blessures à la tête sont une autre histoire.

"Il faut appeler un médecin ?"

"Aucune idée".

Dit elle en sirotant sa boisson chaude, les jambes croisées, les coudes sur le bar, le dos droit, l'image même de la dignité. Elle était presque plus sympathique tout à l'heure, trempée et frigorifiée. Mais voir Bianchi dans cet état était perturbant. Presque autant que de la voir maintenant dans des vêtements à lui.

Hayato pose sa tasse de café vide.

Il se sent presque réveillé.

Il descend du comptoir, s'étire, et retourne près du canapé.

"Rappelle moi ce qui t'a fait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de le traîner ici avec toi ?"

"C'est un Gardien Vongola. Tu es un Gardien Vongola. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de passer toute la nuit à l'hôpital, il n'a pas l'air d'être en train d'agoniser. Mais je peux arranger ça, si tu y tiens."

...

Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas pourquoi Hayato ne s'entend pas avec sa sœur, et ne s'entendra jamais avec sa soeur. Voilà pourquoi.

Franchement.

Et ce 'toute la nuit' est sérieusement surestimé, la nuit étant déjà bien entamée.

Il jette un regard noir à Bianchi, refusant d'admettre que ce qu'elle vient de dire est aussi proche de 'je te fais confiance pour gérer cette situation, sois heureux de mon estime pour toi' que possible.

Allons bon.

Hayato prend l'air hostile, pour la forme, mais glisse gentiment ses doigts dans la masse mouillée des cheveux noirs. Il cherche une bosse, ou les bords d'une coupure. Quelque chose qui expliquerait l'état actuel d'Hibari. Il y a quelques nœuds, et les doigts ne forcent pas, les esquivant pour continuer leur recherche. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent une sorte de croûte, qui colle les cheveux au crâne, sur une bosse peu remarquable, dure au toucher. Ce n'est pas d'une taille suffisante pour craindre quoi que ce soit, mais certainement suffisante pour expliquer l'inconscience d'Hibari.

Les doigts continuent de chercher un moment, mais plus relaxés, cette fois ci. Quand il ne trouve rien d'autre, Hayato retire ses mains, prenant soin de ne tirer sur aucune mèche, ce faisant. Il ne manquerait plus que Hibari se réveille. La nuit est assez chaotique comme cela, merci.

"Alors ?"

Maintenant, elle ne souhaite plus l'achever ? Trop aimable.

Hayato ne tourne pas la tête pour lui répondre, et observe le visage pâle mais détendu sous ses yeux.

"Juste une bosse. Il survivra. Où sont ses tonfas ?"

"Je les ai posés dans le couloir."

"..."

"Il me fallait une main libre pour sonner, Hayato."

Quand il devient évident que Bianchi n'a rien à ajouter, et qu'elle n'ira pas chercher les deux armes, Hayato lève les yeux au ciel, jure entre ses dents après les grandes sœurs qui débarquent dans votre appartement avec un bâtard inconscient sur les bras. Mais il se relève, et part chercher les tonfas.

Peut être qu'il devrait les ranger quelque part hors de portée d'Hibari. Il n'y aurait qu'à dire que Bianchi ne les avait pas amenés avec lui. C'est bien, ça, comme excuse. Les deux objets de métal sont bien là, juste à côté du paillasson. Ils sont glacés, et Hayato a un vague sentiment de malaise en les ramassant. Les tonfas d'Hibari ne sont pas censés être tenus par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est perturbant.

La petite voix qui répète qu'avoir Hibari dans son appartement est du délire absolu, et relève de l'hallucination prouve bien qu'Hayato n'a pas encore avalé assez de café. Et qu'il a besoin de nicotine. Avant d'exploser quoi que ce soit, si possible. Cet appartement lui va très bien, et il ne tient pas à devoir en chercher un autre.

Il referme la porte, et se retourne pour retenir un sursaut. Bianchi est là, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées.

"Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas vous entretuer. Reborn serait déçu, et tout ce qui déçoit Reborn mérite d'être puni, par la force de l'Amour."

"Pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas encore tué."

Il n'est pas celui qui a amené un Hibari inconscient ici, pour commencer. Bianchi pourrait prendre ses responsabilités, cette fois. Elle n'en fera rien, et Hayato le sait. Dès qu'elle aura franchi la porte, Hibari deviendra sa responsabilité jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Après quoi, sans doute qu'Hayato sera très occupé à ne rien exploser et survivre.

Bianchi hoche la tête, et elle a presque un air approbateur, sous la fatigue et la fausse décontraction de son visage.

Hayato attrape une vieille paire de tennis, dans le meuble de rangement à sa droite, et les tend à Bianchi, qui s'apprêtait à remettre ses talons hauts encore bien humides.

"Attends, je dois avoir un parapluie par ici."

Une fois prête, chaussée de chaussures sèches et confortables, et armée d'un parapluie bleu sombre prêt à être déployé, elle reste immobile. Ses yeux verts observent le visage de son petit frère.

Hayato fait passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveusement, repousse une mèche de cheveux argentés derrière son oreille. Il a les mots d'une recommandation quelconque sur le bout de la langue, mais il ne dit rien. C'est Bianchi, qui est là, après tout. Bianchi n'a pas besoin de recommandation de prudence, surtout de sa part. Et ce n'est pas son genre d'en donner, à part au Dixième du Nom. Mais le Dixième du Nom est capable d'être terriblement maladroit et malchanceux.

... Urgent besoin de café. Et d'une clope. Ou de tout le paquet.

"Ton chocolat chaud a toujours le goût de l'Italie."

Les yeux d'Hayato s'écarquillent, et il oublie de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il a la tête vide, et n'arrive pas à trouver une réponse. Ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que Bianchi est déjà partie, en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, avec le bruit du déluge, qui l'attend dehors.

Il tient sa recette de leur mère. Enfin, celle de Bianchi.

C'est étrange, comme certaines choses ne changent pas.

Il lui faut un moment avant de bouger, et de se rappeler de l'invité involontaire qu'il a sur son canapé. Hibari frissonne toujours. Sa respiration semble régulière, et il n'a pas l'air d'être plus proche du réveil que lors de son arrivée. Peut-être que ça serait une bonne idée, qu'il ne se réveille pas déshabillé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Hayato n'est plus à ça près. Autant mettre toutes les chances de survie de son côté. Après ça, une autre tasse de café, et une cigarette, promis cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'il dorme tant que Hibari est là.

Enfiler un sweat à Hibari n'est pas aussi compliqué que ce qu'il craignait. Certes, Hibari est aussi détendu qu'une poupée de son, et à peu près aussi coopératif. Les manches passées, et c'est un jeu d'enfant. Le tissu doublé de polaire avale le torse, avec ses bleus. Un soulagement teinté d'un soupçon de regret envahit Hayato, et il essaie en vain de ne pas faire attention aux jambes pâles sur lesquelles il fait glisser un pantalon de sport noir. Il s'empresse de replacer la couverture ensuite, et constate que les frissons diminuent.

Bien.

C'est l'heure de prendre une deuxième tasse de café noir bien tassé.

Le liquide amer lui brûle la langue.

Il ramasse le cendrier sur le bureau, et l'installe sur le comptoir du bar. Il sélectionne un livre dans la pile de bazar organisé qui encombre le bureau. Sa tasse de café est encore à demi pleine, la cafetière est à portée de main, et il ne manque que son paquet de cigarette.

Une fouille systématique des poches de sa veste d'uniforme plus tard, Hayato s'installe sur un des deux tabourets hauts, et aspire avec soulagement la nicotine tant désirée. Un coup d'œil à Hibari lui apprend que le préfet ne tremble plus du tout. Hayato se plonge dans son livre sans attendre, cigarette posée sur le cendrier.

Quand l'aube vient, la carafe de café est presque vide, et le liquide restant est froid. Le cendrier s'est agrémenté de quelques mégots supplémentaires, et Hayato griffonne fiévreusement, entouré de livres et de dossiers. Les tonfas sont posés à la tête du canapé, par terre. Hibari est toujours inconscient, et n'a pas bougé le petit doigt.

Il faut attendre dix heures avant que la situation n'évolue.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Prochain chapitre dans une semaine normalement ..._


	2. L'incident du fleuve II

Disclaimer: Non, toujours rien qui ne m'appartienne.

Résumé: Hey, la situation évolue ! Avec un peu de chance, Hayato va même pouvoir dormir.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'incident du fleuve : le réveil**

Quand l'aube vient, la carafe de café est presque vide, et le liquide restant est froid. Le cendrier s'est agrémenté de quelques mégots supplémentaires, et Hayato griffonne fiévreusement, entouré de livres et de dossiers. Les tonfas sont posés à la tête du canapé, par terre. Hibari est toujours inconscient, et n'a pas bougé le petit doigt.

Il faut attendre dix heures avant que la situation n'évolue.

Depuis l'aube, d'autres schémas, et d'autres livres ont envahis le bar, avec une calculatrice, et un deuxième cendrier.

"Hayato Gokudera."

La belle au bois dormant a décidé de se réveiller. Hayato ignore le tonfa placé à quelques centimètres de sa nuque, et termine son calcul, avec calme. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû boire plus de café, parce qu'il n'a pas entendu Hibari bouger, et qu'il a une terrible envie de bailler. L'énervement peine à se frayer une place entre la fatigue et la résignation.

"Oui ? Thé, café ? Un peu de gratitude ?"

"Que s'est-il passé, herbivore ?"

Adorable, au réveil.

Hayato se promet de ne plus jamais faire de bonnes actions. Même si c'est sa sœur qui amène un blessé à sa porte. Il faut vraiment qu'il termine ce problème, et après il refera du café. Ou si Hibari a la complaisance de bien vouloir partir, il retournera se coucher. Enfin. Et que le soleil aille voir ailleurs s'il y est.

Ceci dit, il ne met pas Hibari à la porte, pour le moment. Autant se dire que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer la mort de sa porte et de ses verrous par tonfas interposés. Tout autre affirmation serait perturbante, et Hayato en a plus qu'assez d'être perturbé.

"Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire."

Hayato retient le 'mon grand' qui menace de sortir avec. Il essaie aussi de ne pas laisser le métal tout proche de sa peau jouer sur ses nerfs. C'est difficile. Hibari peut s'asseoir sur la moindre tasse de quoi que ce soit -café, thé, jus de chaussette- s'il laisse son tonfa là.

"Explication."

Des phrases avec sujet verbe complément ? Non ? On ne connaît pas ça, chez les carnivores ? C'est bien dommage. Communiquer est tellement plus pratique avec. Même Hayato sait ça.

"Bianchi t'a trouvé dans la rue. Il semblerait que c'était près d'ici, donc elle t'a amené ici."

Hayato tourne la tête juste assez pour voir du coin de l'œil, l'expression méfiante d'Hibari. Les cheveux en bataille lui donnent un petit côté moins menaçant, en plus du sweat un rien trop large, qui tombe sur ses épaules, et dégage bien sa gorge. Ça lui va bien, le style décontracté.

Et son esprit s'égare encore. A sa décharge, la nuit a été longue, et les heures de sommeil peu nombreuses. Tout le café et toutes les cigarettes de la ville ne remplacent pas les bienfaits d'une nuit de sommeil ininterrompue. Surtout par une sonnette trop aiguë, et très désagréable.

"Ma sœur, Bianchi."

Demi-soeur, mais inutile de rentrer dans les détails.

"A dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé inconscient, près du fleuve, dans la rue. Vu l'état de tes vêtements, je pense que tu es tombé dans le fleuve, à un moment ou un autre."

Le tonfa commence à vraiment lui taper sur le système. Il comprend que Hibari soit hostile. Vraiment. Mais il pourrait tenter d'avoir des manières ? Les mêmes manières qu'il utilise avec la plupart des adultes, ce serait parfait.

Le métal touche sa peau, le froid est presque agréable, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Un nouveau coup d'œil en coin apprend à Hayato que Hibari n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Il a fermé les yeux, a blêmi de manière impressionnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi pale naturellement. Son visage a une teinte grise un peu inquiétante. Il ferait mieux de s'asseoir. S'il s'écroule sur lui, Hayato ne répond de rien. Même, il pourrait laisser cet abruti faire ses amitiés au sol.

Mais l'adolescent semble décidé à rester sur ses deux jambes. Il a aussi l'air d'avoir sérieusement besoin de repos.

"Vas-y doucement. Tu t'es cogné la tête, et tu as passé plusieurs heures dans le cirage."

Oh.

"... Si tu éloignes cette chose de moi, j'envisagerais d'aller te chercher du paracétamol."

Les doigts sont blancs à force de serrer l'arme. Hibari est stupide. Il ferait mieux de s'asseoir, et de ne pas trop bouger. Sa tête doit le tuer.

Stupide.

Hayato relève la tête et repousse le tonfa sans difficulté. Il se retourne, et Hibari a les yeux fermés. Son visage est crispé par la concentration, que ce soit contre la douleur, ou contre un vertige. Avec un peu de sadisme, et un peu d'appréhension, le propriétaire de l'appartement préférerait vraiment la douleur. La douleur plutôt que des vertiges, ou de la nausée. Tant qu'il ne faut appeler une ambulance ...

Appeler une ambulance pour Hibari ... Ce serait ... perturbant. Encore. Hmph.

"Je vais chercher quelque chose pour ta tête. Tu ne tombes pas dans les pommes."

Il est vraiment pâle. Hibari est pâle par nature. Là, il peut revendiquer un teint maladivement blême. Gris, même. Oh, Hayato a déjà dit cela, n'est ce pas ? La situation s'améliore vraiment, s'il en vient à radoter. Il repousserait bien -gentiment- son invité en arrière, sur le canapé, mais il y a des limites qu'on ne dépasse pas. Ou qu'on ne devrait pas dépasser, et qu'on dépasse quand même parfois, mais inutile d'en abuser.

Le néon de la salle de bains est presque moins désagréable, en cette magnifique, oui, magnifique matinée.

La trousse de médicaments est à sa place, et contient assez de comprimés pour assommer un cheval. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le but.

Dans l'autre pièce, Hibari ne s'est pas assis, bien sûr. Une de ses mains agrippe le bord du bar, et un tonfa est posé sur une des deux chaises hautes, en équilibre. Posé est surestimé. Lâché en catastrophe pour agripper l'objet solide le plus proche apparaît comme fortement probable, et beaucoup plus réaliste. Ce qui confirme les vertiges, et ne plaît pas du tout à Hayato.

"Ne tombe pas dans les pommes" répète-t'il, et Hibari penche la tête. Autant prendre ça pour un oui massif et enthousiaste.

Hayato pose la tablette de comprimés à côté du tonfa, et essuie ses mains sur son pantalon. Il ne soupire pas, mais il en a envie. Il déglutit à la place, et avec beaucoup de méfiance, pose ses mains sur les épaules de Hibari. Avec légèreté. Aussitôt, les muscles se raidissent sous ses doigts, et l'autre semble retenir sa respiration. ... Pourtant, l'autre est celui qui est armé. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il risquait quelque chose ici. Hayato a peut être horreur de son attitude envers tout le monde en général, le Dixième du Nom en particulier, mais il l'a déjà aidé, si Hibari s'en rappelle. Bien sûr, maintenant ça donne l'impression que ça s'est passé il y a des années et des années.

Les mains tentent d'appuyer sur les épaules, plus pour guider que pour forcer le gardien des Nuages à quoi que ce soit. Ce qui ne fonctionne pas du tout, parce que Hibari est un foutu bâtard buté et paranoïaque, qui est persuadé que la terre toute entière lui en veut, ou quelque chose comme ça, et franchement, ça n'est pas le moment d'être parano. Il est peut être dans un endroit inconnu, qui se révèle peut être être chez un type qu'il essaie d'envoyer à l'hôpital régulièrement, suite à une perte de conscience, mais ils sont censés être du même côté. Même si Hibari ignore ce détail régulièrement, et prétend le contraire dès que possible.

Mais ...

Hayato ne mord pas, lui.

Et son canapé non plus.

La preuve, il vient d'y passer la nuit, alors que craint il, franchement ? C'est vrai que c'est vraiment le genre d'Hayato de vouloir prendre avantage des gens quand ils sont faibles. Il ne rêve que de ça depuis des mois, le meilleur moyen d'humilier et de blesser Kyouya Hibari. Sûr. Il n'a que ça à faire. Et il a attendu des heures qu'il se réveille avant de le faire. Parce qu'Hayato ADORE ne pas dormir de la nuit.

Bordel.

...

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de plus de café.

"Tout doux. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer."

Même en faisant un effort, les mots 'je veux simplement t'aider' ne passent pas. Les limites qu'on ne dépasse pas, pas vrai ... Il ajoute un peu de pression sur les épaules, cette fois-ci, Hibari se laissa faire, il lâche le comptoir, et se laisse guider jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis dans le canapé. Ses épaules sont toujours aussi tendues, et on peut presque entendre ses dents grincer. Dès qu'il est à nouveau sur le canapé, Hayato retire ses mains, en évitant de regarder son visage en face. Les yeux baissés, il va chercher un verre, qu'il remplit d'eau. Assis, Hibari n'est plus impressionnant. Du tout.

Le sweat trop grand ne l'aide pas, et les cheveux ébouriffés non plus. Il ne dégage pas cette aura d'hostilité qui l'entoure d'ordinaire. Il ressemble à un gamin. Un gamin malade, rendu revêche par la fièvre. La fièvre, encore quelque chose qu'Hayato aimerait éviter.

Il attrape la main d'Hibari, y pose de force un comprimé blanc sécable, et met dans son autre main le verre d'eau. Les yeux bleus le regardent sans comprendre pendant quelques instants, avant de se froncer, et la méfiance remplace la douleur. Hayato soupire, encore.

"Je peux appeler une ambulance si tu préfères."

L'autre relève la tête avec rapidité, et grimace. C'est un non, probablement, en langage de carnivore. Hayato attrape la plaquette d'où vient le comprimé, et la place devant les yeux bleus.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empoisonnerais. Tu peux avaler ce foutu médicament, maintenant ? Ou tu veux que j'aille chercher la notice ?"

Non, le sarcasme ne ruine pas tout l'effet aimable de cette proposition. Et si Hayato n'a pas encore allumé une cigarette, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a la flemme de tendre le bras et d'attraper son paquet. Il n'y a donc aucun rapport avec la présence d'Hibari.

"Ah, s'il faut appeler une ambulance, maintenant est le bon moment pour m'en avertir."

Le regard noir, bien qu'affaibli, est suffisant comme réponse. S'il y a traumatisme crânien, tant pis pour lui. C'est Hibari, après tout. Il a bien survécu, jusqu'ici.

Hayato s'installe à sa place au bar, et fait semblant de s'intéresser fortement à un diagramme et sa légende colorée.

Ce sont dix minutes qu'il passe à surveiller son invité de l'oeil, et à gribouiller dans la marge de sa feuille.

Finalement, après un silence lourd, dans lequel le moindre bruissement de papier donne l'impression d'être un coup de tonnerre, il se décide à reprendre la parole, un peu nerveux.

"Ça tient toujours, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Thé, café. J'ai du jus de fruits, sinon. Ou du lait."

"Où sont mes vêtements ?"

La voix est calme, le soupçon de gêne facile à ne pas entendre. Pourtant, la conviction n'y est pas, et la question est assez incertaine. Il y a de la nervosité.

"Dans la machine à laver. Ils étaient couverts de vase."

Hayato ne tourne pas la tête, et ne voit pas qu'Hibari rougit presque autant que lui, en tirant les conclusions de ce qui vient d'être dit. Des souvenirs de la peau si pâle, traversent l'esprit du Gardien de la Tempête, et il penche la tête un peu plus, permettant à ses cheveux de faire écran, afin de cacher son blush soudain.

"..."

"Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris."

"Je veux bien du thé."

"Je n'ai que du thé anglais en sachet."

Hibari ne répond rien, et Hayato se retourne.

Encore un peu, et le canapé l'avalera. Les épaules courbées, voûtées, la tête penchée, et les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, le gardien des Nuages n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Peut-être que l'accident d'hier est plus important que ce qu'Hayato imagine. Ou qu'il a de la fièvre.

La vérité, c'est qu'il se sent terriblement vulnérable. Même avec ses tonfas à portée de main. Il ne peut pas se lever et tenir debout plus de quelques instants, et il n'a aucun souvenir de comment il est arrivé ici. Pire, il ne s'est pas réveillé quand l'autre, un herbivore de la bande de Tsunayoshi, l'a déshabillé, puis rhabillé.

Si seulement les marteaux dans sa tête arrêtaient de tambouriner, il pourrait faire quelque chose, retrouver sa dignité, et partir en laissant l'autre sur le carreau. L'autre qui n'est pas aussi bruyant que d'ordinaire, et c'est heureux, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr que sa tête le supporterait. En fait, sorti du soupir récurrent qui revient toutes les quelques minutes, comme si le propriétaire des lieux était vraiment désespéré par la situation, il faut reconnaître qu'il est silencieux. Pas si désagréable que ça.

Un mug blanc fumant apparaît à côté des jambes d'Hibari. Le liquide a une couleur entre le doré et le marron. Le thé sent bon, et ses mains lâchent le bord des manches, pour s'enrouler autour de la tasse chaude, mais pas brûlante. Ce n'est pas le thé vert amer dont Hibari a l'habitude, mais c'est okay. C'est chaud, et ça sent bon. Pendant un instant, la tasse lui donne le droit d'oublier tout le reste, et de se concentrer sur le liquide mordoré.

Le malaise et le sentiment de panique s'éloignent, et il a moins de mal à respirer.

Il aspire avec précaution une petite gorgée, qui lui brûle le palais, et le fait frissonner malgré lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en prendre une deuxième, une couverture recouvre gentiment ses épaules, et il sursaute, oublie presque de retenir la tasse. Le liquide à l'intérieur tremble, et menace de déborder, avant de retrouver un niveau plus stable.

"Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le. Je ne fais pas dans la télépathie des carnivores." marmonne Hayato d'un ton qui se veut désinvolte, et qui échoue complètement à l'être.

Après une minute, Hibari se détend autant qu'il peut se l'autoriser au vu de sa situation actuelle, et recommence à boire le thé gracieusement offert.

"Donc, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, hier soir ?"

"Pas tes affaires, herbivore."

Haussement de sourcil sceptique.

"Dans la mesure où ma sœur t'a trouvé inconscient et t'a ramené ici, si. Mes affaires. Donc ?"

"Donc rien."

Encore un soupir. Encore et toujours un soupir, de fait.

"Comme tu veux. Tu peux utiliser le téléphone, si quelqu'un peut passer te chercher, ou s'il faut que tu appelles ta famille."

Hibari est rendu somnolent par le thé, et la chaleur de la couverture. Ses yeux à demi fermés rêvent de sommeil.

"Il n'y a personne à appeler."

Il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, lève la tête, et croise le regard gris vert surpris d'Hayato. La surprise s'estompe vite, et de la compréhension vient la remplacer, pour une raison inconnue.

"Okay. Tu ..."

Hayato sent qu'il va dire quelque chose de stupide. Il dit toujours quelque chose de stupide, quand il est surpris, et qu'il n'arrive pas à se mettre en colère. Le jeune gardien de la Tempête sait qu'il va regretter les mots qui sont sur le point de sortir, et se bousculent sur sa langue, mais il y a bien trop longtemps qu'il a abandonné la lutte contre ses impulsions, quelles qu'elles soient.

"... peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux."

Voilà.

Il le savait.

Il allait regretter ça. Pas malin, pas malin du tout. Hibari n'a sûrement aucune envie d'être ici, et il va répliquer avec une phrase cinglante, contenant le mot 'herbivore' au moins une fois. Être humilié n'est pas particulièrement plaisant, après une nuit quasi blanche.

Mais l'expression abasourdie du gardien des Nuages, avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, et ses yeux grand ouverts, en vaut presque la peine. Ça adoucit son visage. Avec les mèches en bataille sur son front, et le col large du haut, ça le rend plus jeune. Plus accessible.

Plus humain, peut-être.

Hayato sourit malgré lui, et détourne les yeux. Il pleut toujours, dehors, et le ciel ne semble pas avoir l'intention de s'éclaircir bientôt. Les mots se bousculent à nouveau pour franchir la boule qui lui serre la gorge.

"De toute façon, je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte par un temps pareil. Et tu as l'air d'avoir pris un sacré coup derrière la tête, hier soir."

Il préfère ne pas voir le visage redevenir hautain, et l'éclat métallique de l'indifférence revenir dans les prunelles bleues. Aucune remarque ne vient.

Un moment après, il ose enfin regarder de nouveau dans la direction du canapé, et Hibari n'a presque pas bougé. Il est toujours en boule, ses bras entourent ses jambes, et ses mains disparaissent dans les manches bleues sombres. La tasse de thé vide est posée par terre, quand l'a-t'il finie ?

Le visage montre des traces de fatigues, mais la douleur n'est plus là, que ce soit grâce au comprimé, ou à cause de la résistance exceptionnelle de Hibari à la douleur. Ce qui fait se poser des questions sur la réelle intensité du mal de tête de tout à l'heure, bien sûr.

Il regarde Hayato, comme si celui-ci était un casse-tête particulièrement retors.

"Donc," et c'est fou d'être aussi mal à l'aise dans son propre appartement, "qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"

Le gardien de la Tempête a l'impression de marcher sur une couche de glace fine, prête à se rompre au moindre faux pas. Mais ce silence qui s'éternise, il ne l'aime pas.

Il a besoin d'une cigarette.

Ça, ou il va finir par dire, faire, quelque chose de vraiment stupide. D'encore plus stupide serait plus exact. N'importe quoi.

Mais avant d'avoir le temps de se décider, la voix parfaitement composée, et si neutre que ça sonne artificiel.

"Je me suis retrouvé dans le fleuve accidentellement. Après être remonté de l'autre côté, une pierre m'a touché à la tête."

Heureusement qu'Hayato commence à avoir de l'expérience en langage carnivore, parce que c'est succinct, pour le moins. Accidentellement signifie lors d'un combat fort intéressant, avec des gens avec suffisamment d'intelligence et de bon sens pour continuer d'essayer d'abattre Hibari à coups de pierres, après qu'il soit tombé dans le fleuve. La lapidation, c'est quelque peu moyenâgeux, mais efficace, il faut croire. Ça explique aussi les bleus.

Enfin, c'est l'explication la plus probable, et la seule qui ait du sens, maintenant.

Un moment de silence interminable passe à nouveau. Hayato se demande comment Hibari fait pour rester dans cette position sans avoir de crampe. A moins qu'il ne les cache.

"Est ce que tu as faim ?"

Banalité affligeante, mais danger minime. Aha, aha, aha.

Et pourquoi Hayato se soucie-t'il d'être d'une banalité affligeante, en premier lieu ... Ce n'est que Hibari.

... Cette phrase a quelque chose de faux.

Mais reconnaître qu'il estime Hibari serait encore plus perturbant, autant ne pas le faire. Aussi perturbant que se souvenir d'avoir lu que se recroqueviller comme ça sur soi même est souvent signe de mal être.

Okay, Hayato n'a totalement pas pensé ça.

Un regard vers la forme repliée sur son canapé lui apprend qu'il n'aura probablement pas de réponse, et il soupire. Il cède enfin à l'envie de fumer qui le taraude depuis un long moment, et tourne le dos à Hibari pour allumer sa cigarette, et exhaler une bouffée de fumée grise, qui se dissipe presque immédiatement.

Une inspection rapide des placards lui apprend qu'il est temps de faire les courses, et d'arrêter de s'inviter ou se faire inviter chez le Dixième du Nom, chez Yamamoto, ou chez Shamal. Mais il y a tout de même de quoi faire des pâtes à l'européenne, et un bocal de sauce tomate pré-assaisonnée, avec des morceaux de tomates.

Merveilleux, quelque chose à sa portée.

Il n'est pas mauvais cuisinier, mais il n'a pas la patience pour cuisiner.

En peu de temps, l'eau frémit, et la sauce chauffe doucement dans une petite poêle à côté. Un son doux et continu envahit la pièce. Hayato chantonne, doucement. Probablement sans s'en rendre compte. C'est un air qu'Hibari ne reconnaît pas, et il suit des yeux chacun des mouvements de l'autre. Ça non plus, Hayato ne s'en rend pas compte. Ses traits tirés par la fatigue ne sont pas aussi durs et intransigeants qu'à l'école. Ça lui va bien.

Un téléphone portable sonne.

Ils sursautent tous les deux, puis Hayato sort l'appareil de sa poche, et après un coup d'œil au numéro qui appelle, décroche. Après quelques instants de silence, il parle à toute vitesse, en italien. Sa voix rauque et cassante est chantante, dans cette langue étrangère.

Étrangère pour Hibari, bien sûr.

Le portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, Hayato remue les pâtes, et empêche la sauce tomate d'attacher. Il sort une passoire, sans regarder ce qu'il fait, son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Finalement, après un long soupir, il se libère une main pour ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, non sans fusiller le petit appareil électronique du regard. En silence, il termine de s'occuper de préparer la nourriture, attrape deux assiettes, deux verres, et deux sets de couverts. Il jette alors un regard perçant à Hibari. la bouche tordue en une grimace méfiante. Il a les fourchettes et les couteaux à la main.

Hibari incline la tête, et la grimace tourne en une expression plus neutre.

Hayato ne sait même pas où sont rangées les baguettes.

Peut-être dans le tiroir, là-bas, à côté du frigo. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne s'en sert jamais, ici. En Italie, il faut aller dans un restaurant asiatique, pour manger avec des baguettes, et Hayato ne fréquentait pas ce genre d'endroits. D'après lui, les couverts occidentaux ont le bon côté d'être simples, et maniables. Mais il n'est pas vraiment objectif. Le principal, c'est qu'il n'ait pas à chercher ces fichues baguettes. Et s'il ne fallait pas vraiment des couverts pour manger des pâtes à la tomate, il se passerait aussi des fourchettes et autres couteaux. Vive les sandwichs. Longue vie aux sandwichs. Et au pizzas surgelées. Mais Hayato ne se voit pas proposer de la pizza surgelée à Hibari, et il ne restait pas de quoi faire des sandwichs décents. Pas de pain, pas de jambon, ça commence déjà mal.

Au moins, il y a du café.

...

Il faut qu'il change le marc de café, et qu'il relance la cafetière. Voilà une idée constructive. L'appel de Bianchi a fatigué Hayato -pas que la situation ait été brillante, avant l'appel, niveau sommeil. De manière générale, avoir une Bianchi en pleine forme au téléphone quand lui n'a pas pu dormir parce que cette dernière s'est sentie obligée de faire sa bonne action du mois, ne peut être qu'épuisant. Elle a demandé s'il avait tué Hibari, s'il avait fallu une ambulance, et s'il pouvait gérer la situation seul, maintenant.

Hayato a mal pris cette dernière suggestion, même sarcastique.

La discussion a heureusement tourné court, quand Reborn a décidé qu'aller faire un tour serait parfait en cette si belle, si pluvieuse journée. Pendant un instant, Hayato se sent encore soulagé d'avoir une bonne raison de ne pas faire partie du voyage. Puis il se rappelle que le Juudaime, lui, en est l'invité d'honneur. Exceptionnellement, il fera confiance à sa sœur, et l'abruti de base-balleur pour gérer la situation sans lui.

Il sert les pâtes, puis verse le contenu écarlate de la poêle au dessus. Les assiettes blanches sont simples, rondes et basiques. Hayato se souvient des assiettes aux formes extravagantes de son enfance. Les assiettes avec des rectangles ondulés, et la porcelaine décorée, les trois verres en cristal, leurs tintements argentins ponctuaient les repas. C'était il y a longtemps. Vraiment longtemps, une éternité maintenant.

-Les plats avaient toujours des noms compliqués, à la française, et ils étaient servis par des domestiques. Les repas ne manquent pas à Hayato, ils étaient interminables, et d'un ennuyeux à mourir, pour un petit garçon, qui n'a pas le droit à la parole, et à qui on ne parle pas. La vaisselle est une autre histoire. La vaisselle étincelante était fascinante, les serviettes amidonnées et pliées pour former des cônes, les verres en cristal qui envoyait des ombres colorées sur les nappes blanches donnaient matière à s'occuper, quand on a rien d'autre à faire. -

Comme il est loin, du monde des nappes blanches, et des verres en crystal.

Les verres ne sont pas assortis, et Hayato manque de rouvrir le placard, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'a rien à prouver, certainement pas à Hibari, et que si le chef du comité de discipline n'est pas content, il peut toujours prendre la porte.

Bien sûr, dans sa condition, il serait préférable d'éviter d'en arriver là.

Le repas est servi sur le comptoir, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge du micro ondes confirme qu'il peut prendre le nom de déjeuner. Les articulations d'Hibari craquent, quand il se lève. Hayato s'occupe à aller chercher une carafe d'eau, pour ne pas avoir l'envie de l'aider. Hibari n'est pas quelqu'un de fragile, ou de handicapé, et il ferait bien de s'en rappeler. Quand il lève les yeux de l'évier, le gardien des Nuages est installé, et le regarde. Il ne baisse pas les yeux, et s'installe à son tour derrière le comptoir.

Il a le temps de vider le quart de son assiette, avant que Hibari ne se décide à entamer la sienne. Et lorsqu'il le fait enfin, c'est par minuscules bouchée. Il ne semble pas avoir le moindre problème avec les couverts, et Hayato ne sait pas trop quoi en conclure. Ses pâtes sont mangeables, peut-être pas excellentes, mais tout à fait honorables. Il sert l'eau, et essaie de ne plus trop regarder en direction de Hibari.

Personnellement, il a horreur qu'on le regarde manger, et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle les déjeuners en semaine, sur le toit de l'école, se résument souvent à un sandwich avalé à la va-vite. Au moins, ça lui laisse le temps de fumer. Ce qui offre une parfaite occasion à Hibari pour se battre avec lui. Il faudra qu'il arrête de fumer un jour. C'est ce qu'il se dit régulièrement, et il sait aussi que demain n'est pas la veille de ce jour là. Penser à l'école lui rappelle quelque chose.

"Kusakabe ne va pas s'inquiéter ?"

Hibari avale sa dernière bouchée, et lève la tête. Les yeux bleus sont insondables. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

"Non. Mais je peux l'appeler, pour qu'il vienne me chercher, à condition d'avoir un téléphone, herbivore."

L'air méfiant et les sourcils froncés, le retour.

Hayato retient un soupir, sans trop savoir s'il a envie de s'énerver contre lui-même et les bêtises qui sortent de sa bouche, ou contre Hibari qui a cette attitude agaçante, pleine de méfiance, de froideur. Et d'un rien de nervosité.

"Je l'ai déjà dit, carnivore. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux."

Les carnivores sont peut-être les plus puissants, mais ils ont la tête dure.

"Si tu veux l'appeler, je laisse mon portable là."

Il pourrait ajouter 'Ne touche à aucun des programmes'. Sauf qu'en fait, ça l'arrangerait. La mémoire de l'appareil est pleine, et Hayato s'ennuie en cours, quand il n'a rien à programmer de nouveau sur son téléphone. Sans même parler du fait qu'il n'est même pas certain qu'Hibari accepte de se servir de son portable. Mais là, il laisse la décision à Hibari.

Il contemple un instant le visage toujours désespérément pâle, et les yeux bleus fatigués.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir. La plaquette de comprimés doit traîner quelque part par là, si tu veux en reprendre un."

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire."

"Je me fiche de ce que tu fais, tant que tu ne détruis rien, Hibari."

Et le nom glisse dans sa bouche avec un goût acide et sucré. C'est mieux que l'acide seule des insultes, mais on n'y reprendra pas souvent Hayato. Parce qu'après, on pourrait penser qu'il est amical. Il n'est pas amical. Il a le sens des convenances, et quelques manières, contrairement à ce qu'on dit sur lui. Et il ne tient pas à insulter Hibari à voix haute ici, quand ses armes sont à l'autre bout de l'appartement, dans sa chambre. Certes.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a pas trouvé de téléphone portable dans les poches des vêtements de Hibari, avant de les mettre dans la machine. Hayato est soudain persuadé que l'appareil -parce que Hibari a un téléphone portable, qui n'a jamais sursauté en entendant l'hymne de l'école qui lui sert de sonnerie- gît au fond du fleuve. Sans doute après glissé d'une poche. Sauf s'il a été emporté par le courant, bien sûr. Mais il n'y a pas tellement de courant, et le téléphone repose sans doute pour toujours au fond du fleuve, jusqu'à ce que l'oxyde le ronge. C'est déprimant à imaginer.

Le gardien des Nuages baille, et descend de la chaise haute du bar, incertain. Les manches du sweat glissent à nouveau pour avaler ses mains, et dévoiler un peu plus le creux de son cou, et la naissance des épaules. Il ramasse ses tonfas, et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il ramasse la couverture en polaire sous laquelle il a passé la nuit, la deuxième partie de la nuit. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Hayato, qui hausse un sourcil, pour lui demander s'il y a un problème. Il soupire, et s'allonge sur le canapé, prenant soin à maintenir ses pieds nus sous la couverture. Il se tourne jusqu'à être sur le côté, faisant face au dossier, présentant son dos à la pièce. Il replie ses jambes, et voûte ses épaules, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait que l'arrière de sa tête qui dépasse de la couverture. Les tonfas sont invisibles, quelque part entre son corps et le dossier. Il est tendu, et ça se voit, même s'il essaie de faire croire qu'il se fiche totalement de la situation. Puis un poids atterrit sur sa tête, et il se tord un peu, repoussant la couverture, pour tomber nez à nez avec une autre couverture, plus épaisse, probablement en laine, marron sombre. En reculant un peu, il peut apercevoir le propriétaire des lieux, qui l'observe de par dessus le dossier.

"Le chauffage a pas mal de ratés, ici." dit il en haussant les épaules.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Hibari pour installer cette deuxième couverture, et il se blottit de nouveau dans le canapé, les deux couvertures remontés jusqu'au dessus de ses oreilles. Des bruits lui parviennent, des bruits de couverts et d'assiettes qui s'entrechoquent, puis des bruits de papiers. Mais les bruits sont étouffés par les deux épaisseurs, la chaleur le rend somnolent. Il essaie de ne pas s'endormir, de juste se reposer, mais il sait que le Gardien de la Tempête ne l'attaquera jamais dans son sommeil, et qu'avec sa loyauté sans bornes à Tsunayoshi, aux Vongola, en tant que Gardien des Nuages il ne risque rien. Finalement, il s'endort.

Après avoir observé Hibari disparaître sous les couvertures, Hayato s'étire, et se verse une tasse de café brûlant, avant d'entasser les deux assiettes, avec leur set de couvert, et les deux verres.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, il s'attaque aux documents et aux livres qu'il a entassés un peu plus tôt le long du mur, sur le bar, quand il avait libéré de la place pour pouvoir manger. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les papiers, les schémas, et les livres envahissent la moitié du comptoir, se superposent, et s'enchevêtrent. Il lui faut pratiquement une demie heure, mais la fatigue aidant, Hayato commence à oublier qu'il n'est pas seul. Il marmonne des débuts de formules, et des phrases qui ont perdu leurs sujets. Il oublie de siroter son café, qui refroidit. Mais il n'oublie pas de jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre à la forme enfouie sous des couvertures, sur son canapé.

C'est d'ailleurs avec un regard amusé pour Hibari, d'ailleurs, qu'il se décide à attraper son sac de cours, et à sortir ses cours, et la dissertation qu'il doit rendre mardi. Les exercices de science, maths, physique, et chimie, l'ont occupés pendant le cours d'anglais de vendredi après midi. Heureusement, puisqu'il connaît par cœur tous les niveaux des jeux de son téléphone portable, maintenant.

Finalement, en tout début de soirée, Hibari commence à remuer, sa respiration devient moins profonde, et plus bruyante. Hayato termine son paragraphe, et attrape une tasse, qu'il remplit d'eau. Il met à chauffer le liquide au micro ondes, et prépare un sachet de thé. Il n'est pas loin de l'épuisement, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de bien fatiguant physiquement, aujourd'hui. Physiquement, parce que mentalement, c'est une autre histoire. Il a géré une situation de crise concernant Hibari, a survécu, a assuré la survie d'Hibari, et a même presque discuté avec lui.

Dès que le thé est prêt, il appelle à mi-voix.

"Hibari ? Hibari, réveille-toi."

Il tient la tasse blanche comme un bouclier, devant lui, conscient que l'autre a d'ordinaire horreur qu'on le réveille.

Le tas de couvertures bouge.

Hayato en a marre. Il est fatigué, et s'est montré assez patient pour plusieurs semaines, aujourd'hui. Il soupire, mais attend encore un peu. Il n'a pas envie de crier, maintenant qu'un mal de tête se pointe. Si au moins, la nuit d'avant, il avait bien dormi ... Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il veille jusqu'à une heure complètement indue, pour avancer le G-script, en se disant qu'il récupérait des heures de sommeil ce week-end. Tu parles. Et bien sûr, il s'était entraîné hier après les cours, pour une fois que le Dixième du Nom était occupé. Conclusion, il ne faut jamais repousser à demain les heures de sommeil dont on peut profiter la nuit même.

Si quelqu'un venait le lever avant dix heures demain matin, il allait prendre exemple sur Hibari et mordre. Eh, peut être même que ça le passerait du côté carnivore de la force.

Finalement, Hibari s'assoit en tailleur sur le canapé, les deux couvertures glissent du haut de son corps sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés qu'avant, et il a un pli rouge sur le visage, là où sa joue reposait sur la manche chiffonnée du sweat sombre.

A part les yeux qui ont retrouvés un plein éclat métallique, Hibari ne ressemble pas à Hibari du tout. Et le sweat trop grand rend ses épaules bien peu larges. Mais d'ordinaire, la veste de son uniforme a plutôt tendance à exagérer sa carrure, ceci explique cela.

Sans mots, Hayato lui tend le mug fumant de thé. Les doigts chauds d'Hibari effleure sa main froide. Un frisson le traverse, mais il l'ignore, et étire ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Ça craque, le Gardien de la Tempête retient un grognement.

Il enfonce dans sa poche son paquet de cigarettes, et attrape la pile de dossiers, photocopies, bloc notes, cahiers, et livres qui lui ont servi.

"Okay. Tes vêtements sont secs, dans la salle de bain. Prends une douche, vide les placards. Je m'en fous. Ne détruis rien. Claque la porte en sortant. Sur ce, bonne nuit."

"Herb-"

"Bonne nuit."

Le ton est sans appel.

Gokudera sort de la pièce sans attendre de voir la réaction d'Hibari. Il est à deux doigts d'exploser, et sait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée dans l'absolu, même si ça ferait un bien fou à ses nerfs. Il ne se retourne pas une dernière fois vers la pièce à vivre de son petit appartement, et va directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Merde pour le dîner, merde pour la douche, merde pour ses dents.

Il pourra faire tout ça demain.

Même en sachant que Hibari est dans appartement, sans supervision, il s'endort en quelques minutes. Alors que la porte de son appartement n'a pas ses trois verrous d'enclenchés, et qu'il n'a pas fumé sa dernière cigarette de la journée, celle juste après le dîner.

Hibari lisse distraitement les plis des couvertures sur ses jambes, en prenant le temps de détailler toute la pièce. Le bar est totalement débarrassé, à l'exception d'un cendrier, et le vaisselier, près de l'évier, est vide. Tout est propre. Pas impeccable, mais propre.

En entendant une serrure cliqueter, la serrure de la chambre du gardien de la Tempête, Hibari se sent étrangement désappointé.

Cette fois-ci quand il se lève, le monde ne tournoie pas autour de lui traîtreusement, et il sourit victorieusement.

Un peu plus tard, la porte d'entrée claque, pendant que le miroir de la salle de bains se désembue peu à peu.

Dehors, la pluie s'est arrêté.

Quelques semaines plus tard, qu'on peut résumer par 'Tsunayoshi Sawada, tu es en retard. Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore.' 'Hibari, enfoiré ! Ne parle pas au Juudaime comme ça !'.

Quand Hayato est tiré du lit par une sonnette insistante, il y a comme un sentiment de déjà vu...

* * *

_Grand merci à Tsu. Aussi connue sous le nom de Chibi. Tsubasa ici.  
_

_Sans elle, Déluge n'aurait jamais fini ici, et il n'y aurait pas de Déluge tout court. _

_Prochain chapitre, L'ambulance promise. _

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !_


	3. L'ambulance promise

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Parce que le paillasson d'Hayato méritait d'être achevé. Et que les heures de sommeil d'Hayato ne sont pas SI importantes.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'ambulance promise **

Quand Hayato est tiré du lit par une sonnette insistante, il y a comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Sauf qu'il n'est que tard le soir, et pas si tard qu'il est tôt le matin, et plus tard le soir. Il garde même les yeux ouverts en ouvrant les quatre verrous de la porte, après avoir vérifié qu'il avait de la dynamite à portée de main.

En parlant de déjà vu, le sentiment continue, même s'il n'y a qu'une personne à la porte. Hayato a besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il doit fermer sa bouche. Il lui faut encore un peu plus de temps pour trouver une même réaction un tout petit peu plus utile à offrir.

Bon sang, son paillasson allait être bon pour la poubelle.

"Tu peux faire demi tour maintenant, aller jusqu'à la cabine en bas de la rue, et appeler une ambulance de là. Ou demander gentiment au concierge de le faire."

Mais Hibari ne bouge pas, et le sang continue de dégouliner le long de son bras pour agrandir la tâche sombre sur le paillasson. Ses yeux sont plus qu'à demi clos, et sa veste est irrécupérable, transpercée, tâchée de sang, la couture de l'épaule droite en lambeaux. Son apparence n'annonce donc que des bonnes nouvelles.

Hayato soupire.

"... Entre."

Sa voix a perdu le timbre ironique de sa première proposition.

Hibari traîne des pieds, comme si marcher lui demandait un trop grand effort. Il a encore ses tonfas aux mains.

Le plus jeune renonce à comprendre pourquoi il l'a laissé entrer, et referme la porte, enclenche les trois verrous. Connaissant le Gardien des Nuages, c'est peu probable qu'il ait été suivi jusqu'ici, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. Des gens ayant mis Hibari dans cet état, sont des gens dangereux, s'ils tiennent encore debout.

Un bruit sourd de chute fait se retourner Hayato. Un des tonfas a glissé de la main de Hibari, Hibari qui a la tête penchée vers le sol. Ses jambes tremblent.

Hayato a juste le temps de l'attraper, avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses tonfas.

"Hey. Un peu d'aide là."

Sa voix fait sursauter Hibari. Ou c'est le fait que cette voix parvient de juste derrière son oreille.

La bizarrerie de la situation n'arrive pas à toucher Hayato, qui se bat pour tenir Hibari debout, et l'emmener vers le canapé, tout proche, et pourtant trop loin. L'idéal serait peut être la salle de bains, le sang est plus facile à nettoyer sur du carrelage, pour après. Mais Hayato sait qu'il ne pourra pas porter Hibari complètement, pas comme ça, et qu'il doit viser au plus proche. Si encore l'autre l'aidait un petit peu ... Mais non, Hibari semble utiliser ce qui lui reste de forces à tenter de rester debout, sans trop de succès.

"Un peu d'aide, j'ai dit."

La phrase siffle entre ses dents serrées; Hayato laisse glisser ses bras sous les aisselles de l'autre, et ses mains s'attrapent, refermant son étreinte. Hibari est vraiment, totalement dans ses bras maintenant.

Merde, pensée perturbante.

Parce que la situation ne peut pas demeurer telle quelle, il tente un premier pas, et entraîne le Gardien des Nuages avec lui. Ils sont quasiment joue à joue, et une respiration précipitée, pleine de douleur, échappe à Hibari. Sa main vole, et s'accroche à l'épaule du propriétaire de l'appartement. Mais il avance.

Tant bien que mal, ils parviennent au canapé, parcourant quelques mètres en plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Hayato décroche ses doigts, en se penchant en avant, pour ne pas lâcher prise trop brutalement. Ce serait bête d'achever le blessé, n'est-ce pas. Hibari a les yeux fermés, crispés par la douleur, ou par la concentration. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de perdre conscience, Hayato pourrait appeler une ambulance sans le moindre remord, comme ça.

"Tout doux."

Les yeux s'ouvrent en sursaut, et le fixent. Les iris bleus métalliques sont trop intenses, et trop proches. Hayato se souvient qu'il ne doit pas laisser tomber Hibari, et se force à respirer. Il n'arrive pas à détourner le regard, et à s'arracher de ce bleu. Finalement, il se penche suffisamment, et Hibari s'affale sur le canapé, sans grâce.

"Si tu as quoi que ce soit de cassé, c'est la porte, et l'ambulance."

Il a essayé d'être aussi cassant que possible. Vraiment. Mais il y a quelques minutes, il essayait de dormir. Être cassant et sarcastique demande trop d'effort après neuf heures du soir, et avant huit heures du matin (huit heures du matin, et plusieurs tasses de café).

"Herbivore ..."

"Ça va, j'ai compris. Thé, paracétamol, bandages ?"

Pas de réponse. Hayato lève les yeux au ciel. Le merveilleux don de Hibari pour la communication avec un autre être humain a encore frappé.

"Tu peux retirer ta veste ? Tu saignes."

Et après la veste, tomber la chemise sera parfait. Mais autant éviter le ricanement nerveux. Et Hayato n'est pas du tout perturbé à l'idée de revoir Hibari torse nu. Du tout.

Il va l'enlever sa veste ? Ou répondre ? Pendant ce temps là, son sang coule sur la moquette de l'appartement d'Hayato. Le sang est une plaie à nettoyer.

Oui, il est tard.

Oui, Hayato se sent d'humeur à faire des jeux de mots stupides. Mais il est tard, et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois, Hibari est chez lui, en piteux état. Hayato a le droit de faire tous les jeux de mots stupides qui lui chantent.

"..."

Les yeux bleus le fixent.

Hayato repousse les cheveux qui tombent sur son visage, et empoigne le bord de la veste noire. Il tire, gentiment, et il est presque surpris, quand Hibari fait de son mieux pour l'aider, sans bouger son bras. Ce qui résulte en un mauvais pressentiment. Peut être qu'Hayato aurait du insister un peu plus sur les causes conséquences des os cassés. Il peut nettoyer une coupure. Il peut trouver de la glace pour les ecchymoses. Il peut même remettre une épaule disloquée, et envisager de recoudre une plaie béante. Mais il ne peut pas gérer une situation incluant, au choix, des os brisés, des saignements internes, des organes touchés.

"Ce n'est pas cassé -"

Donc les carnivores font dans la télépathie maintenant. De mieux en mieux. Non seulement on n'est plus tranquille chez soi, mais dans sa propre tête non plus. Merveilleux.

"- je pense."

Hayato peut le frapper, maintenant ? Si Hibari a l'énergie de sourire, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne fait pas quelque chose de plus utile, comme par exemple se traîner à un hôpital ? Ce sourire donne envie à Hayato de détruire quelque chose. C'est plein d'arrogance, et de froideur, et tellement, tellement Hibari.

La veste enlevée, il va sans doute falloir des ciseaux, et de l'eau chaude, pour retirer la chemise sans faire plus de dégâts. Quelque chose a fait une coupure, aux bords plutôt propres, ce qui suggère un cutter. C'est presque ininterrompu, en travers du bras s'arrêtant à côté du coude, puis s'étalant sur l'avant bras, juste sous le coude, presque jusqu'au poignet. Définitivement un grand coup de cutter.

Derrière le bar, Hayato attrape un bol, qu'il remplit d'eau tiède, et un torchon à vaisselle propre à carreaux.

Agenouillé près du canapé, il pose délicatement le bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et tamponne la plaie, en ignorant la respiration qui se précipite au dessus de sa tête. Il n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que la mâchoire d'Hibari s'est crispée, et qu'il serre les dents. Mais Hayato vérifie qu'Hibari ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait, défait rapidement le bouton de manche, sur le poignet, et déchire la manche de chemise. Il tire sans délicatesse, et du sang vient avec le tissu, mais l'eau tiède a fait son travail, et le sang déjà coagulé n'accroche pas trop la chemise à la plaie.

C'est profond. Surtout la partie sur l'avant bras. Il suffirait qu'Hibari plie légèrement le bras, pour que les deux coupures s'alignent, et ça confirme la théorie du coup de cutter unique, sur son bras. Mieux vaut sur son bras, qu'ailleurs.

"Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?"

"..."

Pourquoi attendre une réponse qui ne viendra jamais, quand il pourrait ne pas poser de question et être déjà de retour avec sa trousse de pansements, bandages, et désinfectant, franchement ...

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bras est bandé du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule, et Hayato peut jurer avoir vu du coin de l'œil le visage du blessé esquisser des grimaces de douleur. Ce n'est pas aussi perturbant que ce qu'il imaginait.

Après, il y a quelques coupures légères sur l'autre bras, et des bleus sur le tranchant de sa main, sans doute après avoir repoussé des coups puissants à coups de tonfas. Il y aussi des traces de lutte sur le torse, et des anciennes traces, des ecchymoses qui ont tourné au jaune pâle, et dont Hayato reconnaît les emplacements. Il essaie de ne pas voir, pour faire comme s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pourquoi se souviendrait il des blessures que ce stupide gardien des Nuages portait il y a deux semaines ?

"Il y a autre chose ?"

Il y a un silence d'abord, mais cette fois-ci, Hayato ne lâche pas le morceau. Il garde les yeux rivés sur Hibari. Il s'assoit en tailleur, parce que le sang commence à avoir du mal à circuler dans ses jambes, sans quitter Hibari du regard. Il ne fera rien avant d'avoir une réponse. Pas de thé, pas d'anti douleur, rien du tout. S'il faut en venir au chantage, il le fera. Rien n'est trop, quand il s'agit de ne pas terminer avec un macchabée sur son canapé, et un Dixième du Nom déçu de son comportement. Surtout si le macchabée s'appelle Kyoya Hibari.

Hibari soupire, et grimace en se penchant en avant. Il retire ses chaussures, sous le regard gris vert attentif, et pose sa cheville sur les jambes croisées de l'autre, avec une brusquerie probablement due à la fatigue.

La peau est brûlante au toucher, et la cheville qu'Hayato admirait la dernière fois n'est plus aussi fine, gonflée comme elle l'est aujourd'hui. Si elle était brisée, Hibari n'aurait pas été capable de marcher. Donc, il y a de l'espoir. Le propriétaire des lieux décide quand même de lever les yeux pour vérifier que son téléphone est bien sur le comptoir du meuble bar. Juste au cas où, pour cette histoire d'ambulance.

Hibari frissonne sous ses mains froides, et ne dit rien. L'os semble effectivement intact, et quelque soit le mouvement qu'Hayato force le membre à effectuer, l'autre ne laisse pas passer la plus petite indication d'inconfort, ou de douleur. Alors que ça doit faire mal, vu le gonflement de la cheville. Hibari est un emmerdeur borné et stupide.

Qu'il souffre en silence si ça lui chante, tiens.

Le pied est posé sur la moquette, avec juste ce qu'il faut de soin pour ne pas empirer la blessure, et rien de trop. Après, Hayato fouille le tiroir congélateur de son petit frigo en marmonnant, jusqu'à en tirer une pochette bleue, d'une dizaine de centimètres de large, presque le triple de long. Il y a des scratchs bleus foncés dessus. Deux, dans le sens de la longueur.

Il en enveloppe la cheville d'Hibari, replie les velcros, sans trop serrer. L'autre recommence à frissonner, et Hayato se demande pourquoi il dort parfois sur le toit de l'école, s'il est frileux comme ça. La veste de l'uniforme de l'école ne tient pas vraiment chaud, et le vent souffle souvent, là haut. Même si c'est en plein soleil, il n'y fait pas bon dormir, quand on est frileux.

Mais peut être qu'Hibari n'est pas frileux, et qu'il est juste vraiment fatigué. Ce serait même pour ça qu'il serait venu ici ce soir. Venu chercher refuge. Quand est ce que l'appartement d'Hayato avait gagné une plaque '_soins gratuits et aimables pour Gardien Vongola du Nuage'_ ?

"Essaie de ne pas trop la bouger. C'est probablement une entorse."

Ledit Gardien Vongola du Nuage hoche la tête, et ramène sa jambe sur le canapé. Il retrouve la même posture repliée que la dernière fois, à peu de choses près. Son bras bandé reste ballant. Il n'a pas l'air aussi méfiant. Juste fatigué, et sur ses gardes.

Il faut quelques secondes à Hayato pour retrouver la couverture en polaire qu'il garde toujours près du canapé, et la lancer à Hibari, qui l'attrape d'une main, sans bruit.

"Je vais faire du thé."

Parler ne sert guère qu'à faire raisonner sa voix, et c'est pitoyable. Mais c'est rassurant, et ça aide le plus jeune à se rappeler qu'il est chez lui, et que l'intrus n'est pas lui. Tout ce silence le rend nerveux, parce qu'il n'y a eu qu'un seul petit 'herbivore' depuis l'arrivée d'Hibari. Il en viendrait presque à vouloir se faire insulter.

La présence d'Hibari est perturbante, que dire de plus.

Peut-être qu'il a senti qu'Hayato ne mettrait jamais à la porte quelqu'un qui a aidé à protéger Tsuna, ou simplement quelqu'un de blessé. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, ou voir un médecin, aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il teste simplement la patience du Gardien de la Tempête.

Ce n'est pas un piège. Ça ne peut pas être un piège, parce qu'Hibari ne joue pas de pièges comme ça. C'est trop sournois, trop éloigné des combats francs et directs, trop peu violents, pour Hibari. Et c'est forcément vraiment Hibari. Chrome ne laisserait pas Mukuro prolonger une farce de ce genre sans bonne raison, et Hayato n'a trouvé aucune bonne raison qui justifierait ça.

Donc ce n'est pas une arnaque, il n'y a pas de truc.

Juste Hibari blessé dans son appartement.

La bouilloire siffle, et il n'arrive pas à se rappeler pourquoi il n'a pas simplement mis une tasse d'eau au micro ondes, comme la dernière fois.

Il pourrait mettre Hibari dehors, maintenant. Avec sa cheville, le chef du comité de discipline ne devrait sûrement pas marcher, mais c'est accessoire. Ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est pourquoi Hayato ne le met pas à la porte, et lui prépare même une tasse de thé. Mais il a envie d'une tasse de thé aussi. Et d'une cigarette.

Ce serait cruel, une farce de ce niveau, avec un faux Hibari.

Mais ça n'en est pas une.

La coupure, sur le bras, est profonde. Peut être qu'Hayato aurait du appeler une ambulance malgré tout. Mais il n'y avait pas de veines ou d'artères importantes touchées. Il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour ça, même s'il y en avait déjà pas mal. Assez pour faire une large tâche sombre sur son paillasson, puis sur son canapé, et l'eau qui lui a servi à nettoyer le bras était écarlate, quand il l'a jetée, et on ne distinguait plus le fond du contenant.

Le thé est fumant dans les tasses. Mais Hayato ne donne pas tout de suite la tasse. Il fait un détour par la salle de bains. Pour les antidouleurs. Deux comprimés. Un et demi. Deux. Un et demi.

Hibari supporte bien la douleur, et il n'a pas vraiment le gabarit d'un lutteur de foire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une overdose de paracétamol.

-Mais il en faudrait plus, pour une overdose, bien plus. Et Hayato sait très bien ça-

En revenant dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, il s'aperçoit qu'il a oublié un détail. Il fronce les sourcils, désapprobateur envers sa propre négligence. Si Hibari doit vraiment passer la nuit ici, inutile qu'il le fasse avec du sang séché sur la figure.

Hayato aurait l'impression d'avoir laissé entrer un vampire.

Donc, finalement, après un deuxième tour à la salle de bains, la tasse de thé est présentée à Hibari, avec un comprimé et demi de paracétamol, et une serviette mouillée. Juste un carré d'éponge au bords effilochés. Probablement parce que ça a du être découpé dans une serviette de bain. Mais Hayato ne se souvient plus du pourquoi. Sans doute qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Devant le regard interrogateur, du moins, Hayato imagine que c'est un regard interrogateur, il se sent obligé de s'expliquer. Ce dont il a horreur. De se sentir obligé de faire quelque chose. Expliquer n'a jamais été un problème, pour Hayato, quand on lui demande gentiment.

"Tu as du sang sur le visage."

Hayato retient le 'essuie-le' qui menace de sortir avec cette phrase, parce que, vraiment, Hibari n'est pas un enfant plus jeune que lui à qui il faut dire de s'essuyer le visage, et qu'on ordonne pour un oui ou pour un non. De ce qu'Hayato a pu en voir, le plus vieux ne supporte l'impératif que dans une seule bouche. La sienne.

Maintenant est un bon moment pour se souvenir d'où se trouve le produit nettoyant pour moquette, qu'Hayato a du acheté un jour de bonnes résolutions. Sauf qu'il se fait tard -minuit approche, et il se sent fatigué. Il sera toujours temps de s'en occuper demain. Demain, le sang aura séché, et la moquette sera irrécupérable. Il peut toujours acheter un tapis, mais ça coûte cher. Et Hayato a horreur des tapis.

Il ne veut pas laver sa moquette juste devant Hibari, aussi. Il a encore un peu de fierté. Il a aussi horreur des tapis. S'il ne fait rien, il saura que cette tâche est là. Que c'est le sang d'Hibari. Il sera perturbé toute la nuit. Et après, à chaque fois qu'il posera ses yeux dessus. S'il achète effectivement un tapis, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il y aura dessous. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ça tournera à l'obsession.

Il y pensera en permanence. Jusqu'à être distrait.

Là, il fera une erreur.

Une erreur dramatique.

Et ce sera le drame. Il se fera tuer. Blesser. Incapaciter. Pire. Et il arrivera quelque chose au Dixième du Nom par sa faute.

... Non.

Non, le sang d'un enfoiré comme Hibari ne peut pas avoir de tels pouvoirs.

N'est ce pas ?

Toujours est il que la présence de ces tâches va le perturber. Hayato a besoin de ses heures de sommeil, dans la mesure où aucune insomnie -hum, sonnette stupide, hum- ne vient l'empêcher de dormir. Donc, le nettoyage gagne. De peu.

Sa tasse de thé s'est vidée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, tout à ses réflexions, sans même qu'il ne se brûle la langue. Il n'a aucune excuse pour repousser la corvée. Si Hibari dit quelque chose, blessé ou pas, entorse ou pas, il le met à la porte. Même s'il a dit il y a deux semaines que Hibari pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. C'était il y a plusieurs semaines.

Il y a prescription.

"Tu as froid ?"

Non pas qu'il l'air frigorifié, blotti de son mieux sous la couverture en polaire, au fond du canapé. Hibari est pâle. Fatigué. Blessé. Et frigorifié. Et il reste là à attendre.

Hayato se sent encore plus perturbé.

"Je ne mords pas quand on me parle, contrairement à d'autres. Alors si tu pouvais envisager la possibilité de me répondre, ce serait fantastique, et je t'en serais très reconnaissant."

De préférence avec sujet verbe complément, pour avoir une phrase complète, et compréhensible. Bien que si ça continue, Hayato sera capable de décrypter presque n'importe quoi de carnivore à herbivore. Le sarcasme n'est sans doute pas la bonne solution pour pousser Hibari à la communication, mais Hayato ne l'est qu'à demi, sarcastique. Ce serait tellement plus simple, d'avoir des réponses, d'être assuré que tout va bien, ou du mieux que ça puisse aller, et de pouvoir aller dormir.

"Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre et fumer. J'ai le droit de fumer chez moi, tu peux arrêter avec le regard noir, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre, et toi non plus. D'ailleurs, tonfas ?"

Hibari bouge, et deux tonfas sortent de sous la couverture. Comme par enchantement. Il les garde proches de lui, mais ne les range pas. C'est un bon signe, parce qu'il ne les a pas non plus vraiment en main. Ce qui le rend beaucoup moins menaçant, soudain.

"Okay. Maintenant, encore une fois. Est -ce que tu as froid ?"

Un simple petit 'herbivore' fera l'affaire. Le Gardien de la Tempête est même prêt à se contenter d'un 'Hayato Gokudera'. Voir l'autre refuser de parler à ce point est perturbant. Même si Hibari n'est pas d'un naturel bavard, il n'est pas non plus muet, et personne n'est à l'abri de ses remarques froides, en journée, à l'école.

Hochement de tête.

Hayato se demande sincèrement s'il doit se pendre ou sauter de joie.

Au moins, c'est une réponse.

Il part chercher la couverture en laine de la dernière fois, celle qu'il range dans sa chambre. Pour faire bonne mesure, il ramène avec un des deux oreillers qui traînent sur son lit. Dans le pire des cas, Hibari lui renverra à la figure, et Hayato n'a pas peur de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure. Ce sera juste vexant.

L'oreiller ne lui est pas renvoyé en pleine tête. La couverture non plus. En fait, celle-ci est même accueillie avec l'équivalent d'un empressement important pour Hibari. Il ne tarde pas à presque disparaître dessous, mains et menton compris.

Hayato essaie de ne pas trop regarder dans sa direction. Il fume doucement, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes croisées, soufflant la fumée dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre, et l'air froid de la nuit. Il devrait penser à fermer les volets, parfois, mais il est heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait ce soir. Les ouvrir aurait été casse-pieds. La flemme aurait eu le meilleur de lui, et il a besoin de la cigarette qu'il fume actuellement, de voir le bout rougeoyer, et la fumée s'envoler en volutes, et se dissoudre dans les températures froides extérieures. Mais en fait, il ne fait que repousser le moment où il devra chercher un produit nettoyant, et frotter la chose grise, fine, et morne qui a le titre de moquette.

Quand la cigarette est finie, consumée jusqu'au filtre, la cendre envolée avec la fumée, dehors, l'adolescent n'a qu'une envie, c'est en attraper une autre. Mais son paquet doit tenir jusqu'à demain, et il vaut mieux économiser, juste en cas d'urgence. Il y a aussi le fait que la moquette, pitoyable ou pas, ne va pas se nettoyer toute seule, et qu'après, Hayato a encore dans l'espoir de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil.

Après une longue et attentive recherche de plusieurs minutes, et une tête cognée dans l'étagère en haut du placard de l'entrée, le Gardien de la Tempête tient victorieusement une bouteille poussiéreuse avec un logo aux couleurs vives prônant son efficacité incomparable. Trouver un seau pour diluer un peu le produit est heureusement plus simple. En fait, il y a même une brosse dure juste à côté du seau, dans le placard sous l'évier. Quelle chance.

Hayato s'agenouille près de la principale tâche, qui fait à peu près la taille de sa main, et se met au travail, sortant la brosse de l'eau savonneuse. Il sent peser sur lui le regard de l'autre, et a beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'énerver, et, étrangement, à ne pas rougir.

Foutu enfoiré de merde.

Il ne pouvait pas se battre à l'autre bout de la ville, hum ?

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça !"

D'accord, ça ressemble plus à un marmonnement qu'à un juste cri de guerre. Mais à quatre pattes par terre, une brosse à la main, c'est dur de donner un air digne et sûr de soi, en face d'un type qui passe son temps d'ordinaire à frapper tout ce qui bouge dans son champ de vision, ou presque tout.

De toute façon, avoir l'air confiant face à Hibari touche à l'impossible, à moins d'être excellent acteur, comme le Gardien du Brouillard, Mukuro, ou à moins d'être un abruti total.

Et Hayato n'a pas vraiment envie de crier sur Hibari. Juste qu'il arrête de le regarder. Facile, non, pour un carnivore censé être le summum du contrôle et le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, non ? ... Oubliez ça.

Après avoir chassé les gouttelettes de sang tombées sur le chemin de la porte au canapé, l'eau sale est jetée, et la brosse abandonnée dans l'évier. Il sera toujours temps de la nettoyer correctement demain, elle. A minuit passé, Hayato s'autorise à être flemmard, et à planter là tous les emmerdeurs.

Sauf sa soeur, bien sûr.

Et le Dixième du Nom.

Et Hibari, visiblement.

"Ne détruis rien. Ne pars pas te balader à pied sauf si tu tiens à amocher vraiment ta jambe. Claque la porte derrière toi si tu le fais. "

Les yeux bleus s'étrécissent, et même s'il ne voit pas, Hayato sait que l'autre a les lèvres pincées, et la mâchoire serrée. Hibari a horreur des ordres, sous toutes leurs formes. Mais l'adolescent à l'accent italien presque discernable avec la fatigue, continue avant que Hibari ait le temps de protester, ou de lui envoyer quelque chose à la tête.

"Tu peux rester aussi rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Juste, ne détruis rien, d'accord ?"

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne bouge, et l'atmosphère de la pièce tourne à l'irrespirable. Hayato a sommeil, mais il aurait aimé une réponse, un signe de tête, quelque chose, à la place de ce regard bleu bleu bleu, si bleu que ça devrait être interdit, si bleu que c'est perturbant, et merde, Hayato a vraiment besoin de dormir. Maintenant. Dormir, pas rester là à observer Hibari blotti dans son canapé, sous deux couvertures, un oreiller d'un côté, ses tonfas de l'autre. Il soupire. Et prend une dernière fois la parole.

"Okay ... Bonne nuit."

Les yeux bleus bleus bleus le suivent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans sa chambre, et que le verrou résonne doucement, avec un clic désagréable.

Hayato se change rapidement, mal à l'aise dans son t-shirt souillé d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien, et se glisse sous les couvertures. Contrairement à ce qu'il imagine, le sommeil vient rapidement, malgré la présence d'Hibari, dans la pièce juste à côté.

Dans le canapé, Hibari se laisse glisser sur le côté, faisant passer l'oreiller sous sa tête. Ses tonfas à portée de main, les couvertures relevées jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, il cède doucement à la somnolence.

Il se sent bien. La douleur dans son bras, et celle qui provient de ses bleus, un peu partout, est lointaine; la chaleur assurée par les deux couvertures l'entraîne dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se sent en sécurité.

Juste, cette fois encore, ce clic de la serrure de la chambre le dérange. Comme s'il était secrètement déçu de savoir que le Gardien de la Tempête, Hayato Gokudera, ne lui fasse pas vraiment confiance.

Le soleil filtre à travers les volets mal ajustés, mais il ne peut pas être si tard, parce qu'Hayato se sent toujours fatigué. Il essaie de se souvenir depuis combien de temps il a les yeux ouverts, sans y arriver. Le silence donne envie de se rendormir, et la pénombre encourage cette envie. Sauf que l'adolescent n'a pas vraiment envie de se rendormir. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de se lever.

Peut-être parce qu'Hibari est dans son appartement.

Enfin, il espère que c'est Hibari qui est en train de se servir de la salle de bains.

Ce serait ennuyeux que ce ne soit pas lui.

Hayato n'a pas envie de gérer quelqu'un à l'identité indéterminée. Mais ça voudrait dire qu'Hibari serait parti, parce qu'il serait étonnant qu'Hibari laisse n'importe qui le déranger dans son sommeil. Ou alors, un intrus est entré et a tué Hibari. En silence. Sans réveiller Hayato. Et prend une douche maintenant plutôt que de tuer Hayato aussi.

Très probable.

Finalement, peut être qu'il ferait mieux de se rendormir, au vu des bêtises que son cerveau imagine, ce matin.

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'indécision, Hayato repousse sa couette, repositionne son oreiller, et localise un jean propre. Déchiré au genou droit, mais propre. A moins de tomber à court de cigarettes, Hayato ne compte pas sortir, ce matin. Il sera toujours temps d'en acheter durant l'après midi, et de passer voir si tout va bien du côté du Dixième du Nom.

La clé tourne dans la serrure sans à-coups, sauf qu'Hayato n'ouvre pas la porte, et retourne à son placard. Il en sort un pantalon de jogging pâli par le temps et l'usure, et un t shirt noir à manches longues. Il pose même une paire de chaussettes par dessus, et sort de sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. La pile de vêtements est déposée à côté de la porte de la salle de bains, et Hayato toque à la porte, avec le dos de la main. Il ne s'attarde pas pour une réponse hypothétique.

La pièce principale de l'appartement est vide, les deux couvertures pliées sur le canapé, l'oreiller par dessus; et deux tonfas, juste à côté. Pendant un moment, Hayato ne fait rien d'autre que les fixer des yeux, une expression entre incrédulité, et ahurissement. Une porte derrière lui s'ouvre et se referme rapidement, et quand il se retourne, les vêtements qu'il a laissé près de la salle de bains ont disparu.

Il est peut être temps de s'agiter.

Japon ou pas, Hayato est resté attaché au petit déjeuner italien sucré. Manger du poisson, ou des œufs, ou même juste du riz, avant onze heures du matin, ne l'a jamais enthousiasmé. Une fois de temps à autre, pourquoi pas, après tout, il est au Japon. Mais quotidiennement, non.

Le matin, il a besoin de café. Et de sucre. Surtout, de familiarité. Soit un petit déjeuner qui ressemble, même de loin, à son pays d'origine.

Café. Le réservoir d'eau est vide, bien sûr. Il faut le remplir, trouver un filtre, et essayer de ne pas se noyer dans l'arôme du café moulu.

Pain. Le paquet de pain de mie est encore à moitié plein, bonne nouvelle. Deux tranches dans le grille pain, et deux autres à côté, au cas où le paquet sur le bar.

Jus de fruit. Multifruits, dans le frigo. A peine entamé. Hayato rafle aussi la petite bouteille de lait au passage, bien que lui n'en consomme pas au petit déjeuner. Pour les deux bouteilles, c'est direction le bar, à côté du pain.

Confiture. Dans le placard, à côté des tasses. D'ailleurs,

Vaisselle. Deux tasses. Deux petites cuillères. Deux verres. Un petit couteau à bout rond, pour la confiture. Destination, le bar.

Il ne reste qu'à mettre la bouilloire à chauffer, et à sortir les sachets de thé.

Malgré tout, Hayato imagine déjà le regard désapprobateur de Hibari, ses yeux plissés, et l'arrogance dans le pli de sa bouche. Ce n'est sans doute pas le genre de repas qui fait partie des habitudes de Hibari, mais le Gardien du Nuage est celui qui venu frapper à sa porte.

Hayato s'assoit, et fixe la cafetière, parce que fusiller du regard un objet le fait toujours fonctionner plus rapidement. Quand la bouilloire siffle, il ne l'entend pas, hypnotisé par les gouttes de liquide noir qui tombe dans la carafe prévue à cette effet. Par contre, il remarque quand la bouilloire arrête de siffler. Parce que brusquement, Hibari est là, dans la pièce, bien qu'Hayato ne l'ait pas entendu arriver.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, Hibari garde un air plutôt neutre. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés. L'eau goutte le long des mèches noires, et roulent sur la peau blanche, glissant sur la nuque et dans le cou. Et le haut noir lui va mieux qu'à son propriétaire original. Pas juste.

Parfaitement à l'aise, il laisse son thé refroidir en tartinant une tranche de pain grillé avec la confiture.

"Herbivore ... ?"

Peut-être qu'Hayato devrait s'occuper de son petit déjeuner à lui, plutôt que de suivre des yeux les moindres mouvements d'Hibari. Il prend néanmoins note que bonjour semble ne pas exister, chez les carnivores. Pour une fois, c'est aussi bien.

Hayato n'a aucune envie de souhaiter une bonne journée à Hibari. Encore moins dès le matin, avant la moindre absorption de caféine ou de nicotine.

En réponse au ton interrogateur, il hausse les épaules, et se concentre sur la cafetière. La carafe est à demi pleine, et le café ne coule presque plus. Il remplit sa tasse à ras bord.

Malgré lui, ses yeux reviennent sans arrêt vers le Gardien des Nuages.

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant à le voir agir comme quelqu'un de normal, et pas comme un psychopathe avec une obsession malsaine pour le règlement de l'école, et le règne animal appliqué à la race humaine.

Le petit déjeuner passe vite, et après avoir entassé la vaisselle dans l'évier, Hayato fume, près de la fenêtre entrouverte. Les tonfas sur le canapé ont disparu. Hibari sirote la fin d'une deuxième tasse de thé. Hayato commence presque à comprendre pourquoi il ne parle pas.

C'est infiniment plus simple, comme cela.

Pas besoin d'explications impossibles à fournir.

Pas besoin de se poser la question pourquoi a-t'il ouvert sa porte hier soir, pourquoi Hibari est il familier des petits déjeuners sucrés, assez pour esquisser un sourire sincère en préparant ses tartines, et ne pas avoir l'air étonné une seule seconde.

C'est plus facile de faire comme si Hibari et lui ne se détestaient pas, le reste du temps. Détester est un mot fort. Hibari n'aime personne. Et Hayato n'aime personne qui n'apprécie Tsuna. Mais détester n'est pas le bon mot, et aujourd'hui encore plus.

Hayato fume, et se demande si maintenant Hibari et lui seraient considérés comme des amis.

Il ne considère pas Hibari comme un ami, mais il considère vraiment peu de personnes, comme des amis.

Mais Hibari n'est pas un ennemi, et Hibari n'est plus tout à fait un étranger. Hibari est un Gardien Vongola, comme lui. Peut être que ça suffit, comme définition.

Pourtant, quand Hibari retire le haut noir, et s'assoit en lui tendant son bras, pourtant, en refaisant le bandage, après avoir désinfecté la plaie, qui ne saigne plus du tout, en sentant les frissons courir sous ses doigts, Hayato se demande, si ça suffit vraiment, comme définition. Ses doigts s'attardent presque trop, mais il se donne bonne conscience, en se disant qu'il vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'infection qui s'installe.

C'est quand même profond. Hibari ferait mieux de voir un médecin. Plutôt que de lui faire confiance.

Hayato ne va même pas commencer à réaliser combien il est perturbant de savoir qu'Hibari lui fait confiance. Peut être juste dans certains cas. Ou peut-être qu'Hibari se moque totalement des risques qu'il prend. Sauf qu'il y a cette position, recroquevillée, où il semble se faire le plus compact possible, pour ne pas prendre de place, ou pour mieux se protéger.

Contre quoi ?

Il est trop tôt pour tout ce bazar.

Et de toute façon, tout ça n'est pas le problème d'Hayato. Enfin, si.

Si, ça l'est depuis hier soir, que Hibari est venu sonner à sa porte de son plein gré, et qu'il l'a laissé -invité- à entrer.

Hibari a remis le haut, récupéré les vêtements qu'il portait en arrivant. Hayato lui trouve même un sac en plastique qui fait un bruit terrible, après tout ce silence.

"Attends, je vais te trouver une veste."

Mais Hibari hausse un sourcil, croise les bras, avec le sac blanc à la main.

Il sourit, et s'en va, en claquant la porte derrière lui, juste assez fort pour qu'elle se referme correctement.

Il sourit.

Pour un peu, le propriétaire de l'appartement irait se recoucher.

A la place, il passe presque une demie heure sous le jet d'eau chaude de sa douche, à essayer de se vider la tête, et de se concentrer sur le tableau périodique des éléments, plus particulièrement tous les éléments menant à une explosion digne de ce nom.

Plus d'une heure après, Hayato est allongé sur son lit, une tasse de café par terre, à côté du lit, et une cigarette à la main, le cendrier placé sur son estomac, par dessus un livre de physique ouvert sur les explosifs.

Finalement, peu après l'heure du déjeuner, il se change, pour adopter une tenue plus adaptée aux températures hivernales extérieures, et part se balader du côté de la maison des Sawada.

Il oublie d'acheter des cigarettes en chemin.

Il passe le reste de l'après midi à le regretter.

Les plans de Reborn sont toujours si originaux ... Mais si stressants.

Quelques se- huh, non. Quand Hibari sonne à nouveau à la porte, c'est quelques jours plus tard, moins d'une semaine après la dernière fois, en fait. Il est minuit, et le Gardien des Nuages est aussi fatigué que les deux autres fois, avec les yeux cernés, les épaules légèrement voûtées, et une respiration presque bruyante, fatiguée quand on connait un peu Hibari. Il ramène les vêtements que Hayato lui avait passé, et un paquet de cigarettes neuf.

Il ne dit rien, et Hayato non plus.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Et Hayato ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder les cigarettes avec un œil incrédule, comme si elles allaient disparaître. Du coin de l'œil, il surprend même Hibari à détourner le regard, avec un léger rouge aux joues. Sauf que c'est Hibari, donc les yeux du gardien de la Tempête doivent lui jouer des tours. Hibari ne rougit pas. ET LUI-MEME NON PLUS.

Hayato se demande s'il ne va pas finir par laisser de manière définitive les deux couvertures sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se lève pour aller en cours, il n'y a plus qu'une tasse propre qui sèche dans le vaisselier, et aucune trace de Hibari, à part ce paquet de cigarettes sous plastique, sur le comptoir.

* * *

_Hibari a envoyé un certain nombres de types à l'hôpital, ce soir là.  
_

_Mais il ne reste qu'un être humain, donc face au surnombre d'ennemis, la fatigue, ... Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour amocher Hibari, après tout. _

_Ah, la prochaine fois on égalise le score et on tape sur Hayato, promis. _

_Grand merci à Tsu. _


	4. Le concierge I

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Un nouveau personnage apparait, mais il n'est pas très sympathique, malheureusement. Mais Hayato peut s'en sortir ! Dormir c'est pour les faibles ! Même Reborn est d'accord avec ça (tant que ça ne le concerne pas personnellement).

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le concierge : Arrivée Douteuse**

"Tu as un jour de retard, gamin."

Le concierge s'occupe d'envoyer les loyers au propriétaire de l'immeuble. Hayato n'a aucun problème avec ledit propriétaire, qu'il a rencontré au moment de louer l'appartement.

"Bonjour, monsieur Tanaka."

"Bonjour, qu'il dit, le délinquant. Et le chèque ? J'en verrai jamais la couleur ?"

"Je vous l'amène demain, à la première heure."

"Je ne crois pas, non. Le mois dernier, déjà, il y avait du retard. Incapable de payer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il bloque le passage. En temps ordinaire, Hayato perdrait rapidement patience, et le bousculerait pour passer en force, mais aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas. Son bras, jusqu'à l'épaule, est engoncé dans harnais bleu sombre rigide, qui maintient son bras en écharpe, avec une lanière qui passe autour de son cou. Et après le savon que lui a passé le médecin, à l'hôpital, il n'est pas d'humeur à en subir un deuxième. Il est debout depuis le milieu de la nuit dernière, à cause d'une nouvelle idée de Reborn, pour s'entraîner. Idée qui requierait tous les Gardiens de Tsuna réunis, prêt à se battre, à cinq heures tapantes du matin.

Hayato tient à peine sur ses jambes, en fait.

"Monsieur Tanaka-"

"Non, mais je vois ce que c'est, dur d'avoir de l'argent quand on est un petit voyou, n'est ce pas ? Et qu'on est incapable de tenir un budget !"

Le regard appuyé vers les anneaux aux doigts d'Hayato est de trop. Ces anneaux ont plusieurs années derrière eux, et si tous n'ont pas été acquis de la plus légale des manières, il est absolument hors de question qu'Hayato s'en sépare.

"Puisque je vous dis que je paierai demain !"

"Il va se calmer, le petit voyou ? Je te préviens, je peux appeler la police et te faire expulser en un rien de temps ! Alors n'essaie pas de me menacer ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, non !"

Hayato soupire, et cligne des yeux.

Ce cirque a l'air parti pour durer un moment. Il a mal dans le bras, et ses jambes crient leur fatigue. Il ne s'est rendu à l'hôpital que sur l'insistance de Tsuna, et a commencé à regretter avant même d'entrer dans le bâtiment blanc.

Il a besoin de dormir, et de manger peut-être.

Suite à un incident avec les sandwichs, le déjeuner a sauté -en envoyant des boulettes de mie de pain absolument partout. Saleté de gamin avec son afro. Gardien Vongola de la Foudre, ça. Tss.

"Tu m'écoutes petit con ? La racaille de nos jours, ça ne respecte plus rien ! De mon temps, on écoutait ses aînés, mais toi, bien sûr, tu te crois au dessus de ça, pas vrai ?"

"Pas du tout. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ..."

"Parce que tu crois te sauver comme ça, gamin ? Et mon chèque ? Tu es en retard, et le propriétaire n'aime pas ça, les loyers en retard, pas ça du tout !"

La menace à peine voilée donne envie à Hayato de bouillir de rage, et la colère monte, lentement. Cependant, la fatigue gagne largement.

Le Dixième du Nom aussi, a été blessé, aujourd'hui. Une vilaine plaie, dans le ventre. Rien de grave. Ça saignait beaucoup. Tout ce sang ...

Hayato se sent malade.

Pourquoi est ce que cette histoire de loyer ne peut pas attendre demain ? Quelle importance ? Quelle importance ... ? Il a besoin de dormir, et de ne plus penser. Il n'était pas à la hauteur aujourd'hui.

Non.

Tout ce sang ...

Pas à la hauteur du tout.

Son épaule lui envoie des vagues de douleur en continu. Si seulement il pouvait s'asseoir, juste quelques minutes ...

"Je comprends monsieur Tanaka." Sauf qu'Hayato ne comprend rien, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tant qu'il peut aller s'allonger, avaler deux comprimés contre la douleur, et dormir. "Je vais vous amener ça demain matin, à la première heure, je-"

"On ne s'est pas bien compris tout les deux."

Quand est-ce que l'homme s'est autant rapproché ? Il est plus grand qu'Hayato, et sûrement plus fort que lui, et maintenant, Hayato doit lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Hayato essaie, d'avoir l'air intimidant, de le fusiller du regard. Et ça ne marche pas, parce que Hayato est juste un adolescent blessé acculé, avec le bras en écharpe, les vêtements sales et débraillés. L'autre a l'avantage, et il le sent.

"Déjà, tu vas arrêter cette attitude avec moi. Montrer un minimum de respect ne te fera pas de mal, sale vaurien. Je veux ton loyer. Maintenant."

Il y a encore quelques secondes, il aurait pu faire demi-tour, et dormir dehors, sur un banc, ou dans une allée, ou n'importe où. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Hayato ne recule pas, parce qu'il sait que le mur n'est pas loin derrière lui, et il ne veut pas être totalement coincé. Mais c'est tout comme s'il l'était déjà.

Il respire presque l'haleine de l'autre, et ça n'est pas, pas du tout, plaisant.

Ses yeux verts cherchent une issue de secours, ou peut être de l'aide, mais il n'y a rien, juste les murs plutôt bien entretenus, et personne.

Brusquement, son bras, le bras en écharpe, celui qu'il ne peut pas bouger, est pris dans un étau, juste au dessus du coude. Les yeux verts s'écarquillent, et leur propriétaire retient sa respiration.

"Tu m'as entendu, petit con ?" L'insulte est ponctuée d'une secousse, qui a l'effet d'un couteau chauffé à blanc enfoncé dans son épaule. Hayato serre les dents.

Il sait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, pour reprendre le dessus, sauf qu'il ne trouve aucun mot. Et il ne peut pas appeler à l'aider. Personne ne viendra l'aider, de toute façon. Pas contre Tanaka, le gardien de l'immeuble qui passe ses journées au gymnase, en bas de la rue.

Le Gardien de la Tempête n'a pas le temps de penser plus, parce qu'il y a une nouvelle secousse, qui tue toutes ses pensées; pendant un instant il n'y a que la douleur, blanche et insupportable, puis l'instant passe. Sa vision redevient nette, pas que ce soit vraiment réconfortant de voir le visage colérique et indigné de l'adulte qui le tient toujours. Il faut qu'il se dégage.

"Lâchez moi !"

Nouvelle secousse. Hayato essaie d'en profiter pour reculer d'un pas, et tirer sur son bras. Ça manque de marcher pendant quelques secondes, la prise se desserre, et il peut presque se voir reculer encore un peu et s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se mettre hors d'atteinte, de nouveau les doigts épais emprisonnent son bras, et cette fois-ci, le concierge serre assez fort pour couper la circulation sanguine.

Hayato sent des larmes de douleur lui brûler les yeux. Il serre les dents de toutes ses forces. Malgré ça, un bruit entre le gémissement et le sanglot lui échappe. Ses genoux flanchent un peu, mais il arrive à se reprendre et à ne pas tomber.

S'il tombe, l'autre ne lâchera pas son bras, et son épaule en paiera les conséquences.

"Arrête de jouer à l'adulte, racaille ! Des comme toi, j'en ai vu passer. Vous claquez votre fric pour des gadgets hors de prix, et de la dope, mais pas de ça ici, dans mes appartements !"

Sauf que ça ne sont pas du tout 'ses' appartements, il n'est que le concierge, pas le propriétaire, mais les mots n'arrivent pas jusqu'aux cordes vocales d'Hayato. Il y a une boule dans sa gorge, et ça ressemble dangereusement à de l'appréhension.

Il est dans la merde. Et il le sait. Et ...

"Regarde moi ça, même pas foutu de s'habiller correctement ! Ça passe ses journées à traîner et à préparer un mauvais coup, rien que de la mauvaise graine, ça se teint les cheveux, et ça se bat avec d'autres racailles dans son genre, dire qu'il y a de ça dans mes appartements. Crois-moi, mon garçon, je ne tolérerai pas ce comportement un jour de plus. Je ne sais pas comment on se comportait dans ton pays de vauriens, mais pas de ça ici. Non, pas de ça ici. Ici c'est un immeuble respectable, et tu vas faire en sorte que ça le reste !"

Un crachat atterrit sur la joue de l'adulte.

C'est sans doute l'action la plus stupide qu'Hayato pouvait commettre. Mais il ne peut pas laisser passer ça, laisser dire comme s'il était d'accord avec toutes ces stupidités, toutes ces insultes. Il ne peut pas se dégager tout seul. Personne ne viendra l'aider.

Pire.

Personne ne s'inquiétera pour lui avant demain matin.

Cette fois-ci, la secousse ne s'arrête pas à son épaule, et envoie sa tête valdinguer contre le mur, qui n'est pas si loin derrière lui. La douleur blanche dure une petite éternité plutôt qu'un instant cette fois, et Hayato est soudain terrifié parce qu'il est presque certain qu'il va perdre conscience, et il ne veut pas perdre conscience maintenant, seul avec Tanaka. Il s'accroche du mieux qu'il peut, malgré la douleur. Le discours furieux de l'autre lui parvient brouillé. Le Gardien de la Tempête se concentre sur ses jambes, parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de tomber. Rester debout, c'est garder encore un peu d'espoir de se tirer sans plus de dégâts de cette situation. Et ...

Hayato ne veut pas se retrouver à genoux devant Tanaka. Surtout pas.

"... déjà délinquant à cet âge là, il n'y a rien de bon qui puisse en sortir, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, pas fichu de payer son loyer à temps ... ... ... aucun respect des autres, un vrai petit con, toi, ... ... ... étonnant que tes parents n'aient plus voulu voir ta tête de décoloré, tu ferais honte à n'importe qui d'honnête. Des racailles comme toi, on devrait les enfermer. Je devrais peut être faire ça, contacter la police, et leur expliquer que j'ai un voyou drogué qui squatte un appartement. A ton avis, qui croira t'on, de toi ou de moi ?"

... Le jour où les gens commenceront à accepter qu'il a les cheveux naturellement blanc argenté, Hayato croira aux miracles. Et il ne se drogue pas. Ne l'a jamais fait. Rien que de la nicotine, et un peu d'alcool, parfois. Bien qu'il préfère éviter l'alcool, depuis qu'il connait Tsuna. Un bras droit ivre ne ferait pas bon effet. Il doit d'être toujours disponible pour le Dixième du Nom, s'il veut faire un bon bras droit. Parce qu'il n'est pas un bon à rien. Ça, c'est que disent les autres. Les adultes. Ceux qui se croient forts, et qu'il hait.

Tout au fond, il sait qu'ils n'ont pas complètement tort. Mais merde s'il les laisse dire.

"Je t'ai posé une question sale petit-"

Le coup de poing est plein de colère et de hargne, un carburant qui donne de la force, et les anneaux critiqués un peu plus tôt laissent leurs marques sur la mâchoire du concierge. Mais il ne tombe pas. Hayato n'a jamais su taper fort. Un instructeur, quand il était vraiment jeune, a dit qu'il n'avait pas des mains faites pour ça. Ses mains sont plus adaptées à la dynamite, sans doute. Ce qui n'empêche pas Hayato de savoir frapper, avec un crochet qui épargne ses phalanges, mais pas l'adversaire.

Monsieur Tanaka ne tombe pas en arrière, mais il recule; sous la surprise, il lâche enfin le bras de Hayato. C'est un soulagement de courte durée, parce qu'il est toujours trop près, et Hayato a du mal à rester debout, quand il devrait se sauver, et pas attendre le prochain coup. Voir quelqu'un lever la main sur lui, au sens propre, et ne rien faire, rien d'autre que d'attendre le coup, les yeux fermés ou non, Hayato connait déjà. Et le sentiment de désespoir qui va avec, au fur et à mesure qu'on prend conscience qu'on ne peut pas, qu'on ne va pas, éviter le coup, et que rien ni personne ne va s'interposer. Il ne faut compter que sur soi-même.

Peu importe son épaule, ou sa fatigue, il faut qu'il se tire.

Il n'y aura qu'à dormir quelque part, et attendre que le concierge soit parti se coucher ou soit parti emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne sera pas trop long, et Hayato n'aura pas vraiment à passer la nuit complète dehors, sans le moindre bâton de dynamite, avec juste sa veste sur le dos. Il aurait bien pris son blouson, ce matin, mais les plans de Reborn ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, avant sept heures lever les gens de force est inhumain, surtout un samedi matin comme aujourd'hui. La conclusion est simple. Il a besoin de dormir, et de son blouson. Bien sûr, comme toujours, il ne peut pas avoir ce dont il a besoin pour le moment. Sa main libre s'appuie sur le mur, et il essaie de s'en servir pour se traîner hors de ce traquenard, tout en restant debout. S'il tombe, il ne se relèvera pas, les choses sont aussi simples que ça, et il ne veut pas ça.

Il se jette sur le côté, pour éviter le coup de poing retour que lui envoie l'adulte.

Des insultes jaillissent. Il est à genoux.

Il faut qu'il se relève vite, avant de prendre un coup. Peut-être que l'homme, même furieux, ne s'abaissera pas à frapper quelqu'un à terre, mais Hayato ne parierait pas là-dessus. Des scrupules pour son bras en écharpe, il n'y en a eu aucun. Le mur est désespérément lisse, ses ongles raclent la peinture en cherchant quelque chose pour se raccrocher. Il a du sang dans la bouche, et ne sait même pas depuis quand exactement. Il rampe, sur un ou deux mètres, rapidement. Une grande main tremblante de rage le frôle.

Il se relève, grâce à un boost d'adrénaline.

Mais quitter l'autre des yeux demande trop d'effort, c'est trop risqué hurle son cerveau, et Hayato ne peut pas, _ne peut pas_ se retourner et fuir. Même s'il devrait. Il recule en crabe, dos au mur.

"Où crois tu aller, petit con ? Tu n'écoutes rien, tu es trop stupide pour ça ? Tu te crois fort ? J'ai dit que je voulais le loyer, et je le veux maintenant, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le retard n'est pas toléré ici ! Tout le monde a assez supporté tes agissements !"

Oh, quatre syllabes. Ça doit bouillir là-haut.

Pour une fois, Hayato arrive à retenir les mots, et à ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il est suffisamment dans la merde comme ça. Et il ne faut même pas penser à parler des locataires du quatrième qui mettent la musique à fond tous les samedis et que personne ne supporte, ou de cette petite vieille qui paie systématiquement son loyer après deux bonnes semaines de retard, et une lettre du propriétaire. Peut-être que Hayato aurait du rester à l'hôpital. Au vu de la situation, il aurait gagné du temps. Voilà qui est positif.

Quelqu'un appellera l'hôpital, une fois que Tanaka en aura terminé avec lui, avec un peu de chance. C'est positif. Peu probable, puisque chacun ici préfère s'occuper de ses affaires, mais pas impossible.

Ou alors, Hayato pourrait arriver à s'enfuir, mais c'est encore moins probable. Pas impossible, cependant. Il faut se concentrer là dessus, et ne pas oublier que le Dixième du Nom serait affreusement déçu s'il n'était pas en cours lundi, dans deux jours.

"Sans un foutu chéquier, je suis censé payer comment, enfoiré ?"

Oups.

Sa bouche n'est pas entièrement sous contrôle, il faut croire. Hayato blâme la fatigue, et le manque de nicotine. Mais peut-être que le seul à l'origine est son bon caractère naturel. Ou son sang italien. Allez savoir.

Il revérifie qu'il n'a pas la moindre arme sur lui, mais rien. Pas même le canif qu'il a d'ordinaire au fin fond d'une poche. Ah, il lui reste toujours son poing, et ses pieds. Et une épaule en vrac, oui.

Yamamoto a son canif. Il en a eu besoin pour se détacher avant que ...

Oh, aucune importance.

Sauf que cet abruti ne lui a pas rendu son couteau, et maintenant, il manque beaucoup à Hayato. Monsieur Tanaka serait beaucoup plus aimable, du mauvais côté d'une lame.

De nouveau, le Gardien de la Tempête doit esquiver, mais cette fois-ci, il se contente de glisser sur le côté, en gardant son dos contre le mur, pour ne pas tomber. Voilà une esquive de perdue, qui ne fonctionnera pas une seconde fois. Merveilleux.

Bien sûr, Hayato a son téléphone portable, mais comme a dit l'autre, qui d'eux la police écouterait elle ? Certainement pas l'adolescent débraillé, sanguinolent, qui a l'air de sortir tout droit d'une bataille de gangs. Ce qui, étonnement ou non, n'est pas si éloigné de la vérité. Mais Hayato envisagera d'appeler la police si jamais ça va trop loin. Peut-être.

"Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, bâtard !"

D'accord, esquiver les coups d'un agresseur met l'agresseur d'humeur absolument impossible. Mais Hayato a mal à l'épaule. Vraiment mal. Après, il a mal partout, et n'a qu'une envie, s'allonger et dormir, mais il a _très_ mal à l'épaule. Alors il ne veut pas se prendre de coups. Dans la situation présente, quelques coups de poings suffirait sans doute à calmer l'adulte, et sans doute qu'il laisserait même Hayato passer. Sans doute. Et s'il était encore en Italie, et qu'il avait quelques années de moins, l'adolescent envisageait presque de laisser faire. Presque.

Aujourd'hui, il est presque furieux. Simplement, trop fatigué pour l'être de manière efficace. Enfin, pour l'instant, il a évité le plus gros des dégâts. Mais que personne ne s'y trompe. Hayato Gokudera est absolument furieux après le concierge, qui n'a aucun droit de se plaindre sans demande spécifique du propriétaire, et furieux contre lui même, de ne pas s'être occupé du fichu chèque la veille, ou même le jour d'avant. Il est encore plus en colère d'être pris au dépourvu, et de ne pas avoir les moyens de gagner cette bataille.

Il inspire.

"Je crois surtout que si on te voit, ça fera bon genre, dans le quartier ! Les gens parlent, Tanaka."

Sourire arrogant.

Hayato glisse sa main libre dans sa poche, et force ses épaules à se détendre, malgré la douleur. Il prend l'air le moins menaçant possible, et le plus victorieux qui soit.

"Je me demande ce que vont dire les policiers, si je leur montre tout ça, et que je leur dis que c'était pour vingt quatre heures de retard dans un loyer que j'ai toujours payé."

L'autre renâcle, et les articulations de ses poings blanchissent, mais il ne bouge plus. C'est une nette amélioration.

"Qui croira t'on, monsieur Tanaka ? Le pauvre gamin qui paye toujours son loyer à temps d'ordinaire, et qui est couvert de traces de coups, ou le grand concierge qui fait deux fois sa taille et qui prétend avoir été agressé ?"

Le silence règne en maître après ça.

Hayato ne perd pas une seconde, et se détache du mur. Il a l'air décontracté et sûr de lui, quand il avance.

"J'enverrai le chèque directement au propriétaire, que vous n'ayez pas à vous en souciez. C'était aimable de votre part de me le rappeler avant que j'ai des ennuis."

D'une seconde à l'autre, Tanaka va s'apercevoir de l'énormité qu'Hayato vient de dire, que ce ne sont que ses propres mots retourner contre lui. Que c'est n'importe quoi.

L'autre tremble de colère. Il ne faut pas traîner, mais le Gardien de la Tempête ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et il se retourne, une fois arrivé à l'escalier qui mène à son appartement.

"Bonne soirée, monsieur Tanaka."

Et il se précipite dans les escaliers. Derrière lui, un grognement de rage se fait entendre, puis des pas lourds et précipités. L'adrénaline galopant dans ses veines, Hayato n'arrive pas à arrêter de sourire, et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, cramponné à la rampe des deux mains.

Arrivé à son étage, il perd un temps précieux à sortir ses clés, et avec une seule main, c'est difficile d'insérer la bonne clé dans le bon verrou, puis d'en changer pour le suivant. La porte s'ouvre alors que le concierge apparaît sur le palier de l'étage. Hayato se jette à l'intérieur de son appartement, et claque la porte en s'y appuyant avec son épaule. Sa mauvaise épaule, qui envoie une nouvelle vague de douleur, qui tire un gémissement étouffé d'Hayato.

Mais il arrive à se reprendre à temps pour enclencher l'un des verrous. Presque aussitôt, le bouton de poignée de porte tourne. L'adolescent engage la chaîne, et les autres verrous, avant de s'éloigner de la porte à reculons, la surveillant juste au cas où le bois doublé de métal céderait malgré les verrous, et qu'il doive se précipiter dans sa chambre, qui possède également une serrure solide.

Bien sûr, la porte tient bon. Pas que Hayato en doutait vraiment.

Il y a un choix à faire maintenant.

Idéalement, une douche s'impose. Suivie d'un repas quelconque, et de sommeil. Ou alors, la dernière partie directement. Mais avec toute l'adrénaline que la confrontation a laissé derrière elle, Hayato sait qu'il aura du mal à s'endormir, peu importe combien la fatigue se fait pesante.

Il reste les trois bouteilles d'alcool rangées dans un placard sous le bar. L'une d'elles est une liqueur de noix, en provenance indirecte d'Italie, en provenance plus directe du stock de Shamal. Il y a une bouteille d'alcool fort, pas très chère, qu'on trouve dans n'importe quel supermarché de la ville. C'est à celle là qu'Hayato pense, pas à la première bouteille, ou à la troisième bouteille, l'amaretto de Bianci.

Peut-être que de boire n'est pas une solution, mais c'est attirant, ce soir.

Hayato en a marre.

La journée a été trop longue.

Il a été poursuivi par son concierge.

Il se sent fatigué, et nul.

Il n'a encore pas été à la hauteur, et même si personne n'est jamais à la hauteur d'un entraînement de Reborn, ça reste assez mauvais pour l'estime de soi. Encore plus d'avoir dû fuir comme il vient de le faire.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'argent du loyer. Il le met de côté soigneusement au début de chaque mois. C'est même la première chose qu'il prend en compte dans son budget, parce qu'il a besoin de cet appartement.

A la porte, ça tambourine toujours.

Au moins, il ne martyrise pas la sonnette. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un bon mal de crâne dû à cette sonnerie stridente pour bien finir la journée.

Maintenant qu'il est chez lui, et qu'il peut prendre des comprimés anti-douleurs, Hayato n'en a plus envie, et se délecte presque des nerfs de son épaule qui hurle au crime. Hayato n'aime pas particulièrement la douleur, juste parfois. Quand il est fatigué.

S'il essaie de bouger son bras gauche, il sait qu'il provoquera une vague de souffrance, qui partira de l'épaule pour envoyer des étincelles blanches et noires devant ses yeux. Il a aussi une bosse très sensible au toucher, là où sa tête a rencontré le mur, tout à l'heure, et des bleus, des égratignures un peu partout. C'est l'entraînement. Il contrôle le niveau de peine dans son épaule, et tout à l'heure il ira prendre quelque chose pour l'aider à ne plus y penser, mais pour le moment, c'est plutôt rassurant d'avoir mal, parce que ça prouve qu'il s'est tiré de la confrontation la tête haute, et que l'entraînement ne l'a toujours pas mis à genoux. C'est de la douleur qui dit qu'il n'a pas passé une journée à traîner dans les rues en cherchant quelque chose à faire de ses dix doigts. Les journées étaient longues comme ça, là-bas.

L'alcool est une solution plus qu'acceptable. Le Gardien de la Tempête se traîne jusque derrière le meuble bar, et de là, jusqu'au canapé, une bouteille à la main. Les deux couvertures pliées qu'il y a laissées ne tardent pas à finir par terre. La première gorgée d'alcool, à même le goulot glacé en verre, lui brûle la langue, le palais, puis la gorge. Il savoure la brûlure, attend qu'elle s'atténue un peu avant de reprendre encore du liquide clair.

Un son aigu très désagréable retentit.

Hayato jure en italien en s'étranglant à demi avec l'alcool. Il attend, écoute quelques instants. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le concierge, parce qu'il n'y a plus les bruits de coups contre la porte. Peut-être que c'est une ruse, mais ce n'est pas le genre de Tanaka.

Peut-être que c'est important.

Peut-être que c'est juste un voisin qui vient se plaindre des cris du concierge d'il y a quelques minutes. Quelques minutes, ou une éternité. Peu importe.

Mais peut-être que c'est important.

Dehors, il pleut, et les gouttes d'eau s'abattent avec régularité sur les vitres. Leur tapotement monotone manque de distraire totalement Hayato, la fatigue aidant.

Peut-être que ça n'est pas important, et que ça ne vaut pas du tout la peine de se déplacer. Son épaule vote contre les déplacements. Les couvertures sont juste là, et il pourra même dormir ici, tout à l'heure.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

La bouteille est abandonnée en chemin vers la porte. Hayato fronce les sourcils en se rappelant qu'il a toujours ses vêtements sales et tâchés de sang. Tant pis. Sa réputation dans l'immeuble n'a pas grand chose à perdre.

Il met la chaîne, juste au cas où ce serait tout de même Tanaka.

A peine la porte entrouverte, deux yeux bleus métalliques le figent sur place.

Ce n'est pas le concierge.

C'est Hibari.

Et Hayato a bu juste assez pour avoir la tête qui tourne un peu, dans son état actuel. Et ses habits sont toujours sales; et il est toujours aussi épuisé, il a toujours l'air aussi pitoyable, son bras est en écharpe et ...

Et il pourrait ouvrir la porte, parce que même s'il a l'impression que quelques secondes seulement se sont écoulées, le sourcil levé et curieux d'Hibari suggère un intervalle plus long, atteignant ou dépassant la minute.

Il referme la porte, dégage la chaîne, et rouvre la porte, en grand cette fois-ci.

Dès qu'Hibari est entré, en lui jetant au passage un regard indéchiffrable, Hayato s'empresse de repousser la porte, sauf qu'un pied s'interpose. Certaines personnes sont pires que des sangsues. Comment faut il dire 'pas ce soir' à quelqu'un, pour qu'il comprenne ?

'_Mais le pire était encore à venir'_ répétait encore et encore le documentaire sur Pompéi qui avait bercé l'enfance d'Hayato, et sa scolarité. Le documentaire a entièrement raison.

Mais le pire est encore à venir.

Avec Hibari en témoin. Juste parfait. Il vient de battre des records, parce qu'Hayato regrette déjà de l'avoir laissé entrer, parce que maintenant il va falloir discuter avec monsieur Tanaka.

"Mon chèque, délinquant !"

Huh, non.

Hayato appuie de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Préciser _de tout son poids _est ridicule. Monsieur Tanaka a déjà prouvé que face à lui, Hayato ne pesait pas bien lourd. Mais il appuie quand même de toutes ses forces et de tout son poids. Ce qui n'est pas assez pour convaincre l'adulte de retirer son pied. Peut-être que ses chaussures sont très solides et très confortables. Hayato est le point de perdre face à une chaussure.

Une main agrippe la porte juste à côté de son visage; il sursaute et manque de lâcher prise.

"J'ai dit que je l'enverrai demain !"

C'est un curieux mélange entre le marmonnement épuisé et le cri nerveux. Autant dire que c'est bizarre ou pitoyable. A tout prendre, Hayato choisit la première option. Moins embarrassant.

"Je vais t'expulser moi-même !"

... Sans ordre du propriétaire ? De mieux en mieux.

Si seulement il pouvait s'appuyer sur son autre épaule, pour libérer son bras qui n'est pas pris dans un carcan, et essayer de glisser la chaîne.

"Vous allez me foutre la paix, oui ?!"

La main qui tenait le bord de la porte passe entièrement à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et cherche quelque chose à agripper à l'aveuglette. L'adolescent derrière la porte n'est pas volontaire, mais il ne peut pas aller bien loin, s'il tient à défendre le fort efficacement.

"Tu vas fermer ta gueule, petit bâtard !"

Où sont les bons vieux bâtons de dynamite quand on a besoin d'eux, franchement ? Hors de portée, voilà où ils sont.

C'est une bataille perdue d'avance.

La main attrape le mauvais poignet d'Hayato et tire.

Soudain, ce dernier n'oppose plus de résistance, et crie de douleur alors que la main continue de tirer sur son bras et sur son épaule. Le concierge arrive sans trop d'efforts ensuite à déloger Hayato de derrière la porte, avec un mouvement sec qui fait trébucher Hayato à côté de la porte, et plus contre la porte.

Le Gardien de la Tempête n'arrive même plus à réfléchir, il y a des points blancs devant ses yeux.

La main tient toujours son poignet en extension, dans un mouvement peu recommandé, bien que limité par l'étui qui maintient son bras en place. Les nerfs de son bras, de son épaule, jusqu'au cou, hurlent.

Ça fait _mal_.

La panique n'aide pas. C'est stupide, parce que paniquer n'aide jamais, mais avec la douleur comme carburant, c'est difficile de rester calme.

Tanaka peut entrer maintenant.

Il n'y a plus rien qui les sépare, parce qu'Hayato a lâché la porte. Il n'aurait pas dû. Stupide. Stupide, stupide, **stupide.** Pour un peu de douleur. Bientôt ça va être beaucoup de douleur, et si seulement il avait tenu bon.

Quelque chose fait lâcher la main sur son poignet, une ombre passe devant les yeux d'Hayato. Il n'essaie pas de comprendre, il recule jusqu'à buter dans le seul meuble de l'entrée. La bouteille d'alcool perd son équilibre, et bascule, mais il la rattrape au vol. Il la coince dans le creux de son bras, et sa main valide plonge dans sa poche, pour en extraire son briquet. Il reprend la bouteille en main, le plastique du briquet émet un bruit sourd en heurtant le verre de celle-ci.

La forme sombre qui s'est interposée devant lui ne peut être que Hibari, et il est absolument hors de question que cet enfoiré gagne la moindre bataille pour lui. C'est ce qui s'est produit une fois, à Kokuyo-land. Mais ici, c'est son appartement, son terrain, et son concierge mal embouché. **Son** appartement.

Tanaka n'a rien à y faire.

L'alcool brûle langue d'Hayato. Il écarte Hibari de l'épaule, celle qui est encore en relativement bon état. Couverte de bleus, mais en état de marche. La bouche pleine, il sourit à l'adulte qui a les yeux plissés, et une expression torve sur le visage. Une de ses mains arbore une trace rouge, en perpendiculaire des doigts, le signe distinctif d'un coup de tonfa signé Hibari.

La grimace qui sert de bouche à Tanaka s'ouvre pour déverser un nouveau flot de critiques et de réclamations. Dommage pour lui qu'Hayato ne l'entende pas. Il allume le briquet, juste devant son visage. Peut-être qu'il ne fait qu'imaginer, ou peut être pas, mais il entend le bruit d'une respiration qui s'arrête brutalement.

La flamme est jolie, tout orangée, fascinante, avec sa base bleue à peine visible, et sa pointe rougie. Elle se reflète dans les yeux de l'adulte, et y crée une note d'incrédulité. Hayato sourirait encore plus fort s'il pouvait.

Il crache l'alcool vers la flamme, juste comme il faut pour créer une flamme longue, et impressionnante, qui dégage une chaleur illusoire et momentanée, et tire un couinement du concierge.

Il bat en retraite avec précipitation dans le couloir. Hayato claque la porte, et pousse un verrou avec deux doigts, tenant briquet et bouteille avec les trois autres. Il sourit toujours, même en devant respirer par la bouche, et la douleur qui irradie de partout, de son épaule, de sa tête, et de tout le reste de son corps. Il flirte avec l'épuisement, embrasse la douleur, rêve d'alcool et de silence.

"Il est toujours ainsi ?"

A ce point là, Hibari a été oublié quelques instants sa voix fait sursauter Hayato. Le couloir derrière la porte est étrangement silencieux, et les verrous récalcitrants sous les doigts d'Hayato. L'important, c'est que ce soit fermé et que ça tienne jusqu'au matin. Il sera alors temps d'aviser, d'appeler le propriétaire, de faire des chèques. Tout ce qu'il faudra, tant que ça n'est pas maintenant, et qu'on arrête de maltraiter sa pauvre épaule qui n'a rien demandé à personne, et qui se prend tous les coups perdus depuis ce matin cinq heures.

Mais irrésistiblement, la voix d'Hibari attire le regard d'Hayato sur lui, et les yeux verts cillent, soudain incertains de la conduite à tenir, et de l'émotion à afficher.

"D'habitude j'arrive à m'en débarrasser dans l'entrée. Il y avait une raison particulière à ta venue ici ?"

Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour des yeux bleus d'avoir l'air confus, et de ne pas avoir de réponse. Mais Hibari garde une expression neutre sur son visage. Ses tonfas n'ont pas encore disparus, et si ça n'était Hibari, on penserait que Hayato le distrait, simplement en étant là, appuyé contre une porte, tenant debout à grand peine, et en le regardant, avec ce regard fatigué, d'un vert qui a perdu son éclat.

"Herbivore."

Apparemment, c'est la réponse universelle du carnivore qui n'a pas, ou ne veut pas, donner de réponse.

* * *

_Hayato a menti. Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir ailleurs, n'importe où. Ce ne serait pas sûr. _

_C'est l'étape du prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs. Dormir.  
_

_Enfin, gérer Hibari, puis dormir. (Ou alors c'est Hibari qui gère, cette fois-ci ? Qui sait ...)_

_Pour répondre à des questions anonymes, une quinzaine de chapitres, à priori. _

_Et un chapitre par dimanche est le rythme. _

_Grand merci à Tsu.  
_


	5. Le concierge II

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Hayato est fatigué. Hayato ne veut aller dormir. Hayato est celui qui est difficile, ce soir. Et Hibari celui qui est curieux... Chacun son tour.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le concierge: Soirée en tête à tête**

"Il est toujours ainsi ?"

A ce point là, Hibari a été oublié quelques instants sa voix fait sursauter Hayato. Le couloir derrière la porte est étrangement silencieux, et les verrous récalcitrants sous les doigts d'Hayato. L'important, c'est que ce soit fermé et que ça tienne jusqu'au matin. Il sera alors temps d'aviser, d'appeler le propriétaire, de faire des chèques. Tout ce qu'il faudra, tant que ça n'est pas maintenant, et qu'on arrête de maltraiter sa pauvre épaule qui n'a rien demandé à personne, et qui se prend tous les coups perdus depuis ce matin cinq heures.

Mais irrésistiblement, la voix d'Hibari attire le regard d'Hayato sur lui, et les yeux verts cillent, soudain incertains de la conduite à tenir, et de l'émotion à afficher.

"D'habitude j'arrive à m'en débarrasser dans l'entrée. Il y avait une raison particulière à ta venue ici ?"

Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour des yeux bleus d'avoir l'air confus, et de ne pas avoir de réponse. Mais Hibari garde une expression neutre sur son visage. Ses tonfas n'ont pas encore disparus, et si ça n'était Hibari, on penserait que Hayato le distrait, simplement en étant là, appuyé contre une porte, tenant debout à grand peine, et en le regardant, avec ce regard fatigué, d'un vert qui a perdu son éclat.

"Herbivore."

Apparemment, c'est la réponse universelle du carnivore qui n'a pas, ou ne veut pas, donner de réponse.

Le Gardien des Nuages se rapproche d'Hayato, et avance sans hésitation un bras, qui vient s'enrouler sur sa taille, pour terminer juste en dessous de l'avant bras en écharpe. La main se referme sur cet avant bras, juste après le coude, et le maintient en place, tandis que Hibari les éloigne de la porte d'un pas minuscule. Hayato serre les dents instinctivement pour se protéger de la vague de douleur. Celle-ci ne vient jamais, la main qui tient son bras empêche le membre de bouger de quelque manière que ce soit, et aide à ne surtout pas secouer à nouveau l'épaule blessée.

La tête d'Hibari pratiquement sur son épaule, le Gardien de la Tempête est bien obligé de passer son bras au dessus de la nuque de l'autre, et de s'appuyer en partie sur lui. Rester debout est facile, maintenant. Avancer l'est un peu moins, Hibari réagit en conséquence, et passe son bras encore libre en travers du torse d'Hayato. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans la chemise, et serrent, tordant le tissu.

Ils parviennent tous deux jusqu'au canapé, en moins de temps qu'Hayato ne l'aurait cru, sans que son épaule ne soit bousculée une seule fois. Seul, il aurait sans doute mis deux à trois fois plus de temps pour effectuer le déplacement. Il ne sait pas encore comment il se traînera dans sa chambre, mais chaque problème en temps et en heure, inutile de se précipiter.

La chemise s'est déchirée un peu plus, là où le Gardien des Nuages l'a empoignée.

Aucun des deux ne regardent l'autre dans les yeux.

Pour mieux nier la situation peut-être, mais l'hypocrisie n'est appréciée ni de l'un ni de l'autre, alors peut-être pas.

Peut-être que Hibari a les pommettes un rien colorées, et que Hayato n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de lui aussi attraper des couleurs.

"Dîner ?"

D'une manière ou d'une autre, la voix d'Hibari arrive à garder une note indifférente avec un ton interrogatif, en un mot.

"Il y a une pizza dans le congélateur."

La réponse satisfait le plus vieux qui entre aussitôt en action. La pizza est dépouillée de son emballage carton et plastique, et il n'y a que deux placards d'explorés avant que la pizza ne se trouve sur un plat en plastique adapté, au micro ondes.

Après, Hayato doit avoir fermé les yeux quelques instants, parce que c'est la voix d'Hibari qui le pousse à ouvrir les yeux, et une odeur agréable de tomate cuite et de fromage fondu flotte dans la pièce.

"Herbivore. Hayato Gokudera."

Présent.

Et affamé, maintenant que ça sent bon la pizza chaude.

Hibari a retiré sa veste, et a une assiette pleine dans chaque main. L'une d'elles est clairement tendue à l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier se rappelle juste à temps de son bras en écharpe, et tend la main droite pour réceptionner l'assiette blanche. C'est en la posant sur ses genoux qu'il s'aperçoit de la couverture qui s'y trouve déjà. C'est son plaid en polaire. Hayato n'est pas vraiment sûre de comment ce plaid est arrivé là, parce qu'il n'imagine pas Hibari être aussi attentionné. Surtout pour un herbivore incapable comme lui. N'oublions pas qu'il a royalement foiré l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Dire 'comme d'habitude' serait cruel pour son moral inexistant, alors Hayato va faire comme si ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Hibari n'a pas bougé, et Hayato lève la tête pour voir s'il y a un problème. Il n'y a pas de problème, juste une tasse de thé fumante. Pour lui, à priori. Il va falloir qu'il revoit cette théorie sur la non gentillesse absolue - on dit sadisme, sinon- d'Hibari. Il parlerait presque de pitié, sauf que ça serait autant l'insulter lui, qu'insulter Hibari. L'autre ne fait pas dans la pitié. Jamais. Il n'hésite jamais à se battre, quand bien même son adversaire vient de sortir de l'hôpital (et devinez qui l'y a envoyé, la plupart du temps).

Quelques secondes après qu'il ait saisi le mug, Hibari s'assoit gracieusement à côté de lui, ramenant ses jambes en tailleur sur le canapé, et il dépose l'assiette précédemment laissée sur l'accoudoir en équilibre sur un de ses genoux.

Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit à Hayato qu'un soir pas si lointain, il mangerait une pizza dans son canapé avec Hibari, il aurait éclaté de rire avant de d'indiquer le centre: hospitalier le plus proche à l'informateur.

Il est toujours aussi fatigué, et son épaule continue de le faire souffrir, sauf que maintenant, c'est gérable, et il n'a plus froid, sauf aux mains. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Hayato a toujours eu les mains froides, comparées à celles des autres. De grandes mains froides, avec des doigts couverts de brûlures à cause de la poudre.

La pizza est juste à la bonne température, le fromage fond dans la bouche et la pâte croustille presque. N'ayant rien mangé depuis le matin, Hayato dévore une bonne moitié de sa part, avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui.

Hibari mange avec des couverts, à l'occidentale. Mais Hayato ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il soit du genre à manger avec les doigts, donc c'est okay. Il mange rapidement, des petites bouchées faciles à avaler. Hayato hésite à faire remarquer qu'il y a du jambon sur cette pizza, et que donc techniquement, ça fait d'eux deux des omnivores, et non des herbivore-carnivore. Il ne le fait pas.

"Hum, la télévision fonctionne, si tu veux. Le lecteur dvd aussi. Il y a un classeur de dvds juste dans le tiroir en dessous."

Un sourcil s'arque, et les yeux bleus sont sur lui, beaucoup trop bleus, beaucoup trop intenses. Mais Hayato refuse de tourner la tête en premier, et il soutient le regard d'Hibari. Maintenant qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, il peut voir des ombres à peine discernables, juste sous lesdits yeux. La journée a aussi été longue pour les carnivores, sans doute. Pourquoi est-il là, ce soir ? Il n'est pas blessé, il n'a pas l'air au bord de l'épuisement total, et il a déjà rendu la dernière fois les vêtements qu'Hayato lui avait prêté.

Le morceau de pizza est oublié dans l'assiette, avec les couverts posés en parallèle. Les mains d'Hibari se posent sur le bras en écharpe, limité dans ses mouvements par l'étui rigide bleu sombre, qui vient droit de l'hôpital.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Une histoire de ligaments distendus, et de muscles froissés."

Un léger hochement de tête accueille la réponse fatiguée. Les doigts de Hibari sont chauds. Pas brûlants. Juste un peu plus chauds que la peau de Hayato. Un frisson le secoue, et les yeux de Hibari sont toujours fixés sur lui, et lui donne envie de remuer, et de bouger pour leur échapper. Il résiste, et ne bronche pas.

Les doigts remontent gentiment sur le long du bras, jusqu'à l'épaule, où ils cherchent quelque chose, un signe extérieur de la blessure. Il n'y a pas grand chose à trouver, surtout pour les doigts d'un adolescent qui n'a rien d'un médecin, néanmoins Hibari a l'air satisfait de son inspection. Ses mains retournent à son assiette et sa tasse de thé, non sans glisser à nouveau sur l'étui bleu, effleurant la main d'Hayato, et ses doigts repliés.

"Pourquoi est ce que tes mains sont toujours aussi froides ?"

"Peut-être que c'est caractéristique des herbivores."

Hibari ne prit pas le temps de considérer la suggestion un rien sarcastique.

"Non."

"Comment ça, 'non' ? Pourquoi pas ?"

Pendant un moment, il n'y a que le bruit de la pluie qui tape aux vitres, monotone. Un autre jour, Hayato aurait sans doute insisté, ne serait ce que pour être certain que cette histoire de mains froides ne soit pas une insulte ou une critique déguisée. Pour ce soir, il est trop fatigué. La question l'a pris au dépourvu. Tout le comportement de Hibari le prend au dépourvu. Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que Hibari est ici, ce n'est pas grave, parce que les tonfas ne sont pas en vue, et il n'y a pas cette aura hostile qui entoure le chef du comité de discipline en permanence, d'ordinaire.

Hayato ne se sent pas en danger. Pas vraiment à l'aise, même un peu nerveux, mais pas en danger.

Le thé est tiède, et sucré. Il n'a jamais aimé le thé brûlant.

Hibari est toujours silencieux.

Hayato était sérieux, avec cette histoire de télé. C'est bizarre d'être assis sur son canapé avec Hibari, et de dîner avec lui, sans le moindre fond sonore pour ne pas trop réfléchir. Surtout en mangeant une pizza. Les pizzas sont faites pour être mangées dans le canapé, derrière un film plus ou moins abrutissant, ou une série policière plus ou moins crédible. Avec un verre d'alcool. Pas de bière. Hayato n'a pas de bons souvenirs concernant la bière.

Mais le thé est sans doute aussi bien. Surtout en présence d'Hibari.

Hayato ne veut pas être ivre en présence d'Hibari. Son instinct hurle que c'est une mauvaise idée. A l'extrême.

...

Il est fatigué.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Cavallone. Ryohei Sasagawa. Kyoko Sasagawa."

Huh ?

"Ils n'ont pas les mains froides."

Okay. Maintenant, Hayato sait que son instinct a tort, et qu'il a besoin d'alcool. Son cerveau en a désespérément besoin.

Hibari a les sourcils froncés, et regarde en direction du bar, avec une moue songeuse et sceptique. C'est étrangement mignon.

Hayato rit doucement. Sa voix est rauque à cause de la fatigue. Ou à cause des cris de tout à l'heure. Les yeux bleus se posent sur lui, il s'arrête de rire.

"Désolé d'avoir les mains froides, alors."

"Tu comptais boire ?"

"..."

"La bouteille."

Celle qui gît quelque part près de la porte, abandonnée à moitié pleine, et sans bouchon. Pourvu qu'il s'en rappelle plus tard, quand il voudra sortir, et qu'elle sera sur son chemin. Les boissons alcoolisées ont ce défaut d'imbiber les murs et sols, quand renversées, et de sentir pendant des semaines.

Hibari en pose des questions ce soir.

Quelle importance qu'Hayato ait compté boire jusqu'à s'écrouler ou non ?

"Pourquoi ?"

Il n'y a pas de reproche dans la question. Juste beaucoup d'indifférence, et un peu de curiosité.

Tellement de questions; dire qu'il aurait pu simplement allumer la télévision, lancer n'importe quel film, ou même laisser n'importe quelle émission qui passe à cette heure-ci.

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Tu comptais boire."

Ce n'est pas une question. Les yeux d'Hibari se plissent, et il repose calmement son assiette et sa tasse par terre, à côté du canapé. Hayato regarde le fond de sa tasse. Le liquide qui reste doit être presque froid.

"C'est important ?"

De nouveau le silence.

Le temps s'étire. Il fait presque froid dans l'appartement. Hayato frissonne, et glisse sa main sous la couverture posée sur ses jambes.

"Non. Pas vraiment. Ne le fais pas. C'est ..."

"Herbivorien ?" suggère Hayato, et il rit de nouveau, plus faiblement que la première fois.

Hibari lui décoche un sourire en coin, avec un rien d'arrogance.

"Exactement."

S'ils étaient à l'école, qu'il faisait jour, que c'était un moment normal d'un jour ordinaire, sans doute que Hayato l'attaquerait. Pour le principe. Mais là, il a l'impression que bouger est un effort surhumain et totalement inutile. L'herbivore est épuisé. Il revient se battre demain. En attendant, c'est la trêve. Place au sarcasme, et à l'humour douteux.

"Ah, mais je suis un herbivore, d'après tes propres critères, Hibari."

Le nom glisse sur sa langue, naturel.

"Il est toujours comme ça ?"

Encore une question qui sort de nulle part et qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce dont ils discutent.

"Qui ?"

"Cet homme. Le propriétaire ?"

"Concierge. Si c'était le propriétaire, je ne vivrais plus ici depuis des mois."

Hibari ne dit rien, il attend.

"Non, il n'est comme ça que lorsque je suis dans son champ de vision. Il ne supporte 'mon genre'."

Il attend toujours. Hayato passe une main dans ses cheveux, et soupire. Il y a un paquet de cigarettes sur le bar, avec un cendrier, posés là où le bar rencontre le mur. La flemme est la plus forte, l'adolescent ne bouge pas. La flemme, ou la fatigue. Les soirs comme ce soir, c'est la même chose.

"De voyou. J'avais l'impression que vous partagiez le même sentiment à ce sujet. Il pense que je fais partie d'un gang."

Hibari sourit à nouveau, et leva sa main, dos de la main vers Hayato, doigts dressés vers le ciel. L'anneau gris et noir avec la crête des Vongola ressort bien, sur la peau pâle.

"... Effectivement, mais c'est un peu plus qu'un simple gang des je ne me rappelle pas avoir joué avec de la drogue."

Ici, ajoute t'il mentalement. Parce qu'en Italie, c'est une autre histoire. Mais pas comme la bière. Pas vraiment comme la bière.

Si Hibari détecte le demi mensonge, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de sourire, toujours avec ce sourire en coin un peu trop arrogant pour être sincère. Mais puisque Hayato ne tient pas à l'être totalement non plus, ce n'est pas important.

"Tu devrais te reposer, herbivore."

"Oui."

Le mot est accompagné d'un sourire qui frôle l'insolence, les yeux mi-clos Hayato se penche en arrière, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur le haut du dossier du canapé. Il ne veut pas aller dormir.

Il ne veut pas fermer les yeux totalement, et laisser les événements d'aujourd'hui passer et repasser derrière ses paupières. Il ne veut pas rêver, il ne veut pas se réveiller, il ne veut pas fermer les yeux. Il ne veut pas aller '_se reposer_'.

Pas maintenant.

Pas tout de suite.

Sa tête hurle '_jamais_', et le bon sens dit '_si, mais plus tard_'. Hayato a l'habitude. Il sait gérer ces mauvaises périodes, de préférence à grand renfort d'alcool, de clopes, et de temps passé à ne rien faire, à part se sentir désolé pour lui même. C'est pitoyable, présenté ainsi. Ça l'est sans doute, mais comme il n'y a jamais eu de témoin ici, au Japon, Hayato peut vivre avec.

Bien sûr, ce soir il a fallu qu'Hibari vienne frapper à sa porte. En plus de l'altercation avec Tanaka. Il faut qu'il appelle le propriétaire du complexe d'appartements demain. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Encore une discussion de sourds qui s'annonce.

"Tu ne comptes pas dormir ?"

"Non"

La réponse est automatique. Le ton insolent est toujours là.

Mais Hibari ne réagit pas, pas vraiment. Il laisse juste passer un moment avant de reprendre la parole, un moment long et inconfortable.

"Pourquoi ?"

La réponse se fait attendre, parce qu'il y a plusieurs choses que le plus jeune pourrait dire. Il y a la douleur dans son épaule, par exemple. Mais Hibari se souvient probablement qu'il y a du paracétamol dans l'appartement, donc ça semble stupide, comme excuse. La vérité n'est pas une option. C'est une faiblesse.

L'insomnie.

C'est une faiblesse, et personne n'a besoin d'être au courant. Hayato n'a pas envie d'aller dormir ce soir. Que l'épuisement aille se faire foutre.

Il pourrait dire qu'il est chez lui, qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. Qu'il a du travail. Des devoirs. Mentir.

Est-ce que ça sent les mensonges, un carnivore ? Celui-là, précisément ?

"Tu es faible."

L'affirmation n'est pas hostile. C'est juste un fait, dit d'une voix neutre, et Hayato n'a pas le courage de se mettre en colère. Parce qu'il est fatigué, et qu'il devrait effectivement dormir.

Hibari a raison, ce soir il est faible.

Aujourd'hui, il a été minable. Conclusion, il est incapacité, s'est fait agressé par son concierge, ne s'en est sorti que de justesse grâce à Hibari, et se sent nul. Pour remettre les choses à leur place, il s'en serait sans doute un peu mieux sorti si Hibari n'était pas venu, et qu'il n'avait pas eu à rouvrir la porte. Ce qui pose la question des verrous; il n'est pas tout à fait certain de les avoir tous actionnés.

Il ne peut pas dormir, s'ils ne sont pas tous bien enclenchés.

Hayato n'est pas paranoïaque. Juste vraiment méfiant.

Il ne veut pas se lever, son épaule lui fait toujours mal.

"La porte. Elle est verrouillée ?"

Les yeux bleus sont curieux et confus. Hibari penche la tête sur le côté, et comme ça, il n'est pas menaçant du tout. Plutôt mignon.

"Personne n'entrera. Tu devrais dormir."

"Fous-moi la paix. Je ne vais pas dormir."

"Herbivore."

Hayato soupire.

Aucun bruit de métal ne retentit, et les tonfas restent invisibles. Tout va bien. Il a l'épaule en vrac, n'est pas loin de piquer une crise de nerf, et a Hibari sur son canapé, mais tout va bien. Même s'il vient de se faire insulter, d'après les critères dudit squatteur de canapé.

La pluie fait toujours ce petit bruit sourd en heurtant les vitres, et elle compte les secondes aussi fidèlement qu'une horloge, avec la même monotonie. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas plu pendant la journée. Hayato est mauvais sous la pluie. Vraiment mauvais, pire que ses dernières performances.

Il raidit ses épaules, inspire à fond, et se lève, en prenant lourdement appui sur l'accoudoir. L'assiette qu'il a oubliée sur ses genoux glisse au sol, mais ne se brise pas. Il titube un instant, avec la tête qui tourne, parce qu'il s'est levé trop rapidement malgré tout. Il ne tombe pas.

Si on lui demandait où il a mal, à peu près partout serait la réponse. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne pour demander, personne pour s'en soucier, ce soir. Mais si Hayato voulait des gens qui s'en soucient, il aurait passé la nuit à l'hôpital.

Et il a bien fait de ne pas le faire, puisque Hibari est venu.

L'idée que Hibari a pu savoir qu'il était blessé, et savoir qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit à l'hôpital ne l'effleure pas une seule seconde, parce que c'est trop invraisemblable, même pour son imagination boostée par la fatigue, et les émotions.

Il atteint le lavabo de la petite salle de bains avec soulagement. De manière générale, le repos et la nourriture ont amélioré la situation, et si ce n'est pas idéal, il n'a plus besoin d'aide. Le néon clignote. Oui, la situation a encore de la marge pour s'empirer. Mais maintenant il se sent d'attaque pour prendre une douche chaude, dès qu'il aura mis la main sur sa trousse à pharmacie, et avaler deux comprimés.

Son épaule a besoin de ces deux comprimés. Son cerveau aussi, s'il veut être capable de réfléchir à peu près correctement. Pas qu'il y tienne, à ça, bien que réfléchir ferait sans doute merveille sur les erreurs qu'il a faite aujourd'hui. Par exemple, comment a-t'il pu oublier de revérifier le vent avant de jeter ses dynamites ? C'est une erreur de débutant. Stupide Hayato.

Stupide.

Stupide.

Stupide.

Et ça se prétend Gardien de la Tempête.

Stupide.

L'eau brûlante vient tout noyer dans une vapeur aveuglante, et Hayato oublie les ongles qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau.

Quand il sort de la salle de bains, ses cheveux sont trempés, et son visage est toujours aussi marqué par la fatigue. Il va regretter de ne pas dormir, et il le sait. Sauf qu'il ne regrettera que lorsqu'il sera trop tard pour changer d'avis, donc pour le moment, ne pas dormir semble une excellente décision.

Dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, la télévision est allumée. Une rediffusion d'une série policière encore récente passe. Le son n'est pas au minimum, mais après la scène de monsieur Tanaka, Hayato n'arrive pas à s'en préoccuper plus de quelques secondes avant de passer à autre chose. Les assiettes et les tasses ont disparues, Hibari est assis dans le canapé avec un bras passé autour de ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, l'autre reposant sur l'accoudoir beige.

Il n'est pas si tard, même s'il fait nuit depuis plusieurs heures. Il y a encore du temps avant les petites heures du matin, celles qui passent si lentement que ça devrait être un crime.

Parfois, Hayato est fatigué au point de rien pouvoir faire d'autre que rester assis, et attendre que le temps passe, sans arriver à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et attendre, attendre, attendre, jusqu'à ce que fermer les yeux ne soit pas dangereux, ne soit pas douloureux. Le moment où fermer les yeux est un soulagement.

C'est plus facile à atteindre avec une bouteille d'alcool.

Ou avec des somnifères.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, Hayato n'est pas fatigué à ce point là.

Il revient au moment présent avec un sursaut mal dissimulé; Hibari ne regarde plus l'écran qui s'anime. Les yeux bleus fixent Hayato, avec une intensité déconcertante. C'est pesant, et les nerfs d'Hayato n'aiment pas ça du tout.

Le Gardien de la Tempête décide de nier la situation et son étrangeté en bloc. Il s'agenouille près du meuble télé, gauchement. Il sort un classeur de dvds, et en sélectionne un, avant de le donner au lecteur de dvd branché sous la télé. Les voyants clignotent bleu fluo, et le film se lance.

Hayato se relève trop vite.

Pendant qu'il a les yeux fermés, plissés par l'effort qu'il met à se battre contre le vertige, il ne voit pas Hibari continuer de le regarder, et relâcher ses jambes, qui glissent jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent le canapé et retrouvent le sol. C'est comme s'il hésitait à se lever pour aller aider Hayato.

Un soupir plus tard, les yeux verts balaient la pièce, lentement. Leur propriétaire se laisse littéralement tomber sur le canapé après deux pas maladroits. Une onde de douleur en provenance de son épaule proteste, mais les comprimés blancs ont eu le temps d'agir, et c'est négligeable comme douleur, d'après Hayato.

Pendant le film, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder la forme à côté de lui, les épaules détendues d'Hibari, et le profil de son visage, avec l'échancrure des lèvres, et la peau blanche; il a envie de tendre la main, et de l'effleurer, mais à chaque fois, un bruit du film capture de nouveau son attention. Il en vient à croiser les bras comme il peut, pour prévenir tout mouvement qui échapperait à sa bonne volonté. Le Gardien de la Tempête déteste ce sentiment d'être si facilement distrait. Peut-être qu'il aurait du penser à éteindre les lumières.

La fin du film arrive, si Hayato ne l'avait pas déjà vu, il n'y aurait probablement rien compris.

Il a besoin de dormir.

Mais il ne veut pas.

Hayato est quelqu'un d'obstiné. Le générique de fin continue d'envoyer les noms blancs sur un fond d'écran noir, il commence à être tard. La pluie continue de frapper à la fenêtre, et en contrebas les passants se font rares, presque inexistants. Dans la salle de bains, un portable vibre, dans la poche d'un jean abandonné sur le carrelage encore humide de condensation. Exceptionnellement, il a été totalement oublié de son propriétaire, qui est très occupé à ne pas dévisager son invité surprise, mais pas si surprise que ça.

- Après tout, c'est la quatrième fois qu'Hibari est là, en moins de deux mois, et Hayato a dit qu'il pouvait rester autant qu'il le voulait -

Mais les questions de Yamamoto sur le devoir de math peuvent attendre demain, sûrement. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles vont faire.

Derrière un deuxième film, Hayato sursaute quand Hibari étale une des couvertures jusqu'à ses jambes à lui. Il lui faut ça pour réaliser qu'ils sont assis bien plus près que durant le premier film. Que ce soit volontaire de la part d'Hibari, ou que ce soit l'inconscient d'Hayato qui essaie subtilement -mais pas trop- de transmettre un message, leurs épaules s'effleurent presque, et leurs jambes aussi. Tout est dans ce presque, qui laisse juste assez de distance pour ne pas avoir à se poser de question, et trop pour pouvoir se concentrer sur l'écran de télévision.

Ou peut-être que c'est juste la faute de la pluie froide qui tape au carreau, et refroidit l'air plus efficacement qu'un circuit réfrigérant .

Hayato a presque oublié ce détail. Le chauffage de l'immeuble est coupé toutes les nuits. Par mesure d'économie. Il faudrait investir dans un chauffage d'appoint, sans doute, mais l'argent d'Hayato n'est pas prévu pour ce genre de dépense coûteuse et non-vitale.

"Herbivore."

Un long 'hm' est audible, pour toute réponse. Hayato fixe l'écran qui encore une fois passe un générique. Il a du s'endormir, à un moment ou à un autre de ce second film. Demain, il va détester que Hibari l'ait vu dans un état de faiblesse aussi flagrant.

Un troisième film commence, et Hibari revient s'asseoir. C'est un thriller sombre, et Hayato ne peut se rappeler le titre, même s'il est sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Il frissonne quelques minutes, et ferme les yeux un instant.

Quand il les rouvre, il y a une couverture avec les bords glissés entre son dos et le canapé, par dessus ses épaules. C'est la deuxième couverture. Celle qui a déménagé du placard au canapé avec les allées et venues du Gardien des Nuages. L'instinct d'Hayato lui ordonne de se réveiller totalement, et de réagir, de s'inquiéter de la situation. En vain, parce que la fatigue est réellement trop forte, maintenant.

Une main tiède lisse ses cheveux, gentiment.

Hayato tourne légèrement la tête, en essayant de se rappeler de ce qui se passe. Il y a une masse chaude contre lui. Il sursaute en réalisant ce que c'est.

La main sur ses cheveux s'immobilise.

Un regard vert trouve enfin deux yeux bleus, qui ont une teinte métallique fascinante. Les lèvres d'Hibari frémissent, et s'entrouvrent.

Quelqu'un va se maudire, quand il fera jour.

Quelqu'un soupire, et referme les yeux, se sentant en sécurité, sans avoir besoin d'aller vérifier le jeu de serrures et de verrous sur la porte d'entrée.

Il y aura le temps d'être incrédule plus tard.

Pour le moment, Hayato profite de la chaleur de Hibari contre lui, et s'endort pour de bon, en manquant l'expression perplexe de ce dernier. Hibari attend, mais il n'y a toujours aucune réaction de rejet, ni de cris, et cette fois ci, le propriétaire des lieux dort pour de bon. Finalement, la confusion laisse place à un étrange sourire, peu naturel sur le visage du Gardien des Nuages. Presque plus une grimace heureuse qu'un sourire, comme si l'adolescent est si peu habitué à sourire spontanément, que les muscles de son visage ne savent pas comment faire.

La main reprend sa course, et les doigts glissent entre les mèches argentées du dormeur.

A l'écran de la télévision, le générique du troisième dvd de la soirée passe.

Dehors, il pleut toujours.

Le matin vient avec une lumière grisâtre peu engageante. Les volets ne sont pas fermés; les murs blanc cassé et la moquette grise ont presque la même teinte. Hayato aussi, a le teint gris, avec cette lumière. Hayato a presque l'air mort. Avec les lumières artificielles, la veille, il était sans doute déjà pâle, peut être encore plus que maintenant, mais les lumières artificielles font souvent ça. Avec le jour, le Gardien de la Tempête semble à peine moins fatigué. Il n'a pas arrêté de bouger, pendant la nuit. Pas vraiment beaucoup bouger. Un sursaut par-ci, un petit mouvement de tête par-là, la main qui repousse un obstacle invisible, l'espace d'un instant, les épaules qui se courbent et se haussent, puis qui se détendent. Quand il dort, Hayato bouge, et cette nuit n'a pas fait exception. Il agrippe parfois ce qui passe à portée de main, et son visage n'arrête pas de changer. Le sommeil serein, non, pas du tout. Des grimaces, et des sourires rares et passagers, la mâchoire qui se crispe, et les paupières qui se plissent, les sourcils froncés.

Hayato ne fait pas de larges mouvements brusques, il ne se débat pas, il ne se tourne et retourne pas. Pendant la nuit, il n'a pas vraiment changé de position, il est resté à moitié assis, à moitié couché sur le canapé, à demi étalé sur Hibari.

Hibari n'a pas dormi. Pas vraiment. Il a un peu somnolé, dans les heures du matin, vers trois-quatre heures, mais il n'a pas vraiment dormi. Peut-être à cause d'Hayato. Sûrement. Il avait eu cette expression inquiète, en ouvrant un œil, un peu après avoir piqué du nez. Après avoir croisé le regard de Hibari, il avait eu l'air soulagé, et toute la tension dans ses épaules, et sur son visage, avait disparu. Il s'était rendormi en quelques secondes.

Ce qui rendait le Gardien des Nuages curieux.

Quand est-ce qu'il en est venu à passer la nuit dans l'appartement du Gardien de la Tempête, avec ce dernier endormi contre lui ?

Passer la nuit ici n'est pas une grande nouveauté, certes. Mais le corps chaud endormi contre lui, si. Ce n'est pas une sensation familière, du tout. Mais en repensant aux lignes tendues et nerveuses qui s'effaçaient sur le visage de l'autre, Hibari peut vivre avec ça. La boule innommable de gratitude, et de dette, au creux de son ventre, a presque disparu, grâce à cette nuit, même si l'autre n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui. Non, Hayato avait sa bouteille de prête, et étrangement, Hibari doutait qu'il ait réellement prévu de faire un spectacle de cracheur de feu avec, avant son arrivée.

La respiration de l'autre se coupe, et le Gardien des Nuages baisse les yeux. Hayato est réveillé. Les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos se contractent, instinctivement, et il grimace en refermant les yeux. Son épaule se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Les anti-douleurs avalés la veille ne font plus effet, bien sûr.

Il se dégage des couvertures maladroitement, ne sait pas comment réagir en s'apercevant qu'il y a bien une deuxième couverture sur lui, une plus qu'hier soir. Comme les couvertures ne bougent pas seules, Hibari a du l'aider à arriver là. C'est perturbant. Mais gentil.

... Mais c'est bien pour ça que c'est perturbant.

En fait, la plupart de ses souvenirs de la veille sont perturbants.

Hayato se lève, avec prudence, mais son équilibre n'est plus du tout précaire.

Arrivé à la fenêtre, face à la ville morne et grise, il extraie un paquet écrasé de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon. Il lui suffit de tendre la main pour attraper le briquet qui trône sur le bar, à côté du cendrier. Il fume sans faire attention, avec le calme de ceux qui ont l'habitude de confondre petit déjeuner avec clope, le matin. Ses yeux sont loin, fixant un point quelque part entre rues et bâtiments.

Quand Hibari le rejoint près de la fenêtre, il ne sursaute pas, ne se retourne pas, ne tourne pas la tête. Ses doigts, plutôt que de ramener la cigarette à ses lèvres, la propose à Hibari. La lumière grise venant de l'extérieur vient buter sur la peau blanche de l'intérieur de son bras, et sur des cicatrices anciennes, presque invisibles en temps normal. Sa main est froide, au contact des doigts de Hibari, qui prend la cigarette à demi consumée.

Il a la maladresse de ceux qui ne fument jamais, mais il ne tousse pas, et s'y prend de la bonne manière. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Hibari fume.

Hayato se sent stupidement privilégié de savoir ça, et de pouvoir dire qu'il a vu le chef du comité de discipline une clope à la main.

"Thé, café ?"

Sa voix est encore rauque de sommeil.

A côté de lui, Hibari sourit. Le même sourire que d'habitude, quand il prétend mordre à mort quelqu'un, et qu'il sort ses tonfas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même sourire quand même.

Pour une fois, Hayato n'a pas envie de tout faire pour arracher ce sourire du visage de Hibari. Il allume la cafetière et met de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire.

Petit déjeuner.

Tout préparer avec une seule main n'est pas compliqué. 'Tout' est un bien grand mot pour désigner le petit déjeuner léger à l'occidentale d'Hayato. Pendant ce temps, Hibari fume. C'est toujours aussi étrange à voir.

Finalement, la bouilloire siffle, et la carafe de la cafetière est assez remplie pour une tasse grand format.

Le plus vieux écrase la cigarette dans le cendrier. Le bâtonnet blanc apparaît plus grand que d'ordinaire, entre ses doigts, sans doute parce qu'Hayato a des mains plus grandes, et des doigts vraiment longs.

Peut être que c'est la véritable raison pour laquelle il a toujours les mains froides, en fait. Ses doigts sont trop longs et ses mains trop grandes pour que ses vaisseaux sanguins arrivent à les maintenir à une température correcte. Il faudra qu'il fasse part de cette théorie à Hibari, à l'occasion.

Quand le Gardien des Nuages repart, vers l'heure du déjeuner, l'appartement parait presque vide. Pas longtemps cependant. C'est dimanche, et Hayato a des dizaines de choses à faire, maintenant qu'il arrive à réfléchir sans manquer de s'endormir, et que les nerfs dans son épaule, et sous chacun de ses bleus, ne pleurent plus leur douleur.

Il faut qu'il revoie ses stratégies, et ses armes, et il y a ce livre, le journal intime d'un mafieux, sur les flammes, principalement, que Bianchi lui a ramené la semaine dernière ...

Exceptionnellement, il termine même ses devoirs pour le début de la semaine. Mauvaise influence d'avoir côtoyé Hibari plus de quelques minutes de manière civilisée, sûrement.

Avant de dormir ce soir-là, il vérifie deux fois ses verrous, et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, il a bien du mal à s'endormir, et termine la nuit sur son canapé, endormi derrière un programme de nuit à la télé, avec le son au minimum, un livre sur les genoux.

* * *

_Aw, Hayato et la solitude...  
_

_La prochaine fois, on fait un tour en forêt sans Hibari. _

_Et sans GPS. _

_Et sans carte. _

_Et sans boussole, parce que hey, où serait le fun, sinon ? _


	6. La forêt boueuse I

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: La forêt, voici Hayato. Hayato, voici la forêt. D'accord, la forêt est pleine d'arbres, et Hayato plein de mauvaise foi. Mais vous pouvez devenir amis avec un effort, non ?

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La forêt boueuse: Avant le Plan**

Il ne manque que la pluie, pour que la boue se joigne à la fête. A en croire les nuages d'un gris sombre menaçant qui masquent le moindre éclat bleu, aucune des deux ne se fera attendre bien longtemps.

Hayato en a marre.

Et il ne sent plus ses doigts.

Heureusement, il lui reste des cigarettes, et son briquet.

Il y a des arbres. Partout.

C'est une invasion.

A part les arbres, pas grand chose. Un buisson ici et là, des petits tas de terre qui ressemblent suspicieusement à des terriers, des cailloux, des brindilles, des arbres, un peu de fougère, quelques plantes bizarres, des arbres, pas la moindre trace d'un sentier quelconque, mais beaucoup d'arbres partout.

Pas de livres. Pas de bureau. Pas de réseau téléphonique. Pas de réseau internet. Pas de réseau d'une quelconque sorte. Pas de surface plane avec un papier et un crayon. Ou même juste un crayon.

Bien sûr, pas de carte non plus.

Hayato a le sens de l'orientation. A condition d'être en ville. Il s'en sort très bien en ville. Il arrive toujours à trouver ce qu'il veut, et à aller où il veut. Là, pour s'orienter, il a les arbres. Verts, marrons, gris. Et le ciel. Gris, gris, gris, désespérément gris, et sur le point de laisser s'échapper des torrents d'eau.

Son jean est déchiré au genou, et le Gardien de la Tempête ne veut même pas commencer à réfléchir sur comment adapter son budget mensuel à une dépense supplémentaire. Les jeans déchirés sont à la mode. Si tant est qu'il arrive à sortir de cette foutue forêt.

Ah, Reborn a toujours les meilleurs idées qui soient. Vive Reborn.

Se venger de l'assassin le plus doué qui existe est une idée qui restera probablement à l'état de fantasme.

Hayato donnerait ses dernières cigarettes pour une carte, ou même juste un panneau indicateur quelconque. Un qui de préférence, le ramènerait au Dixième du Nom. Bien qu'il espère que le Dixième du Nom, lui, se soit sorti de ce pétrin.

Un bruit sourd retentit non loin, et Hayato plongea au sol automatiquement, sans prendre le temps de vérifier la source du bruit. Il en a une assez bonne idée.

Il n'y a que Reborn pour les emmener sur un terrain militaire réservé à l'entraînement des troupes. Mission, ne pas se faire repérer, récupérer Leon en plein cœur de la forêt, faire demi tour, rentrer. Simple. Si, simple. Jusqu'à la partie 'faire demi tour, rentrer'. C'est cette partie là, qui leur avait joué un sale tour. Après, la partie 'ne pas se faire repérer' était partie en sucette. Forcément.

Hayato remue ses doigts, essayant encore une fois de faire circuler le sang plus vite, pour récupérer un peu de sensations dans ses mains, mais c'est voué à l'échec, et il soupire. Il rampe le plus précautionneusement possible, dans la direction inverse du coup de feu.

En se jetant à terre, son genou a heurté une pierre, et à chaque mouvement, la plaie à vif brûle et entrave ses efforts. Mieux vaut ne pas songer à toutes les saletés qui doivent s'installer dessus, à force de ramper avec un jean déchiré sur le sol d'une forêt quelque part au Japon. La solution simple serait de s'arrêter, et de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne, prétendre s'être perdu, passer la nuit dans une prison si besoin est, et retourner enfin à la civilisation. Mais ça serait échouer de manière flagrante à l'épreuve de Reborn.

En tant que futur bras droit du Dixième Vongola, Hayato ne peut se permettre d'échouer.

Donc il rampe, ignore son genou, et les multiples bleus qu'il a déjà collectés aujourd'hui.

Il parait que la mousse sur les arbres indique le nord. Ce qui est très utile lorsque l'on veut aller au nord. Ou au sud. Ou dans n'importe quelle direction précisée à l'aide d'une boussole. Hayato n'est pas certain de vouloir aller au nord plus qu'au sud. Et de toute façon, les arbres ont de la mousse dans tous les sens, dans cette fichue forêt.

Plusieurs minutes de silence, encore quelques unes, et Hayato se relèvera. Le sol est trop froid pour y rester allongé. Pourvu que Tsuna ait trouvé un abri, au moins. Les autres aussi. Aussi insupportable qu'il soit, Lambo ne mérite pas de passer des heures dehors, à courir et se ramper. Surtout si la pluie tombe, et que le sol humide se transforme en boue collante glacée. Lambo n'est qu'un gosse. Insupportable, mais qu'un gosse quand même.

Hayato a besoin de se sortir de là. Et il se doit de retrouver Tsuna. Les autres aussi. Bien qu'Hayato n'ait aucun doute sur leurs capacités de survie. Absolument aucun.

Les branches basses griffent ses bras, là où la veste ne les couvrent plus. La nuit tombera d'ici quelques heures. Il ne ferait pas bon d'être ici à la nuit tombée, mais Hayato a connu pire. Pire que d'être au beau milieu d'un terrain d'entraînement militaire en fonction, avec des militaires armés un peu partout, alors qu'il va pleuvoir, et qu'il fait assez froid pour ne plus sentir ses doigts. Pire que d'être au beau milieu d'un terrain d'entraînement militaire seul, sans le moindre moyen de communication, ou la moindre carte.

Peut-être pas pire. Différent serait plus approprié, Hayato ne peut pas comparer honnêtement cette situation aux nuits qu'il a passé dans les rues, là-bas. Ici, c'est senteur forêt.

Hayato court, puis ralentit, avant de s'arrêter, pour reprendre son souffle. Une grave décision s'offre à lui. A droite du buisson, à gauche du buisson, à travers le buisson. Faire demi tour est inenvisageable pour le moment. Les balles ont arrêtés de siffler, et c'est la seule indication que l'adolescent a de la position des seuls adultes du coin. Adultes qui le confondent allègrement avec une cible. Mais ils ne l'ont pas encore vraiment repéré, ou il y aurait plus de cris, et moins de tirs.

Les arbres sont toujours aussi verts marrons et gris, les fougères toujours vertes, le ciel à peine visible entre les cimes, toujours aussi gris, Hayato prend à droite, en marchant le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible. Il reste aux aguets autant que possible.

Il prie pour ne pas tomber sur un soldat.

A sa ceinture, seuls deux bâtons sont encore dans leurs attaches. Le reste avait servi lors du merveilleux plan qui avait séparé tout le monde, ou presque.

Tsuna, et deux de ses Gardiens, avaient été soufflés par l'impact, et projetés quelque part au milieu de la forêt, du côté opposé de Hayato. Hayato n'était pas tout fait seul, mais Ryohei était parti en courant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se remettre du contrecoup de l'explosion. Son dos avait heurté de plein fouet un arbre. Il essaie de ne pas penser au bleu longiligne qui doit courir en travers de son dos, terminant sur son épaule gauche. Dire qu'elle venait juste de se remettre.

Une semaine, que Hayato avait pu abandonner le carcan bleu qui maintenait son bras en écharpe.

Une toute petite, et très courte semaine.

Foutu Reborn.

Hayato espère vraiment, vraiment, vraiment terminer en un seul morceau, cette fois. Rien que de penser aux filles qui se sont battues pour porter son sac fait naître un frisson d'horreur dans son dos. A moins que ce ne soit la forêt qui se rafraîchisse.

Non.

Non, s'il ne sent plus ses doigts depuis un moment déjà, le froid ne peut pas commencer seulement maintenant à le faire frissonner. Et il passe son temps à courir, se pencher, courir, marcher le plus rapidement, et le plus silencieusement possible, courir. Ramper en temps de nécessité.

Non, le frisson est purement horrifique, à l'idée des voix suraiguës, des rires de fausset, des cils couverts de mascara, et même des cils naturels, qui papillonnent sans raison apparente. Hayato a horreur qu'on le suive de trop près, l'a assez reproché à Yamamoto. Il ne l'avouera jamais, évidemment, mais Hayato préfère de loin Yamamoto, qui possède encore la notion d'espace personnel intime et vital, aux filles qui profitent de la moindre faiblesse, du moindre bras en écharpe, pour essayer de s'infiltrer dans son espace vital, pour ainsi dire se collent à lui.

L'une d'elles a presque fini 'accidentellement' sur ses genoux. Après ça, Hayato a craqué nerveusement, et sa colère a refroidi le zèle de la plupart de ses aides auto proclamées. Mais quand on a un fou de base ball toujours prêt à rendre service sous la main, qui a besoin de fangirls pour porter ses affaires ? Et les coups d'humeur n'effraient pas Yamamoto, loin de là.

Si Hayato était honnête, il reconnaîtrait que la situation actuelle serait moins désespérante si le Gardien de la Pluie était avec lui. C'est sans doute un bon point qu'il soit avec le Dixième du Nom. Il est capable de le protéger. Pas que le Dixième du Nom ait besoin d'être protégé. Mais c'est le travail de ses Gardiens; bien qu'Hayato soit un peu plus occupé à survivre en un seul morceau, en ce moment.

Une balle arrache de l'écorce à quelques pas.

L'adolescent sursaute, et soupire en recommençant à courir, en oubliant se de jeter au sol et de ramper.

Les premières gouttes de pluie atteignent le sol.

Le froid engourdit les jambes et les mains toutes entières d'Hayato, ce qui ne facilite pas sa course. Il respire le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas faire de bruit. C'est trop silencieux, une forêt. Et les militaires pas assez bruyants. En plus, il y a des racines partout. Donc non seulement, il faut zigzaguer entre les arbres, mais en plus il ne faut pas quitter le sol des yeux, tout en restant attentif aux alentours. Courir droit dans un soldat, ou plusieurs, serait déplaisant. Hayato aime rarement l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Dans les forêts froides pleines de militaires, Hayato ne veut pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Sauf s'il s'agit de vendeurs d'explosifs. Là, Hayato est complètement, à l'unanimité, pour une rencontre. Dommage que les vendeurs d'explosifs soient rares, au point d'en être introuvables, dans les forêts.

Avec la pluie, la nuit s'approche, et comme ça va être une belle nuit, sous la pluie, dans la boue, les racines, les branches d'arbre et les soldats persuadés d'avoir à faire avec de dangereux intrus sur leur terrain de jeu. Le Gardien de la Tempête en frémit d'impatience.

Avec comme maître mot discrétion, le feu, on oublie. Les cigarettes aussi. Dans le noir, c'est aussi traître qu'un néon rose clignotant.

"Gokudera !"

Le cri, même étouffé, fait sursauter Hayato. Il manque de se jeter à terre par réflexe, ses deux derniers bâtons de dynamite dans ses poings, prêts à être allumés. A quelques pas de lui, entre les arbres, il y a Tsuna.

"Dixième du Nom. Je croyais que Yamamoto était avec vous ?"

"Nous avons été séparés, expliqua le brun à voix basse, nous étions presque arrivés au mur d'enceinte, mais deux types nous sont tombés dessus. Yamamoto et Lambo ont réussi à passer le mur pendant que je faisais diversion, sauf que des soldats sont ar-"

"Les deux types n'étaient pas des soldats ?"

Hayato arrête quelques instants de surveiller les buissons et arbres qui les entourent. Ses yeux verts sont écarquillés par la surprise, et la confusion se lit sur son visage. Comment ça, deux types n'étant ni soldats, ni Vongolas, traînent aussi dans le coin ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce traquenard ? A quoi pouvait bien penser Reborn en ne les prévenant de rien ?

"Non. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des soldats. Ils ... L'un d'eux a une technique avec des couteaux, un peu comme Belphegor, mais pas tout à fait. J'avais réussi à les éloigner de Yamamoto et Lambo, mais ces soldats sont arrivés, et ils ont commencés à tirer sur les deux types. Je ne me suis pas attardé, mais malheureusement, on était à nouveau au beau milieu de cette forêt, et en fait, je crois que nous sommes à l'opposé total du mur, et du passage de ce matin."

"... Vous avez les pilules de Basil sur vous ?"

"Non. Je pense que Lambo me les a _empruntées_. Et Reborn est aux abonnés absents depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure."

L'incident. L'explosion qui a attiré toute l'attention possible et indésirable sur eux. L'explosion qui les a forcé à se séparer. Hayato refuse de culpabiliser. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas vraiment. Reborn n'aurait pas dû les guider droit dans un piège. Hayato ne pouvait pas laisser un robot, aussi perfectionné soit il, décapiter quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ? Ou peut être juste Lambo, le microbe inutile. Sauf que cet imbécile de robot était sur le point de lancer une roquette sur Yamamoto, qui était encore sonné par la précédente attaque. Tsuna n'aurait pas pu intervenir à temps, et Hayato ne regrette pas d'avoir explosé ce tas de ferraille. Il regrette juste d'avoir explosé ce tas de ferraille au beau milieu d'un terrain réservé aux militaires.

En parlant de ça, peut-être qu'il serait temps de bouger. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit est trop dangereux, surtout par cette température. Ils n'ont pas le luxe de rester immobile assez longtemps pour que leurs jambes s'engourdissent.

"La base n'est peut être pas loin. Puisqu'ils nous ont repérés, ce doit être sans dessus dessous, peut-être qu'on pourra s'y faufiler, et sortir de là, Dixième du Nom."

Les yeux d'Hayato brillent de nouveau d'enthousiasme. C'est plus forcé qu'autre chose, mais ça a l'air de suffire pour rassurer Tsuna. Le Gardien de la Tempête est loin d'avoir l'assurance qu'il affiche quand à son pseudo plan. Mais il n'a rien de mieux, et il ne peut pas laisser le Dixième du Nom passer la nuit ici, sur le qui vive en permanence. Surtout qu'il y a un risque de ne pas se réveiller, s'ils s'endorment plus de quelques heures. Seul, Hayato envisagerait sans hésiter de prendre le risque, mais pas avec Tsuna. Il est grand temps de sortir de cette foutue forêt.

S'ils parviennent à trouver des bâtiments, et donc une sortie possible, avec des véhicules, les deux dernières dynamites pourront aider à créer une diversion, et ajouter à la confusion du camp militaire.

Deux adolescents mafieux avec pour toute arme deux bâtons de dynamite, contre des soldats surentraînés ...

Voilà un titre qui promet de passer une soirée presque aussi intéressante que d'étudier les lois physiques régissant les combustions spontanées, avec Hibari sur le canapé, lisant un livre quelconque, en sirotant une tasse de thé noir.

L'instinct d'Hayato hurle que ce n'est pas le moment du tout de penser à ça. D'abord, pourquoi pense t'il à cet enfoiré de Gardien des Nuages qui n'est même pas là pour donner un coup de main, quand on en a besoin ? Pas que Hayato ait besoin d'aide.

Non.

Hayato n'a jamais besoin d'aide.

Mais il est quand même seul avec Tsuna, dans une forêt humide, et glaciale, et pleine d'ennemis armés. C'est ce qu'on appelle couramment une situation périlleuse. Donc, tout coup de main serait le bienvenu. Ou presque.

"... Tsuna."

"Oui ?"

"Les types, l'un d'eux maniait bien des couteaux ?"

"Oui."

"Il va falloir courir."

Hayato fixe du regard un couteau qui venait de se planter dans un arbre, à quelques mètres. La lame vibre encore. Il n'attend pas de vérifier s'ils ont été repérés ou non, la réponse étant probablement oui. Ils ont du se débarrasser des soldats, et retrouver la trace de Tsuna. Le Gardien de la Tempête attrape le bras de ce dernier, et court.

L'air froid ne tarde pas à brûler leurs poumons, et leurs jambes en ont assez de courir, mais ils ne ralentissent pas. Hayato arrive à retenir Tsuna lorsqu'il trébuche, et ils détalent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. D'autres couteaux sifflent dans l'air derrière eux, et à côté d'eux.

Une clairière apparaît devant eux.

Tsuna se prend le pied sur une racine qui forme une arche au dessus de la terre, et cette fois, même la poigne de fer autour de son bras ne l'empêche pas de tomber. Juste avant que son compagnon ne chute, Hayato a surpris une chevelure brune du coin de l'œil, et il envoie un bâton de dynamite. La seconde d'après, le bras qu'il tient le traîne brutalement vers le sol, et il a le temps de réagir, de lâcher le membre, et de retrouver son équilibre. Il ne le fait pas. Plutôt, il se laisse tomber sur l'autre adolescent, au moment précis où la dynamite atteint sa cible et explose.

Le bruit résonne dans toute la forêt.

Des débris de bois, et ce qui semblent être des restes de couteaux volent dans tous les sens. La veste d'Hayato est fichue, et du sang commence à couler paresseusement entre son dos et sa chemise, mais c'est superficiel, et Tsuna n'a rien.

Des gémissements de douleur se font entendre.

Le manieur d'explosifs se sent soulagé de savoir qu'il n'a tué personne, et que le Dixième du Nom est sain et sauf, et lui aussi. Mais le soulagement ne dure pas, quand il se rappelle des conséquences de cette explosion pour le moins bruyante. Il se relève maladroitement, en s'excusant auprès de Tsuna de s'être laissé tomber sur lui comme ça, même pour le couvrir. Bien sûr, Tsuna lui assure que c'est rien, et qu'il faut qu'ils se sauvent à nouveau, ce dont Hayato est toujours aussi parfaitement conscient. Ses mains sont couvertes d'éraflures, et saignent un peu. Dans son dos, le tissu est collé à la peau par le sang, et même si ce ne sont que des plaies superficielles, ça fera un mal de chien, quand il enlèvera sa chemise.

Il ne peut rien y faire pour le moment, et ne peut que remarquer en courant derrière lui, que Tsuna boite légèrement. Lors de sa chute, il a du se tordre la cheville.

"On ne peut pas être loin", siffle Hayato entre ses dents. Loin du mur, ou loin du camp, il ne sait pas exactement. Derrière eux, il y a des bruits de courses, de brindilles qui se brisent. Plus de bruit que n'en ferait deux personnes seules.

Les militaires sont sur leurs talons.

Il faut qu'il arrive à réfléchir.

Ils ne peuvent pas courir assez vite pour échapper à des hommes surentraînés. L'adrénaline pourrait faire une différence, s'ils ne couraient pas depuis le début de l'après midi. Avec la fatigue, les choses ne sont pas brillantes.

Se cacher n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, sauf que c'est trop tard pour ça. A moins de passer à côté de_ La_ _C_achette _I_déale et _I_nsoupçonnable, ils n'ont pas le temps d'en chercher une, ou d'en improviser une.

Se rendre resterait une possibilité, malgré les ordres de Reborn, s'ils ne risquaient pas fortement d'être descendus avant d'être questionnés.

Non, il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose à faire, qui ait un potentiel acceptable au vu de la situation. Et Hayato n'aime pas ça du tout, parce que Tsuna et lui jouent les appâts, dans ce plan.

Il faut présenter les attaquants de Tsuna aux soldats, et profiter de la confusion pour filer, en évitant tous couteaux et toutes balles perdues. Mais ce n'est pas si terrible que c'en a l'air. Déjà, il y a tous ces arbres prêts à prendre des balles -ou des couteaux- pour eux.

"Ce type ! Où est ce qu'il est ?"

"Quelque part derrière nous, sur notre gauche. Il nous rattrape !"

"Bien."

Hayato sourit, à l'expression confuse de son compagnon.

"Par là !" indique t'il, en zigzaguant entre les racines. Pendant un instant, le petit brun parait hésiter à le suivre, mais il hausse légèrement les épaules, et modifie sa course.

Quelques instants plutôt, ils traçaient une ligne presque droite à travers la forêt, s'éloignant peu de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Maintenant, Hayato multiplie les détours, et il tourne un peu sur la droite, un peu sur la gauche, jusqu'à ce que même Tsuna soit incapable de dire où ils sont par rapport à leur position de départ, là où ils se sont rencontrés. La boue gicle sous leurs semelles, et les brindilles font un bruit terrible, malgré toute l'eau qui devrait les rendre moins sèches, moins craquantes. La pluie n'étouffe rien du tout, le moindre bruit semble résonner, et devenir assez fort pour faire sursauter les deux adolescents.

Bientôt, ils reviennent sur leur pas, en direction du l'endroit où a eu lieu l'explosion.

Droit sur les soldats attirés par le bruit.

Hayato arbore un sourire maniaque pas vraiment rassurant.

Derrière eux, les injures à mi voix, leur indique que leur poursuivant n'a pas lâché l'affaire.

Le site de l'explosion est presque visible, un trou dans la forêt, avec un arbre cassé en deux, et des branches qui pendent sur les autres arbres tout autour de la zone de l'impact de la dynamite. Des formes vertes et marrons bougent, furtives, dans les ombres. Le manque total de luminosité n'aide rien ni personne.

"Allez" marmonne Hayato entre ses dents "Allez ... Un petit effort ..."

Il a ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter, et tourne et se retourne, en guettant la première attaque. Sa main attrape le poignet de Tsuna, à tâtons. Il serre un peu, sans cesser de guetter, encore et encore. Tout est redevenu silencieux, avec juste le bruit répétitif de la pluie. C'est stressant. L'attente ronge les nerfs.

"Allez, merde..."

Après avoir passé l'après midi à éviter les balles et fuir toute présence, maintenant Hayato priait pour le retour des balles; ou un couteau. Hayato n'est pas regardant, tant que ça déclenche une bataille digne de ce nom. Enfin, aussi digne que faire se peut dans une forêt boueuse et détrempée, à la nuit tombante.

Et même, s'ils s'entretuent, ce serait parfait.

Mais pour ça, il va falloir se dépêcher, parce qu'à moins d'être totalement stupide, le type avec les couteaux doit commencer à se douter de ce qu'il se passe, et il se tirera, laissant Hayato et Tsuna aux mains des militaires. Ce qui n'est pas une perspective très réjouissante.

Tsuna se dégage soudain de sa prise. L'instant d'après, une pierre jaillit d'à côté du Gardien de la Tempête. Elle fonce droit sur un buisson. Un gémissement en résulte.

La seconde d'après, une série de couteaux se plantent dans le buisson.

Les militaires en place commencent à tirer.

Hayato pourrait presque embrasser Tsuna. Presque.

Bien sûr, ils sont juste au milieu d'une altercation provoquée par leurs bons soins, et les projectiles volent dans tous les sens. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne soit touché, donc il ne reste qu'une option. Encore une fois. Courir.

Tsuna laisse une mèche de cheveux derrière lui, et plusieurs lambeaux de tissus.

Hayato ne laisse rien.

Il échappe à presque tout. Mais il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop tôt. Un des soldats a échappé à sa vigilance, et commence à leur tirer dessus, plutôt de que de tirer, comme tous ses collègues présents, vers l'autre type. Tsuna a de nouveau une pierre en main, mais c'est trop tard. Une balle pénètre profondément dans le bras d'Hayato, avant d'être stoppée dans sa course par un os.

Le Gardien de la Tempête arrête de respirer, et serre les dents au points de ne pas savoir s'il pourra les desserrer. Sa main attrape son bras blessé. Les ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair protégée par ce qui reste de sa veste.

"Gokude-"

Il n'attend pas, et il court. S'il attend, il va réaliser à quel point ça fait mal, et il ne pourra pas avancer. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça. Il faut juste prier pour que le soldat ne décide pas de les poursuivre en solo. S'il le fait, il les rattraperait trop facilement.

Sans trop savoir d'où, l'adolescent trouve la force d'accélérer, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière. Mais son précieux boss suit, à deux pas derrière. Plus inquiétant, une forme indistincte dans la pénombre nocturne, les poursuit. C'est quelqu'un de grand, et d'imposant, et définitivement, un homme adulte et entraîné.

La boue gicle sous leurs pieds, et les branches sont partout. Les bruits de combats s'éloignent, et ils ne restent que deux respirations proches et bruyantes, et celle presque inaudible de leur poursuivant. Mais lui n'a pas le boost de l'adrénaline, et c'est ce qui sauve Tsuna et son Gardien.

Brusquement, Hayato rentre de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. C'est quelqu'un, et pas un arbre, parce que c'est plus souple, et plus osseux qu'un arbre. Un bras jaillit de nulle part pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il laisse échapper un gémissement sourd quand son bras lui envoie les répercussions du choc. Le bras qui l'a rattrapé est passé autour de sa taille, la main sur son dos, et cette main irradie de chaleur même à travers les vêtements trempés et sales.

Une respiration, contrôlée et inaudible, frôle la tempe d'Hayato, alors que ses genoux se plient. Par un effort de volonté, et grâce au bras qui le soutient, le Gardien de la Tempête parvient à se redresser et à ne pas tomber. Un sanglot de douleur menace de l'étrangler, une douleur qui lui fait voir des points blancs. Mais c'est peut être à cause de la fatigue et de la surprise autant qu'à cause de la balle dans son bras, les points blancs.

Dès qu'il tient debout et est à peu près stable et assuré sur ses jambes, le bras se détache de lui, la main quitte son dos. Une exclamation de Tsuna lui confirme ce qu'il sait déjà.

Hibari les a retrouvés.

Et il fonce droit sur le militaire qui a eu l'audace de ne pas marcher dans le plan d'Hayato.

"Est ce que ça va, Gokudera ?"

Un bruit de coup, derrière eux, fait sursauter Tsuna.

"Juste le temps ... de reprendre ma ... respiration, ...Dixième du Nom. Cet enfoiré aurait pu se pointer avant."

Ignorer le regard inquiet et désapprobateur de son compagnon est un art qu'Hayato maîtrise très bien. Il se sent soulagé qu'Hibari soit là, et il déteste ça. C'est stupide. La présence d'Hibari ne change rien. Même si au moins, le Dixième du Nom a deux de ses Gardiens à ses côtés, désormais. Et sachant que l'un d'eux est plus un poids qu'une aide véritable ... Hayato ne se fait aucune illusion sur son état actuel. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils partent sans lui, mais Tsuna ne fera jamais ça. Hibari sans doute que si, et y penser est douloureux, un peu comme si le froid s'infiltrait sous sa peau, dans son ventre, et derrière ses côtes, pour ne laisser qu'un bloc de glace lourd à porter. Il n'est qu'un herbivore, et peut être que parfois il ferait bien de s'en rappeler. Parfois, pas trop souvent, il ne s'agirait pas de faire plaisir à cet abruti.

Ses poumons pleurent avec ses jambes et sa fatigue pour une pause plus longue. Hayato fait un pas, un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il ne tombe pas.

"Allez."

Et il court à nouveau, beaucoup moins vite qu'avant cependant. Tsuna suit sans trop d'efforts. Il évite de regarder le bras de son ami, avec le sang qui coule entre ses doigts, et se perd dans la boue environnante. Ce n'est pas beaucoup de sang. C'est plus que pour une simple coupure, mais ce n'est pas trop de sang.

Le sang d'un de ses meilleurs amis ... Tsuna frissonne, et pour la première fois depuis des heures, ce n'est pas de froid.

Hibari les rattrape sans efforts. Il les dépasse, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Hayato, et le Gardien de la Tempête a le temps de se perdre vingt fois dans les prunelles bleues. L'instant se brise, et Hibari a soudain une bonne tête d'avance. Ses vêtements mouillés le moulent comme une seconde peau. Et ça lui va bien. Voire plus que ça.

Hayato lève précipitamment les yeux, et prie pour que le Dixième du Nom ne l'ait pas vu observer -de près- le côté pile du Gardien des Nuages. En même temps, Hibari aurait pu mettre quelque chose de plus adapté au mauvais temps, et qui ne collerait pas à sa peau comme ça.

Enfin. Hibari est bien foutu, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une grande découverte.

Hayato le sait parce qu'il suffit d'écouter des filles de l'école parler plus de quelques minutes, uniquement.

Vraiment.

Non, le souvenir d'un Hibari pas trop habillé, inconscient sur son canapé, il y a quelques semaines, n'a rien à voir avec cette découverte. Rien du tout.

"Herbivores. Arrêtez de traîner."

Hayato fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Comme Hibari ne s'est pas retourné, et ne l'a pas pris en train de l'observer- certes, de le reluquer- l'honneur -ce qu'il en reste- est sauf. Parce que Hibari n'a pas d'œil derrière la tête. Un sacré instinct, qui lui permet d'esquiver même en aveugle, mais pas d'œil derrière la tête.

Ce rappel à l'ordre, remet les idées d'Hayato en place. Et à ce propos ...

"Le camp", crache t'il entre ses deux respirations qui lui arrachent les poumons.

Il a le droit à un bref coup d'œil interrogateur. Et à côté de lui, Tsunayoshi aussi, le regarde l'air confus.

"Il faut qu'on aille au camp des militaires."

L'éclat bleu pèse sur lui encore un moment, puis un léger hochement de tête apprend au Gardien de la Tempête que sa suggestion a été prise en compte.

Hibari change légèrement de direction, et bien sûr que cet enfoiré sait se repérer même au plein milieu d'une foutue forêt, en pleine nuit, sans la moindre étoile puisqu'il tombe des cordes. C'est parfaitement injuste.

Dix minutes plus tard, plusieurs crampes, et une chute dans la boue assez spectaculaire de la part de Tsuna, ils arrivent en vue de plusieurs bâtiments, et de ce qui ressemble fortement à un parcours du combattant noyé sous la boue. Deux gardes en vue, à l'abri d'un porche, qui regardent vers la forêt, et sans doute un troisième est positionné quelque part, invisible.

Il y a d'autres personnes dans les bâtiments, même si une partie des militaires font partie de l'exercice dans la forêt, il doit rester assez de monde pour descendre les trois adolescents plus que facilement. Heureusement, il fait nuit.

Immobiles, leurs vêtements trempés les glacent peu à peu. Hayato ne sent plus ses pieds, et son bras n'est qu'un amas de douleurs sourdes qui vont et qui viennent sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Sa tête est lourde et légère en même temps, ce qui n'est pas un signe de bonne santé. Il a envie de dormir.

Il ne peut pas dormir.

Il faut qu'il expose son plan, simpliste, tellement simpliste qu'il devrait en avoir honte, mais on dit bien que plus c'est gros, plus ça passe. Il n'a rien d'autre à proposer, et ils ont besoin de sortir de ce bourbier. Même Hibari frissonne par moments. Ils vont tous avoir attrapé la crève, ça va être joyeux. Reste à espérer que Yamamoto, cet abruti, s'en soit mieux sorti avec Lambo. Ryohei a sans doute trouvé un moyen de rentrer il y a des heures ...

"Est-ce que ça va, Gokudera ?"

Les yeux ambrés sont pleins d'inquiétude, et luisent presque dans l'obscurité. N'importe quand, Hayato se serait senti terriblement fier d'avoir un boss qui s'inquiète pour lui, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, les yeux ambrés sont juste trop grands, trop fatigués, et emplis d'une confiance qu'il ne mérite pas.

Non, ça ne va pas.

Il ne sait pas s'il va être capable de courir encore, et il y a des points noirs qui se baladent dans son champ de vision, quand il cligne des yeux.

Il ne sait pas si son plan va marcher, si Hibari va écouter, et s'ils vont s'en sortir.

Pour une fois, Hayato voudrait que Reborn soit là. Sauf que Reborn n'est pas là, qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pour ses nerfs, qu'il doit se reprendre.

Il inspire une large goulée d'air froid et humide, qui chatouille sa gorge et manque de le faire tousser. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle un peu pâteux, quand il arrive à parler.

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai une dent contre le bras de Hayato.  
_

_Prochain chapitre, découverte du plan. _

_Chapitre qui s'appellera donc Pendant le Plan. _

_L'originalité, ya qu'ça d'vrai. _

_Grand merci à Tsu._


	7. La forêt boueuse II

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: On récapitule. Forêt boueuse militaire, check. Pluie glaciale, check. Nuit qui tombe, check. Mais heureusement, Hayato a un Plan. Rassurant, non ?

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La forêt boueuse: Pendant le Plan**

"Est-ce que ça va, Gokudera ?"

Les yeux ambrés sont pleins d'inquiétude, et luisent presque dans l'obscurité. N'importe quand, Hayato se serait senti terriblement fier d'avoir un boss qui s'inquiète pour lui, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, les yeux ambrés sont juste trop grands, trop fatigués, et emplis d'une confiance qu'il ne mérite pas.

Non, ça ne va pas.

Il ne sait pas s'il va être capable de courir encore, et il y a des points noirs qui se baladent dans son champ de vision, quand il cligne des yeux.

Il ne sait pas si son plan va marcher, si Hibari va écouter, et s'ils vont s'en sortir.

Pour une fois, Hayato voudrait que Reborn soit là. Sauf que Reborn n'est pas là, qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pour ses nerfs, qu'il doit se reprendre.

Il inspire une large goulée d'air froid et humide, qui chatouille sa gorge et manque de le faire tousser. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle un peu pâteux, quand il arrive à parler.

"Le bâtiment, là-bas ... On dirait la cafétéria, non ?"

Effectivement, de larges vitres donnent sur un espace peu éclairé, et désert, avec pas mal de tables.

"A côté, ce doit être la cuisine. Il n'y a pas de lumière, personne ne doit y être."

Le sourcil levé d'Hibari annonce clairement qu'il ne voit pas où exactement le Gardien de la Tempête veut en venir. Tsuna semble juste épuisé.

"On ne veut pas détruire quoi que ce soit d'important. Il faut juste une diversion."

"Pour ?"

Hayato sourit à la voix froide, et lisse d'Hibari. Il n'y a pas trace de fatigue, ou de découragement, dans cette voix, et ce n'est pas si mal.

"Voler une voiture, bien sûr. Il faut rentrer. Et il nous faut aussi un hôpital."

"_Nous _?"

"Me. J'ai une balle dans le bras."

Le Dixième du Nom a changé de couleur, et ses yeux sont baissés. Ce n'est pas sa faute, pourtant. Hayato a été maladroit, et pas assez attentif. Et il aurait dû trouver une autre solution, au déjeuner. Il aurait dû trouver une meilleure stratégie tout à l'heure. Maintenant, il y a cette foutue culpabilité qui exsude de Tsuna comme une aura, et il ne peut rien y faire. Hayato a envie de crier, de taper du pied et de tout envoyer foutre.

Il n'a pas l'énergie de s'énerver longtemps. Il soupire, doucement, et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna, gentiment. Comme si c'était à lui de le rassurer.

Il aurait du se taire.

La fatigue et la douleur rendent Hayato nauséeux.

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas gerber sur les chaussures de Hibari. Ce serait inapproprié, et probablement une terrible erreur. Sans même parler de l'impression que l'incident pourrait donner à Hibari. Assez curieusement, Hayato n'est pas trop enthousiaste, à l'idée de montrer ce côté là de lui au préfet.

Malgré le froid, il s'apprête à ouvrir sa veste pour déchirer sa chemise en dessous. Rien qu'à l'idée de perdre une couche de tissu, il se sent trembler de froid, et maudire la forêt, les militaires, Reborn, les bonnes idées de Reborn. Liste non exhaustive.

Son bras ne saigne plus beaucoup, sans doute grâce au froid, mais il vaut mieux faire quelque chose avant qu'un mouvement malencontreux empire le saignement. Avec un peu de chance, ça s'empirerait même au point de toucher une veine ou une artère importante.

"Donc, il faut frapper à un endroit important, capital, mais évitant quoi que ce soit qui mette tout le pays en alerte maximale. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que la bouffe ne soit pas trop dégueulasse ici, et tout ira comme sur des roulettes."

Parce que qui se précipiterait au secours d'une cuisine qui ne produit que des plats immondes, franchement ?

Et Hayato ne tient pas à ce que la situation devienne trop sérieuse trop rapidement. Ça gâcherait tout.

"Et donc ?"

Pas de herbivore amical, sympathique, et condescendant à la fin ? Oh, Hayato se sent monter dans l'estime d'Hibari, et n'est-ce pas absolument grisant, comme sensation. Encore un peu, et ils seront les meilleurs amis du monde.

"Et donc pendant qu'ils se précipitent tous vers la cafétéria, courent comme dans tous les sens, et hurlent des ordres, comme ce ne seront que les cuisines de touchées, les cuisines désertes, et qu'elles sont en plein centre de leur camp, il y a de fortes chances pour que personne ne tire, pour ne pas toucher de collègue accidentellement. Ils penseront peut être même que les agresseurs -nous- sont déjà infiltrés dans le camp, et pas qu'ils cherchent à filer le plus vite possible par la sortie officielle, à savoir, le parking des invités."

C'est une belle théorisation du 'plus c'est gros, plus ça passe', encore une fois.

"Le parking des invités ?" demande Tsuna, l'air incertain, mais plus assuré que quelques minutes auparavant.

Hayato profite de sa question pour arrêter de se battre avec la bande de tissu qu'il a arraché à sa chemise.

"C'était sur les plans de Reborn, ce matin. Ils ont un parking presque extérieur, en dehors du mur principal d'enceinte, probablement réservé pour les visites officielles, les voitures banalisées pour mission spéciale, les secrétaires, et tout le personnel qui ne vit pas sur place. C'est précisément ce qu'on vise. Une voiture du personnel."

En priant pour les gardes gardant la sortie vers le parking se précipitent en entendant l'explosion.

Ce plan a toutes ses chances.

Hayato sursaute quand des doigts lui arrachent la bande qu'il essayait de nouer autour de son bras. Après, il serre les dents, et siffle de douleur, en se promettant d'exploser Hibari dès que possible. Il n'y avait pas besoin de serrer si fort, et le petit sourire en coin sadique du chef du comité de discipline n'est pas discret.

"Mais Gokudera ... Tu pourras conduire avec ton bras ?"

Le point positif, c'est que le Dixième du Nom ne doute pas de son plan. Non, juste de lui.

"Il faudra prendre une boite automatique, je suppose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dixième du Nom, je sais conduire depuis plusieurs années."

"Et les barbelés ?"

Tsuna parle probablement des trois couches montées sur un grillage sans doute électrifié qui les séparent du camp. Mais pour ça aussi, Gokudera a une solution. Le grillage est plus sûrement là pour prévenir les animaux d'entrer, que les hommes, et il n'a rien à voir avec les délimitations du terrain qu'ils ont du franchir ce matin à l'autre bout de la forêt. Ce matin, un petit tour de Ryohei, un petit coup de dynamite, et un passage avait été créé.

Là, pas de dynamite, et pas de Gardien du Soleil, mais pas de béton et de grillage de plusieurs mètres de haut, un simple grillage électrifié. Couvert de barbelés, oui. Mais le tout n'était pas plus haut que Tsuna, et surtout, pas de mur solide.

Hayato sortit un couteau suisse d'une poche cousue le long de sa ceinture, juste à côté des emplacements pour les dynamites. Le couteau en lui-même n'est pas très impressionnant, petit et noir, mais il propose un ensemble d'outils très satisfaisants, dans des situations comme aujourd'hui. Outre plusieurs pointes tournevis, plat, cruciforme, et même torx, deux lames de couteaux différentes, et une aiguille, déplier l'outil à fond offre une pince serrante et coupante prête à l'emploi.

Enfin, pas tout à fait prête, dans la situation actuelle. Son propriétaire retire les larges bandes noires qu'il a d'ordinaire aux poignets, et les fait glisser sur les manches de l'outil.

"Il faut que quelqu'un fasse le guet, juste au cas où."

"Il n'y a pas de risques que tu sois électrocuté, Gokudera ?"

"Non, aucun."

L'attitude bravache d'Hayato masque assez bien son manque total d'assurance, en vérité, il espère que les protèges poignets seront suffisants, avec le fin revêtement plastique du couteau suisse, mais il n'en sait rien. Il y a aussi le risque qu'il y ait des patrouilles, et qu'on leur tombe dessus, ou qu'on découvre le trou dans le grillage avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire exploser quoi que ce soit. Pire, des militaires pouvaient retrouver leur trace jusqu'ici, et arriver par derrière. Hayato sait qu'avec un temps pareil, le sol est trop boueux pour garder des traces longtemps, et que le sang se perd dans la terre presque instantanément. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

Il n'a simplement pas d'autre idée, et aucun de ses deux compagnons ne semblent avoir un autre plan à proposer. Oh, sans doute que Hibari a bien sa stratégie habituelle, qui se résume par 'la meilleure défense est l'attaque'. Sauf qu'avec deux adolescents épuisés, et pas vraiment au mieux de leur forme, c'est une mauvaise idée. Au point que Hibari lui-même ne l'a pas mentionnée.

"A trois ?" suggère Tsuna,

"Maintenant, herbivore."

Avec ça, Hibari part devant, en courant. Il est encore plus silencieux que ces foutus soldats, et ses habits noirs se fondent totalement dans la nuit sombre.

Arrivé au grillage, Hayato commence à couper les câbles le plus rapidement possible, à genoux dans la boue.

Les voix des deux hommes de garde portent jusque là, et il y a des rires gras, des bribes de blagues douteuses, et d'anecdotes encore plus fumeuses. Le Gardien de la Tempête grimace à chaque câble qui lâche avec un claquement sec.

Il a l'impression de couper des filins d'aciers depuis des heures, quand enfin un demi cercle de grillage se détache. Un coup de pied prudent l'éloigne définitivement du reste de la barrière. Tsuna rampe dans le camp en premier, Hayato le suit en traînant son bras blessé le long de son corps, et en s'accrochant à des touffes d'herbe détrempées pour avancer.

Dès que Hibari est passé aussi, l'air froid et hostile, Hayato s'arrange pour redresser le morceau de grillage découpé, et le laisse tomber pour qu'il s'appuie sur le reste de la barrière, et cache grossièrement le trou.

Après, ils se faufilent le long des bâtiments, en restant toujours dans l'ombre. Ils manquent de croiser un soldat à l'angle d'un des pavés gris qui servent de dortoirs, et ne doivent leur salut qu'à Hibari, qui attrape Tsuna par le bras, et le tire violemment en arrière, dans l'ombre, juste à temps. Hayato donne l'impression de savoir où il va, quand il n'a vraiment que ses souvenirs du plan vu le matin même. En fait, il est à peu près certain de faire des détours inutiles, et de passer son temps à s'arrêter, attendre que la voie soit libre, trottiner jusqu'à la prochaine zone non éclairée, vérifier que personne ne les a remarqués, repérer le prochain objectif ...

Tsuna ne dit rien. Tous les coins de cet endroit se ressemblent, et il a le sentiment de ne rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond. Mais il suit. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et il fait confiance à son Gardien de la Tempête.

Soudain, Hayato s'arrête, et se retourne vers ses deux camarades.

"Le bâtiment avec les portes vitrées. C'est le hall d'entrée des bureaux des supérieurs, et du personnel de manière générale. Le parking est juste de l'autre coté. Il faut faire diversion, maintenant."

Et avec ça, Hayato attrape son dernier bâton de dynamite, l'allume, et le lance. Un sifflement se fait entendre. C'est la réserve de poudre, compartimentée à part, qui propulse l'explosif plus loin. Bien qu'aucun des trois adolescents ne puissent le voir, le bâton percute une fenêtre étroite, qui modifie sa trajectoire, et l'envoie droit dans un conduit de ventilation manquant de trappe. Il explose juste au dessus de la salle réfrigérée des cuisines.

En quelques secondes, des gens plus ou moins en uniformes accourent de partout, il y a une alarme sonore à détruire les tympans qui s'enclenchent.

Accroupis dans l'obscurité apportée par le porche du hall d'entrée, Hayato et Hibari d'un coté de la porte, et Tsuna de l'autre, ils voient passer deux militaires armes au poing, sortant du bâtiment.

Quelques secondes après, Hibari se glisse à l'intérieur, profitant de la porte restée ouverte. Des bruits de lutte s'ensuivirent. Il fallut retenir Tsuna, pour l'empêcher d'aller voir. Sans sa flamme de Dernière Volonté, et avec sa cheville tordue, il serait une gène pour le manieur de tonfas, et Hayato, avec son bras à peine utilisable, et son stock épuisé de dynamites, ne vaut pas mieux.

Quand Hibari réapparaît à la porte, il a une lèvre fendue, et il a l'air absolument furieux, au point que Tsuna recule d'un demi pas. Il bute contre l'épaule d'Hayato -la bonne épaule, et sursaute. Le Gardien de la Tempête pousse gentiment Tsuna vers l'entrée, en rendant son regard noir à Hibari.

A l'intérieur, il y a des morceaux de verre partout, et toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Il y a un corps sur le comptoir près des portiques de sécurité, mais l'homme a juste l'air inconscient, sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse avec régularité.

Ils passent tous les trois derrière ledit comptoir, et contourne les portiques de sécurité. Une porte est munie d'un système incendie, retrouver l'air libre n'est qu'une simple formalité. Le parking est là comme promis.

Avec leur sortie précipitée, c'est un miracle que les gardes à la sortie du parking, dans un préfabriqué clair, ne les aient pas repérés, mais les adolescents ne sont pas repérés, et Hayato se précipite sur la portière conducteur d'une des voitures. Dans l'obscurité, c'est impossible de lire la marque, ou de voir la couleur, mais ce n'est pas une voiture trop luxueuse comme celles garées dans l'allée d'à côté. Impossible également de voir ce qu'Hayato fabrique exactement, mais ses longs doigts s'agitent sans hésitation, à une vitesse qui ne ferait pas honte à un voleur de voitures professionnel. Un déclic, et il ouvre la portière, simplement. Avant même de monter, il se penche dans l'habitacle, et appuie sur un bouton qui déverrouille les autres portes. Il s'installe aussitôt à la place conducteur, et indique d'un signe de tête à Tsuna de passer, et de monter à l'arrière. La portière ne claque pas quand il la referme.

Après, il se penche sur le côté, en travers des sièges, pour ouvrir la porte. Hibari a l'air sceptique, comme s'il avait ses propres moyens pour rentrer à Namimori, et qu'il ne tenait pas à monter dans la voiture. Hayato garde la portière entrouverte jusque ce que le chef du comité de discipline l'attrape et se glisse dans l'habitacle.

Le manque de clés n'est pas tout à fait un problème, le couteau suisse refait son apparition, et en moins d'une minute, le moteur démarre. Desserrer le frein à main avec la main gauche est étrange, mais le sentiment des pédales sous ses pieds est familier. C'est une boîte automatique. Il a aussi choisi la voiture pour ça. Passer des vitesses avec une balle dans le bras est simplement impossible, quand essayer de plier le bras fait pleurer de douleur. Mais avec une boite automatique, sans marche à arrière à effectuer, ça devrait aller. Il faudra bien que ça aille. Hayato souffle, écoute le moteur quelques secondes, et appuie sur l'accélérateur, gentiment. La voiture ne cale pas, pas de sursauts inquiétants non plus. Sortir de la place de parking est aussi facile que ce qu'il pensait. Enfantin. La conduite, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, et il n'a encore pas oublié tout ce qu'il a appris sur les routes étroites d'Italie.

Tous feux éteints, la petite voiture défonce la barrière. Les personnes de garde dans le préfabriqué ne remarque rien avant que la barrière ne vole en éclats. Le temps qu'ils se précipitent dehors, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, à part peut être tirer au hasard dans la nuit pluvieuse.

La route est étroite, et sinueuse. Il n'y a personne d'autre, et aucune raison d'allumer les phares, sauf que conduire dans la nuit noire frise l'inconscience absolue. Mais il faut. Juste le temps de mettre un peu de distance entre eux et le camp. Ensuite, Hayato allumera les codes, et même les pleins phares. Promis.

"Tsuna ? Je suis désolé, mais est ce que tu pourrais régler le chauffage ?"

Pendant un instant, Hayato peut voir via le rétroviseur l'air perplexe de son ami, puis les yeux bruns caramels se tournèrent en direction de son bras. Son bras qui gît, inerte sur sa cuisse, paume vers le ciel. Tsuna se penche entre les deux sièges avant, nerveusement, et allume la ventilation, avant de régler la température voulue.

Si Hibari bouge, quelqu'un va avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais si Hibari bouge, et que le Dixième de nom fait un arrêt cardiaque, Hayato explose quelqu'un.

Hibari ne bronche pas, et continue son observation de la fenêtre, qui doit montrer autant de reflets de l'intérieur que de paysage extérieur, par un temps pareil.

Hayato ignore les lancements dans son bras, et laisse la voiture avaler les kilomètres, en espérant qu'il ne va pas dans la mauvaise direction, ce qu'il ne saura qu'après avoir allumé les feux, et croisé quelques panneaux. Après, il faut espérer que Reborn ne les aient pas emmenés si loin que ça.

"Il n'y a pas d'eau, n'est ce pas ?"

Du café serait parfait, mais il ne faut pas rêver.

"Non, désolé, Gokudera."

"Ne soyez pas désolé Dixième du nom, ce n'est absolument pas votre faute, je pensais juste que vous pourriez avoir soif." Le vous est accentué. Hayato jette un coup d'œil à la place passager à côté de lui. La nuit doit réellement être passionnante, le plus vieux des trois semble totalement oublieux du reste du monde. Bien que ça ne ressemble pas Hibari de baisser sa garde comme ça, donc c'est probablement une façade.

Hayato soupire.

Malgré toute la pluie, toute la boue, il est mort de soif, et n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il en est pour Tsuna.

Quand il a l'impression qu'il a passé suffisamment de distance, et de carrefours, pour qu'on n'assume pas directement qu'ils viennent de la base militaire, il allume les phares, et jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

"Tsuna ?" appelle doucement Hayato.

Pas de réponse.

"Tsuna ?"

Toujours rien. A l'arrière, l'adolescent semble inconscient, à demi allongé sur les sièges, le visage derrière le siège d'Hayato, invisible même à l'aide des rétroviseurs pour ce dernier. La panique monte brusquement, suffoque Hayato. Il a trop chaud. Il a honte. Il aurait du vérifier que le Dixième du Nom n'avait rien, qu'il allait bien, que

"Il dort."

Ah.

Maintenant, il se sent juste très stupide. Soulagé, mais stupide stupide _stupide_. Bien sûr que Tsuna ne fait que dormir.

Hayato serre les dents, et se concentre sur la route. Le chauffage fonctionne plutôt trop bien, et crée des aiguilles dans ses mains, et dans ses pieds. Le côté positif, c'est que des sensations lui reviennent peu à peu dans ses membres. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas des sensations très agréables. Il a les mains couvertes d'égratignures, et sans doute qu'une écharde ou deux s'y sont plantées. Et de manière générale, le retour d'une circulation sanguine normale fait un mal de chien.

Hibari n'a pas l'air d'être affecté par le problème, mais peut être qu'il n'a pas couru dans le froid toute la sainte journée, lui. Ou peut être qu'encore une fois, sa résistance anormale à la douleur se manifeste par l'absence de réactions.

Tiens, maintenant est sans doute le moment de le remercier.

Disons, le moment durant lequel Hayato est censé le remercier d'avoir débarqué comme une fleur au bon moment, et de les avoir tiré d'un mauvais pas. Mais Hayato conduit, et ça l'occupe énormément.

Il n'a pas envie de remercier Hibari.

Du tout.

De toute façon, Tsuna le fera forcément, et demandera probablement à Hayato de le faire aussi, alors à quoi bon doubler l'effort en le faisant maintenant.

Personne ne va le remercier, lui, pour avoir monté un plan bancal dans des conditions impossibles, bancal, oui, mais pas tant que ça, parce que ça a marché, et avoir volé une voiture alors qu'il ne devrait pas encore savoir conduire. Tsuna va être désolé qu'il ait pris une balle dans le bras. Encore plus désolé qu'Hayato lui-même en fait. C'est déprimant.

Envie d'une clope par dessus tout.

Même d'un anti-douleur quelconque.

Peut-être pas de quelques heures de sommeil.

Hayato a très envie de dormir, et le chauffage, s'il est nécessaire, et ô combien apprécié, n'aide pas du tout. Hibari non plus, n'aide pas. Ça ne change pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire, Hibari n'est pas quelqu'un qui aide son prochain. Sauf si c'est écrit dans des règles. Et sauf si Reborn a de bons arguments. En fait, Hibari n'aidera pas son prochain sans raison.

Si Hayato s'endort, la voiture se crashera sûrement. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être une assez bonne raison pour faire la conversation. Pourtant, ça ne le tuerait pas de parler un peu.

Non, Hayato ne se sent pas hypocrite de penser ça alors qu'il ne commence pas lui même la conversation. Parce que lui, il risque un coup de tonfa, si ça ne plaît pas à Hibari. Même si Hibari l'insultait, avec Tsuna endormi à l'arrière, que pourrait faire le Gardien de la Tempête ?

Ne pas s'endormir. Ce serait déjà pas si mal.

"On devrait être en ville d'ici deux heures."

Un grognement indistinct est la seule réponse qu'Hayato obtient, et il a terriblement envie de soupirer. Il a du mal à se concentrer sur sa conduite. Son bras lui fait mal. Ses bleus lui font mal. Les divers écorchures qu'il a récolté brûlent, et la boue, en séchant, lui donne terriblement envie de gratter pour l'enlever de sa peau. A chaque lumière dans le rétroviseur, son cœur bat la chamade, et il a la trouille que ce soit la police, ou les militaires, ou quelque chose qui représenteraient des ennuis en perspective, et des problèmes.

Même si ça arrivait, il n'y aurait qu'à faire avec, et s'échapper, ou laisser Hibari tout expliquer, tiens. Les adultes écoutent toujours Hibari, et sa parole fait loi. Auprès des professeurs, il est terrible, en tout cas.

Mais Hayato ne peut s'empêcher de rester sur les nerfs. Le silence et la peur de s'endormir le taraudent, il se sent vaguement nauséeux, sans arriver à déterminer si c'est la fatigue, le chaud et froid, la perte de sang, le stress.

S'il doit vomir, il vise Hibari.

Avec un peu de chance, un coup de tonfa heureux l'assommera.

Les kilomètres défilent trop lentement, et l'épuisement est au bord de l'intenable. Le conducteur tuerait pour une dose de caféine, une dose de nicotine, et une sieste. Même de dix minutes. Tant qu'il peut fermer les yeux, et ne plus avoir mal. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne pour prendre le volant à sa place, et il ne faut pas qu'il s'arrête.

Quand ils seront arrivés, Hayato s'offre une vraie nuit de sommeil, une de quinze heures, réveil jeté par la fenêtre, téléphone laissé pour mort, et sonnette massacrée à coups de marteau. Ou peut être juste débranchée, inutile d'aller chercher les ennuis avec Tanaka.

La voiture accélère. Tsuna ne se réveille pas, et Hibari ne dit rien. Ils sont au dessus des limitations, et les rares voitures qu'ils croisent font parfois des appels de phare. Mais il faut qu'ils arrivent, parce que sinon, Hayato sait qu'il ne tiendra pas, et merde pour la discrétion.

Hibari ne parle toujours pas. D'ordinaire, quand ils sont juste tous les deux, il est plus bavard. C'est le thé. C'est sûrement le thé. Enfin, l'absence de thé, actuellement.

Il pleut toujours, et le mouvement des essuies glaces est hypnotique. Leur bruit de plastique mouillé contre le pare brise est monotone, et un rien énervant.

"Au fait, tu n'as pas été blessé ?"

Dans la nuit noire, avec les lumières fugitives, Hayato avait été trop occupé à choisir un véhicule, puis à en forcer la serrure pour vraiment se poser la question. Il y avait la lèvre fendue qui avait sauté aux yeux quand Hibari était revenu, mais sorti de ça, il était incapable de dire s'il y avait autre chose.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas s'empêcher aux contusions sombres qui marbraient la peau blanche, il y a quelques semaines, la première fois qu'Hibari s'est retrouvé sur son canapé.

"Hm."

"En plus de mots ? Avec une description ?"

Une phrase sujet verbe complément ne fait pas partie des talents innés du carnivore. Mais quand même, là, c'était presque un raclement de gorge à peine audible. Même pas un vrai grognement. Hayato est déçu.

Pas de réponse, et pour le coup, il se mettrait presque en colère. Il a eu une journée merdique au possible, et mister je-suis-un-carnivore-et-pas-toi refuse de simplement répondre à une question basique, quand Hayato doit se démener tout seul pour ne pas s'endormir, et les faire arriver à bon port.

...

Ça y est.

A tous les coups, l'autre connard s'est pris une balle quelque part et ne l'a pas dit, et va clamser dans la voiture, et ce sera de la faute d'Hayato. De toute façon, tout est toujours de la faute d'Hayato. Et Hibari n'a absolument pas le droit de mourir dans la voiture. Sinon, Hayato abandonne son cadavre et la voiture dans le fleuve, ou dans la mer, ou dans le premier marécage venu après la maison du Dixième du nom.

Non, c'est absolument hors de question.

Il n'a aucun droit d'avoir pris un coup mortel sans le dire. Aucun droit. C'est strictement impossible. Hayato refuse de conduire une voiture avec un cadavre dedans.

Hayato refuse de conduire tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr qu'il n'y a pas de futur cadavre dedans; et il parle de futur proche, parce qu'il sait très bien qu'ils sont tous des futurs cadavres, à long terme. Mais un long, long terme. Comme quatre-vingt ans. Ou quatre-vingt-dix.

La panique saisit l'adolescent à la gorge. Il respire par la bouche en essayant de rationaliser. A noter qu'il n'échoue pas totalement, et arrive à ne pas se mettre à hurler sur son voisin de la place passager de la voiture. Ce serait dommage de hurler, avec Tsuna qui dort à l'arrière, et encore plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres avant d'arriver à destination.

Il n'y a pas de cadavre dans la voiture. Hibari respire, n'est pas inconscient. Il est juste égal à lui même, un enfoiré condescendant. Il n'a absolument rien, et ce n'est pas comme s'il était capable de tenir debout avec plusieurs os brisés.

...

La voiture clignote. Ralentit. Passe de la route au bas côté. Ralentit encore jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Hayato lâche le volant, et allume le plafonnier central. Il respire entre ses dents serrées. En voulant se tourner, son épaule heurte le siège, et le choc se propage dans son bras blessé, qui est à l'agonie.

C'est entièrement la faute du Gardien des Nuages.

Dès qu'il arrive à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur dans son bras, Hayato pose un regard critique sur ledit Gardien.

Comme lui et comme Tsuna, Hibari est couvert de boue qui a pris une teinte noire en séchant, jusque sur son visage. La lèvre fendue de tout à l'heure a gonflé, et il y a des traces de mains autour de son cou.

Des traces de doigts épais et longs, et adultes, avec le relief de gants protecteurs imprimé dans la chair, en rouge sombre, et bleu noir. C'est moche.

Hayato culpabilise presque de s'être énervé parce qu'il ne parlait pas.

Sa main franchit toute seule l'espace qui les sépare, et vient effleurer la gorge maltraitée. Ses doigts sont glacés, comme toujours Hibari frissonne, mais ne se recule pas.

"Okay. D'accord."

Il peut gérer ça.

Il peut gérer ça.

Il **peut** gérer ça.

Il ne sait toujours pas si Hibari s'est pris une balle ou un coup de couteau cranté, ou n'importe quoi. Il ne parvient pas à voir -savoir- s'il y a du sang sur la veste noire, ou sur les sièges de la voiture. Il peut gérer ça.

Un carnivore qui ne parle pas, ça ne change pas tellement. Il peut gérer ça.

Il va gérer ça, et tout ira bien, même s'il a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, et son bras fait mal, et si ça se trouve, Hibari est dans une situation encore pire.

"D'accord", répète aussi calmement qu'il le peut, mais sa voix est quand même trop aiguë.

Face à lui, deux yeux bleus le dévisagent, et il n'y a pas de panique à l'intérieur.

Une main chaude s'enroule autour des doigts glacés de l'adolescent au bord de la crise de nerfs, et ce dernier prend conscience qu'il avait gardé ses doigts contre la jugulaire de Hibari, en travers d'une marque bleue et noire à l'allure vicieuse.

"Tu n'es pas en train de mourir lentement d'une blessure cachée ou d'une autre, dans d'atroces souffrances ?"

Lentement, le visage pale couvert de boue va de gauche à droite, et les yeux bleus, eux, restent fixés sur le visage blême d'Hayato.

"Tu n'as rien de brisé ?"

De nouveau, signe de tête négatif.

"N'importe quoi de potentiellement incapacitant, ou mortel, à part ça ?"

Le 'ça' est souligné par les doigts d'Hayato, toujours prisonniers de ceux d'Hibari, qui se tendent vers les traces de doigts autour de son cou.

Un sourcil arqué, ennuyé, de nouveau Hibari fait signe que non.

"C'est sûr ? Rien de pire que ... Que l'autre fois ?"

Nouvelle réponse négative.

Hayato ferme les yeux, laisse sa tête reposer sur l'appui tête. Sa main est brutalement libre de toute tension, et seule la prise de l'autre adolescent dessus l'empêche de chuter de plus de quelques centimètres.

Pas de cadavre dans la voiture.

Hibari ne va pas mourir.

Le soulagement rend la tête d'Hayato légère, il en a le vertige, et un sentiment d'euphorie un rien hystérique naît quelque part entre son ventre et sa gorge.

Tout va bien. Presque bien.

Il peut vraiment gérer la situation.

Il ne réalise pas, ne veut pas réaliser.

Il a eu si peur.

La peur qui ronge, et qui alourdit, et qui rend les battements de cœur assourdissant et précipités.

Son envie de vomir est presque complètement passée.

Une envie de rire terrible commence à surgir, et la seule chose qui permet à Hayato de la repousser, est la pensée qu'il ne veut pas rire devant Hibari, pas comme ça.

Et il tient toujours sa main. Ça, c'est étrange, mais comparé à toute la journée, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, et Hibari a les mains chaudes, et vivantes.

"Herbivore ?"

C'est un murmure rauque à peine audible par dessus le bruit du moteur. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à la voix de Hibari. Mais ça ressemble au ton étrange qu'il a eu tout à l'heure, quand il a dit que Tsuna dormait.

Hayato décide de reprendre la route avant de faire quelque chose de très stupide, comme serrer l'autre abruti dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Enfin, son bras. L'autre n'aime toujours pas être bougé, et le fait savoir. Les doigts se glissent hors de l'étreinte de ceux d'Hibari, pour retourner au volant, qui est désagréablement froid, en comparaison, malgré le chauffage présent dans l'habitacle.

Il ne pense pas à éteindre la lumière de plafond, et c'est le Gardien des Nuages qui s'en charge, alors que la voiture s'engage de nouveau sur l'asphalte, pour avaler les kilomètres restant. Pendant quelques temps, l'épuisement et la douleur dans son bras ne pèsent plus aussi lourdement sur Hayato. Le silence n'est plus insupportable. Tsuna dort toujours, à l'arrière, absolument inconscient de la quasi crise de panique de son Gardin de la Tempête.

Et enfin, le panneau annonçant l'entrée de Namimori apparaît sur le côté de la route. Il prend Hayato par surprise, et dissipe ce qui reste du nuage d'euphorie nerveuse qui l'aidait à tenir. Il y a plus de voitures sur la route désormais, et le mini écran digital au dessus de l'autoradio annonce une heure du matin, en bâtons lumineux oranges.

Traverser la moitié de la ville jusqu'à la maison de Tsuna s'avère être plus difficile que le restant du voyage, panique incluse. Les feux rouges sont à chaque carrefour, et les carrefours n'ont jamais été aussi nombreux, d'après Hayato. Il manque de s'endormir plusieurs fois, l'adrénaline est complètement retombée. Il a besoin de nicotine, mais fumer au volant exige deux mains valides, surtout dans son état. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un accident si près du but.

Encore quelques rues, quelques virages, quelques feux, toujours rouges. Puis s'arrêter, et se ranger sur le côté, tant pis pour le clignotant. La rue est calme, et déserte. Les maisons sont toutes éteintes, sauf celle du Dixième du nom. La lumière de la cuisine, et d'une des chambres, éclairent le jardin, entre la porte d'entrée et le portail.

"Di-"

Hayato ne peut pas terminer sa phrase, et tousse. La quinte de toux lui racle la gorge, et dure presque une minute entière. Bien sûr, le mot déshydratation flotte quelque part dans sa tête, mais il dénie. Il a passé toute sa fin d'après midi à courir sous la pluie. Il n'est pas déshydraté le moins du monde.

Hibari doit souffrir le martyre, avec sa gorge.

"Tsuna", croasse Hayato. "Tsuna !"

Avec reluctance, l'adolescent sur la banquette arrière s'étire, et ouvre les yeux.

"On est arrivés. Je suis vraiment désolé Dixième du Nom, de ne pas vous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, m-"

"Gokudera, tu ne devais pas aller à l'hôpital ? Comment vas ton bras ? Je peux appeler une ambulance de la maison !"

"Non !"

Le cri du cœur surprend les trois personnes dans la voiture par sa force, bien que Hibari n'offre qu'un bref tressaillement pour tout signe d'étonnement. Tsuna a toujours la bouche ouverte sur une proposition inquiète, et Hayato s'empresse de s'expliquer avant qu'il ne puisse insister. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir crié.

"C'est vraiment très gentil à vous Dixième du nom, mais je vais me débrouiller. Je préfère me débrouiller, et vous savoir chez vous."

"..."

"S'il te plaît, Tsuna ?"

Et il n'aime pas ça, Tsuna. Les yeux caramels sont froncés par l'inquiétude, il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Mais il cède.

"Soyez prudents, Hibari et toi. Vous allez aller à l'hôpital, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui. Oui, évidemment."

Hayato fait de son mieux pour sourire dans le rétroviseur, et avoir l'air plus en forme que ce qu'il n'est.

"J'y passerai demain matin avec Yamamoto. Alors sois-y, Gokudera."

Le sourire est beaucoup moins forcé maintenant, de la part d'Hayato.

Il observe son boss et meilleur ami extraire des clés d'une poche de veste intérieure, et rentrer chez lui. La lumière de l'entrée est allumée, et il y a des bruits de voix.

Avec son bras valide, le Gardien de la Tempête enclenche la marche avant, et repart dans les rues de Namimori, à vitesse d'escargot. Il a menti. En partie, du moins.

Il faut encore se débarrasser de la voiture, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Après seulement, l'hôpital. Et avant ça, il faut déposer Hibari.

Hayato tuerait pour une boite d'anti-douleurs, ou un paquet de cigarettes, et une douche. Une longue douche, suivie de plusieurs jours de sommeil. Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, et de prendre le ton le plus faussement indifférent possible.

"Je te dépose quelque part ?"

Si seulement il pouvait avoir l'usage de ses deux bras, et avoir un coude sur le rebord de fenêtre, une cigarette fumante négligemment entre ses doigts. Là, ce serait absolument parfait de provocation.

* * *

_Hayato a le sens des priorités. Avoir l'air rebelle et provocateur d'abord, aller à l'hôpital après.  
_

_Tss. _

_Prochain chapitre, rendez-vous à l'hôpital, donc.  
_

_-Mais pour le bien de l'originalité et de la logique, le titre sera 'La forêt boueuse: Après le Plan'-_


	8. La forêt boueuse III

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

Résumé: Hayato a volé une voiture, ce qui est mal. (Ne le faîtes pas). Il a ramené Tsuna chez lui en un seul morceau, ce qui est bien. Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à gérer Hibari, la disparition de la voiture (type définitive. Quelqu'un sait où se trouve le lac le plus proche ?). Et accessoirement, s'occuper de la balle dans le bras de Hayato. Accessoirement.

_Grand merci à Tsu (Sans qui Déluge n'existerait pas). _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La forêt boueuse: Après le Plan (ou encore, L'hôpital dû)  
**

Hayato tuerait pour une boite d'antidouleurs, ou un paquet de cigarette, et une douche. Une longue douche, suivie de plusieurs jours de sommeil. Pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, et de prendre le ton le plus faussement indifférent possible.

"Je te dépose quelque part ?"

Si seulement il pouvait avoir l'usage de ses deux bras, et avoir un coude sur le rebord de fenêtre, une cigarette fumante négligemment entre ses doigts. Là, ce serait absolument parfait de provocation.

"Non"

Ça ne ressemble toujours pas à la voix de Hibari. Peut être que ça prendra des semaines, pour que Hibari retrouve sa voix habituelle. Ou juste quelques jours. Ce n'est pas tellement important. Enfin, c'est perturbant.

"Va à l'hôpital."

Aussitôt, la panique prend le contrôle, les poumons de Hayato oublient de fonctionner, et tout ce qu'il peut penser, c'est il a menti il a menti il a _menti_ il-a-menti il-a-menti il-a-menti-menti-_menti_-**menti**-_**menti**_.

La sueur coule dans son dos, glacée. Il n'arrive pas à regarder Hibari, persuadé qu'il lui a menti, et que lui, stupidement, il l'a cru, et que Hibari est blessé, et qu'il va mourir, et qu'il aurait du insister, qu'il aurait du foncer vers le premier hôpital de la première ville qu'ils ont croisés, et pas s'acharner pour rentrer à Namimori.

"Herbivore."

L'esprit d'Hayato hurle menteur-menteur-menteur-**MENTEUR !**, mais l'air n'arrive plus à parvenir à ses poumons, et la seule chose qui passe ses lèvres, c'est un espèce de gémissement étranglé.

Dans le silence absolu, et quand est ce que la voiture a calé ?

Dans le silence absolu, en pleine nuit, il n'y a que la respiration prudente par la bouche d'Hibari, qui a l'air confus, qui ne comprend absolument pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'adolescent assis à côté de lui. Ceci dit, ça n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose de bien, puisqu'il a blêmi au point de ressembler à un cadavre sous les plaques de boues séchées. Avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

La gorge d'Hibari brûle, et semble remplie d'aiguilles, sauf qu'il ne peut pas tousser, qu'il ne veut pas tousser maintenant. Parler lui donner l'impression de forcer des lames de rasoir dans sa trachée artère. Il ignore la douleur, et pose sa main sur le bandage/garrot improvisé sur le bras d'Hayato.

"Il faut arranger ça."

Les yeux d'Hayato s'écarquillent, et il s'effondre sur le volant. Des tremblements le secouent, mais il ne sait pas s'il va rire ou pleurer. Le soulagement est inexistant, mais ce qui l'empêchait de respirer disparaît purement et simplement. Son front percute plusieurs fois le bord rond du volant, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal. Juste assez pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Hibari n'a pas menti.

Il a juste paniqué pour rien. Absolument rien.

Hibari est un enfoiré.

C'est entièrement sa faute. Hayato le hait.

Enfoiré, enfoiré, _enfoiré._

Mais un enfoiré vivant, et sans doute en meilleure forme que lui.

"Herbivore ?"

Hayato ricane doucement, et continue de trembler sur le volant, son bras blessé replié contre son ventre. Son autre bras est au dessus de sa tête, et le poing fermé repose sur le tableau de bord. Des particules de boue séchée se déposent sur le plastique noir.

"Hayato Gokudera ?"

La tête appuyé sur le volant se tourne, et le front se détache du support en plastique, jusqu'à ce que ce soit la tempe qui s'y appuie. Les yeux verts d'Hayato sont injectés de sang. Dans la pénombre éclaircie uniquement par l'éclairage public, la pupille a envahi une bonne partie de l'iris, et l'anneau vert apparaît plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Des masses de cheveux collés par la boue, et la pluie, tombent en travers de son visage, et il ne fait rien pour les repousser.

Il n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment là.

Hibari déglutit lentement, et se fige, pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre indice de combien les muscles de sa gorge lui font mal.

Les minutes passent.

Finalement, le Gardien de la Tempête soupire, cligne des yeux.

"On ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital maintenant."

L'air dubitatif et hostile d'Hibari se traduit aisément par '_Ah. Et pourquoi cela ?'_

Hayato retient un rire nerveux, et ferme les yeux, prêt à s'endormir -ou perdre conscience, il ne fait pas vraiment la différence pour le moment- sur le volant.

"Il faut détruire la voiture."

Le préfet du comité de discipline de Namimori fait la dernière chose à laquelle Hayato s'attendait.

Il sort son portable, de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il pianote sur le clavier pendant un moment, puis le replie, et le garde dans sa main, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, les bras croisés.

"Hn ?"

"Hôpital."

Cette fois ci, la grimace de douleur est évidente. Il serait probablement mieux que Hibari ne parle plus du tout pendant quelques temps.

"Je vais juste assumer que tu as réglé le problème d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors. Compte sur moi pour demander des explications plus tard. Maintenant, il faut que ce tas de ferraille redémarre ..."

Avec une seule main, c'est un peu plus difficile que prévu, mais rien d'impossible, et quelques minutes après, ils sont dans la rue de l'hôpital.

"Je me gare où ? Ici ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Dans le parking visiteur ?"

Rien.

"... Devant l'entrée ?"

Léger sourire en coin un rien inquiétant, et hochement de tête. Hayato soupire encore. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il suit les instructions de cet enfoiré.

Mettre le frein à main, déboucler la ceinture, s'extraire de la voiture, tout fait mal, et tire dans les muscles fatigués. Peut être qu'il ne sortira pas dès demain de l'hôpital.

Il titube sur les quelques mètres qui le séparent encore des portes coulissantes. Un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille, et le tire vers lesdites portes, qui paraissent complètement hors d'atteinte. Hayato n'en peut vraiment plus du tout. Chaque mouvement provoque des secousses de douleur dans son bras. Il ne veut plus bouger, mais Hibari ne relâche pas sa prise, et le traîne vers le hall d'accueil.

L'odeur aseptisée et froide de médicaments n'est pas aussi désagréable que la dernière fois qu'il était à l'hôpital, parce que cette odeur promet une pause dans la douleur très bientôt.

La lumière est aveuglante, et Hayato garde la tête baissée. Hibari et lui laissent des traces de pas sur le carrelage impeccablement propre.

Quelqu'un se précipite vers eux, et le plus jeune ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Ses mains se crispent, et il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Le bras qui le soutient ne le laisse pas reculer plus, mais n'insiste pas pour qu'il recommence à avancer. Hayato regarde Hibari, et n'arrive pas à lire l'expression sur son visage. Ce n'est pas de l'hostilité, et ce n'est pas non plus un sourire carnassier.

"Kyouya. Gokudera."

Hibari incline la tête en salutation à Kusakabe, et reprend sa marche vers le comptoir d'accueil de l'hôpital.

"La voiture ?"

Accroché à l'épaule du chef du comité de discpline, Hayato se redresse. Il est celui qui doit répondre, parce que Hibari ne devrait pas parler maintenant. Et il ne va pas laisser cet abruti empirer sa gorge juste pour le plaisir de faire son petit chef.

"Juste là, dehors."

Hochement de tête.

Kusakabe ne part pas, pourtant, et a l'air presque inquiet. Il a de quoi s'inquiéter, les deux Gardiens ont l'air d'avoir traversé les égouts de la ville, après avoir fait plusieurs rencontres malencontreuses.

"J'espère qu'ils ont un foutu verre d'eau, dans ce fichu truc ..." marmonne le plus jeune avant de recommencer à se traîner -avec l'aide précieuse de son camarade, jusqu'au comptoir, où une petite interne a l'air à moitié endormie.

Il faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas fait assez de bruit. Peut être qu'un tonitruant bonsoir aurait aidé.

"Carnivore ?"

Les yeux bleus se posent sur lui, et Hayato se demande ce que va faire Hibari, s'il ne passe pas la nuit à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour ouvrir la porte, s'il allait sonner à l'appartement de Hayato. Et peut être qu'il se plante complètement, parce qu'il est debout depuis plus de quinze heures d'affilée, qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis la veille, qu'il a une balle dans le bras, des bleus partout, et qu'il se sent vraiment mal, mais Hayato pense très sérieusement qu'Hibari, pour une raison ou une autre, ne veut pas rentrer chez lui. Ne veut pas, comme dans assez pour prendre au pied de la lettre une invitation offerte par un quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas sentir, officiellement.

Comme dans assez pour faire confiance à Hayato et revenir sonner à sa porte.

Malheureusement, le jeune Gardien de la Tempête n'a pas le temps de chercher la réponse à cette question, et il le sait.

"Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes."

Hayato ne perd pas conscience immédiatement. Mais ses genoux déclarent forfait immédiatement après qu'il ait parlé -croassé.

Il s'effondre lentement, glissant du bras de Hibari, et ce dernier a l'air surpris. Le visage délicat du Gardien des Nuages se floue un instant, puis retrouve de la netteté.

Et soudain, il y a des gens qui parlent fort, et un bruit de roulettes sur le carrelage. Hayato n'a pas la force de réagir quand on le soulève pour le déposer sur un lit d'hôpital, et sa tête roule sur le côté. Son bras est en feu, mais c'est lointain. Trop lointain pour le déranger. Alors qu'on l'emmène quelque part ailleurs que dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, il voit les traces de boues laissées par Hibari et lui, et la traînée de gouttes de sang, qui forme une ligne droite, jusqu'à une flaque un peu plus importante, pas loin du comptoir d'accueil. Son bras doit avoir recommencé à saigner, à un moment ou un autre du trajet. Peut être même avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Namimori ...

Un pincement au coude, et Hayato sait qu'il va dormir maintenant. Il ne peut plus voir maintenant, mais reste sceptique tout ce sang venait de lui ? Vraiment ?

Ça explique pourquoi Hibari a tellement insisté pour qu'ils viennent ici directement après avoir déposé Tsuna.

Après ça, tout est noir.

Dehors, il pleut.

Le tapotement de la pluie à la fenêtre est insistant.

Rien que pour ça, l'occupant du seul lit de la pièce, ne veut pas se réveiller. Même si c'est trop tard pour ça, puisqu'il entend la pluie.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il pleut depuis longtemps, peut être qu'il n'a pas dormi aussi profondément que ce qu'il en a l'impression. Bouger le plus petit doigt semble une être une tâche inutilement difficile. Ouvrir les yeux n'est pas tentant le moins du monde, surtout avec toute cette pluie qui tombe dehors. Mais il sait qu'il est réveillé.

Sans avoir l'excuse d'un réveil, ou d'un cri, ou d'un bruit de klaxon, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'avoir réveillé.

Normal, il n'est pas chez lui.

Cette information là, il a du mal à se rappeler d'où elle vient. Mais c'est une certitude. Il serait peut être bon d'ouvrir les yeux, maintenant.

Le plafond est blanc, avec des foutus néons. Il est fait de dalles, exactement comme les plafonds de l'école, et les néons sont strictement les mêmes. Ça manque néanmoins de chewing-gums, de fléchettes, et autres objets insolites arrivés là contre la gravité, pour être le plafond de l'école.

Normal, il est à l'hôpital.

Ce qui explique qu'il se sente comme une loque humaine, plutôt que comme un adolescent plein d'énergie.

Il a même une IV dans le bras. Il a horreur de ça. Et son autre bras est coincé dans une attelle. Pas un plâtre. Une attelle.

Ah, il savait bien que la balle n'avait pas brisé l'os !

Sinon, il n'aurait sans doute jamais réussi à conduire aussi longtemps.

Quand il s'assoit dans le lit, son dos craque, et il grimace, mais ne sent rien. La douleur est partie quelque part, conduite au loin par des antidouleurs aux noms compliqués impossibles à retenir. Mais contrairement à pas mal de personnes, même les analgésiques puissants, à base de morphine, n'ont pas tellement d'effets secondaires sur Hayato.

C'est pour ça que la bière est un mauvais souvenir, aussi.

Il en fallait beaucoup, pour perdre le contrôle. Vraiment beaucoup.

Mais ça, c'était en Italie. De l'autre côté du monde. Et la bière de là-bas ne manque pas à Hayato. Au contraire. Ici, il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble la bière, et où la trouver. Pas que ce serait difficile, mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. Hayato n'aime pas vraiment la bière. La bière, c'est un peu l'Italie.

Les murs sont peints en jaune et blanc, et il y a une fenêtre, avec un rideau jaune pâle tiré, mais il ne cache pas bien le manque de luminosité, et le tip tap de la pluie sur le verre.

La pièce est vide.

Hayato a soif.

En fait, il meurt littéralement de soif, et des dizaines de questions bourdonnent sous son crâne. Il voudrait savoir quand est ce qu'il va pouvoir partir, et si la police va l'interroger, parce qu'il avait une blessure par balle, et ce qui va se passer. Même si le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de force de police présente actuellement dans la chambre est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Il regarde aussi avec beaucoup de dédain l'aiguille sous sa peau, maintenu par deux larges bandes de sparadrap médical. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ça virerait sur le champ. Et il va avoir une trace de piqûre. Comme si son style de vie n'était pas assez pointé du doigt.

Quand à la note d'hôpital ... Il a déjà un très mauvais pressentiment, en rapport avec sa chambre individuelle au calme. Quelqu'un a dû s'en mêler. Et 'Quelqu'un', ne peut pas être n'importe qui. En fait, il n'y a que quelques personnes qui ont les moyens de faire ça. Aucune des possibilités n'enchante l'adolescent. Que ce soit Shamal, ou Bianci, Hayato a horreur de devoir quelque chose à qui que ce soit.

Les faveurs sont toujours une très mauvaise idée dans le monde de la mafia.

La fatigue revient le frapper par vagues.

Il n'y a pas grand chose de mieux à faire, et Hayato soupire en s'allongeant.

Il se demande si Tsuna est passé. Probablement pas, parce que Lambo, et par conséquent I-pin, n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de l'accompagner, et le remue ménage l'aurait réveillé.

Il y a aussi la question un peu obsédante, de ce que fait Hibari en ce moment. C'est perturbant.

Le matelas est trop spécifique des hôpitaux, fin, à peine confortable, et désagréablement impersonnel. Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que dormir à l'hôpital, quand on a rien avec soi. La porte n'est pas fermée, et n'importe qui peut entrer pendant qu'il dort.

Hayato se bat contre la somnolence encore un moment, parce qu'il déteste se sentir vulnérable comme ça. La fatigue l'emporte tout de même, et il s'endort.

Son bras lui fait mal.

Il pleut toujours.

Un médecin est passé retirer l'IV, et lui annoncer qu'il pouvait sortir dès demain.

Aussi, il a passé deux jours à dormir.

Version officielle pour le Dixème du nom, Yamamoto, et n'importe qui ayant le culot de lui demander en face ce qui s'est passé, sans se faire exploser.

La vérité, c'est qu'il a passé deux jours dans un coma léger.

Les quelques heures passées avec la balle dans son bras ont suffi pour que ça s'infecte. Ça, et une histoire de déshydratation en bonus. Sur ce, le docteur, un homme sans doute très sympathique pour la plupart des gens, mais dont le sourire donnait à Hayato l'envie de le frapper, lui avait annoncé que sa plaie au bras ne laisserait rien d'autre qu'une cicatrice, et qu'il était très chanceux.

Après, il est reparti en laissant entrer toute la smala. Le Dixième du nom, Yamamoto, les gosses, et même Bianci. Il y avait eu quelques cris, pas mal de rires idiots de cet abruti de base-balleur, et finalement, une infirmière avait mis tout le monde à la porte.

Hayato n'a toujours rien de mieux à faire que dormir, mais il n'a plus la moindre envie de dormir.

Le rideau a été décroché, pendant une acrobatie de Lambo, et laisse voir le soleil de fin d'après midi. L'idée de dîner est plutôt déprimante. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, Hayato n'a rien mangé, sauf le sushi fourré de force dans sa bouche un peu plus tôt. Sushi en provenance directe du restaurant des Yamamoto. Ce qui est la seule et unique raison pour l'avoir avalé, vraiment. Hayato ne fait pas confiance à tout ce qu'il n'achète pas lui même. Il n'aime pas non plus manger ailleurs que chez lui. Il n'aime pas vraiment manger tout court.

Certains aliments sont juste trop dangereux.

Trop de risques.

Risque de poison -Bianci- risque d'être drogué, ...

Là-bas, certains bénévoles droguaient la nourriture, pour pouvoir _aider_ les gamins des rues.

Hayato n'est pas dans les rues, mais la paranoïa n'est pas complètement partie, et il ne peut juste pas manger à l'hôpital. C'est trop propre, trop net, trop plein de sourires sympathiques -comme celui du docteur. Il ne peut pas faire confiance comme ça.

Il veut sortir d'ici.

Mais Tsuna, et les autres, s'inquiéteraient. Même Bianci. C'est étrange de penser ça, quand il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle considérait comme une perte de temps de prendre ses nouvelles. Mais les choses ont changé.

Bien sûr, les choses ont changé.

Bianci l'a suivi jusqu'ici, et elle reste là.

'Pour Reborn'

En passant par l'appartement de son petit frère une à deux fois par semaine.

Mais Hayato ne l'a jamais confrontée là dessus. Peut être la peur de la réponse.

Peut être la peur d'entendre à nouveau le mépris, dans la voix mélodieuse, _italienne_, de sa sœur.

Hayato a horreur des hôpitaux, où il n'y a rien à faire que dormir, et penser, penser jusqu'à avoir la cervelle qui éclate.

Il ne se passe rien jusqu'au dîner, et rien après le dîner -un grand verre d'eau.

En fin de soirée, vers 22h, quelqu'un entre dans la chambre.

Hayato a eu le temps de revenir sur son dernier plan en date, de se flageller sur les défauts de celui-ci, de se demander pendant de longues minutes à quel point faut il être stupide pour décider de traverser un camp militaire, même à la nuit tombée. Puis d'enchaîner sur combien il était chanceux que tout le monde s'en soit tiré à peu près indemne.

Sans compter la voix qui lui répète que toute la situation était initialement de sa faute, puisqu'il aurait du réagir autrement, avant le début des problèmes. Enfin, le deuxième début des problèmes, parce que le véritable début des problèmes, c'est l'instant où Reborn sonne à votre appartement, et vous annonce qu'il est temps d'aller s'entraîner. Mais exploser un prototype électronique militaire au beau milieu d'un terrain militaire d'entraînement, peut aussi annoncer un début des problèmes. C'est une très mauvaise idée de manière générale. Pour sa défense, le ... robot ? avait déjà réussi à repousser plusieurs attaques moins extrêmes, et s'apprêtait à attaquer Yamamoto.

Cet abruti ne brille certainement pas par son intelligence et son sérieux, mais c'est le Gardien de la Pluie Vongola, et un excellent ami.

Mais Hayato niera jusqu'à son dernier souffle avoir pensé ça.

"Pourquoi tu es là ?"

"Je te retourne la question, herbivore."

"Quelqu'un t'a dit que ta voix faisait peur à entendre, carnivore ?" rétorque Hayato d'une voix ennuyée.

Un sourcil levé tient lieu de réponse.

Bien sûr que non, qui irait dire à Hibari qu'il a une voix bizarre ? Yamamoto, peut être. Cet abruti est suicidaire, donc ce n'est pas totalement impossible. Mais pour ça, il faut que Yamamoto ait croisé Hibari, et que Hibari ait parlé.

Hayato n'est pas suicidaire, hein.

Hayato s'ennuie juste énormément depuis plusieurs heures. Et il est à peu près certain qu'Hibari ne veut pas le tuer.

"Donc ?"

Non, c'est bien pire.

Le ciel peut s'écrouler maintenant. Hibari est curieux.

"Le trajet. La flemme de marcher."

"De marcher, ou de croiser ton concierge, herbivore ?"

"Les deux. Je n'ai pas de dynamite sur moi."

"Tu pourrais acheter de l'alcool."

"Je pourrais. Mais utiliser deux fois le même tour ? Aucun intérêt, carnivore. Et mon briquet est presque à sec. Oui, je pourrais racheter un briquet également."

Hayato essaie vraiment d'être l'air nonchalant, mais assis sur un lit d'hôpital, avec le bras en écharpe, ce n'est pas trop crédible.

"Il fait nuit."

Le silence plane, et il sait que le plus vieux attend qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée. C'est agréable, quelqu'un qui écoute vraiment.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans la nuit ?"

"Du danger, pour les herbivores."

"Exactement. Et comme tu l'as dit, je suis un herbivore. Donc, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas chez moi."

Hibari sourit, largement. Ce genre de sourire qui fait hurler Tsuna avant qu'il ne s'enfuie.

"Trouillard d'herbivore."

Et Hayato ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Peut être que c'est la voix éraillée, ou le sourire carnassier, ou le fait que de toute façon, il est déjà à l'hôpital, donc autant y être pour une bonne raison.

"Dit le carnivore qui se planque à l'hôpital. Pourquoi es tu là, Hibari ? Tu rends visite aux herbivores, maintenant ?"

"Visiblement. Sens toi honoré."

"Attention, quelqu'un pourrait croire que tu es ami avec moi, Hibari. Est ce que ça ne serait pas malheureux, ça ?"

"Herbivore."

La réponse universelle du carnivore, le retour.

"Oui, abominable. Je sais. Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as une sale tête. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise."

"Et tu es la chanceuse personne à qui revient cette tâche ?"

Le sarcasme derrière n'est pas aussi énervant que d'ordinaire, mais c'est peut être juste Hayato qui est fatigué aussi. Ça, ou il commence à s'habituer.

Et ce n'est pas aussi déplaisant que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Il lève un index correcteur.

"Le chanceux herbivore. S'il te plaît. Je ne tiens pas à être confondu pour un carnivore tel que toi."

"Donc tu reconnais ton statut ?"

"C'est faible ça, comme réplique. Va dormir, Hibari."

"Je ne prends pas d'ordres d'un herbivore, si chanceux soit il."

"Je suis celui qui refuse de dormir. Tu ne t'abaisserais pas à copier un herbivore ?"

Le sourire retors d'Hayato a un côté victorieux. L'argument suprême est lancé, la honte menace la fierté débordante d'Hibari, et si cette astuce ne fonctionne pas, Hayato commence à être sérieusement à court d'idées. Ou il peut continuer de discuter avec lui, sinon.

Mais discuter avec Hibari est perturbant.

Sentir les yeux bleus qui le regardent est perturbant.

Être avec Hibari sans s'énerver est perturbant.

Qui sait si la santé mentale d'Hayato y survivra encore longtemps.

"Je ne refuse pas de dormir."

Cette réponse ne respire pas du tout l'hypocrisie. Quelqu'un ici joue sur les mots, et ce n'est pas Hayato.

"D'accord. Très bien."

Le silence plane quelques secondes. Mais ça ne plaît pas à la langue de Hayato, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer de relancer la conversation.

"Donc, à part te promener dans les forêts du coin, et ne pas dormir, des projets, pour cette semaine ?"

Le ton badin sonne faux, et le silence après s'étire, s'étire, s'étire. Toutes les quelques minutes, il y a des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et des bruits de voiture dehors. Une vague de gène brûle le visage de Hayato. Il a la gorge sèche, trop chaud, et l'impression d'être stupide.

C'est de la faute de l'autre abruti.

Visiblement, répondre normalement à quelqu'un lui arracherait la gorge.

Hayato est sur le point de balancer la première insulte acide qui lui passe par la tête, quand son visiteur s'absorbe dans la contemplation de la fenêtre et ses rideaux, et répond.

"Le club de football."

Les mots glissent, à contrecœur.

"Ils ne respectent rien. Leurs actions enfreignent le règlement et sont contre-productives pour les autres équipes. Base-ball, athlétisme. Ils ont besoin d'un rappel du règlement."

Les yeux bleus reviennent rapidement sur le visage du Gardien de la Tempête, et retournent à la fenêtre immédiatement.

"D'après Yamamoto, ils sont impossibles depuis qu'ils ont atteints le niveau national."

"Ils sont stupides."

"Oui. Mais tu vas régler ce problème."

Hibari inclina la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirent lentement, en un sourire inquiétant. Mais pour une fois, Hayato n'est pas visé, et c'est amusant, d'être de l'autre côté de ce sourire.

"Et donc, après, avant ? Parce que ça va t'occuper, dix minutes à la pause du déjeuner, ça ?"

"Quinze. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec leur entraîneur."

"Bien sûr. J'oubliais l'entraîneur. Donc, à part ça ?"

Les yeux bleus quittent le rideau pour se plonger dans l'observation du mur, et leur propriétaire hausse les épaules.

"L'habituel, les rondes dans les couloirs, les rapports de clubs ?" insiste Hayato.

"Il y a une réunion avec les professeurs titulaires, cette semaine."

"C'est comme ça, que tu arrives à être au courant de tout ! Je comprends mieux. Et tu trouves le temps de bosser tes cours, dans tout ça ?"

Nouveau haussement d'épaule.

Puis un soupir.

Et enfin, une réponse.

"Suffisamment. Aussi, si Tsunayoshi ne passait pas ses nuits à essayer de détruire Namimori en brisant un maximum de règles, cela me dégagerait pas mal de temps. Sens toi concerné également, herbivore."

"Parce que c'est désormais connu, les herbivores empêchent le carnivore de dormir. Intéressant. On n'apprend pas ça, en classe."

Le silence, encore et toujours.

Le sommeil commence à venir se glisser sur les paupières de Hayato, à chatouiller sa gorge pour le faire bailler. Hibari n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de dormir.

"Il va falloir que je rattrape les cours. Galère. Tu as raison, Hibari. Il faut que je sorte d'ici au plus vite. Mais pas ce soir. Faut que je dorme, ce soir."

Il commence à s'allonger en étirant précautionneusement ses membres courbaturés, puis sursaute, et se rassoit. Il se penche sur le côté du lit, extrait un sac plastique coincé entre le meuble en plastique blanc qui fait office de table de nuit, et le lit. Une fois le sac posé dans son giron, il plonge la main dedans, et farfouille quelques instants.

De la poche de la veste roulée en boule à l'intérieur, il sort un trousseau de clé. Il a de nouveau récupéré toute l'attention de Hibari.

Il résiste à l'envie de lever la tête et sourire.

Il aime avoir l'attention de Hibari. C'est gratifiant, de savoir qu'il est assez intéressant pour retenir l'attention de quelqu'un comme Hibari.

Les clés sont déposées sur la table de nuit, et le sac de nouveau enfoncé à la verticale, entre le matelas, et la table de nuit.

"C'est un jeu de clés de l'appartement. Si jamais il y avait besoin, ce serait stupide qu'elles soient perdues. Heureusement, j'ai un autre double sur moi."

La subtilité n'a jamais été le point fort de Hayato, ce soir encore moins que d'habitude. Il a envie de dormir, et envie de dormir avant que la douleur dans son bras ne revienne à pleine charge. S'endormir avec une porte grande ouverte à n'importe qui n'est pas non plus facile pour l'adolescent.

Mais ça va.

Il se dit ça, quand il s'allonge.

Ça va. Et ce n'est pas comme si Hibari laisserait qui que ce soit attaquer quelqu'un, même lui, dans un hôpital. Une histoire de règles ...

Le marchand de sable passe trop vite; le Gardien de la Tempête manque le bout des doigts qui effleurent son bras pris dans une attelle.

La dernière chose dont il est conscient, c'est un petit bruit de métal, comme des clés que l'on soulève.

ooooo

Les yeux gris verts clignent dans la pénombre. Ils sont grands ouverts, et battent des paupières. Les cils clairs se croisent, et se détachent. Les yeux restent ouverts.

Hayato a menti.

Pas tout à fait.

Il a dormi une demi-heure. Et il a toujours besoin de dormir. Mais le sommeil le fuit, l'insécurité est une petite bestiole grinçante dans un coin de sa tête, qui fait tourner sa roue en permanence, et qui hurle dès qu'il baisse les paupières un peu trop longtemps.

Dans le couloir, il y a toujours des bruits de pas. Le personnel de l'hôpital n'arrête pas d'aller et venir. Quelqu'un est venu le voir aussi, tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas eu besoin de fermer les yeux pour qu'on le croie endormi. Rester allongé sans bouger a fait l'affaire.

L'envie de partir démange ses jambes.

Mais ce qu'il a dit à Hibari tout à l'heure tient. Il ne peut pas se déplacer de nuit, pas dans son état.

La couverture est trop lourde, et pas assez chaude en même temps, et l'oreiller est presque inexistant. La pénombre n'est pas suffisante, et pourtant, ne rien pouvoir distinguer clairement l'énerve.

Ça va être une longue nuit.

Il regrette de n'avoir pas retenu Hibari.

Il l'imagine, endormi au creux du canapé, ses deux couvertures enroulées autour de lui, ses tonfas près de lui.

Peut être qu'il devrait investir dans une arme de poing. Il a bien son couteau suisse, mais il ne peut pas le sortir dans un hôpital, au risque de se le faire confisquer.

A ne pas dormir, il pourrait aussi bien se lever, aller demander du papier et un crayon, et travailler sur quelque chose. Refaire des vieux calculs de physique, essayer de trouver une nouvelle technique, équilibrer des équations chimiques de combustion spontanée ...

Ou même bosser cette dissertation en histoire, que Tsuna a évoqué, quand il est passé, aujourd'hui.

Il pourrait demander un somnifère léger.

Hayato soupire.

Ses jolis yeux gris verts clignent dans la pénombre de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Mais il ne bouge pas.

Pourvu que le carnivore dorme, au moins.

Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un pichet d'eau et un verre, sur la table de nuit.

* * *

_Ils ne font rien dans l'ordre, c'est désespérant... _

_La prochaine fois, on va faire dans le social (... totalement ma tasse de thé). On verra Tsuna ! Yamamoto ! Et même en invité d'honneur, DINO !  
_

_Merci pour chacune des reviews. Elles me donnent sourire et motivation ^^_


	9. Comme un Dinosaure

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Cette fois-ci, il ne pleut pas, la sonnette ne sonne pas, et ce n'est même pas le milieu de la nuit. C'est du n'importe quoi, en bref. Et en plus, ce n'est même pas Hibari. La soirée commence mal.

_Grand merci à Tsu. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Comme un Dinosaure dans un magasin de porcelaine**

On frappe à la porte.

Rien ne bouge dans l'appartement, sauf le stylo sur le papier. Il glisse, fluide, laissant une écriture cursive régulière. Une belle écriture, bien plus nette que la feuille d'à côté, couverte de caractères japonais.

Mais Hayato a du apprendre en quelques semaines à peine à écrire en japonais à la base, et même maintenant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de détester ça.

Après un point final signant la fin du paragraphe, l'adolescent lâche le stylo, et lève les yeux de sa feuille en s'étirant. Il n'a pas oublié qu'on vient de frapper à sa porte, et rien que pour ça, il est de bonne humeur.

Parce que oui, Hayato a eu la peau de la sonnette.

Avec un faux contact soigneusement préparé pour être accidentel. Même monsieur Tanaka n'y a vu que du feu. Alors Hayato a eu le droit -le plaisir infini- de mettre une petite pancarte 'EN PANNE' dessus. Ce qui veut donc dire plus de son strident n'importe quand, et à des heures indues de la nuit.

Bien que là, l'heure soit correcte, pour une fois.

Il n'est même pas tard, à peine le début de soirée.

C'est assez bizarre, parce qu'il n'attend personne, à cette heure là. Bianci décide de temps en temps de passer pendant le week end, en début d'après midi, ou au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il pleut, ou qu'elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez le Dixième du Nom. Ou un soir, parfois. Mais après l'heure du dîner.

Hibari vient le soir, plutôt tard. Toujours après neuf ou dix heures. Rarement avant onze heures.

Quand Hayato a raccompagné le Dixième du Nom, cet après midi après les cours, il n'y avait pas le moindre problème à l'horizon. Sauf Reborn, qui a des plans pour le week end, encore. Ce qui a fait grincer les dents d'Hayato, en faisant naître une douleur fantôme dans son bras, souvenir du dernier week end _en forêt _organisé par Reborn.

D'ailleurs, depuis, aussi étrange que ce soit, Hayato n'avait pas revu son trousseau de clés, celui qu'il avait laissé en évidence à l'hôpital. Il sait que le Gardien des Nuages les a prises. Seulement, Hibari continue de frapper à la porte quand il vient, et d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre.

Enfin, la surprise du jour se tient sur son paillasson.

Dino Cavallone, Yamamoto, et le Dixième du nom, bien sûr, sont là.

Exceptionnellement, le propriétaire de l'appartement regrette de ne pas avoir vérifié qui lui rend visite par le judas. Pas qu'il n'aurait pas ouvert à son boss, c'est évident. Mais il aurait pu hésiter quelques secondes. Ranger les papiers qui traînent. Rendre l'entrée moins bordélique, avec les deux paires de chaussures éparpillées, le paquet de cigarettes éventré, et le parapluie abandonné au milieu du passage.

"Bonsoir Dixième du nom. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Il accompagne son accueil d'un signe de tête presque amical envers les deux autres. Reborn n'est pas là, mais Lambo et I-pin non plus. Un mauvais pressentiment a déjà commencé à se former, et à tourbillonner au creux de son estomac.

Dino ne sourit pas comme d'habitude.

Ce n'est pas éblouissant.

Et Yamamoto a l'air sérieux.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Tsuna a cette expression grave, et ses yeux caramels sont pleins de tension.

En fait, la bonne question serait qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.

"Hibari a disparu."

La nervosité rend la voix de Tsuna un rien plus aiguë.

"Comment ça, Hibari a disparu ?"

Pourtant, le préfet du comité de discipline a été présent toute la journée, à l'école. Les rondes dans les couloirs, quelques altercations, il a même eu le temps de se battre avec Yamamoto, alors que celui-ci allait faire des photocopies pour un professeur. Pour cause de tenue débraillée, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tsuna se mord la lèvre. L'autre fan de baseball regarde fixement le sol, comme si la moquette grise terriblement banale et assez moche de l'appartement était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais découvert.

Dino ne bronche pas.

Il y a anguille sous roche.

Gravement.

"Ah ! Pardon, Dixième du nom ! Voulez-vous entrer et boire quelque chose ? Café ? "

"Non, non non non non Gokudera ! Ce n'est pas la peine du tout."

Le visage d'Hayato s'assombrit un peu plus, mais il hoche la tête. Il attend un peu plus d'explications sur ce qui se passe, et ce qu'on attend de lui. De toute façon, bordel, c'est quoi ça, '_Hibari a disparu_' ? Hibari ne disparaît pas. Il fait ses rondes, il tabasse le premier type venu qui a le malheur de respirer trop fort. Il vient passer la nuit ici de temps à autre, débarque même couvert de sang, ou trempé. Il ne disparaît pas comme ça.

"Hibari a disparu ... ?"

Le regard rapide de Tsuna vers le seul adulte des lieux ne passe pas inaperçu, mais Hayato ne dit rien.

"Il est introuvable. Dino dit qu'il n'est ni chez lui, ni à l'école, ni nulle part en ville, et que ça n'est pas normal."

Et le reste de l'histoire ?

C'est réservé au QI de moules ?

Même Yamamoto doit savoir quelque chose de plus pour avoir l'air aussi sérieux.

"Il réapparaîtra demain sans doute à la porte de l'école, prêt à s'abattre sur la première personne qui ne sera pas là en avance."

La nervosité cède le pas à l'obstination dans les yeux de Tsuna. Hayato sait où va cette conversation. Il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'on ne lui explique pas simplement le véritable problème. Mais il n'ira jamais questionner une demande, implicite ou non, de Tsuna.

"Non, Gokudera, il faut retrouver Kyouya ce soir."

L'embarras s'entend clairement dans la voix de Dino, avec une note d'inquiétude La confirmation de ce qu'Hayato pensait est claire comme de l'eau de roche. Le grand blond a fait -ou dit- quelque chose. Quelque chose qui a pour résultat '_Hibari a disparu'_. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne peut pas être bon. Bien que pourquoi aucun des trois sur le palier n'a le cran d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Hayato est étrange.

Brusquement, il a envie de frapper quelque chose de blond et souriant.

"Hum, Gokude-"

"Laissez-moi attraper une veste, et fermer la porte."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger, tu sais. Je suis sûr que tu as raison. Kyouya réapparaîtra en temps et en heure, et pas avant, comme toujours."

Le rire bref qui suit cette déclaration est tellement artificiel, qu'il fait lever les yeux au ciel au propriétaire de l'appartement. Il ne perd pas plus de temps à attendre des réponses que personne ne veut apparemment lui donner, et se retourne. Il y a deux manteaux sur le portemanteau de l'entrée, et l'un d'eux n'appartient même pas à Hayato (les affaires de Bianci ont la fâcheuse tendance de s'inviter chez lui, quand elle passe), donc il n'y a pas à hésiter. Une écharpe rouge dépasse d'une des poches de la veste, qu'il enroule autour de sa gorge juste après avoir enfilé le vêtement.

Quand il regarde de nouveau les trois autres, Yamamoto jette des coups d'œils réguliers à Dino, avec ce qui ressemble vraiment plus à de l'agacement, qu'à de l'inquiétude. Mais bien sûr, l'italien n'a rien fait, et Hibari a disparu sans raison aucune, et c'est inquiétant juste parce que.

Parfois, Hayato a comme le sentiment qu'on le prend pour un imbécile. Mais le sourire reconnaissant du Dixième du Nom se fige quand il prend conscience que Hayato regarde le manège de ses deux compagnons. Il donne un coup de coude à Yamamoto, et s'éloigne du paillasson, pour que Hayato puisse sortir de chez lui, et fermer la porte sans avoir à les bousculer.

Les deux seules serrures accessibles de l'extérieur de la porte sont verrouillées, et tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie de l'immeuble, Dino prenant la tête du groupe.

"Donc, comment on fait ça ?"

Le ton est ennuyé, presque hostile, ils profitent tous de l'énervement de Hayato. Tsuna grimace, Yamamoto se frotte la nuque, et Dino regarde ailleurs. Ils ont mérité la colère du Gardien de la Tempête, certes, et sont tous aussi conscients de combien bancales ont sonnés leurs explications.

_'Il faut retrouver Hibari'. _

_'Il faut'. _

Juste _'Il faut'_.

D'accord. De combien bancales ont sonné leurs _manques_ d'explications.

"Ne répondez pas tous en même temps. Tsuna ? Cavallone ?"

"Il n'est pas à votre école." répond immédiatement le blond.

L'incident a donc eu lieu là-bas.

"Okay. Donc on cherche un type qui peut être n'importe où dans la ville, sauf chez lui, ou à l'école, et qui a un don pour être là où on ne l'attend pas. Génial. Il y a une raison pour qu'on ne se sépare pas pour chercher ?"

Dino et Yamamoto le regardent bizarrement, et Tsuna est apparemment le seul à avoir saisi l'allusion dans la question: une présence ennemie est-elle ou non liée à ce bordel ? Une présence ennemie suffisamment douée pour obliger Hibari à disparaître. Ou pour l'enlever. Peu probable, mais rien n'est impossible, il suffit de se souvenir des débuts de Mukuro dans la ville.

"Non, il faut juste le retrouver, n'est ce pas Dino ?"

Ah, éclair de lumière dans les yeux marrons, le Cavallonne a compris. Et Hayato se sent moins frustré et plus énervé qu'avant en même temps. Visiblement, le Dixième du Nom en sait à peine plus que lui sur la situation.

"Oui, juste le retrouver. C'est important. Il faut absolument le ..."

"Retrouver. On a compris. Déjà dit ça deux fois. Je vais aller du côté de la Gare, dans ce cas là."

Après cette réplique sèche qui coupe Dino en plein élan, l'adolescent soupire, et consulte l'heure sur son portable, vérifiant au passage le niveau de batterie.

"Ça va comme ça, Dixième du Nom ? Vous préférez que je vienne avec vous ?"

"Non, Gokudera, on a effectivement plus de chances de trouver Hibari en se séparant. Tout le monde donne de ses nouvelles d'ici une heure ?"

Acquiescement général.

Hayato commence à s'éloigner.

"Ah ! Gokudera ! Merci pour ton aide !"

Hayato lance un sourire radieux par dessus son épaule, et oublie presque le manque total de franchise de ses amis.

Il est toujours prêt à aider, si c'est pour le Dixième du Nom.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne trouvera pas Hibari, et que courir partout ne sert strictement à rien, mais il le fait quand même. Juste au cas où. Il n'a strictement aucune idée d'où Hibari irait, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve. Dino aurait pu savoir. A noter le conditionnel.

Dino aurait pu, s'il n'était pas à l'origine de cette foutue situation.

Parce que s'il n'y a pas de raisons pour ne pas chercher séparément, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger, donc que Hibari n'a pas simplement été pris pour cible par un gang surpuissant sorti de nulle part, ou n'importe quoi du genre. Donc, c'est bien entièrement la faute de la stupide perche blonde, et Hibari ne se laissera pas retrouver si facilement.

...

Ceci dit, Hayato apprécierait de savoir exactement pourquoi est ce qu'il doit parcourir la moitié de la ville juste parce que Dino et Hibari se sont fâchés. Même si tout laisse entendre que Hibari s'est enfui, et ça, d'accord, c'est plus qu'un peu inquiétant.

Si Hibari voulait qu'Hayato le trouve, il serait venu directement à l'appartement, il l'a déjà fait par le passé. Conclusion, le chercher ne sert à rien d'autre que d'essayer d'attraper la crève, et risquer une mauvaise rencontre. Autant s'arrêter à un café, attendre que l'heure soit passée, envoyer un message à Tsuna, rentrer, et reprendre le résumé de cours de physique qu'il recopiait.

Mais non.

Que ce soit à cause de sa conscience qui a horreur de mentir à Tsuna, ou la partie de son cerveau qui répète stupidement 'Et si Hibari a vraiment besoin d'être retrouvé, hein ?' l'adolescent ne peut pas abandonner les recherches.

Mais le Gardien des Nuages n'est nulle part.

Les rues sont animées en soirée, et il y a de la lumière partout, des néons, des enseignes qui flashent et brillent au point d'être douloureuses pour la rétine. Les gens entrent et sortent des restaurants, et des jeunes se promènent, et entrent parfois en riant dans un karaoké. Hayato ne peut pas vérifier si l'objet de ses recherches est allé trouver refuge dans l'un de ces établissements. Mais, un endroit lumineux, bruyant, agité, et plein de monde ? Non. Hibari n'irait jamais là dedans.

La gare bourdonne comme une ruche, les hommes et les femmes d'affaire côtoient les familles venues accompagner un voyageur, quelques touristes, les employés qui ont toujours l'air très affairés, et très sérieux. Pas d'Hibari dans les salles d'attente, ou au comptoir. Rien non plus du côté des rangées de casiers à louer, ou dans le café/bar de la gare.

Il y a quelques filles de la classe, à la sortie de la gare, mais elles n'ont pas vu Hibari.

Après la gare, les rues se ressemblent toutes, les passants se ressemblent tous. Hibari n'est nulle part.

Hayato court, pour couvrir un maximum d'endroits. Il revient sur ses pas souvent, pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien manqué, que rien n'indique que Hibari soit apparu là juste après son passage; il hésite à se diriger vers les entrepôts, en bordure de la ville. La fréquentation n'y est pas très plaisante.

Néanmoins, les chances pour qu'Hibari y soit, en position de faiblesse, sont inexistantes. Hayato s'y engage quand même, après avoir envoyé un message comme quoi il n'a pas trouvé trace d'Hibari à Tsuna, puis à Yamamoto quand il n'obtient pas de réponse.

Aucune réponse ne vient, et peut-être que le Dixième du Nom est en mauvaise posture, et qu'il y a réellement quelqu'un qui s'en est pris à Hibari et Dino, et qui les a forcé à se séparer. Mais c'est illogique, et ça ne ressemble pas aux airs gênés de Tsuna quand il est venu frapper à sa porte. S'il avait un danger potentiel, Dino ne les aurait pas laissé se séparer.

Il a assez de bon sens pour ça.

Enfin, il est censé.

Tout ça ne fait rien pour améliorer l'état de nerfs d'Hayato. Son énervement se mue doucement en inquiétude et en colère.

Cachotteries de merde.

Oh, et bien sûr ...

Il pleut. Depuis cinq minutes.

Des trombes d'eau.

Son manteau bleu sombre le protège encore de l'eau pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas durer. Ses cheveux trempés gouttent dans sa nuque, et sur son écharpe, le faisant frissonner à chaque pas. Il va terminer ce quartier, et rentrer. Après tout, il a proposé d'aider, pas de passer la nuit à fouiller toute la ville en long en large et en travers, sous le déluge.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Hayato est toujours dans les rues à chercher.

La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée, et il a eu beau demander à tous les personnes de l'école qu'il a pu croiser, et il ne pensait pas avant ce soir, pouvoir croiser autant de monde qu'il connaît au moins de vue dans les rues à cette heure-ci, pas le moindre signe du préfet du comité de discipline.

D'un côté, ce n'est pas surprenant. Si Hibari ne veut pas être vu, il n'est pas remarqué.

D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas rassurant.

La flotte est toujours aussi froide, son manteau pèse trois fois son poids habituel, et tient plus de l'éponge que du manteau, actuellement.

Hayato en a marre.

Il a renvoyé un message à Tsuna, n'a pas eu de réponse.

S'il continue d'errer dans les ruelles mal éclairées, et les avenues trop éclairées, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir avoir la fierté et la gratitude du Dixième du Nom quand il trouvera Hibari. Uniquement pour ça.

Bien sûr, il se rappelle là-bas, aussi.

Là-bas, il ne fait pas bon être seul dans les rues, le soir, aussi longtemps. Les incidents sont si vites arrivés. Mais pour une fois, la boule d'angoisse qui naît peu à peu dans le ventre d'Hayato, ne concerne pas tellement sa propre sécurité. C'est stupide, et il en est conscient. Hibari sait très bien se défendre. Mieux que lui, même.

C'est pour ça que quand il consulte une énième fois son téléphone, et constate que vingt deux heures trente est largement dépassé, il décide de rentrer.

Même s'il voulait continuer, il faut d'abord qu'il se change, et se réchauffe un minimum, pour être efficace. Le manque de caféine ne l'aide pas à scanner les piétons et l'intérieur des bars, des restaurants et des magasins de nuits.

Il faut plus de vingt minutes à l'adolescent pour qu'il arrive au bas de son immeuble. Trois de plus pour qu'il tape le code donnant accès à l'entrée, puis grimpe les escaliers jusqu'à son étage.

Dans le couloir chichement éclairé, il ne remarque rien d'anormal, et déverrouille sa porte.

Il pousse la porte, lève les yeux.

Son cœur rate un battement. Ou deux.

Face à lui, dans l'entrée de son appartement, il y a Hibari.

Il porte encore son uniforme, et il est presque aussi trempé que Hayato. L'eau dégouline pour venir tremper la moquette, et une auréole mouillée a eu le temps de se créer autour de ses chaussures. A travers les mèches noires plaquées sur son visage, Hayato aperçoit deux éclats bleus, qui ressortent plus que jamais, dans le visage blême de l'autre. Dans son poing serré, il tient quelque chose qui ressemblent à des clés familières. Les clés de l'appartement du Gardien de la Tempête.

Hayato sursaute, se souvient qu'il n'a toujours pas fermé la porte derrière lui, et s'empresse de le faire.

Les verrous claquent rapidement.

Le propriétaire de l'appartement a presque peur que Hibari disparaisse avant qu'il ne se retourne, qu'il n'ait été qu'une hallucination due à la fatigue, au froid, à l'énervement. Ce qui serait vraiment n'importe quoi, parce qu'Hayato n'est pas _**si**_fatigué. Mais Hibari est toujours là quand il se retourne, et il dégouline toujours autant.

Il a l'air bizarre.

Trop figé.

Trop pâle.

"Viens, les serviettes sont dans la salle de bains."

Il voulait lui hurler dessus. Ou lui en coller une. Vraiment. Mais le voir comme ça est perturbant. Et donc Hayato traverse la pièce principale de l'appartement après avoir abandonné ses chaussures dans l'entrée, avec son manteau et son écharpe. Malgré tout, il laisse des traces de pas humides sur la moquette grise. Il surveille du coin de l'œil par dessus son épaule, et pendant un moment, Hibari ne bouge pas. Puis il retire ses chaussures, et suit Hayato. Ses doigts sont toujours aussi serrés autour des clés.

Quand enfin Hibari arrive dans la pièce carrelée, une serviette pliée marron vient à sa rencontre.

"Je vais te chercher des vêtements de rechanges."

Il n'y a pas de réponse. Les yeux bleus sont fixes, et ne regardent ni Hayato, ni la serviette en éponge, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais leur propriétaire recule, quand Hayato passe devant lui pour sortir de la petite pièce.

Quand Hayato revient, avec une pile de vêtements, Hibari n'a pas bougé.

"Je laisse ça là. Si tu veux prendre une douche, je t'en prie. Je vais aller préparer du café ... Ou quelque chose de chaud et de non caféiné, vu l'heure."

Les nerfs d'Hibari n'ont pas besoin de caféine, et même si le plus jeune a du mal à l'admettre, les siens non plus. Il faut d'abord qu'il se change, bien sûr; il ne s'enferme pas dans sa chambre, et ne ferme même pas la porte. Il a la tête ailleurs.

Peut être du thé. Hibari aime bien le thé.

Après ça, il va falloir prévenir les autres. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment urgent. Après tout, il n'y a jamais eu le moindre petit message en réponse des siens, ce soir.

Et Dino ne mérite pas d'avoir des nouvelles. Il mérite de passer toute la nuit à courir sous la flotte -qui tombe toujours, d'ailleurs - et d'attraper la crève.

Hibari est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, et c'est sa faute.

La bouilloire entre violemment en contact avec la plaque de la cuisinière, et un peu d'eau s'échappe du bec.

Après avoir vérifié la puissance du feu sous l'ustensile, l'adolescent fait volte face pour attraper deux mugs dans le placard. Le choc avec le plastique du comptoir est un peu exagéré, mais il n'y prête aucune attention, et fusille du regard la cuisine, en cherchant la boite de sachets de thé, cachée derrière le sucre.

Quand il amène ladite boite près des mugs, il sursaute en constatant qu'Hibari est là, sur un des tabourets, les cheveux encore trempés, et les yeux à peines moins distants.

Visiblement, la douche chaude était hors de question.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Autant attaquer directement.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, herbivore."

"Très drôle. Donc il ne s'est rien passé du tout ?"

Haussement d'épaules. _Haussement d'épaules_. HAUSSEMENT D'EPAULES.

Hayato n'est pas énervé.

HAYATO N'EST PAS ENERVE _DU TOUT_.

Hayato agrippe une petite cuillère qui traîne dans le vaisselier, et prend sur lui pour ne pas la lancer contre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Il essaie de se rappeler que c'est déjà bien de ne pas s'être fait attaquer directement à coups de tonfas. Et qu'il arrive parfois qu'il adore le sens de l'humour décalé d'Hibari, et sa manière d'esquiver les questions qui l'ennuient. Juste, pas aujourd'hui.

C'est à cause de la pluie.

Courir sous la pluie a détruit son sens de l'humour. Il a du fondre, comme du sucre. Tout le monde sait que le sucre fond sous la pluie.

"D'accord. Il ne s'est rien passé. Puisque vous êtes tous contre me dire quoi que ce soit, très bien ! Il ne s'est rien passé, et la prochaine fois qu'il y a un problème, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre. Comme de toute façon, il ne se passe rien."

Encore un peu, et il tape du pied.

Mais heureusement, la bouilloire siffle et lui évite ça. Il verse l'eau chaude dans les tasses, et se concentre sur sa colère. Il souffle, et se force à se calmer. Ce qui n'est pas impossible, contrairement à ce que pense la plupart de ses camarades de classe. Juste, ça n'a aucun intérêt, la plupart du temps, de faire l'effort de se calmer.

Là, la seule chose à gagner s'il s'énerve encore, c'est des coups de tonfas, et Hibari ne remettant jamais les pieds ici.

... Présenté comme ça, il devrait peut être sauter sur l'occasion. Sauf qu'Hayato n'a pas envie qu'Hibari sorte pour ne pas revenir. Il ...

Il apprécie, la présence du Gardien des Nuages. Et rien que l'idée de faire quelque chose qui le chasserait le rend mal à l'aise. Plus que ça. C'est presque douloureux.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne veut pas réfléchir à ça. Du tout.

Pour revenir à leurs moutons...

Hibari a une main enroulée autour de la tasse fumante. Son autre main tient toujours les clés. Il suit le regard d'Hayato, et sa main s'élève avec lenteur jusqu'au comptoir, et pose les clés dessus, à mi-chemin entre eux deux.

"Il faut que j'appelle le Dixième du Nom. Comme il ne s'est rien passé, lui, Yamamato, et Cavallone doivent encore être en train de te chercher. Ou de s'inquiéter. Ce qui est parfaitement normal. Puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé."

L'acide coule de chacun des mots, et les yeux gris verts sont pleins de frustration, et de colère. Hibari ne réagit pas.

Hayato trouve rapidement le numéro de Tsuna dans son répertoire, presse le bouton d'appel. Il y a deux sonneries qui passent, et on décroche. Ce qui l'énerve un peu plus, puisque que ça signifie qu'il n'y a pas l'excuse de la batterie morte pour ne pas avoir avoir répondu à ses messages d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

"J'ai retrouvé Hibari."

Il y a un son surpris dans le combiné, puis la voix de Tsuna, qui répète l'information à quelqu'un. Probablement Yamamoto. Ou Dino. Ou les deux.

Autant pour le plan de chercher chacun de son côté pour couvrir plus de terrain.

"Est-ce qu'il va ... bien ?" Tsuna lui même semble trouver la phrase étrange.

"Aucune idée." La réponse refroidit aussitôt l'atmosphère de l'autre côté du combiné, parce qu'il n'y a que le silence pendant quelques secondes. Puis des voix parlent, trop lointaines pour qu'Hayato comprenne. Une série de bruits sourds, et un 'Dino !' en arrière plan, arrivent jusqu'au Gardien de la Tempête qui patiente, avec de moins en moins de calme, de plus en plus envahi par l'envie d'exploser quelque chose.

"Gokudera ? Passe-le moi."

Bonsoir à toi aussi Dino.

Belle soirée, n'est ce pas ? Un rien humide pour la saison, cependant.

"Cavallone veut te parler."

Et Hayato tend le téléphone. Sauf qu'Hibari ne fait pas un geste pour le prendre. Au contraire, il fait non de la tête, et se tourne sur le tabouret, pour faire face à la fenêtre.

... S'il manquait une confirmation de la culpabilité de Dino dans l'histoire de ce soir, il n'y a plus aucun doute à avoir.

"Il ne veut pas te parler."

"Passe le moi quand même, s'il te plaît."

Un coup d'œil aux épaules tendues et courbées en avant suffit à Hayato pour décider de ne pas insister auprès d'Hibari.

"Non."

"... Vous êtes où ?"

"Bonne soirée à Tsuna; à Yamamoto aussi, si cet abruti est là."

Et il raccroche.

En ignorant les '_Attends ! Attends !_**'** désespérés à l'autre bout du fil. Si Tsuna a deux sous de bon sens ce soir, il se rappellera que son Gardien de la Tempête n'est pas précisément ravi avec leur comportement, et ne laissera pas Dino rappeler.

"Des problèmes chez les herbivores ?"

"Tu veux dire à part me faire courir des heures sous la pluie sans me dire pourquoi ? Non, aucun."

Il peut enfin boire sa tasse de thé. Il préférait du café, bien sûr.

Le thé n'a pas cette amertume corsée.

Le thé n'a pas la bonne odeur, la bonne couleur.

Il lui brûle la langue, et la gorge. Mais après la pluie froide, ce n'est pas désagréable.

"Donc. Toujours aucune explication ?"

Hibari ne répond rien. Il fixe la fenêtre. Son dos s'arrondit un peu plus, et il tient la tasse près de lui. La main posée à côté des clés est inerte, et Hayato se demande si elle serait aussi chaude que d'ordinaire, au toucher, ou si son exposition récente au temps l'a rendu aussi froide que ses propres membres.

"Très bien. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas."

Le thé n'est pas vraiment amer, mais la voix d'Hayato si. Pas agressive, plus vraiment agressive, mais amère et énervée.

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Cavallone a raconté au Dixième du Nom, et à Yamamoto, mais visiblement, ça ne lui a pas posé problème de parler, lui."

Mesquin.

Hayato sait qu'il est mesquin, et n'arrive pas à s'en soucier.

Les yeux bleus d'Hibari retournent leur attention sur lui. Ils s'étrécissent jusqu'à être deux fentes hostiles. A l'expression de son visage, c'est évident qu'il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Sans doute au point d'avoir du sang dans la bouche. Du sang amer et fade.

Et il est pâle.

Hayato se sent stupide, et la culpabilité vient le noyer, étouffant sa colère.

Hibari n'y est pour rien. Hibari ne lui a rien demandé. Il est celui qui a dit qu'Hibari était le bienvenu ici, et il est celui qui lui a donné les clés.

Pour autant, Hayato n'arrive pas à trouver la force et les morts pour s'excuser.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dit quoique ce soit de précis. Tsuna lui-même n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment. Sinon, je crois qu'il serait bien plus furieux contre Dino, je me trompe ?"

"..."

"Non, je ne sais rien, mais Dino avait l'air particulièrement inquiet, et il a insisté pour te parler, au téléphone. J'ai tort de penser qu'il a déconné ?"

Il y a du silence.

Du silence inconfortable, qui s'épaissit au point d'être oppressant. L'hostilité d'Hibari est presque palpable, et Hayato refuse de baisser les yeux. Oui, il a été mesquin. Et alors ?

Il devrait s'excuser, mais il ne le fera pas.

"... Non."

"Okay."

Le plus vieux détourne les yeux, et finit sa tasse de thé, en deux longues gorgées. Hayato regarde la gorge blanche, la pomme d'Adam qui monte et qui descend, et se demande si Hibari et Dino sont autre chose, que des amis. Ça expliquerait des choses. Etrangement, cette pensée vient gonfler la colère de Hayato contre Dino.

Il essaie de ne pas y penser.

Peut être que Hibari dort au pied-à-terre de Dino, quand il n'est pas ici. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Hayato se pose la question.

"Herbivore ?"

Hayato sursaute. S'aperçoit qu'il fixe toujours l'autre. Il tourne la tête, assez vite que son cou craque. Pour cacher sa gène, il se lève, et va laver sa tasse dans l'évier, versant le fond de thé qu'il n'a pas bu, et qui a eu le temps de tiédir.

S'il en est à réfléchir à ce que peut faire le Gardien des Nuages dans son temps libre, et à imaginer sa vie sentimentale, c'est qu'il est largement l'heure d'aller dormir. Son cerveau en a besoin.

Sinon, il va encore s'énerver.

Rien que d'y penser l'énerve déjà.

"Est ce que ça va ?" L'amertume est presque totalement partie, et la voix d'Hayato sonne plus fatiguée que ce qu'il aimerait.

"Herbivore. "

Il hausse un sourcil. La réponse universelle, belote et re. Mais ça tombe bien, il a aussi une réponse universelle spéciale Hibari.

"Carnivore."

"Hayato Gokudera. Herbivore."

"Kyouya Hibari. Carnivore."

Les deux Gardiens se sourient.

Hayato tient quelques secondes, avant de rire. Le sourire de l'autre adolescent s'élargit, même s'il n'éclate pas de rire. Il croise les bras sur le comptoir, et pose sa tête dessus le visage tourné vers son hôte. Ses yeux brillent d'amusement.

Le rire s'éteint doucement.

Repoussé à une extrémité du bar, le résumé de cours à demi fini en début de soirée est totalement oublié. Hayato ne s'en rappellera probablement pas avant le lendemain matin, plusieurs heures de sommeil, et plusieurs tasses de café après maintenant. Pour le moment, il se lève pour aller chercher un oreiller, et vérifie au passage que les deux couvertures habituelles sont déjà sur le canapé.

Quand il revient, Hibari est encore assis au bar, mais sa tasse sèche dans le vaisselier.

Hayato contourne le canapé, et attrape le trousseau de clé sur le bar. Il prend la main de l'autre, et y dépose les clés.

"Si tu les veux, tu les gardes."

Hibari penche la tête, fronce les sourcils. Il regarde Hayato dans les yeux un moment, puis acquiesce, et referme ses doigts sur les clés.

Un moment passe, et le Gardien de la Tempête lâche précipitamment sa main et recule.

"Okay. Bonne nuit, carnivore."

Au moment où il entre dans sa chambre, la voix de Hibari l'atteint. Et il peut entendre le sourire un peu arrogant de celui qui a toujours le dernier mot derrière les mots. Ce n'est pas énervant, parce que c'est Hibari. Et c'est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que le Hibari pâle, trempé, et figé, qu'il a trouvé en arrivant. Hayato ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il a fait de bien, mais il est content du résultat, même si ça veut dire que l'arrogance toute carnivorienne est de retour.

"Bonne nuit, herbivore."

Et Hayato ferme la porte de sa chambre, se laisse tomber sur son lit, traîne sa couette au dessus de sa tête.

Il met un moment pour s'endormir. Les doigts de sa main droite sont comme brûlants pour une fois. Et il a la réponse à une de ses questions.

Même après avoir passé un certain temps sous la pluie et dans le froid, les mains de Hibari sont toujours chaudes.

* * *

**10h38.**

Cours de maths, dans la classe de Tsunayoshi.

Hayato est vautré sur sa table, en travers d'un cahier couvert d'une écriture cursive, et d'exercices de maths piochés dans la partie 'approfondissement' du livre. Comme à tous les cours scientifiques après la première demie heure, il s'ennuie. Son portable a juste assez de batterie pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir, et le Dixième du Nom s'arrache les cheveux à quelques tables de là. Mais Hayato ne peut pas l'aider en plein cours. Ça attendra ce soir. Ou demain soir, selon les disponibilités du Dixième du Nom et la date du prochain test.

Les fenêtres ouvertes laissent entrer l'air froid de l'extérieur, mais personne n'a le courage de demander la permission au professeur pour les fermer.

**10h38, trente secondes et des poussières.** _- Soit trente secondes plus tard - _

Cours de maths, dans la classe de Tsunayoshi. La classe dort à moitié, en prenant des notes sans enthousiasme. -Voire avec désespoir pour certains-

La sonnerie n'arrivera jamais, parce que chaque minute s'étire jusqu'à frôler une éternité insupportable. La voix nasillarde du professeur, et son attitude condescendante n'aident pas à attiser l'intérêt, même des premiers de classe. Gokudera peut jurer avoir vu Kyoko, élève modèle en chef, gribouiller une spirale dans un coin de sa feuille, entre deux corrections d'exercices.

Le cahier de Yamamoto ressemble plus à un amas de symboles mathématiques et de ratures, qu'à autre chose.

**10h39 **_-Soit encore trente secondes plus tard-_

Un bruit lointain réveille la méfiance de Gokudera. C'est trop lointain pour être dans la classe.

Personne d'autre n'a l'air alarmé.

Un fracas terrible se fait entendre dans le bâtiment. Ça ressemble à des coups de tonfas sur une surface métallique, comme la porte du toit, par exemple.

La moitié de la classe sursaute. Le professeur ne s'interrompt pas, mais jette des coups d'œil nerveux à la porte. Hayato n'a pas sursauté, mais il s'est raidi, et ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

Un hurlement traverse l'air.

"KYOU-**KYOUYA !** RANGE LES TONFAS ! Je t'assure que ça n'en vaut **pas la peiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !**"

Quelqu'un de grand et blond tombe du toit de l'école, en passant devant les fenêtres de la classe, pour terminer dans les bennes du bâtiment. Par miracle, celles-ci contiennent les vieux tapis de protection du club d'escalade, et quand tous les élèves se précipitent aux fenêtres, ne voient qu'un jeune homme se relever avec l'agilité et la grâce d'un vieil homme couvert de rhumatismes.

Le professeur de mathématiques est sans voix.

Tsuna a la tête de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'il va se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à s'assommer, ou s'arracher les cheveux en essayant de se persuader que c'est juste un cauchemar. Yamamoto pose une main sur son épaule, et rit nerveusement, en se frottant la nuque avec l'autre main.

Hayato n'a pas bougé de son bureau.

Il tremble.

Tsuna a très peur qu'il se précipite hors de la classe, sur le toit, pour aller tenter de calmer Hibari à coup de dynamites.

Yamamoto se prépare à le retenir, parce que les combats contre Hibari terminent toujours mal pour Hayato, avec beaucoup de bleus, des lèvres fendues, des nez cassés, des côtes froissées, et un orgueil en pièces.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, parce qu'Hayato ne regarde pas vers les fenêtres, mais vers le couloir, et la porte entrouverte et donc qu'il leur tourne le dos, c'est qu'il est mort de rire, et pas fou de rage.

"Gokudera ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je veux dire ..." Tsuna ne sait pas quoi rajouter, et cherche précipitamment ce qu'il veut et peut dire sans provoquer une réaction démesurée de son bras droit autoproclamé.

"... Hein ?"

Sa voix est encore secoué par le rire, mais visiblement, personne n'entend ce reste de rire. Il comprend ça en voyant l'expression nerveuse du Dixième du Nom.

"Oh ! Bien sûr Dixième du Nom je vais ..."

Enfin, Hayato n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va faire, mais si ça peut contenter Tsuna, il le fera, bien sûr. Mais heureusement, Yamamoto le coupe ne posant une main sur son épaule.

"... Frapper cet abruti s'il ne retire pas sa main tout de suite."

Yamamoto rit, et ne retire pas sa main.

Hayato a horreur des contacts directs. Surtout si ceux-ci le restreignent d'une quelconque manière. Et la main sur son épaule est insupportable.

Trop grande, trop forte.

Et l'empêchant potentiellement de se lever. Il a horreur de ça.

Et l'autre abruti qui rit.

Un coup de poing libérateur plus tard, une semonce du professeur, et des excuses de Tsunayoshi, Hayato menace allègrement le prof de maths pour avoir obligé le Dixième du Nom à s'excuser.

Étrangement, on dirait presque qu'il est moins hargneux que d'ordinaire. Presque joueur. Ses yeux brillent de malice.

Tsuna s'en étonna un instant, alors que Yamamoto intervient, calme plus ou moins Gokudera, et convainc le prof de reprendre son cours. Très vite, le futur Vongola se retrouve à copier à toute vitesse ce qu'écrit le prof, en espérant que par miracle, il finisse par comprendre.

-Mais le miracle s'appellera Gokudera, la veille du test-

Enfin. Vu la prise de notes de Yamamoto en cours de maths, il faut bien que quelqu'un ait le cours lisible. Parce que Gokudera explique bien, mais ses kanjis sont illisibles, malheureusement.

* * *

_La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne peux rien dire sur la discussion qui a mal tourné entre Kyoya et Dino. _

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, hey, ça sera évident dans quelques chapitres. _

_En attendant, c'est Bianci qui a des soucis dans le prochain chapitre, et elle en fera profiter son petit frère adoré, dans la déprime, l'italien, et l'amaretto. _

_Merci pour les reviews, elles gonflent mon moral à chaque fois que je les lis et relis ^^_


	10. L'amaretto de Bianci

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: L'alcool nuit gravement à la santé. N'est-ce pas Bianci et Hayato ? Même si l'amaretto est délicieux. Même si on a des peines de cœur. Même si tout est compliqué, et qu'on est fatigué, mais qu'on _ne peut pas_ dormir.

_Grand merci à Tsu. _

_Quand ils parlent en italique, c'est qu'ils parlent en italien. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'amaretto de Bianci**

Quand Bianci frappe à la porte, une bouteille de liqueur, de vieille liqueur à la main, c'est qu'il y a une histoire de cœur qui va mal, et que ça va suffisamment loin pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de sortir.

"Ah non. Hors de question."

"Hayato."

"Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Reborn ? Ou Shamal ? Il serait absolument ravi de t'accompagner."

"Hayato."

Et il y a toute l'accent chantant de l'Italie derrière son prénom.

"Je n'ai même pas l'âge, comme tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer, il n'y a pas si longtemps."

"Hayato ..."

"Non, non, non. Du vent. Je refuse. La moitié des bars de la ville sont ouverts, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas là ?"

"..."

Quelle grande sœur demande à son frère mineur, même demi, demi petit frère, de se soûler avec elle ?

"... Non. Hors de question. Dégage."

"Hayato."

Visiblement, Bianci.

"... Entre. Tu as intérêt à nettoyer demain matin."

Elle lui offre un demi sourire triste, et passe devant lui pour entrer l'appartement. Il referme la porte en soupirant, et en fermant seulement deux verrous sur les quatre. Peut être qu'il ferait mieux de tout fermer, pour que personne, même avec les clés, ne puisse entrer. Mais même ce soir, il ne peut se résoudre à risquer de laisser Hibari à la porte. Et il sait qu'il ne sera probablement pas en état de lui ouvrir lui même s'il frappe, cette nuit.

En fait, mieux vaut que Hibari ne vienne pas cette nuit.

Hayato croise les doigts, et quitte l'entrée.

Dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, Bianci a sorti deux verres à liqueur sur le bar qui sert de table pour manger et de bureau occasionnel, et les remplit. Elle rejette ensuite une mèche de cheveux dans son dos, et prend son verre. Elle attend que son frère prenne le sien, pour lever la main, et porter un toast.

"_A tous les connards qui peuplent cette terre._"

Hayato lève son verre, jusqu'à qu'il soit presque au contact de celui de Bianci, puis le ramène à ses lèvres, et renverse le liquide dans sa bouche, en rejetant la tête en arrière. L'alcool fort lui brûle la gorge, et lui donne envie de tousser. Mais il ne tousse pas. Des larmes piquent le coin de ses yeux, sans couler.

Après ça, il croise le regard vert de sa sœur, si semblable au sien. Sauf que les larmes n'y sont pas dues à l'alcool. Il ne sait pas gérer les filles qui pleurent. Encore moins si c'est Bianci. Alors il attrape la bouteille, la débouche, et verse à nouveau l'alcool dans les verres.

"_Aux grandes sœurs chiantes._"

Bianci ne sourit même pas.

La moitié de la bouteille plus tard, elle déballe sa déception amoureuse du moment. Hayato écoute, essaie de ralentir le rythme sur l'alcool.

"_... Mais tu vois Hayato, les emmerdes viennent toujours des types sympas et compréhensifs. Compréhensifs, bien sûr ... Après, c'est toi qui comprends pas, quand il y a des photos d'autres filles dans son portefeuille. Toi qui comprends pas, quand il est fatigué, et ne veut pas te voir ce soir. Et toi qui veut pas comprendre, quand il ne te contacte plus que le soir. Autant dormir la nuit. Et changer de numéro. Et arrêter de croire des connards. Hayato ..._"

"_... Les hommes sont tous des enfoirés, pas vrai ?_"

"_Oui. Je suis pas ... Je trouve pas ... Yen a jamais de biens._"

"_Eh, tu sais ce qu'on dit._"

"_Tous pris ..._"

"_Ou gays. C'est ça._"

Le coin de ses lèvres se soulève, et elle emplit à nouveau les verres.

"_Et cette fois ci, tu vides ton verre avec moi, Hayato._"

" _'kay. Santé ?_"

"_Amour._"

"_Okay. Amour._"

Ils lèvent tous deux leurs verres, les yeux dans les yeux, et boivent d'une traite.

Hayato ne sent pas la fatigue, et la liqueur rend son visage brûlant. Il essaie de ne pas penser à demain. Une petite partie de lui veut exiger un nom de Bianci, pour pouvoir aller casser la gueule de celui qui a conduit sa sœur à venir frapper à sa porte ce soir.

Mais il ne pose pas trop de questions. Il écoute. Parce que quand il commence à poser des questions, Bianci aussi, pose des questions, et ce ne sont pas des bonnes questions. Bianci est trop émotive, sous alcool, et lui trop paumé pour réfléchir correctement. Alors il la laisse parler italien, et ne pense pas aux souvenirs que les accents chantants de la langue lui évoquent. L'italien sonne toujours plus naturel que le japonais, dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Ce qui est étrange, parce qu'elle n'a pas d'accent quand elle parle japonais. Pas d'accent du tout. Bianci est juste perfectionniste comme ça.

"_Sont tous machos, dans ce pays de merde. Et ils n'écoutent pas de la bonne musique. Et leur alcool est merdique. Leur saké est fade._"

Parce que rien ne vaut le rhum à 55°. Surtout pour oublier ses soucis.

"_Il voulait toujours me soûler. Comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Il ne faut jamais se soûler avec quelqu'un de sexy, Hayato. Pas assez stupide pour faire ça. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Que j'étais une menteuse. Que je ne tenais pas à lui. Il avait raison._"

"_Complètement. C'est pour ça qu'on en est là, d'ailleurs._"

"_Ah, fut un temps, tu n'étais pas sarcastique comme ça._"

"_Fut un temps, dis donc, la vieille ..._"

"_Ne me traite pas de vieille, saleté._"

Bianci lui envoie à la figure une tasse de café vide qui traînait. Hayato se penche sur le côté, note qu'il doit se rattraper au comptoir parce qu'il s'est penché un peu plus que prévu. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrive à ralentir le rythme sur l'alcool. Il évite la tasse de café mais pas la petite cuillère, qui frappe son épaule. Le poison cooking de sa soeur s'est mêlé de l'affaire, et la petite cuillère qui n'était plus une petite cuillère métallique au moment de l'impact, laisse un résidu acide qui troue le tissu de son haut.

Il sait qu'il ferait mieux de l'enlever, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'attaquer à sa peau après avoir dévoré le tissu, et il ne fait rien.

"_La saleté t'emmerde._"

"_J'aime me sentir appréciée._"

"_Je t'en prie._"

"_Tais-toi et ressers moi un verre, Hayato._"

Il obtempère, avec des gestes prudents. Pas une goutte ne se fraie un chemin à côté du verre.

Le silence vient un moment, et elle sirote la liqueur à petites gorgées. Hayato n'arrive plus à se rappeler de quand ça a commencé, ces soirées là. Quand elle vient avec une bouteille d'alcool, et qu'ils boivent assez pour s'écrouler avant l'aube.

Il le faisait déjà avant elle.

Il lui a dit une fois.

Elle culpabilisait de le faire boire. Ou peut être qu'elle avait juste mauvaise conscience pour autre chose.

Mais Hayato n'a pas besoin d'elle pour boire dans son appartement, jusqu'à tomber comme une masse et dormir pendant des heures. Normalement, les gens vont à une fête pour ça. Ou en boite. Dans un bar. Dans un endroit avec d'autres personnes.

Mais Hayato ne fait pas confiance aux fêtes. Ni aux autres personnes.

Et il ne ferait pas bon d'avoir une réputation, ici. Pas s'il veut devenir un jour le bras droit de Tsuna.

Il veut aussi savoir où il se réveillera.

C'est important.

C'est rassurant. Un rappel qu'il est chez lui. Chez lui autant qu'on peut être chez soi dans un appartement qu'on loue, avec quatre serrures sur la porte, dont deux qui ne s'ouvrent pas de l'extérieur.

La première fois, Bianci et lui en étaient pratiquement venus aux mains sur le palier. La bouteille avait été brisée, et il avait sorti sa bouteille d'Amaretto, celle qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait, et qui est devenue la bouteille de Bianci.

Bianci ramène de l'amaretto parfois, avec son rhum. Ou sa vodka.

Mais Hayato n'aime pas la vodka.

Il y avait eu la Chartreuse aussi. Avec Yohji. C'était le prénom du connard du soir de la Chartreuse. Il faisait le même métier que Bianci.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de noms, juste des '_il_' et des '_ce connard_'.

"_Même à petites doses, c'est épuisant, l'Amour._"

"_C'est un amas de galères._"

"_Tu es trop pessimiste Hayato. L'Amour en vaut la peine. Regarde Reborn ..._"

Mais même en temps normal, ses discours sur l'Amour ne sont pas convaincants.

"_Je ne suis pas un bon exemple, mais un jour, je le serai. En attendant ..._"

Elle cogne son verre pas tout à fait vide contre la bouteille encore pleine au tiers. Le front d'Hayato se plisse avec l'énervement,et il soupire. La liqueur bien sûr. Et lui ? Elle vient chez lui, donc elle pourrait au moins l'inclure.

Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se plaigne.

Eh, elle ne l'empoisonne plus. C'est déjà ça de gagné.

... Venir noyer ses soucis dans le rhum en l'encouragement fortement à se noyer avec elle pourrait mettre en doute cette affirmation. Mais ce serait revenir à dire que l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé.

Eh.

Pas plus que les clopes.

"_Range ça, et reprends un verre. Tu ne devrais pas fumer._"

Mais boire est OK.

Hayato attrape une cigarette avant d'abandonner le paquet près de son verre. Bianci a un air désapprobateur, qui ne l'arrête pas. Il cherche son briquet pendant plus d'une minute avant de le trouver, et d'allumer le bâtonnet blanc avec un soupir.

"_Tu ne devrais pas fumer_."

"_Ça ne te dérangeait pas, là-bas._" laisse échapper Hayato, avant de se maudire. Comme toujours, quand il boit avec elle, il a dérapé sur là-bas.

Là-bas de l'autre côté du globe.

Là-bas avec son foutu soleil, sa foutue langue chantante, ses foutus réseaux, ses foutues villes, ses foutues Familles. Là-bas l'Italie.

"_Ça me dérange ici._"

"_Tant pis._"

Il crache la fumée par nuages informes, et se demande si un jour, il essaiera de créer des anneaux. Pour ce soir, les nuages suffisent. La volute de fumée qui monte de la cigarette a quelque chose de hypnotisant; Bianci remplit à nouveau les verres, mais il ne fait pas le moindre geste pour prendre le sien. Il fume.

"_Il faudra bien que tu y retournes, 'là bas', un jour._"

"_La ferme. Pas question._"

"_Tu ne veux jamais me parler._"

"_Laisse moi fumer tranquille; reprends un verre, et tais toi._"

Et c'est tout juste si Hayato retient les mots qui lui brûlent les lèvres depuis la première fois qu'il a vu sa sœur au Japon. C'est elle qui ne voulait jamais qu'il lui parle. Elle qui voulait qu'il disparaisse. Et aujourd'hui, elle qui vient le chercher, jusque dans son appart.

"I_l ne faut pas parler à sa sœur comme ça, Hayato._"

"_Il ne faut pas parler, à sa sœur._" singe le Gardien de la Tempête, du défi et l'acidité plein ses yeux verts.

Il dit des choses qu'il va regretter.

Mais sur le coup, il ne regrette pas grand chose.

Il ne supporte pas quand Bianci prend un ton réprobateur pour lui parler. Il ne supporte quand quiconque fait mine de le traiter comme un enfant insolent. Et il commence à être un peu ivre. Pas assez pour ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passe, mais plus assez sobre pour discuter calmement avec la jeune femme.

"_Et tu le fais très bien Hayato. Tu ne réponds jamais, quand je pose des questions._"

"_Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Je n'ai à répondre à personne._"

Bianci verse l'alcool, il y en a qui déborde et tombe sur le comptoir, et sur son jean. D'un geste brusque, elle avale, en regardant la cuisine plongée dans la pénombre, de l'autre côté du bar. Elle reste silencieuse un moment. Hayato culpabilise. Il a horreur de ça. C'est de la faute de l'alcool. Tout est de la faute de l'alcool. Oh, et de l'enfoiré qui a fait de la peine à Bianci, bien sûr.

Le silence est épais, comme incassable.

Hayato se sent mal, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Enfin, il ne croit pas vraiment que ce soit sa faute. Même s'il ne trouve plus rien à dire, et que Bianci s'absorbe en silence dans la contemplation de la porte du vieux frigo, face à elle. Il faudrait acheter des magnets. Pour accrocher la carte de vœux de la Nouvelle Année du Dixième du Nom, par exemple.

Peut-être aussi celle de cet abruti de Yamamoto. Mais uniquement pour éviter que la carte de Tsuna se sente seule.

L'instant s'éternise, et les doigts d'Hayato se crispent sur son verre. Sa cigarette finit de se consumer dans le cendrier. Il a envie d'en allumer une autre, mais n'arrive pas à convaincre ses mains de bouger.

Finalement, il se saisit de la bouteille dans un large mouvement qui balaie le dessus du comptoir. Il remplit les deux verres. La bouteille atterrit un rien trop violemment contre le revêtement de l'aggloméré du bar.

Hayato lève son verre.

"_A tous les connards qui peuplent cette terre._"

Et il boit.

Bianci le regarde, et il y a une ombre de sourire sur son visage.

"_Santé._"

Elle boit aussi.

L'atmosphère irrespirable a disparu, aussi simplement que ça. Hayato emplit aussitôt de nouveau les verres. Bianci recommence à parler, des hommes, de l'amour, des connards qui courent plusieurs filles en même temps, de Reborn, qui lui a fait un clin d'œil l'autre jour, du dernier contrat qu'elle a eu, et les dernières rumeurs du milieu.

Hayato hoche la tête, remplit les verres, et essaie vaguement de suivre.

A un moment, il propose d'aller éclater la tête du sale type -dont il n'a toujours pas le nom- pour Bianci. Après ça, la conversation tourne à nouveau, ils parlent des filles de la classe d'Hayato, des filles de quinze ans, qui gloussent, qui pleurent, qui ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent, et qui classent les garçons comme des objets. Ils parlent des filles dans les rues de l'Italie, et des femmes qui deviennent assassins comme Bianci, et de celles qui se marient, et de tout.

Les événements prennent une tournure floue, jusqu'au moment, où Hayato se réveille en sursaut d'un espère de demi sommeil qui tient plus de la stupeur alcoolique, dans sa salle de bains. Ça sent le vomi, et l'alcool, et le dentifrice.

Le néon juste au dessus de sa tête l'éblouit. Il a mal au crâne. Comme dans très très très mal, et pitié, qu'on l'assomme avec quelque chose. Le sol est trop dur sous sa tête, mais il est froid aussi, et ça, c'est bien. Ça rend le retour subit de lucidité plus supportable.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a l'impression qu'un cheval lui piétine la tête. La gueule de bois, ça n'est pas aussi rapide. Parce qu'il n'est pas encore tard. Il n'a pas l'impression qu'il soit tard. Qu'il soit déjà matin. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps qu'il a abandonné sa sœur sur le canapé, pour venir vomir tripes et boyaux ici.

Il y a eu un film. Bianci a voulu regarder un film, et il y avait ce truc à la télévision. Hayato ne se rappelle plus exactement de l'histoire, mais c'était niais. Et il y avait un problème de téléphone aussi. Mais la discussion a continué même pendant le film, parce que c'était une comédie dramatico-romantique quelque chose.

Peut être que ça n'était pas un film, mais un épisode de drama.

Bianci a parlé des dramas japonais et coréens, quelque part entre la fin du rhum, et le début de l'amaretto.

L'amaretto ... Si ses souvenirs flous étaient dignes de confiance, il n'en restait qu'un fond de bouteille.

Il se sent mal. Malade.

Il a froid, aussi.

Et sa conscience n'a même pas pris la voix de Shamal pour lui dire 'T_u vois Hayato, il ne faut pas boire ses problèmes. Ça ne sert à rien et fait se sentir très mal après_'. Feignasse de conscience.

Il sort son portable de sa poche, louche vers l'écran sans bouger sa tête. Ça ne fonctionne pas, et il est obligé de se lever sur un coude. Sa tête n'implose pas avec le mouvement, c'est donc que ça pourrait être encore pire.

Une heure trente huit du matin.

Joie.

Effectivement, ce n'est si tard que ça.

Il s'allonge totalement à nouveau, ferme les yeux, soupire, compte jusqu'à cent. Lentement, au rythme des sabots de cheval dans son crâne. Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, le néon est toujours aussi aveuglant, le carrelage toujours aussi déprimant. Il se lève, en s'accrochant au rebord du lavabo, et au radiateur. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs à peine tiède.

Toute idée de se passer la tête sous de l'eau vraiment froide n'est même pas évoquée, alors qu'Hayato tourne le robinet, et attend que l'eau ne soit plus glacée, mais simplement fraîche, avant de se pencher en avant, et de s'asperger généreusement le visage et la tête. Son estomac est loin d'être ravi du changement de hauteur, mais il ne se tord pas trop. Pas assez pour provoquer des hauts-le-cœur. L'eau fait du bien à sa tête, même si une aspirine ou deux seraient les bienvenues.

Il s'essuie le visage avec une serviette propre, et s'étire. Son dos craque. Ses bras aussi. Il n'arrive pas à déterminer combien de temps il a passé sur le carrelage de la salle de bains.

Il devrait investir dans un tapis, d'après son dos.

Un tapis épais et moelleux.

Il y a du dentifrice partout dans la douche. Le tube a du être impitoyablement écrasé. Mais il n'y a pas la moindre trace de fraîcheur mentholée dans la bouche d'Hayato, rien qu'un vague arrière goût d'amaretto et de bile aigre. Il ne se rappelle pas de ce qui est arrivé au tube de dentifrice. C'est perturbant. Il devra nettoyer, plus tard. Pour le moment, il tire la chasse d'eau sans regarder le contenu de la cuvette -l'odeur lui suffit largement- et sort de la pièce en éteignant la lumière. C'est un soulagement pour ses yeux.

La lumière de la pièce principale est plus tamisée, et moins crue. Il n'y a que la petite applique près du bar, d'allumée, mais ça suffit à éclairer la pièce et les obstacles au sol, entre la porte de la salle de bains, et le canapé.

Il y a encore pas mal d'alcool dans son sang, assez pour être arrêté pour ivresse sur la voie publique, s'il sortait. Mais Hayato n'a pas l'impression d'être ivre. Il se sent lucide. Réveillé.

Sur le canapé, Bianci dort. Ses cheveux s'emmêlent sur un coussin délavé, une couverture s'étale sur ses jambes, de travers. Son maquillage est brouillé; c'est comme si elle avait frotté ses lèvres et ses yeux avec ses mains. La scène a quelque chose de pathétique.

Hayato s'approche. Il la regarde dormir, et pense que c'est du joli. Que les hommes sont vraiment cons. Qu'il est le petit frère, qu'il n'est pas celui qui devrait la voir comme ça. Que ce n'est pas son rôle. Qu'elle n'est pas vraiment sa sœur. Pourtant elle est là, et c'est avec lui, qu'elle est venue boire ses peines. Pas le rôle du petit frère.

Mais Hayato ne veut pas du rôle du petit frère. Pas vraiment.

Donc c'est aussi bien comme ça.

Il arrange la couverture. Personne n'a dormi ici depuis Hibari. Pas même Hayato lui-même. Hibari a toujours froid, quand il dort. Il faut dire que l'appartement n'est pas bien chauffé. Mais se battre avec le concierge est épuisant, et Hayato préfère mettre un pull plutôt que de devoir le laisser entrer chez lui. Donc pas de diagnostic, pas de réparations prévues pour son appartement. Pas grave. Il a des pulls et des couvertures.

Il rajoute la deuxième couverture sur Bianci, veillant à ce que les deux couvertures recouvrent bien de ses pieds à ses épaules.

Il s'assoit en tailleur à côté du canapé, au niveau de la tête de l'occupante. Ses yeux fixent les longues mèches rouges, qui dégringolent par dessus l'accoudoir, et sur le côté du canapé.

Il y a vraiment longtemps, il rêvait de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans cette chevelure là. Bianci rendait jalouse toutes les gamines, là-bas. Belle, intelligente, adorée par son père et sa mère, bien que pour des raisons différentes ... Et son don, si pratique, si utile.

Hayato n'aurait pas du briser le monde de cette petite fille là. Mais il ne voulait rien, lui. Et dans le fond, il comprenait qu'elle l'ait détesté. Et il ne comprend toujours pas, parce qu'elle a beau l'avoir détesté, elle est là aujourd'hui.

Même si elle ne le traite pas comme un petit frère.

Il voulait tellement pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Sa grande sœur. Si jolie. Si effrayante. Qui dort dans son canapé, après avoir bu, à cause d'une histoire d'amour stupide.

Elle soupire dans son sommeil, se tourne sur le côté, tournant le dos à son demi frère. Elle ne sent pas les doigts glacés qui glissent dans ses cheveux, en prenant soin de ne surtout pas tirer sur les nœuds. Elle ne sent pas, mais son sommeil se fait plus profond, et plus serein.

Mais c'est pour ça qu'il a bu avec elle aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle est flippante. Qu'elle pourrait retirer ses lunettes

-et lui faire avaler des gâteaux, le poursuivre dans les couloirs-

Son visage serait totalement visible, et il n'aime pas regarder son visage, même si c'est sa sœur. Mais c'est juste sa demi sœur et elle a les mêmes yeux que lui, exactement les mêmes. Des années qu'il n'a pas pu les regarder en face, mais ce sont les mêmes, exactement les mêmes, avec ce vert trop gris pour être simplement vert.

-et le même regard vert, mais tellement méprisant, quand leur père hurlait, et '_tu es nul Hayato, tu es nul, tu es nul nul nul_' -

Peut-être que ça irait là, puisqu'elle dort, et que ses yeux sont fermés.

-et ça n'ira jamais, parce qu'Hayato est le sale bâtard qui a brisé la famille, les regards triste de mère, les colères de père, l'indifférence et le mépris de Bianci, sa faute sa faute sa faute, que sa faute, tout sa faute, il fallait qu'il parte, il faut qu'il parte, il doit partir, il faut-

Il ne touche pas à l'immense paire de lunettes qui mérite presque le titre de masque de ski, plutôt que de lunettes. Il lisse les couvertures du plat de la main, et regarde sa sœur dormir. Il essaie d'apprécier les méthodes qu'elle emploie pour gérer ses déceptions. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle lui pleure dessus. Hayato n'a jamais su offrir une épaule pour laisser quelqu'un pleurer. De toute façon, c'est embarrassant.

Mais heureusement, Bianci ne vient pas ici pour lui pleurer dessus.

Il faudrait qu'il aille dormir lui aussi. Cuver le restant d'alcool dans son sang.

-le champagne est traître, quand on a huit ans, si traître, et après, c'est difficile de rester silencieux, il ne faut pas poser de question, mais les bulles disent le contraire, les bulles disent pas grave. Le champagne est traître, et il y a le piano, là bas, dans le coin de la salle. Mais Bianci ne le regarde pas, Bianci discute avec un garçon, et Bianci ne le voit pas, et père est loin, loin, loin, à l'autre bout de la salle, et le champagne est plein de bulles légères et amères, qui disent de faire n'importe quoi, même de s'endormir sous le piano-

Il faut qu'il dorme, qu'il arrête de penser. Sauf qu'il ne bouge pas, à genoux devant sa sœur, alors qu'elle dort.

Ça ne va pas.

Il ne va pas bien. C'est la faute du rhum. Ou de l'amaretto. Son cerveau répète '_bouge bouge bouge_' et il sait qu'il doit se lever, pour aller dormir, mais il n'arrive pas à bouger. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de dormir. Les souvenirs tournoient trop vite, et amplifie le mal de tête présent depuis son réveil brutal dans la salle de bains.

La télévision mériterait d'être allumée. Ne serait ce que pour pouvoir prétendre qu'il ne fixe pas obstinément sa demie grande sœur d'une façon quasi-malsaine. Le bourreau de son enfance. Sauf qu'en fait, c'est Hayato qui a détruit sa famille. Donc qui est vraiment la victime dans tout ça ? Celui qui mangeait du poison pour jouer du piano sur ordre de son père ? Celle qui méprisait Hayato et ne le voyait guère que comme un cobaye-objet ? Leur père, coincé avec un fils bâtard ? Sa femme peut être ? La mère d'Hayato, la vraie ?

Hayato ne sait même plus.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne devrait pas boire. Et qu'il ne devrait pas parler avec Bianci quand il boit. Les souvenirs remontent, et avec eux des questions insupportables, auxquelles il n'y a aucune bonne réponse, jamais. Les souvenirs sont juste une stupidité inventée pour pourrir la vie des gens.

Peut-être qu'il fera du chocolat chaud, demain matin. Ou demain midi.

Si le cheval qui piétine sa tête part piétiner une autre tête d'ici là.

Il aurait dû prendre un comprimé quand il était dans la salle de bains.

Bianci bouge dans son sommeil, s'enroule dans les couvertures. Elle a tourné la tête, et il ne peut plus voir son visage avec les lunettes. Mais il ne bouge pas.

Hayato attend que quelque chose se passe. Rien ne se passera logiquement avant plusieurs heures, puis l'immeuble se réveillera. Les gens se prépareront pour la journée, et il y aura du monde dans la rue, des voitures qui passent. Mais d'ici là, rien ne peut se passer.

Hayato attend quand même, parce qu'il est incapable de se lever, alors que le sang circule de plus en plus difficilement dans ses jambes.

Un cliquetis retentit, en provenance de l'entrée, suivi d'un deuxième.

Les yeux d'Hayato -vert trop gris pour être juste verts- reviennent à la réalité, et perdent le voile qui leur donnaient un aspect presque vitreux. La porte s'ouvre, quelqu'un entre à pas de loups, et referme la porte. Deux serrures claquent. Puis deux verrous. Hayato se lève. Le sang qui peut à nouveau circuler dans ses jambes brûle, et envoie des piqûres d'aiguilles dans ses mollets. Il vacille mais ne tombe pas.

De là où il se tient, il peut voir l'entrée de l'appartement. Hibari est là.

Hayato incline la tête en signe de bienvenue, et se laisse gracieusement tomber au sol. Il tend un bras derrière lui pour ne pas tomber en arrière, et croise les jambes. Le plafond passe devant ses yeux, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, observant à nouveau la jeune femme qui disparaît presque entièrement sous les couvertures.

Il remonte machinalement son genou contre sa poitrine, le maintient là avec son bras. Lentement, très lentement, son corps bascule d'avant en arrière. C'est presque imperceptible. Il ne sursaute pas quand Hibari s'agenouille à côté de lui, en silence. Il le regarde du coin de l'œil, sans s'attarder. Presque nerveusement, comme si Hibari allait lui sauter dessus pour l'attaquer, sans prévenir.

Mais non.

L'autre reste juste en silence à genoux à côtés de lui, le dos droit, et les mains posées sur ses jambes.

Le temps passe, mais Hayato n'arrive pas à savoir combien de temps. Peut-être très peu de temps. Mais beaucoup d'oscillations presque imperceptibles.

"Tu as bu."

La voix est basse, presque un chuchotement, mais pas tout fait, trop basse pour qu'on puisse y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais il y a du reproche. Pour sûr. Il y a forcément du reproche; l'autre a déjà dit ce qu'il pensait de la boisson.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour autant, et Hayato secoue la tête. Pas trop vite, pour que chaque objet de la pièce reste à sa place, et ne commence pas à tournoyer et lui donner le vertige.

"On était deux."

Sa voix est bizarre. Pas tout à fait un chuchotement aussi. Retourner au japonais fait bizarre.

"Herbivore. Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire."

Il y a plusieurs semaines. Et il n'avait pas précisé à partir de quand ça s'appliquait et jusqu'à quand.

Et Hayato lui a dit plein de fois de ne pas insulter le Dixième du Nom, il attend toujours un résultat.

Eh.

L'obéissance, c'est comme le respect, et tout ce bordel. A double sens.

De toute façon, Hayato est un rebelle. Comme dans '_a fugué à douze ans_'; '_n'est jamais rentré_' et bien sûr '_s'est rendu au Japon et deviendra un jour le bras droit d'un chef de la mafia_'.

Donc par principe, l'obéissance c'est _niet_. Sauf pour Tsuna. Hayato fera toutes les exceptions nécessaires pour Tsuna. Si ça n'a pas de rapport avec sa manie de râler sur Yamamoto, ou d'engager des bagarres à tout bout de champ.

Et Hayato n'obéit pas aux carnivores. Question de principe.

"Herbivore..."

Hayato hoche la tête, et laisse échapper un 'mmmm' à peine audible.

Le balancement reprend. Il ne sait pas quand il a arrêté. Mais il recommence, d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant. Doucement, pour ne pas empirer l'état de sa tête.  
Puis il se rappelle de la plupart des situations dans lesquelles Hibari s'est retrouvé dans son appartement.

"Tu n'es pas blessé ?"

"...Non."

"Ah. C'est bien."

Satisfait, Hayato pose sa tête sur son genou. Ses yeux verts vérifient l'exactitude de la réponse de Hibari. Pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance au Gardien des Nuages dans certains situations, de combat par exemple. Mais il n'a pas oublié l'état dans lequel Hibari peut débarquer ici. D'ailleurs ...

"Pourquoi tu viens ici ?"

Hayato a une voix curieuse, presque enfantine.

Dans son état normal, il n'aurait jamais posé cette question, même si elle le taraude depuis la toute première fois que Hibari a sonné à la porte.

"Tu as sûrement de meilleurs endroits où aller, non ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, et un clignement d'yeux.

"Tout le monde a de meilleurs endroits où aller." souffle Hayato, doucement, sans détourner les yeux.

Une boule vient se loger dans sa gorge, il est bien incapable de dire ce qui la compose. Mais ça l'oblige à respirer encore plus doucement.

Hibari met du temps à répondre.

Comme d'habitude.

La nuance métallique, dans les yeux bleus, est plus présente que jamais. Pas moyen de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Reflet de l'âme, peut être, mais il n'y a que les robots qui ont une âme d'acier, et Hibari n'est pas un robot.

"Cela ne te regarde pas."

"Oui."

Silence des deux côtés. Hayato continue de se perdre dans les mers de métal bleu, en se demandant ce qu'il y a derrière, et combien les marques de fatigue autour sont disgracieuses.

"Non."

"Huh ? Non ?"

Hibari soupire.

"Tu es ivre, herbivore."

"Peut-être."

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire."

"Tu radotes, carnivore."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as bu ?"

Le sourire qu'Hayato lance à Hibari est plein d'amertume, et tranche avec le ton léger et puéril adopté par l'adolescent jusque là. Ses yeux sont plus gris que verts, ce soir.

Dans son sommeil, Bianci tire sur la couverture.

"Pourquoi est ce que les jeunes boivent ? Elle vient ici pour noyer ses chagrins d'amour. Elle apporte la bouteille, et je sors les verres. Et je n'ai pas bu. On a bu. Elle et moi."

"J'ai compris."

Serait-ce de l'amusement, sur le visage du chef du comité de discipline ?

En tout cas, ça ressemble à un sourire. Presque.

"Mais l'autre soir, elle n'était pas là."

... Le carnivore ne perd jamais de vue son objectif. Non, il se contente d'attaquer de nouveau, sur un autre angle.

"..."

"Tu allais boire."

Le ton n'est pas accusateur, mais plus triomphant qu'autre chose, avec l'arrogance habituelle de Hibari. L'arrogance qui n'est qu'un détail, et qu'Hayato a appris à ignorer, lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux.

L'arrogance est une bonne arme.

Les carnivores s'en servent, mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une arme, et il faut juste passer au dessus.

"Mais je n'ai pas bu, ce soir là. Je suis un herbivore, oublie pas. Je n'obéis pas aux carnivores, et je suis faible et débile. N'est ce pas ta définition d'herbivore ? "

"Arrête ça."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne continuerais pas ? Pas à la hauteur, pitoyable, adversaire inintéressant, ennemi risible ... mouton sans cervelle, herbivore, herbivore, herbivore, herbivore..." chantonne Hayato. Le plus vieux le regarde bizarrement, la bouche entrouverte, et les yeux réduits à deux fentes pleines de métal.

"Arrête ça. Tu devrais aller dormir."

"Ah, tu as mis le doigt juste dessus, carnivore ! Dormir. Je ne peux pas dormir. Parce que mon cerveau d'herbivore est trop débile pour ça."

"Arrête ça."

Le calme apparent de l'ordre parvient presque à effacer la pointe de panique. Mais la lucidité d'Hayato n'est pas aussi parfaite que ce qu'il pense, et il n'entend pas la panique.

Deux tâches rondes, minuscules, et mouillées, apparaissent sur son jean.

"Lève toi."

Et Hibari le regarde d'en haut. Si rester trop longtemps à genoux a coupé la circulation sanguine dans ses jambes, il n'en montre aucun signe. Il tend une main blanche et impeccablement proportionnée. Plus petite que celles d'Hayato.

Brûlante en comparaison, aussi.

Le Gardien de la Tempête se laisse tirer jusqu'à être debout. Un sursaut de fierté l'empêche de tituber, ou de s'écrouler à nouveau au pied du canapé.

Bianci dort toujours, blottie sous les couvertures, avec une respiration profonde, et lente. Elle ne parait pas être la proie de mauvais rêves; c'est un peu rassurant.

Quand Hibari lâche sa main, l'adolescent frissonne. Il croise les bras, et soupire. Sa vue est floue.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalise qu'il pleure.

Les larmes coulent lentement, sans sanglots, sans dramatisme.

Sans raison valable non plus, n'est ce pas ?

Son bras essuie ses yeux d'un mouvement rageur. Un bracelet qu'il a oublié érafle son visage, et fait brûler ses paupières. Il rouvre les yeux, et sursaute quand il croise le regard du Gardien des Nuages, qui l'observe. Il regarde ailleurs aussitôt. Le rhum et l'amaretto à l'intérieur de lui l'aide à ne surtout pas penser qu'il a pleuré devant Hibari. Qu'il a pleuré tout court.

Il fait un pas, trébuche, et doit se rattraper au bras d'Hibari.

"... Ne dis rien, et range ce regard désappro-quelque chose. J'ai bu, comme tu l'as fait aimablement remarqué. Puisqu'il parait que je dois aller dormir, j'y vais. Content ?"

Pas de réponse, comme prévu.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparent de la porte de la chambre sont plutôt vite franchis, compte tenu de l'incertitude des premiers pas d'Hayato. Toutes les lumières dans la chambre sont éteintes, mais les volets ne sont pas fermés, et un lampadaire dans la rue en bas permet de distinguer à peu près les formes des objets dans la pièce.

Hayato esquive sans hésitation divers obstacles, allant d'une pile de livres, à une calculatrice, une chaise, et son sac de cours. Toutes ses bagues terminent dans un tiroir dans le placard, à côté du lit. Ses bagues, puis un collier, deux bracelets. Sa ceinture va dans un autre tiroir. Après ça, il repousse la couette à peine froissée posée sur le lit. Il se laisse tomber de tout son long plus qu'il ne s'allonge, avant de rabattre la couette au dessus de lui, en grommelant quelque chose dans son oreiller. Finalement, il est installé. Ses yeux verts sondent la pièce, et s'arrêtent sur Hibari, dans l'encadrement de porte.

"... Allez. Ramène-toi."

Pas de réaction. Hayato soupire, et lève les yeux aux ciel. Enfin, plutôt en direction de la fenêtre, dans sa position.

"Tu n'as pas de meilleurs endroits où être ? Tu as dit '_non'_, tout à l'heure. Alors ramène toi. Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ma demi-sœur occupe le canapé. Avec tes couvertures."

Hibari ne bouge pas.

Mais Hayato pourrait jurer qu'il a levé un sourcil. Et qu'il n'est pas rassuré. Parce quelqu'un qui parle aussi peu, qui prend toujours le moins de place possible sur son canapé quand il vient, ne peut pas être rassuré à l'idée d'entrer dans une chambre inconnue, et de dormir à côté de quelqu'un. Parce que dans le cerveau pas si éteint que ça d'Hayato, il sait pertinemment que l'arrogance est le masque du carnivore, autant que l'emportement est le sien.

"Ramène-toi. Et ferme la porte."

Et Hibari fait exactement ça. Il entre dans la pièce, ferme la porte sans se retourner totalement, et avance jusqu'au lit, en évitant tous les obstacles sans effort apparent. Arrivé là, il s'immobilise encore. Hayato claque sa langue contre son palais en un petit bruit agacé, mais ne dit rien de plus.

L'attente silencieuse porte ses fruits. Les tonfas sont déposés au sol, à la tête du lit, sur un livre au titre illisible dans la pénombre. Il retire aussi sa veste, mais c'est tout. Après ça, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, laisse passer plusieurs minutes. Hayato ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Comme s'il savait qu'en bougeant ou en disant le moindre mot, Hibari allait rattraper ses tonfas, et s'enfuir hors de l'appartement avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf.

Enfin, il finit par s'allonger.

Hayato tire le coin de la couette au dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre aussi l'autre. Il replie son bras après, en essayant de ne pas effleurer la chemise blanche, et le torse juste sous le tissu.

Si le mal de tête, l'alcool, et les souvenirs, ne l'avaient pas autant fatigué, avec tout le reste, Hayato n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir s'endormir avec Hibari juste à côté de lui.

Dans son lit.

Mais dit comme ça, c'est trop perturbant pour le moment, donc il n'y pense pas, et s'endort rapidement. A côté de lui, des yeux bleus fixent le plafond un moment, mais finissent par se fermer aussi. Quand Hibari s'endort, c'est en écoutant la respiration calme tout près de lui.

ooooo

Le lendemain matin, il n'est pas si tard que ça lorsque Hibari se réveille. Quelques rayons de soleil faiblards peinent à donner une lumière rougeâtre à la pièce. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il reste immobile, se rappelant où il est. Des bruits de pas et un claquement de porte explique son réveil, il se souvient de la jeune femme qui dormait sur le canapé, avec des lunettes sur le nez. Le silence dans l'appartement, après le bruit de porte confirme de manière sûre que c'est juste elle qui s'en va.

Hibari se demande si elle est venue jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre avant de partir. Si elle a été vraiment discrète, il ne se serait sans doute pas réveillé.

Il se demande si ça a de l'importance, qu'elle soit entrée dans la chambre ou non.

Il pense à la main qui tient son bras, avec des longs doigts qui font entièrement le tour de son poignet.

Il regarde le visage endormi à côté de lui, les traits détendus et sereins de l'autre.

Il décide que ça n'a aucune importance, qu'elle soit entrée ou non. Il remonte la couette, jusque sous son menton, et par dessus l'épaule d'Hayato.

Il se rendort. Sans dégager son bras de la main d'Hayato.

ooooo

Plus tard, l'odeur du café et du pain grillé envahit l'appartement. Assis en tailleur dans le canapé, Hibari regarde les informations, une tasse de thé à la main. Le son est quelques crans au dessus de muet.

Assis au bar, Hayato avale des litres de café. Ses cheveux sont encore humides de la douche qu'il a prise juste après avoir lancé la cafetière, alors qu'Hibari dormait encore. Quand il est sorti de la salle de bain, il y avait du pain dans le grille pain, et Hibari versait de l'eau chaude dans une tasse, pour son thé.

Bianci est partie depuis plusieurs heures déjà, comme toujours.

Mais ce matin, l'appartement n'est pas aussi vide froid et hostile qu'il l'est souvent le lendemain de cuite avec Bianci. Malgré le marteau piqueur de la gueule de bois qui burine son crâne, Hayato se sent presque bien, et pas simplement comme une loque. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix murmure qu'il s'habituerait facilement à avoir quelqu'un -pas quelqu'un, **Hibari**- qui squatte son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.

Son canapé, son appartement. Même son lit.

* * *

_Okay, peut-être bien que l'alcool n'est pas systématiquement une catastrophe.  
_

_Et hey, pour une fois, Hayato a pu dormir la nuit !  
_

_La prochaine fois, c'est décidé, il se met aux fourneaux. _

_Merci beaucoup pour chacune des reviews, elles me rendent toute contente et toute fière de Déluge ^^ _


	11. Pizza

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

Résumé: Parce qu'il faut toujours vérifier le contenu de ses placards avant de décider de cuisiner quelque chose. Mais les courses de dernière minute ne sont pas si terribles, quand on croise Hibari, n'est-ce pas ?

_Grand merci à Tsu _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pizza**

Le changement de température étouffe Hayato, et il s'empresse de retirer écharpe et gants. Il n'ouvre pas son manteau. Il n'a pas l'intention de perdre des heures ici.

A la seule caisse ouverte sur deux de la supérette, un étudiant boutonneux lit un magazine en oubliant totalement de surveiller les écrans à côté de lui, qui retransmettent ce que filment les quatre -quatre ! Le propriétaire doit avoir un petit souci de paranoïa- caméras de sécurité. Hayato n'est pas pressé de le déranger, mais il aimerait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Il esquive une vieille dame qui tire un panier à roulettes presque vide à une vitesse d'escargot, et se dirige rapidement vers le rayon des sauces et condiments. Un gamin lui marche sur les pieds en se précipitant vers sa mère, et s'arrête pour s'excuser, mais Hayato n'attend pas, et le gamin se pend à sa manche.

"Eh !"

"... Oui ?"

Ses mains le démangeaient de repousser le gamin, et continuer son chemin, mais il sait que l'enfant n'est pour rien dans son énervement, et il se force à répondre calmement. Aussi calmement qu'il peut. Pas trop agressivement.

Disons qu'à part l'air profondément ennuyé, le ton cassant, et les sourcils froncés, il a presque l'air indifférent.

"C'est pas bien d'ignorer les gens !"

"Même les sales gosses qui me piétinent ?"

La bouche du gamin forme un o parfait d'indignation. Hayato ne peut pas s'empêcher de lancer un sourire narquois. Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lui apprend que la mère arrive à grand pas.

Il s'en va avant d'être pris à parti et de devenir le méchant de l'histoire.

Surtout que pendant ce temps, sa sauce tomate ne s'achète pas toute seule.

Le rayon des surgelés est désert.

Le rayon des sucreries est désert.

Le rayon fruits et légumes est occupé par deux filles qui discutent à tout allure.

Personne au rayon suivant non plus.

Enfin le rayon sauce et condiments.

Deux personnes. Dont une que Hayato ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver ici. Mais même les carnivores ont besoin de faire des courses.

Il y a une fille, tout près de Hibari, qui regarde exactement le même étalage que lui. Pendant un instant, on dirait qu'ils sont ensemble. Plus exactement, qu'ils sont venus ensemble faire des courses. Hayato ne voit pas d'autre hypothèse.

Hibari n'aime pas qu'on envahisse sa bulle, et la fille, du haut de ses douze ou treize ans, est en plein dedans. Elle est plus petite que lui d'une tête, même avec ses bottines à semelles compensées. Si elle tournait la tête rapidement, ses cheveux en queue de cheval viendrait effleurer l'épaule du préfet du collège de Namimori.

Et elle regarde le même choix de produits que lui.

Les sauces soja s'étendent sur toute la hauteur de l'étagère du rayon, et prennent pas mal de place. Hayato n'y avait jamais fait attention, avant.

Mais il n'aime pas particulièrement la sauce soja, et il n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps d'apprendre la cuisine typiquement japonaise. Après tout, il vit de plats tout cuisinés, quand il a le budget pour, et de cuisine typiquement européenne.

D'où la pizza de ce soir.

Le Gardien de la Tempête se sentait d'humeur à faire quelque chose de ses mains, mais sans sortir pour expérimenter avec ses explosifs. L'envie de cuisiner s'est faite sentir, et céder paraissait la meilleure solution. Il n'y a rien de particulier de prévu, ce soir. Et il était de bonne humeur.

Était.

Oui.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre carton de sauce de tomate dans son placard. D'où sa présence ici, quasiment à l'heure du dîner.

Mais une boule de pâte à pain lève tranquillement sous un torchon dans sa cuisine, et il a déjà le reste des ingrédients de prêts. Sauf la sauce tomate, bien sûr. Et une pizza sans sauce tomate n'étant pas une pizza, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

La vague de froid qui a assaillit l'adolescent à la sortie de son immeuble, aurait pu le décider à renoncer, s'il avait été un peu moins borné.

Et là, il reste planté là, parce qu'après tout, la pâte a besoin d'une heure pour lever.

L'illusion de Hibari faisant ses courses avec une gamine se fissure, et disparaît totalement quand ladite fille attrape une bouteille format familial de sauce de soja, et sort du rayon en frôlant Hayato.

Hibari ne bronche pas.

Peut être que lui aussi, il a un souci d'ingrédient aux abonnés absents.

Donc. Sauce tomate. Juste en face de la sauce soja, tiens. Les lots de deux cartons de 350 grammes sont en promotions, et n'est-ce pas un signe ? Pour le porte monnaie de Hayato, c'en est un bon, en tout cas.

D'un peu plus près, le visage de Hibari est figé. Vraiment figé. Et pâle. De près, ça se voit. Un rapide coup d'œil à son torse indique que si, il respire bien. Il n'est pas vraiment totalement statufié. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être qualifié de perdu dans ses pensées, mais ça ne ressemble pas au Gardien des Nuages d'être dans la lune. Pas au point de ne pas voir Hayato approcher.

L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait entrer dans le rayon, et surprendre le plus vieux comme ça, met Hayato mal à l'aise. L'image brève de Hibari et de la fille, juste à côté de lui, s'est gravée dans sa tête.

Depuis combien de temps est-il là, immobile, inconscient de ce qui l'entoure ?

C'est une question angoissante, et les réponses possibles sont encore pires.

Hayato est tenté de claquer des doigts juste devant les yeux bleus qui fixent les bouteilles de sauce soja. Ou d'appuyer son index sur le bras protégé par une veste noire, devant lui.

Hum.

C'est étrange.

Hibari n'a pas de manteau sur lui. Alors que la température extérieure flirte avec les négatifs.

Quoique.

Hayato a toujours su qu'Hibari était fou.

"Carnivore ?"

Les yeux bleus clignent, et les cils noirs caressent la peau blême. D'après le dictionnaire mental sur le comportement des carnivores, d'après Hayato Gokudera, c'est un bon signe -en plus d'être totalement adorable. Le manque de réaction totale augure rarement quoi que ce soit de bien, et c'est perturbant de voir Hibari ignorer totalement le monde autour de lui. Hayato aimerait savoir ce qui se passe derrière le voile métallique des yeux bleus.

Hayato cale un peu mieux les deux cartons de tomate au creux de son bras. Il refait le tour de ses placards dans sa tête, histoire d'être sûr de n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre, tant qu'il est là. Il vérifie machinalement que personne ne vient dans leur direction, et que le caissier là bas est toujours penché sur son magazine. Puis il reporte son regard sur Hibari, et tressaille. Son instinct lui dit de faire un pas en arrière, mais Hayato n'écoute pas.

Les yeux bleus inquisiteurs qui le dévisagent sont trop intenses, et Hayato refuse de céder, et détourner les yeux. De s'en aller. De faire comme si c'était une erreur de sa part, d'interpeller Hibari. Ce n'est pas une erreur, et il peut se comporter de manière civilisé avec le Gardien des Nuages en dehors de l'appartement. Tout à fait. Hayato n'est pas mal à l'aise. Et l'attitude pseudo hostile de Hibari ne lui fait pas peur. S'il n'est pas content, il est tout à fait capable de sortir ses tonfas tout seul. Pas de tonfa veut dire 'vas-y, parle'. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce que Hayato va faire. Ne pas se laisser décourager par un regard, si insoutenable soit il, et prouver qu'il est civilisé en parlant le premier.

"Qu'est ce que tu es venu chercher ?"

Haussement d'épaules.

"Ce soir, c'est pizza maison. Ça t'intéresse ?"

... Non, il n'est pas en train d'inviter Hibari à dîner chez lui. Pas du tout. Mais il veut bien une réponse rapide, avant d'avoir le temps de se sentir embarrassé. Et s'il rougit, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas ouvert son manteau, et que le magasin est surchauffé.

Des papillons s'envolent dans son estomac, quand l'autre Gardien hoche la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Brusquement, Hayato est vraiment, vraiment heureux d'avoir eu cette envie de cuisiner. Et d'avoir manqué de sauce tomate. Son visage se détend, et un sourire en coin lumineux fait son apparition.

"Allons-y, alors."

Et c'est d'un pas léger bien loin des enjambées pressées et nerveuses qui l'ont emmené ici, que Hayato se dirige vers la seule caisse ouverte.

Sa bonne humeur parvient même à lui éviter de s'énerver contre le caissier, qui prend tout son temps pour discuter avec la gamine qui n'a rien pris d'autre que la bouteille de sauce soja, format familial. Hayato répond même au bonsoir reluctant du caissier avec un sourire, quand c'est enfin son tour.

Dans la rue, il fredonne un air connu sans s'en rendre compte, et les coins de ses lèvres ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de pointer vers le haut, rien qu'un peu. Il fait froid, et ça sent la neige, mais il ne fait pas assez froid pour qu'il neige. Hayato enfile ses gants, et remet son écharpe. Avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement, il jette un coup d'œil à Hibari.

Non, aucun manteau n'est apparu magiquement sur ses épaules. Contrairement aux tonfas, les manteaux ne surgissent pas de nulle part, même quand on est un carnivore. Il en avait un, l'autre jour, dans la forêt. Là, il n'a que la veste noire de son uniforme.

Hayato ne pose pas de questions, même s'il est persuadé que Hibari doit avoir froid. Il connaît déjà la réponse qu'il va avoir dans le meilleur des cas -haussement d"épaules- et ne veut pas prendre le risque que Hibari se désiste pour la soirée. Au passage, si on lui avait dit qu'il serait ravi à l'idée de dîner avec Hibari il y a encore quelques semaines, il aurait probablement insulté son interlocuteur.

Donc, plutôt que de s'aventurer en terrain dangereux, Hayato essaie de souvenir d'où il a mis les couvertures du canapé, depuis le passage de Bianci. Il peut voir son - ami ? camarade ? carnivore préféré ?- frissonner, et recroqueviller ses mains le plus possible dans ses manches. Manier des tonfas en métal par cette température relève du défi. Il ne se rappelle pas, de si Hibari avait les mains gercées, l'année dernière à la même époque.

Le trajet n'est pas long, heureusement, parce que Hayato sait qu'il aurait fini par faire quelque chose de stupide. Il sent Hibari frissonner juste à côté de lui, sans se rappeler de quand ils ont commencé à marcher assez près l'un de l'autre pour que leurs épaules se frôlent. Il a envie de passer un bras autour des épaules du plus vieux. Ce qui est une idée stupide. Il pourrait lui passer sa veste, mais là, ce serait son tour de terminer en glaçon. Conclusion, Hayato a forcé l'allure discrètement, jusqu'à presque courir dans les rues encombrées du début de soirée. Des nuages de vapeurs se forment à chaque expiration, et ça lui donne envie de fumer. Mais ses doigts déjà glacés refusent fermement l'idée. Ils râlent déjà à l'idée de devoir attraper les clés pour ouvrir l'appartement. Pourtant, Hayato a des gants, cette année.

- Parce qu'il y a eu l'autre hiver, là-bas, et il a fait tellement froid, cette hiver là, et il soufflait sur ses mains, et ça n'aidait pas du tout, et il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais chaud de sa vie, même quand il mettait ses mains si près du feu d'un marchant de marron, qu'il récoltait des brûlures -

La loge du concierge est allumée, mais monsieur Tanaka n'est pas en vue. Hayato ne s'y arrête pas, et grimpe les escaliers deux marches par deux marches, en continuant de surveiller son invité surprise du coin de l'œil. Mais Hibari suit, même s'il ne saute pas de marche. Ils évitent tous les deux de laisser traîner leurs mains sur la barre métallique qui sert de guide.

- Parce que tout le monde maudit le métal, l'hiver, quand on y laisse la peau des doigts, et que ça laisse la chair à vif, que ça saigne à peine à cause du froid, et que ça ne guérit pas avant le printemps. Et il y avait ces sales types, qui avaient des endroits où rentrer, eux, ces sales types dans les rues, qui vous attrapaient, et qui s'amusaient à vous faire embrasser des rambardes métalliques, ou des lampadaires, ou n'importe quoi, et ça vous arrachait la peau des lèvres, il fallait courir vite, et ne pas se faire remarquer, parce que sinon -

La clé glisse dans la serrure, et tourne sans problème. La porte s'ouvre, et une bouffée d'air tiède saute aux visages des deux adolescents. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'air chaud, le chauffage n'est jamais monté au maximum dans le petit appartement, mais c'est toujours mieux que dehors. Beaucoup mieux.

Dans l'entrée, Hayato se débarrasse de ses gants, son écharpe, puis son manteau, en faisant passer d'une main à l'autre pour ne pas le lâcher le sac plastique qui contient le précieux ingrédient manquant de son dîner. Il abandonne ses chaussures en même temps, et va droit à la petite partie cuisine de la pièce principale. La pâte à pain est toujours sous son torchon, mais elle a gonflé, depuis son départ. A vue de nez, largement assez.

Hayato vérifie sur son portable, soupire.

Presque une heure de perdue, pour deux bocaux de sauce tomate, dont l'un qu'il ne va même pas utiliser ce soir.

Mais c'était une promotion, et le budget d'Hayato aime les promotions.

Et puis, une heure de perdue, mais un carnivore de ramené à la maison, c'est plutôt pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Même si ledit carnivore tremble de froid juste derrière le bar, en épiant chacun de ses mouvements.

"Il faut que je m'occupe de la pizza, mais si tu veux te faire du thé, je t'en prie. La bouilloire est à côté de l'évier."

Hayato dégage rapidement le plan de travail situé sur les placards à côté du réfrigérateur, et la pâte est étalée en un tournemain. Fine au centre, épaisse sur les bords. Il vérifie que le four est bien en train de chauffer, avant de déplacer la pâte sur une plaque de cuisson. Verser le fameux coulis de tomate puis ajouter la garniture n'est qu'une formalité avant d'enfourner.

Quand il a fini, un mug fumant est apparu sur le comptoir près du four, poussé par une main familière.

Hibari ne tremble plus, c'est bien; sa propre tasse est déjà demi vide, sans doute que ça a aidé. Il n'a pas retiré sa veste pour autant, et Hayato ne lui en tient pas rigueur. L'appartement pourrait vraiment être mieux chauffé.

"Tu as de la tomate sur le visage, herbivore."

"Et plein les doigts. Carton de merde."

Le Gardien des Nuages ne dit rien, et reprend une gorgée de thé. Hayato est prêt à parier qu'il sourit derrière sa tasse. Et s'il avait dix ans de moins, c'est sur lui qu'Hayato s'essuierait les doigts. La tomate rendrait bien sur la chemise blanche, non ?

Rien que pour la tête que ferait Hibari, ça en vaut presque la peine.

A la place, il se sert de son reflet à la fenêtre pour essuyer du bout des doigts la tâche rouge sur sa joue. Entre les pans de la veste ouverte du plus vieux, le tissu blanc de la chemise le nargue. Hayato a très envie d'avoir cinq ans et demi, là. Alors il rince ses mains, après avoir attendu que l'eau passe au tiède, mais sans trop attendre, pour éviter de céder à la tentation. C'est échec critique.

Une gerbe d'eau traverse la cuisine, et vient se perdre sur une certaine veste noir.

Hayato ne se trompait pas.

Le regard confus d'Hibari en vaut la peine.

"Non, mais tu comprends, tu es toujours trempé quand tu débarques, sauf aujourd'hui. Donc, il fallait faire quelque chose."

Peut être qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner quand un carton de sauce tomate éventré prend son envol dans la petite cuisine, et finit sa course contre l'épaule du Gardien de la Tempête.

"Je n'étais pas trempé, quand tu as bu, l'autre soir."

Hayato prend la voix la plus innocente de son répertoire. Celle qu'il utilise d'ordinaire pour convaincre Tsuna.

"Vraiment ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas bien. Tu es sûr ?" dit il en arrosant son propos d'une nouvelle giclée d'eau tiède vers son carnivore préféré.

"Et il ne pleuvait même pas, l'autre semaine." répond Hibari en attrapant le paquet de farine qui traîne encore, après avoir servi dans l'étalage de la pâte à pizza.

Hayato le voit venir.

Hayato le voit très bien venir, et il n'a que de l'eau à jeter, pour se défendre. C'est totalement injuste de rajouter de la farine. Totalement, totalement injuste. Mais les principes herbivoriens n'ont jamais été le point fort d'Hibari. Surtout pas la pitié. Un nuage de farine envahit la cuisine. Au même moment, une nouvelle gerbe d'eau, plutôt impressionnante, fait la même chose. Hayato a eu le temps de retenir l'eau dans le creux de ses mains, et tout est trempé, les meubles éclaboussés, le carrelage recouvert d'un mélange farine tomate eau, et Hibari dégouline.

Les deux adolescents se regardent en silence. Le plus jeune essaie de garder l'air sérieux.

"A court de munitions ?"

Haussement d'épaules, bien sûr.

Et un sourire.

Si le sourire allait avec chaque manque de réponse, Hayato ne s'énerverait plus jamais à cause de ça.

"La trêve ?"

"Tu abandonnes, herbivore ?"

"Ça dépend. La pizza, cuite ou brûlée ?"

"... La trêve."

C'est ce qu'Hayato pensait.

"Un coup de main pour nettoyer ça, avant que ça sèche et ça devienne l'enfer ?"

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tout les deux à quatre pattes par terre, un seau d'eau chaude savonneuse entre eux deux, éponge et brosse à l'appui. Le mélange tomate-farine-eau ne se mesure certes pas au chewing-gum, mais il reste coriace. Collant, visqueux, sans consistance. Les joints gris du carrelage ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Hayato espère qu'il aura plus de chance avec ses cheveux.

Il ramène une serviette au carnivore dans sa cuisine, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Un peu plus tard, ils mangent par terre, face à la télé. Hayato n'avait pas envie de manger dans le canapé, et s'asseoir au bar sous-entend se tordre le cou pour pouvoir regarder l'écran de télévision. Vu la superbe série policière bidon qu'il a trouvé, ça aurait été dommage.

"Mangeable, même pour un carnivore ?"

"Correct, même pour un carnivore."

"Content de l'apprendre. Des projets, pour la fin de semaine ?"

"Quelques abrutis à rappeler à l'ordre, essayer d'empêcher Tsunayoshi et son groupe - dont tu fais partie, de troubler la paix, ou de détruire l'école, ou de se perdre sur un terrain militaire, voire même les accompagner faire une balade pour être sûr que vous vous conduisez de façon à faire honneur à Namimori."

"La routine."

Hibari ne répond pas à ça, il se contente de sourire. Il finit sa part de pizza d'une bouchée, et se penche en arrière, en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Son visage est totalement dégagé pour une fois. Quand il a repoussé ses cheveux hors de ses yeux, l'eau les a maintenu lissés en arrière et autour de son visage.

"Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de prévu pour le week-end prochain. Je me méfierais de demain soir, si j'étais toi. Reborn avait l'air particulièrement content, en évoquant demain soir."

Pendant un moment, il n'y a que les exclamations des personnages à l'écran qui brisent le silence. Juste le temps que quelques voitures passent dans la rue, et que Hayato finisse à son tour de manger -grignoter.

"Je passerai peut-être ici, en fin de semaine."

La voix est soigneusement indifférente.

Hayato saisit la nuance au vol, parce que l'autre n'a jamais une voix vraiment indifférente, pas si on écoute attentivement. Parfois c'est agressif, parfois c'est amusé, parfois c'est juste méfiant et fatigué. Mais Hibari ne fait pas dans l'indifférence. Il est comme tout le monde. Il fait semblant.

"Quand tu veux. Tu es le bienvenu ici."

Hayato n'essaie même plus de paraître indifférent.

L'appartement n'a jamais été aussi vivant que depuis les visites de Hibari.

Avant, l'endroit était juste froid, et vide. Et insécurisant, malgré les quatre verrous, et la serrure de la chambre. Mais Hayato a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se sentir à en sécurité.

Hibari se réveille toujours au moindre de bruit, et il a toujours ses tonfas à portée de main.

- Et se réveiller au moindre bruit aurait été tellement bien, tellement voulu en être capable, mais impossible, quand il dort il dort, même dehors, et il n'entend pas ce qui arrive -

Un poids froid et mouillé se pose doucement sur son ventre.

"... Confortable ?"

"Très."

"Tes cheveux sont mouillés."

"Je sais."

Si en plus ça l'amuse.

Hayato soupire, mais ne réplique rien. Il se demande quand une couverture a apparu sur les jambes de Hibari. Et depuis quand son estomac est un oreiller pour carnivore. Sa nuque lui fait mal, appuyée contre le bord du canapé. Il devrait sans doute s'allonger complètement, ou se relever, ce qui ferait glisser la tête de Hibari sur ses cuisses. Hayato ne bouge pas, et ignore les élancements dans sa nuque.

L'épisode de peu importe quelle série qui passe, se termine.

Il évite de baisser les yeux. Ça n'empêche pas ses joues de chauffer.

Il ne sait pas avec certitude si Hibari le regarde, ou s'il regarde le plafond. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il préférerait, entre les deux.

Le bout de ses doigts effleurent la veste noire, et elle est humide aussi. Il essaie toujours de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre, et ne regarde pas son visage. Juste le reste. Les bras le long du corps, les mains posées sur la moquette, à plat, tranquillement, et les jambes étendues. Le pantalon noir est froissé, mais ne colle pas à la peau, il a du sécher.

Hibari frissonne.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas ton manteau ?"

La tête sur le ventre du Gardien de la Tempête s'incline, la joue vient se coller au tissu noir de son sweat.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux bleus doivent forcément fixer son visage.

"Pas le temps."

"Quelle était l'urgence ? Choper la crève ?"

Hibari attrape les doigts baladeurs qui jouent machinalement avec le rebord de sa veste.

"Non. Et je ne suis pas celui qui a toujours les mains glacées."

"C'est pour ça que je mets des gants, moi."

Hibari laisse échapper un demi rire, et son souffle chaud parvient à traverser le tissu, et effleurer la peau d'Hayato en dessous.

"Pas quand tu fumes."

Le plus jeune hausse les épaules. Pas évident de tenir une cigarette et de l'allumer avec des gants, même avec des gants fins comme ceux qu'il porte. Et les gants rendent les doigts glissants, or fumer à Namimori High requiert d'être sur la défensive, dans la mesure où un membre du comité de discipline en aurait vent. Hibari supporte très bien la fumée de cigarette ici, et il lui est même arrivé d'en partager une avec Hayato, deux ou trois fois tout au plus, mais pour autant, c'est un non absolu à l'école.

Hayato a envie de fumer, maintenant.

C'est malin.

Mais se lever, aller jusqu'au comptoir, attraper paquet de clopes, briquet, puis revenir s'asseoir requiert beaucoup trop d'efforts. Et il faudrait chasser Hibari de sa place actuelle, alors que ses cheveux ne sont plus aussi froids et mouillés sur le haut d'Hayato, contre son ventre, qu'au début. Et ...

Sa main est toujours prisonnière de celles d'Hibari. Il sent les anneaux sur ses doigts être effleurés, et tournés. Peut être que c'est à cause d'eux, que ses mains sont toujours froides.

Hayato cède, et regarde directement Hibari dans les yeux.

Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait, ou à quoi d'autre que ce qu'il trouve, en fait.

Il est surpris par l'expression calme et presque souriante qu'il trouve. Le visage détendu, qu'il ne peut pas voir en entier, puisqu'une partie est pressée contre lui.

Les yeux bleus ne se détournent pas, intenses. Envoûtants. _Perturbants._

Hayato rougit sans le vouloir. Il est à deux doigts de repousser violemment la tête de Hibari et d'aller se chercher une cigarette et un peu de normalité, quand les yeux bleus clignent, et que les lèvres de Hibari s'étirent un peu plus.

Il est vraiment beau.

Hayato ouvre la bouche pour parler, et dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi de cinglant qui fasse arrêter les yeux bleus, le sourire, les doigts qui tracent des lignes invisibles dans la paume de sa main, et la couleur tomate très mûre qui envahit ses joues.

Hibari tourne la tête de l'autre côté, vers la télévision.

Hayato lève les yeux, pour regarder lui aussi le petit écran.

Un nouvel épisode d'une série policière a commencé.

Il envisage de laisser échapper le commentaire acide qui lui brûle la langue, mais ne le fait pas. Il rougit, et alors ? C'est de la faute de Hibari. Il est perturbant.

Hayato jette un coup d'œil au visage de l'autre Gardien.

Les yeux bleus fixent innocemment la télévision.

Avec sa main libre, Hayato attrape la commande, monte le son, et essaie de s'intéresser à ce qui se passe à l'écran, et de ne pas penser à son ventre qui sert d'oreiller à Hibari, ou à sa main, qui n'a toujours pas été abandonnée.

Le rouge sur ses joues persiste encore un long moment.

Il a totalement oublié sa nuque douloureuse.

ooooo

Il est tard.

Il y a cours demain.

La nuque d'Hayato menace à coups de courbatures pendant plusieurs jours, s'il insiste et persiste à ne pas bouger.

Le besoin de nicotine est insidieux, et une petite voix répète obstinément 'clope' d'un ton boudeur. Elle n'apprécie pas qu'on l'ignore.

Mais Hibari est parti.

En laissant l'air froid prendre la place de sa tête, et de ses mains.

Hayato a froid, et il refuse de tendre un bras, et d'attraper une des couvertures qui traînent sur le canapé, derrière lui.

Il a dit qu'il devait juste aller vérifier quelque chose.

Il n'a pas dit qu'il revenait. Il n'a pas dit qu'il ne revenait pas non plus.

Hayato n'a pas posé de question. Les yeux bleus étaient de nouveau métalliques, et durs.

Et froids.

Hayato a froid. Mais il n'attrape pas de couverture, parce qu'il est borné comme ça.

A la télévision, il y a eu des faux meurtres, avec des faux coupables, et des faux policiers. Et après, il y a eu des vrais. Les infos du soir, les dernières de la nuit avant le lendemain. Sauf sur les chaînes d'information 24/24, mais Hayato ne regarde jamais ces chaînes là.

Il se lève, et son dos craque. Sa nuque aussi, quand il la tourne. Et les élancements ne s'estompent pas vraiment.

Sur le bar qui sert de table, le paquet en carton plastifié blanc noir et rouge l'appelle.

Pourtant, c'était une bonne soirée.

La sensation de manque est logée quelque part sous ses côtes, entre les poumons et la gorge. C'est la voix de la nicotine, parce qu'Hayato refuse que ce soit celle de la solitude, pas si tôt après avoir passé une soirée entière accompagné. Même si Hibari ne parle pas beaucoup, il a une présence qu'on ne peut pas ignorer.

Il ne se demande qu'à moitié ce qui à pousser le Gardien du Nuage à partir. Il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la supérette, il y a plusieurs heures.

Il ne se demande qu'à moitié, parce que c'est plus facile de ne pas avoir de réponse quand on ne se demande qu'à moitié les choses.

Cigarette en main, il va droit à la grande fenêtre de la pièce, et regarde de l'autre côté. L'éclairage faible de l'applique près de la cuisine suffit à noyer l'extérieur dans une mer d'obscurité. Malgré la télévision allumée, tout est tellement calme.

Hayato ouvre la fenêtre qui coulisse en grinçant. Il y a un minuscule balcon, où deux personnes auraient des difficultés à ne pas se marcher dessus. C'est parfait, Hayato est seul. Il s'avance dans le froid, tend la main au dessus du demi mur de protection. Quelque chose de froid et léger vient se perdre au creux de sa paume.

Il neige.

Le grésillement de la cigarette quand il l'allume est bienvenu dans l'épais silence qui accompagne les flocons. La neige parait toujours avaler les bruits. Il s'entend à peine respirer. Inspirer, faire rougeoyer le bout de la cigarette, l'éloigner de sa bouche, souffler un nuage gris. Le froid s'insinue sous la peau de ses doigts, dans la chair, et dans les os, et il fume, aussi tranquillement que s'il faisait beau et chaud, et qu'aucun frisson ne courait le long de son dos.

Le sweat est suffisant pour l'appartement sous chauffé, pas pour le balcon où il neige.

Mais le froid et les frissons réconfortent l'adolescent, et l'aide à ne pas penser.

La neige trempe ses chaussettes, et insensibilise ses pieds. Le balcon étroit est bien protégé par le demi mur qui l'entoure et le balcon du dessus, mais les flocons ont trouvés moyen de se déposer sur le ciment, et forment une couche peu épaisse, mais trop présente. Il doit neiger depuis un moment. Peut être même depuis avant que le carnivore ne parte. Peut être que c'est pour ça, qu'il est parti, parce qu'il neigeait.

Peut être qu'il s'inquiète pour Hibird.

Le froid tue les petits oiseaux, leurs nids ne sont jamais suffisants.

Hayato s'assoit dans la neige, et la tête en arrière, regarde le coin de ciel visible de son balcon, entre les immeubles et les autres balcons. Le ciel est noir. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais il n'y a personne pour le voir et lui dire de ne pas le faire. Il suffit juste de ne pas rester assez longtemps pour attraper la crève, et ça ne changera rien. C'est juste le plaisir de faire quelque chose qui ne se fait pas, comme se doucher tout habillé, ou dormir sur son canapé plutôt que dans son lit. Il y a bien longtemps qu'Hayato n'a plus dormi dans son canapé, plusieurs mois. Plus depuis que sa demie sœur a sonné, au cœur de la nuit, avec un Gardien du Nuage inconscient sur les bras. Il pourrait faire ça, tout à l'heure, quand sa cigarette se sera totalement consumée, et qu'il en aura assez d'être assis dans la neige. Il n'y a que quelques pas à faire, fermer la fenêtre derrière lui, se laisser tomber sur les coussins usés, et déployer la couverture déjà présente.

Il neige, et Hayato déprime parce que Hibari a décidé que finalement, il n'a pas envie de passer la nuit ici.

Il devrait se reprendre.

Il pourrait commencer par abandonner son balcon aux flocons, et aller travailler sur quelque chose. En cherchant bien, il doit bien y avoir un programme qui traîne, sur son portable, un programme à finir d'écrire. Ou un livre à lire quelque part sur l'étagère, entre la porte de sa chambre et celle de la salle de bains. Comme ça, il n'aura même pas besoin d'admettre qu'il apprécie beaucoup trop la présence de Hibari. Et qu'il lui manque. Déjà.

Son cerveau à moitié congelé arrive tout de même à lui rappeler que si c'était si stupide de penser comme ça, Hibari ne reviendrait pas aussi souvent, et ne confondrait pas son ventre avec un oreiller.

La cigarette finit sa transformation en mégot, et la déception le mordille de l'intérieur. Il espérait presque que le carnivore ferait son retour, pendant qu'il fumait.

Peut être même qu'il espérait une remarque bien sentie sur la bêtise des herbivores qui jouent dans la neige. Et il aurait souri. Parce que oui, Hayato est un rien masochiste, parfois. Soyons clairs, juste au cas où tout l'épisode _'fumons assis sur le balcon pendant qu'il neige, avec juste un sweat sur le dos' _n'ait pas vendu la mèche.

Il faut être précis.

Hibari est peut être allé chez Dino.

Non, ce n'est que la jalousie qui parle, pas le bon sens.

Parce que le bon sens dit '_Il est rentré chez lui dormir au chaud. Ce que tu devrais faire avant de finir en glaçon géant.'_

Hayato n'a jamais été très bon pour obéir à son bon sens. Hayato n'a jamais été très bon en obéissance tout court. Donc il sort une autre cigarette du paquet, l'allume, et fume. C'est la dernière, promis juré.

Comme les derniers verres de Bianci.

_C'est le dernier Hayato, promis, après je te laisse tranquille, rabat joie. _

Le dernier avant le prochain, bien sûr.

Humph.

Le souvenir de la soirée avec Bianci se rappelle un peu trop vivement pour que l'adolescent soit tenté d'aller attraper une bouteille d'alcool. Quoique, la dernière fois, ça s'est terminé avec Hibari dans son lit. Plutôt pas mal du tout, comme conclusion.

Mais il y a cours, demain.

Et ça coûte cher, l'alcool. Pas si cher, quand on prend n'importe quoi, mais cher quand même, quand on a le budget d'Hayato.

Après la deuxième et dernière cigarette, il y en a une troisième -une nouvelle dernière ! -. La main libre d'Hayato enfouit les deux premiers mégots sous la fine couche de neige. Les nerfs dans ses doigts n'envoient plus rien, le froid les a paralysés. Il faut qu'il rentre. Avant de claquer des dents.

Il abandonne la troisième cigarette -jamais deux sans trois, et il l'a allumé rien qu'en pensant à l'adage, bien sûr- sur la neige, après une dernière inspiration. Se lever est plus difficile que prévu, parce qu'il est resté un rien trop longtemps, et qu'il a du mal à sentir ses jambes. Il rentre, se tourne, crache une dernière bouffée de fumée, fait coulisser la vitre.

La fatigue l'a rattrapé, et il reste là, hésitant.

Il n'a pas vraiment envie de dormir dans sa chambre, mais dans le canapé, avec les couvertures de Hibari, dans le canapé non plus. Et il faut qu'il aille fermer les verrous sur la porte, ceux qui ne peuvent être mis en place que de l'intérieur. De préférence, avant les aiguilles de chaleur n'attaquent ses jambes et ses mains. Le chauffage de l'appartement ne tient pas ses promesses, mais pas au point de retarder les aiguilles qui vont lui transpercer les mains et les pieds d'ici quelques minutes, quand le sang recirculera correctement dans ses membres.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Hibari va revenir, peut être. Donc il ne peut pas fermer les autres verrous. Donc il ne peut pas dormir.

Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre en route la machine à café. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait nuit blanche. Juste la première fois à cause de cet abruti de Hibari -non, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, c'est bien la première fois qu'il attendra de voir si Hibari va venir ou pas. Il aurait bien besoin de ses mains toujours chaudes, maintenant. Il n'arrive pas à arrêter de frissonner, mais c'est normal.

Il est toujours planté là, incapable de décider d'aller dormir ou de continuer d'attendre, quand le cliquetis de la serrure principale se fait entendre.

Hibari est de retour.

Il porte un manteau, maintenant, fermé jusqu'au menton.

"Hey. Carnivore." croasse Hayato. Il se demande si c'est le froid, qui rend sa voix comme ça, ou la surprise. Il n'y croyait plus, pour être honnête.

Hibari ne répond rien. Il entre, fait demi tour pour fermer la porte et les quatre verrous. Auparavant caché dans la pénombre du couloir, il tient un sac, style sac de sport, bleu sombre avec une fermeture éclair dorée.

Il s'avance, fronce les sourcils, l'air presque soucieux.

"Tu as l'air frigorifié, herbivore."

Ce n'est pas qu'un air.

Hayato hausse les épaules.

"Où est ce que je peux poser ça ?"

"Où tu veux."

Hibari sourit, tout en provocation, et ses yeux scintillent. Il va droit à la chambre d'Hayato, s'arrête juste avant d'entrer, et regarde le propriétaire des lieux de par dessus son épaule. Avec ce type d'expression narquoise qui sait qu'il repousse les limites, mais qu'il ne compte pas s'arrêter.

Hayato hausse de nouveau les épaules.

"Si tu y tiens."

Mais il sourit lui aussi, en partant s'enfermer dans la salle bains pour se laver les dents.

Quand il ressort, Hibari est assis sur le canapé, dans un pyjama noir vaguement familier. Il regarde vers la vitre noire, et ses genoux sont remontés sous son menton.

Hayato soupire, hésite à le rejoindre. Ses mains brûlent de millions de petites aiguilles, et il en a marre. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, le carnivore est un animal sauvage non apprivoisé. Il ne se rappelle pas exactement avoir accepté de jouer l'apprivoiseur, au passage. Il n'est pas non plus celui qui a joué la carte de l'arrogance jusqu'à présent.

Frustré par le comportement de Hibari, il lève les yeux aux ciels, fait un pas vers le canapé, avant de se raviser, et d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre. En laissant la porte ouverte.

Hayato est en train de s'endormir, quand les couvertures se soulèvent, et qu'un corps tiède se rapproche du sien. Il ne dit rien, mais passe un bras au dessus du torse de Hibari, et attend. Rien ne se passe. Il attend encore, et encore, jusqu'au moment où le sommeil l'emporte. A côté de lui, une paire d'yeux bleus l'observent en silence. Ils clignent plusieurs fois, et finissent par ne plus se rouvrir, au bout d'un moment. Mais pas avant qu'une main vienne se poser sur le poignet d'Hayato, possessive.

Une main s'extraie de la couette, et attrape le téléphone quelques secondes avant qu'il ne commence à vibrer puis à sonner. A l'aveuglette, les doigts ouvrent le clapet, et appuient sur les touches, jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne.

Quelque chose secoue l'épaule d'Hayato, sans brutalité. Dans la pénombre, deux yeux bleus le fixent, interrogateurs.

"_Sono le_ ... Nh. Il est six heures. On a cours. Besoin-café-maintenant."

Un lourd soupir suivit cette déclaration. Un moment plus tard, alors qu'il donne l'impression de s'être presque rendormi, Hayato s'agenouille lentement, en faisant le dos rond comme un chat. La main de Hibari tombe mollement de son épaule. Sans allumer la lumière, il sort du lit, va jusqu'au placard grand ouvert, et y pioche un immense pull qu'il enfile par dessus son haut à manches longues. Ça ne fait pas encore une minute qu'il est levé, et il a déjà froid. Une petite voix lui souffle que c'est normal, parce qu'il a neigé. Il sort de la pièce sans trébucher sur quoi que ce soit, ce qui vu le bazar accumulé sur la moquette grise de la chambre, relève de l'exploit, ou d'une habitude de longue date.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur du café se faufile jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les yeux bleus cillent.

Quand Hibari arrive dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, il est accueilli par le sifflement de la bouilloire. Sur le bar, il y a une tasse, avec le fil et l'étiquette d'un sachet de thé qui pendent contre le bord de la céramique. Debout de l'autre côté du meuble, côté cuisine, Hayato a une tasse de café fumante à la main, et il consulte quelque chose sur un ordinateur portable posé sur le bar.

Il n'y a rien à voir à la fenêtre, il fait encore noir, même si quelques lampadaires se devinent. La cafetière, avec sa carafe presque pleine, a embué plus de la moitié de la vitre. Le mécanisme du grille pains se détend avec un sursaut métallique, et Hayato empile distraitement les tranches de pain sur une assiette, du bout des doigts, sans vraiment quitter des yeux son écran.

L'ordinateur vient de là-bas.

Hayato l'a emprunté à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été très sympathique.

Que ce soit pour le G-script, ses programmes, ou simplement pour se tenir au courant de l'actualité, de ce qui passe là bas ici, il est assez content de son emprunt. Il n'aime pas écouter les informations si tôt le matin. Il n'aime pas écouter grand chose, tôt le matin.

Hibari passe derrière lui pour prendre la bouilloire, et verser l'eau dans la tasse préparée à cet effet.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, la porte claque, et Hayato reste seul dans l'appartement, à finir de se préparer avant d'aller chercher Tsuna devant chez lui. Il est en avance. Hibari s'est occupé de la vaisselle du petit déjeuner pendant qu'il s'habillait dans la salle de bains. Tout s'est passé tellement simplement, tellement facilement, qu'il a du mal à le réaliser. Alors que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils prennent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Juste la première fois qu'ils prennent le petit déjeuner ensemble après que Hibari ait dormi avec lui, sans que Hayato ait une excuse comme l'alcool. Mais il réalise très bien quelque chose. Il n'est absolument pas contre l'idée d'autres matins comme ça. Surtout si la journée commence par se réveiller dans le même lit que le carnivore.

* * *

_Ah, Hayato de bonne humeur, c'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Mieux vaut en profiter.  
_

_Le prochain chapitre, on fait quelque chose de fun. On va chez Hibari, pour changer. _

_Et il ne pleut pas. Il neige. _

_Merci pour chacune des reviews, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Déluge plaise autant, et qu'elles sont toutes merveilleuses. Merci ! _


	12. Il neige I

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Direction, chez Hibari ! Même si en fait, Hayato n'est pas au courant. Et qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il attend. Comme d'habitude, en fait.

_Grand merci à Tsu, pour l'aide immense qu'elle m'a apportée, et sans qui je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour que ce chapitre soit en ligne. _

* * *

**Allons nous promener en ville ...**

"... et donc, x égale trois septièmes. Attrapez tous vos agendas"

Le brouhaha qui s'ensuit dure plusieurs minutes, quelques filles en profitent pour parler. La plupart des personnes ramassent leurs affaires, ne laissant que leurs agendas et leurs trousses sur leurs tables, le temps de noter le travail que le professeur inscrit au tableau, à la craie.

Hayato ne bouge pas.

La batterie de son téléphone a fini son agonie il y a une demi-heure, et il a fini les exercices il y a une dizaine de minutes. Maintenant, il fixe avec obstination un point indéfini dans le vide. Derrière lui, Yamamoto essaie d'attirer son attention en vain. Quoique, s'il pense à taper du bout du pied dans sa chaise, il va parvenir à ses fins. Ce qui résulterait bien sûr par une bordée d'insultes contre les base-balleurs abrutis qui ne réfléchissent jamais et ne peuvent pas laisser les gens penser tranquille, nom de nom.

La sonnerie a déjà retenti il y a plusieurs minutes, mais leur professeur de mathématiques n'est simplement pas du genre à laisser un exercice à moitié corrigé à cause d'une sonnerie. Dehors, il fait déjà sombre, et la couche de neige n'a pas fondu pendant la journée. La météo promet même quelques flocons supplémentaires pendant la nuit. Mais heureusement, Hayato a déjà pensé à ça, et va réquisitionner les deux couvertures du canapé pour cette nuit. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Hibari en aurait besoin, puisqu'il ne dort plus sur le canapé.

Rien que de penser à hier matin, (et le matin d'avant, et le matin d'il y a quatre jours, et ...) Hayato a des papillons dans le ventre, et une envie malsaine de sourire.

... Au rythme où ça va, il va se réveiller un matin -encore un autre-, et s'apercevoir que Hibari est son colocataire, et en phase de devenir son petit ami. Idée perturbante, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Dans le très bon sens du terme. Une bonne moitié du cerveau de Hayato vote totalement pour. L'autre moitié essaie vainement de rappeler que c'est de Hibari qu'on parle, là. Justement, répond la première moitié. C'est Hibari, avec son air buté, son sourire arrogant, ses yeux bleu métal, et ses mains chaudes. Et son sens de l'humour tordu. Et ses haussements d'épaules. Ceux-là sont censés être énervants à la base, non ? Ils sont juste là pour éviter de répondre aux questions. Oui, mais c'est mignon.

Oui, mais Hibari ne fait pas dans le mignon. Parce que c'est le carnivore.

Qui vient à son appartement quand il se fâche avec ce qui prétend être son meilleur ami.

Ou quand il est sur le point de perdre connaissance, mais qu'il n'a -soi disant- rien de cassé.

Ou quand ça lui chante, en fait.

Sauf que Dino peut prétendre tout ce qu'il veut, le meilleur ami du carnivore, c'est son bras droit du comité de discipline, Kusakabe. Celui qui appelle Hibari, '_Kyou_'.

_Kyou-ya, Hi-ba-ri. _

"Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter, Gokudera ?"

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier qu'il est encore en classe, et articuler sans voix les syllabes. Mais ça a déjà sonné. Et c'est la fin de la journée. Il n'a pas fumé en plus, ce midi. Il est au bord du manque de nicotine. Il réfléchissait aussi, et c'est impoli d'interrompre les gens qui réfléchissent.

Hayato fusille du regard le professeur, et croise les bras sur sa table, pose sa tête dessus.

" ... Bien, vous pouvez tous sortir." Ajoute l'adulte, du ton le plus assuré qu'il puisse, alors qu'il essuie ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Le professeur est juste un grand nerveux. Le regard noir de Hayato n'était même pas si meurtrier que ça. D'habitude, il fait beaucoup mieux. Quelque chose lui dit que ça doit aider qu'il ne soit pas en train d'articuler le prénom et le nom d'un certain Gardien du Nuage, d'habitude. Ce que l'ennui pousse à faire, tout de même.

"-dera !"

N'est pas là.

Au passage, le prof non plus, et la moitié de la classe avec. Mais eux sont physiquement absents, pas simplement dans la Lune.

"Gokudera, s'il te plaît ..."

"Dixième du Nom ! Je vous demande pardon, j'avais la tête dans les nuages."

"Aha, c'est drôle Gokudera, parce qu'en parlant de nuage, en fait, tu ne devineras jamais, et sans doute que ça n'a aucune importance, parce que tu vois, des fois le hasard fait les choses bizarrement, et que-"

"Ce que Yamamoto essaie de dire, c'est qu'Hibari est à la porte de la classe."

Il y a quelques mois, peut être même quelques semaines, le métis italien aurait levé un sourcil, et répondu 'Et ?'. Là, il tourne la tête assez vite pour se froisser un muscle.

"Euh, en fait, il est juste dans le couloir, on ne peut pas le voir d'ici."

Chuchoter ne sert à rien, Hibari entend tout. Mais Tsuna essaie quand même. Et le carnivore n'est pas encore entré pour frapper tout ce qui bouge, donc il n'y a pas à avoir l'air aussi mal à l'aise. Franchement. Et après, Tsuna vient dire à Hayato d'être plus diplomate, et moins paranoïaque.

En attendant, il a l'air assez inquiet, quand même.

"Je vais aller voir, Dixième du Nom, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Uniquement pour le rassurer, et un peu par curiosité. Absolument pas parce qu'il est ravi d'avoir une excuse pour voir et même parler à Hibari. Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'excuse. Il est le futur bras droit du Dixième Vongola, il n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour parler à un presque collègue.

"Tu n'es pas énervé Gokudera ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?" répond Hayato en envoyant sa trousse dans son sac rejoindre les cahiers.

"Pour rien."

La fermeture éclair du sac est zippée, et il balance la bandoulière du sac sur son épaule.

"Tu es sûr que ça va Gokudera ? Tu es bizarre ?"

"Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, abruti. Je ne suis pas bizarre. Je vais simplement aller me renseigner pour répondre à la curiosité du Dixième du Nom. Quoi de plus naturel ?"

Yamamoto ne s'offusque pas, et continue de sourire, comme d'habitude. Là. **Là**, Hayato commence à s'énerver, s'ils veulent tout savoir. Il tapote la poche de sa veste, vérifie qu'il a bien son paquet de cigarettes. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il en aura besoin.

Le temps de leur petite discussion, la classe a terminé de se vider, et ils sont les seuls présents. Il n'y a pas eu de hurlements, on peut donc supposer qu'Hibari n'a attaqué personne, à priori.

Un dernier regard à mi chemin vers ses deux amis, et Hayato sort de la classe.

Effectivement, Hibari est là.

Adossé au mur.

S'il était une fille, il serait probablement en train d'admirer ses ongles avec ennui. Mais là, il se contente de fixer un point dans le mur blanc du couloir. Puis Hayato arrive à côté de lui, et il tourne la tête, sans précipitation. C'est léger, mais il y a une ombre de sourire, dans le coin de ses lèvres.

Hayato lui adresse un signe de tête, et il a bien du mal à ne pas sourire, lui aussi.

"Carnivore."

"Herbivore."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Haussement d'épaules. Avec un rien de défi dans les yeux bleus. Comme de l'arrogance, en plus amusé.

Hayato lève un sourcil. Hibari ne bronche pas.

Soupir léger, qui ne s'entend pas.

Hibari désigne le paysage extérieur de la fenêtre la plus proche.

"Il faut que j'aille vérifier des choses. Dehors."

"... Est ce que ça veut dire '_S'il te plaît Hayato, m'accompagnerais tu faire une de mes célèbres rondes pour veiller sur le calme de la ville et le bien être des étudiants de cet établissement ?_'"

"... Hayato ?"

"Ça sonne mieux qu'herbivore, à tout prendre."

"..."

"Je suis censé donner une réponse ... ?"

Légère inclinaison de tête, et les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée se reflètent sur les mèches noires parfaitement lisses.

Hayato essaie de ne pas regarder.

La réponse est évidente, mais il ne faudrait pas que cet enfoiré prenne les choses pour garanties. Le Gardien de la Tempête fait de son mieux pour traîner, et forcer l'autre à dire autre chose. Mais il ne faudrait pas prendre le risque que Hibari décide qu'il a assez attendu, et qu'il parte sans se retourner, donc Hayato cède en premier. Il se retourne, et se penche dans la salle de classe presque vide, une main sur le bord de la porte coulissante.

"Tsuna, Yamamoto, j'ai quelque chose à faire ... Pardonnez moi Dixième du Nom de ne pas vous raccompagner chez vous. Abruti de base-balleur, je te laisse la garde du Dixième du Nom, essaie de ne pas faire de conneries."

Les yeux verts fusillent un instant Yamamoto, pour faire bonne mesure. Puis leur propriétaire fait un pas en arrière, et tourne la tête.

"Herbivores."

"Disons que tu n'insultais pas Tsuna."

"Et si je le faisais ?"

"Il faudrait faire un détour par le gymnase, tu essaierais de me mordre à mort, j'essaierais de t'exploser, et sans doute que le gymnase n'y survivrait pas. Donc, après ça, tu voudras remettre ça parce qu'il ne faut pas abîmer l'école, Reborn apparaîtra de nulle part pour projeter le Dixième du Nom au milieu du champ de bataille, et sans doute Yamamoto. Voire même les deux bébés. Là, très ennuyé, tu disparaîtras après avoir terrorisé tout le monde; ou avoir de ton mieux pour terroriser tout le monde."

Parce que rien ne terrorise Hayato, oui mesdames et messieurs. Absolument rien. Il se méfie, c'est tout.

"A part pour la partie destruction du gymnase, je ne veux pas ça, parce que ?"

"... ça te mettrait en retard sur les 'choses' que tu dois aller 'vérifier.' Mais si tu insistes."

Hayato sort un bâton de dynamite.

"Allons-y, Hayato."

Foutu carnivore pour avoir cette voix amusée et dire son prénom comme ça, en détachant toutes les syllabes.

Mais sa main -traitresse- range la dynamite. De la salle de classe s'échappe un murmure quelque chose sur '_Bianci l'avait prédit'_. Il ne veut pas savoir. Du tout.

"Allons-y."

Et il part devant, jusqu'aux escaliers, où il laisse Hibari passer devant lui. Leurs pas résonnent dans le bâtiment déserté, dans les escaliers, et sur le carrelage du rez de chaussée. Là, il y a de la musique, du piano et du violon. Sans doute les deux seuls membres du club de musique classique qui pratiquent leurs instruments. Hayato s'arrête dans l'entrée du bâtiment pour fermer son manteau, passer ses gants et son écharpe.

Quand il lève les yeux, le chef du comité disciplinaire n'est plus avec lui. Un sentiment acide vient lui ronger le ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde à l'extérieur. Hibari attend, dehors. Il n'a sorti ni écharpe, ni gants. Mais Hayato ne se rappelle pas l'avoir jamais vu avec une écharpe, ou des gants. Peut être qu'il déteste ça, ou qu'il n'en a pas, mais c'est étrange.

Tout le monde a des gants et une écharpe. Surtout une écharpe, même quand il n'y a pas de famille pour l'offrir - Bianci offre rarement plus que sa compagnie, tard le soir, et de l'alcool, et elle n'est pas vraiment de la famille, mais c'est ce qu'il a de plus proche du terme. Elle ne lui a jamais offert d'écharpe. Ni de gants.

Mais Hibari n'est pas quelqu'un de conventionnel. Un jour, il faudra demander à Yamamoto, comment était Hibari, plus jeune. Ils allaient déjà dans la même école, après tout. Demander à Tsuna serait embarassant, et demander à Sasagawa serait dangereux pour la santé mentale d'Hayato, mais il reste Yamamoto.

"Arrête de traîner, Hayato."

Belote et re avec le prénom. Il aurait dû se taire tout à l'heure. Mais au moins, maintenant, écharpe ou pas il peut accuser le froid, si ses joues rosissent un peu.

Un pépiement attire l'attention de Hayato sur l'épaule de Hibari, là où son oiseau s'est installé. La boule de plumes jaune a l'air très satisfaite, et pas frigorifiée du tout. Il ne peut pas vraiment en dire autant, mais il suit Hibari en ignorant les gazouillements heureux.

Les rues se ressemblent toutes à ses yeux, mais pas aux yeux du Gardien du Nuage, et ils traversent la ville sans passer deux fois au même endroit. Quand un groupe de voyous les accostent, et que des tonfas font leur apparition, comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que ça, Hayato n'est pas vraiment étonné, et il vérifie machinalement ses explosifs. Il ne compte pas les utiliser, pas pour si peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, en sortant de la ruelle, les deux Gardiens ont l'air un peu plus froissés, un rien plus fatigués, mais un rien plus détendus aussi.

Pourquoi s'entraîner seul dans un espace dégagé, quand on peut trouver de la racaille bien attentionnée dans les rues de Namimori. Surtout les rues étroites, et sombres, les recoins entre deux magasins, les zones d'ombres entre deux lampadaires, alors qu'il ne va pas tarder à -encore !- neiger, et que l'heure du dîner approche doucement ...

Mais quand Hibari décide de passer par un parc désert, bien éclairé, et suffisamment recouvert de neige pour que la pelouse ne se distingue pas vraiment du chemin, quelque chose cloche. Surtout que les yeux bleus n'arrêtent pas de revenir se poser sur Hayato. Comme si Hayato allait rebrousser chemin et rentrer à l'appartement dans son dos.

S'ils ont une chose en commun, et précisons le bien, une, c'est sans doute leur manque d'intérêt pour les trucs inutiles.

- Non, customiser les objets n'est pas inutile. Les objets customisés sont classes. Hayato est classe, donc Hayato a des objets customisés. Et il le fait lui même parce que c'est moins cher, c'est tout. -

Donc, Hayato ne compte pas avoir fait pour rien le tour de la ville, avoir marché pour rien pendant plus d'une heure, les pieds trempés pour rien parce que décidément, ses chaussures ont peut être été imperméables fut un temps, mais la neige est vite venu à bout de toute résistance qu'elles pouvaient opposer. Et il ne pense même pas à ses doigts qu'il ne sent plus.

Ajouter à ça une curiosité débordante, et un soupçon d'inquiétude quand au fait que Hibari est clairement en train de traîner volontairement. Ce que Hibari ne fait jamais. Il prend peut-être le temps d'observer une situation de là où on ne peut pas le voir avant d'intervenir, mais il n'hésite jamais, et va toujours droit au but. Parce qu'ainsi fait le carnivore.

D'un autre côté, Hayato ne pensait pas que Hibari avait un sens de l'humour, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

"Tu n'as pas froid ?"

La question est lancée innocemment, avec autant d'indifférence que faire se peut. Comme si Hayato se moquait de la réponse. Quelque part, il s'en moque. Il connaît la réponse. Quelqu'un qui a besoin de deux couvertures d'hiver pour se sentir à l'aise dans un appartement presque chauffé ne peut pas ne pas avoir froid dehors, alors qu'il a neigé, avec un simple manteau. Hibari n'a pas de pull sur lui; pas qu'il n'en a pas dans sa garde robe, Hayato l'a suffisamment observé ces derniers temps pour savoir qu'il porte parfois un pull col V aux couleurs de l'école. Simplement, pas aujourd'hui. Conclusion, Hibari doit être mort de froid.

"Non. Toi ?"

Tss, monosyllabes.

Double tss, monosyllabes mensongères.

Hayato hausse les épaules, en essayant de ne pas voir l'autre frissonner.

"Connu pire."

Et c'est la vérité.

_- _Connu pire, connu les rues l'hiver là bas, pas de blouson, pas de pull, pas d'écharpe, pas de gants, faut pas dormir avant le matin, pas dormir avant le matin, tellement froid que ça brûle, donnerait n'importe quoi pour un peu de chaleur, mais pas n'importe quoi, pas tout à fait n'importe quoi, pas si important d'avoir chaud, juste, attention, faut pas dormir_-_

C'est l'heure du dîner. Hayato n'a pas besoin de sortir son téléphone pour savoir ça, et peut être qu'effectivement, personne n'attend Hibari chez lui. Qu'il vit seul. Quelque chose comme ça. Ou peut être que Hibari attend quelqu'un. Ils sont à l'arrêt maintenant, près de la fontaine. Il y a de la glace dans le bassin, et le rebord de pierre scintille, grâce au lampadaire posé là.

Une grande silhouette entre dans le parc. Même avec la lumière chiche des lampadaires, il ne faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le bras droit de Hibari.

"Bonsoir, Kyou, Gokudera."

"... Bonsoir" répond avec un temps de retard le Gardien de la Tempête. Hibari s'est contenté d'un signe de tête. Kusakabe ne se formalise pas, et lance un sourire encourageant à l'intrus de ce soir. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il est actuellement.

L'intrus.

Hibari et Kusakabe doivent se retrouver ici tous les soirs, et c'est une histoire qui concerne le comité de discipline, pas Hayato. Il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi Hibari l'a emmené ici, mais ne tient pas à étaler sa curiosité devant le plus âgé d'eux trois. Il recule d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, et son talon rencontre le bord de la fontaine. Il s'assoit, ou se laisse tomber dessus, et sort une cigarette.

Le Gardien du Nuage s'est approché de Kusakabe, et ils discutent de quelque chose. Sans faire d'efforts, Hayato pourrait les écouter, mais il se sent déjà de trop, et légèrement en colère contre Hibari. Ses doigts ne tremblent pas, et c'est bien, parce qu'allumer la cigarette est facile, et mal, parce qu'il n'a plus aucune sensation dans les mains, en fait. La nicotine est réconfortante, comme à son habitude, et le bout rougeoyant est la seule couleur dans le paysage. La nuit teint tout en noir et blanc, aidée de l'éclairage public, et de la neige. Hibird n'est nulle part en vue, et c'est dommage, le jaune de ses plumes rendrait l'atmosphère moins terrible. Le calme est oppressant, et il est difficile de se rappeler qu'il n'est même pas encore vingt heures.

Hibari a bien choisi son point de rencontre, il n'y a strictement personne. Mais peut être que c'est juste à cause de la neige.

Des doigts blêmes viennent voler la cigarette aux lèvres de son propriétaire. Hayato sursaute.

Une secousse sèche fait tomber la cendre, et Hibari porte à ses lèvres le cylindre de papier et de tabac. Hayato regarde autour d'eux, mais ils sont à nouveaux seuls dans le parc. Un parc minuscule, vraiment. Quelques arbres, deux bancs, une fontaine. Plus de lampadaires que d'arbres.

Hibari souffle doucement la fumée de cigarette, et les yeux verts d'Hayato oublie que le reste du parc existe, pour fixer les lèvres qui laissent échapper une longue volute grise, qui disparaît en quelques secondes. Le fumeur renverse sa tête en arrière, ne reprend pas tout de suite sa respiration. L'instant s'étire, jusqu'à ce que Hibari ferme les yeux, et qu'Hayato prenne conscience de la brûlure dans sa poitrine, parce que lui aussi, a arrêté de respirer pendant un moment. Sans ouvrir les yeux, la main d'Hibari se tend vers Hayato, paume vers le ciel, pour le laisser reprendre la cigarette aux trois quarts consumée.

"Des nouvelles intéressantes ?"

"Rien de particulier. Tout est calme. Tu n'écoutais pas ?"

Le regard bleu transperce Hayato, et il voudrait reculer, mais ne peut pas. Il ne le ferait pas, de toute façon, il n'aime pas reculer face à qui ce soit. Ou quoique ce soit. Même les yeux aussi tranchants que du métal de Hibari. Des yeux auxquels rien ne semble échapper. C'est presque vrai, c'est presque ça.

Hayato hausse les épaules, ne baisse pas les yeux.

"Et maintenant, par où ?"

Quelque chose de bizarre traverse l'expression de Hibari, quelque chose de proche de l'inconfort. Ou du malaise. Comme quand il se retrouve face à une rue bondée. Mais ça passe trop vite, l'indifférence reprend ses droits dès qu'elle peut, et se précipite pour balayer la moindre trace d'émotion.

Une main est nouveau présentée à Hayato, encore paume vers le ciel, mais il n'y a pas de cigarette à récupérer, cette fois. Il saisit la main, et laisse Hibari le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout. La différence entre sa main trop grande et gantée, et la main de l'autre, est flagrante. Pendant un moment, le temps de faire un pas, et de s'éloigner, Hibari laisse sa main dans celle d'Hayato.

Finalement, ils reprennent leur périple dans les rues Namimori, et abandonnent le parc derrière eux.

Ils ne vont pas loin, cette fois-ci.

Les maisons se ressemblent toutes, dans ce quartier, et ça rappelle vaguement la rue de Tsuna. En un rien plus riche. Les jardins sont plus grands, et les habitations dans un style un peu plus traditionnel.

Brusquement, un minuscule temple apparaît entre deux propriétés. En fait, il se situe assez clairement sur une propriété, qui ne se discerne pas vraiment des autres, sauf qu'il y a un petit temple sur son terrain. Un petit temple bien entretenu, mais ne le sont ils pas tous ? Hayato ne s'y est jamais trop intéressé. Trop de choses à faire, déjà, et il avait été catholique, à une autre époque.

-L'époque des costumes lourds et inconfortables, avec les cols qui l'étranglent, les messes interminables, et l'apéritif hypocritement amical des adultes après la messe -

Pas que ça importe maintenant.

Hibari dépasse le temple sans lui accorder un regard, et s'arrête un tout petit peu plus loin. En face des fenêtres de la maison. Les lumières y sont allumées au rez de chaussée, et si volets il y a, ils ne sont pas fermés. C'est difficile de savoir s'il y a des volets. Il y a une courte terrasse en bois, protégée par la pente du toit, et une fenêtre qui tient plus de la baie vitrée que de la simple porte fenêtre.

Une famille est en train de dîner, trois personnes, installées à une de ces tables chauffantes, qui ont des pans de couvertures pour garder la chaleur. Il y a une fille, face à la fenêtre, et un adulte de chaque côté d'elle, probablement les parents.

Hayato reconnaît la gamine sur le champ.

C'est la fille du supermarché.

Celle qui empiétait largement l'espace personnel du carnivore.

Il regarde Hibari, qui est figé à côté de lui, et de nouveau le dîner familial, presque stéréotypé, qui se déroule derrière la vitre, à quelques pas.

Il ne comprend pas.

_Il ne comprend pas._

Il ne comprend pas, parce qu'il n'y a que trois couverts à cette table, que les trois membres semblent discuter et rire comme si tout était normal, et que la fille ressemble terriblement à Hibari. Peut être à cause de l'éclairage, bien meilleur que celui du supermarché, ou parce que cette fois-ci, elle est de face, mais ça saute aux yeux. Les deux adultes aussi, ressemblent à Hibari. Il faudrait plutôt dire que Hibari leur ressemble, ça serait plus juste.

Rien qu'à les voir, on peut presque entendre leur conversation légère et familiale, la susceptibilité de la fille, la voix calme de la mère. Dans un recoin de la pièce, en retrait, usés par le temps, il y a une paire de tonfas en bois, trop petits pour être ceux d'un adulte. Ils sont à peine visibles de la rue, mais s'il y avait besoin d'une preuve, en voilà une.

Puis la fille lève les yeux, entre deux bouchées de riz, et regarde à l'extérieur. Comme pour vérifier qu'il ne neige pas. Ses yeux balaient le bout de jardin entre l'entrée de la maison et la rue, puis la rue. Des yeux clairs.

Un peu plus clairs que ceux de Hibari, mais pas tellement plus.

Quand elle voit Hibari, parce qu'elle ne peut pas ne pas les voir, lui et Hayato, ils sont tout proches d'un lampadaire, et même avec toute la lumière dans la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve, elle ne peut pas les rater si elle essaie de regarder de l'autre côté de la vitre; quand elle le voit, elle grimace, son nez se plisse, et ses yeux roulent d'ennui. Ou d'embarras, mais l'ennui serait un pari plus certain. Son sourire se volatilise, et elle fait un effort pour regarder ailleurs jusqu'à son père ou sa mère lui pose une question. Là, elle répond, et la moue boudeuse qui s'est installée quelques secondes auparavant en voyant Hibari s'atténue. Quelle que soit la question, et quelle que soit la réponse, aucun des deux adultes ne regardent à l'extérieur. En fait, le père se lève, et se décale pour faire face à sa fille, et tourner le dos à la rue.

_-"Comme tu veux. Tu peux utiliser le téléphone, si quelqu'un peut passer te chercher, ou s'il_

_faut que tu appelles ta famille."_

_"Il n'y a personne à appeler."-_

Hayato se tourne, s'attarde un instant à détailler le visage inexpressif de Hibari. Comme s'il était en porcelaine, figé à jamais. Comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas, comme si tout allait bien, comme si Hayato n'était pas là que c'était parfaitement normal d'être dans la rue, en plein hiver, à regarder sa famille dîner par la fenêtre, et faire de son mieux pour ne pas le voir.

C'est comme l'autre soir, après l'incident avec Dino.

Un visage en porcelaine, trop blême, trop figé.

Les mains gantées attrapent ce visage, les doigts caressent l'angle de la mâchoire, les joues, les temps, jusqu'à effleurer les cheveux noirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elles couvrent presque entièrement chaque côté du visage.

Pendant une seconde, le souffle d'Hayato effleure les lèvres presque bleues de l'autre.

Après, les lèvres se touchent, et Hayato est en train d'embrasser Hibari.

C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour réagir face à ça, et de toute façon, il en avait envie depuis un moment, maintenant.

Pendant un moment, il ne sent même plus le froid, ou la sangle de son sac de cours qui s'enfonce dans son épaule, parce qu'il n'y a plus que le visage de Hibari dans ses mains, et les lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres glacées qui n'ont pas d'écharpe pour les protéger du froid.

Il faut plusieurs secondes au plus vieux pour simplement réagir, et quand il le fait, il avance d'un demi pas, et se plaque contre Hayato. Un de ses bras passe autour des épaules du Gardien de la Tempête, et les doigts accrochent maladroitement son manteau, serrent jusqu'à former un poing.

Puis leurs lèvres se séparent, sans que leurs visages s'éloignent vraiment, au contraire, Hayato laisse son front reposer contre celui de Hibari. Il ouvre les yeux, et plonge aussitôt dans deux lacs bleu sombre, qui lui coupent le souffle. Il y a quelque chose qui brille, quelque chose qui n'est pas du métal, quelque chose de lumineux qui ressemble terriblement à de l'attirance.

Ne pas bouger, et rester là à se noyer dans les yeux de Hibari parait parfait, et c'est merveilleux, parce qu'ils respirent le même air, et qu'ils sont dans l'espace personnel l'un de l'autre, et que c'est vraiment, vraiment, parfait. Même si tout le reste ne l'est pas, qu'il fait toujours moins quelque chose, et que la famille de Hibari est toujours en train de manger joyeusement à deux pas de là, en dédaignant la présence de Hibari juste l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Sauf que ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant.

Hayato sourit, lentement au début, puis avec plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Et soudain, Hibari l'embrasse à son tour. Il sourit lui aussi, Hayato peut sentir son sourire contre sa bouche.

Un éclair de réalisation le frappe et Hayato sait que Hibari n'est plus Hibari mais Kyouya, que ça n'a aucune importance, que c'est son carnivore. Peut-être même depuis un certain temps, en fait. Et ça lui va parfaitement.

Quand ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, ils sont tous les deux essoufflés.

Un peu après, Hibari -Kyouya- prend la parole, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si son bras n'est pas toujours autour des épaules d'Hayato.

"On ne s'apprécie pas, dans ma famille."

"On ?"

"Moi et eux. Ce sont des herbivores."

Sauf que ce n'est pas du mépris qu'il y a derrière le mot, pas cette fois. C'est juste une affirmation, une affirmation absolue, comme la neige est blanche, le ciel est bleu, l'hiver glacial ...

Et la famille d'Hibari des herbivores.

"Je ne suis pas un herbivore."

Pour la première fois, ça ne sonne pas comme une bonne chose.

"M'abandonner à des services sociaux quand il était encore temps aurait créé des rumeurs. Ils ne veulent pas ça. Et ce serait reconnaître que j'existe. Je suis de leur sang, et c'est un détail qui ne peut pas être changé."

Kyouya ne détourne pas les yeux de la fenêtre éclairée, en parlant. Ses yeux ne clignent pas, et quand il ne dit plus rien, sa mâchoire se crispe. Hayato n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la peine, ou de la colère, ou les deux. Alors il attend la suite, calmement, sauf que lui ne regarde plus tout dans la direction de la maison. Il ne regarde que l'adolescent à côté de lui, en se demandant s'il est en train de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, si _wow_ ils viennent vraiment de s'embrasser, qu'il vient vraiment d'embrasser _Hibari_, et pourquoi Hibari a t'il décidé de lui parler à lui. Mais cette question est idiote. Hayato ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le carnivore lui fait confiance. Et pourquoi n'est pas important, pas du tout. Hayato ne sait pas pourquoi beaucoup de choses, mais qui s'en soucie, parce que Hibari a décidé qu'il est digne de confiance. Le Gardien de la Tempête attrape la main qui est toujours sur son épaule, et il attend la suite de l'histoire, en regrettant d'avoir des gants, de ne pas avoir pensé à les enlever avant, de ne pas pouvoir toucher la main du carnivore directement.

"J'habite chez eux, mais je ne suis pas censé continuer de rentrer le soir. Personne n'attend que je rentre depuis des années. Me donner un toit est leur obligation, et je peux me servir comme je veux, mais tout ce qu'ils achètent, tout ce qu'ils préparent, tout ce qu'ils organisent, tout ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas pour moi."

"Il n'y a pas de quatrième couvert."

"Non, il n'y en a pas."

La phrase se termine dans un souffle, presque inaudible.

-Peu importe combien il a haï ça, peu importe, mais là bas, là bas en Italie, là bas il y a longtemps, des années, des années qu'il vaut mieux ne pas y penser fort, ne pas y penser du tout, il y avait toujours un couvert, pour le bâtard qu'il était, et pendant ce temps là, ici, il y avait un petit garçon avec des yeux bleus uniques, qui venait pour rien quand on appelait à table chez lui, parce qu'on n'appelait jamais pour lui_._-

" ... Viens, on rentre à l'appartement."

La voix d'Hayato est rauque. Il a une boule d'émotion dans la gorge, et chaque mot prononcé est une bataille. Il connaît les problèmes de famille, mais pas ce genre de problèmes.

Soudain, la froideur du chef du comité de discipline s'explique.

Soudain, il y a des dizaines de détails qui sautent à la mémoire de Hayato, qui se bousculent pour passer devant, et pour dire '_c'était donc pour ça'_. Comme quand Reborn a dit que Hibari était le parfait candidat pour le rôle de Gardien du Nuage. Pas d'attaches, et de l'autonomie à en revendre, c'est ça. Hibari pourrait tout aussi bien être seul depuis des années.

_-"Tu as sûrement de meilleurs endroits où aller, non ? Tout le monde a de meilleurs endroits où aller."_

_"Cela ne te regarde pas."_

_"Oui."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Non."-_

* * *

_Okay. _

_Ils se sont embrassés, et on apprend des tas de choses sur la vie de Hibari. _

_Et au prochain chapitre, on continue dans cette voie. _

_Parce qu'il y a encore des choses à dire. _

_Merci pour chacune des reviews, elles me donnent l'impression de voler sur un nuage de joie ^^_


	13. Il neige II

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Les émotions d'Hayato jouent à la balançoire, mais il encaisse. Et Hibari parle. Hibari _parle._

_Grand merci à Tsu !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**...et rentrons à la maison**

"J'habite chez eux, mais je ne suis pas censé continuer de rentrer le soir. Personne n'attend que je rentre depuis des années. Me donner un toit est leur obligation, et je peux me servir comme je veux, mais tout ce qu'ils achètent, tout ce qu'ils préparent, tout ce qu'ils organisent, tout ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas pour moi."

"Il n'y a pas de quatrième couvert."

"Non, il n'y en a pas."

La phrase se termine dans un souffle, presque inaudible.

" ... Viens, on rentre à l'appartement."

La voix de Hayato est rauque. Il a une boule d'émotion dans la gorge, et chaque mot prononcé est une bataille. Il connaît les problèmes de famille, mais pas ce genre de problèmes.

Soudain, la froideur du chef du comité de discipline s'explique.

Soudain, il y a des dizaines de détails qui sautent à la mémoire d'Hayato, qui se bousculent pour passer devant, et pour dire '_c'était donc pour ça'_. Comme quand Reborn a dit que Hibari était le parfait candidat pour le rôle de Gardien du Nuage. Pas d'attaches, et de l'autonomie à en revendre, c'est ça. Hibari pourrait tout aussi bien être seul depuis des années.

"Il faut que je prenne des affaires."

Hayato se mord la langue avant qu'un '_non, il ne faut pas_' fuse. Parce qu'Hibari vient clairement de dire qu'il va passer la nuit à l'appartement, et rien ne presse, non ? Hibari côtoie sa famille depuis des années. Dix minutes de plus ne changeront pas grand chose, et il n'est pas une chose fragile qu'il faut protéger.

La porte d'entrée ne grince pas, mais les escaliers, si.

Dans l'entrée, il n'y avait pas de paire de chaussons disponible.

Dans la salle à manger, les bruits de couverts et de voix ne se sont pas interrompus.

A l'étage, il y a quatre portes, et trois ont une serrure. Hibari ouvre la quatrième, au bout du couloir. La chambre derrière est au delà de l'impersonnel. Ça ressemble presque à une chambre d'ami, mais pas tout à fait. Les murs sont nus, comme le sol. Pas de rideaux à la fenêtre, et si volets il y a, ils ne sont pas fermés. Dehors, quelques points blancs virevoltent dans l'obscurité.

A droite quand on entre, il y a un grand placard à portes coulissantes, qui s'étale sur les deux tiers du mur. C'est là que sont rangées toutes les affaires de Hibari.

Quoique Hayato le soupçonne d'utiliser le local du comité de discipline pour stocker une partie de ses affaires. Après tout, il y passe plusieurs heures quotidiennement.

Agenouillé devant la porte ouverte du placard, le carnivore a attrapé un sac en toile dans lequel il dépose une tenue de rechange. Hayato retire ses gants. S'accroupit à côté de l'autre. Regarde le sac pas bien grand, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Tu peux prendre plus d'affaires que ça."

Puis il tourne la tête, comme si ça allait cacher le rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

"J'ai dit que tu étais le bienvenu aussi longtemps que tu le voulais."

"Tu as dit ça ?"

La note amusée dans la voix de Kyoya soulage Hayato autant qu'elle l'énerve.

"Pas de ma faute si tu as des problèmes de mémoire."

"Je n'ai pas de problèmes de mémoire, herbivore. Je ne suis pas celui qui radote et se répète."

Ce '_herbivore'_ n'a rien à voir avec celui de tout à l'heure.

Mais Hayato est fâché quand même.

Parce qu'il ne va pas manger dans la main de Hibari, tout de même, et se laisser ennuyer aussi facilement.

Malgré tout, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il le voit prendre un autre sac, plus grand, et y mettre presque tout le contenu de la seule étagère du placard.

Il y a juste un futon replié, au niveau du sol.

Tout le contenu se résume à des vêtements, une paire de tennis usées -qui déclenche l'apparition d'un énorme point d'interrogation en suspension au dessus de la tête d'Hayato-, quelques livres, et une trousse de toilette violette. Enfin, ça ressemble à une trousse de toilette.

Hayato se demande si une des trois portes à serrure de l'étage est une salle de bains. Si cette porte est fermée à clé. Et à quel point il faudrait avoir l'esprit mesquin pour fermer la porte de la salle de bains à clé, de peur qu'un certain membre de la famille l'utilise. Sûrement que c'est juste une suggestion tordue de son cerveau fatigué, parce que personne ne serait suffisamment extrême pour en arriver là. Mais le doute subsiste, et Hayato se promet de poser la question, plus tard.

Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi est ce que le carnivore aurait une trousse de toilette dans sa chambre, si on tient vraiment à appeler ça _sa_ chambre ?

Kyoya est peut être méthodique, et préparé, mais il ne fait pas dans l'inutile.

Ou peut être qu'il savait déjà ce qui se passerait ce soir.

Sauf que ça ne lui ressemble pas de compter sur le bon vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre, et de parier sur la réaction que la personne aura.

En même temps, ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Ou d'embrasser qui que ce soit.

"...-to Gokudera ?"

Il sursaute en entendant son nom juste à côté de son oreille.

Hibari a terminé, le placard est clos, et il tient un sac à dos à la main. Les liens des bretelles touchent presque le sol.

Dans le couloir, il y a la fille. Elle marmonne quelque chose, en se battant avec la serrure de l'une des porte. Elle entre au moment où Kyoya -son grand frère. _Son grand frère_. Kyoya est un _grand frère_- s'engage dans l'escalier. Elle claque la porte derrière elle, et aussitôt après, un bruit de serrure s'ensuit. Hayato ne bouge pas.

Dans l'escalier, arrivé presque en bas, Kyoya se retourne, le regarde. Ses yeux bleus sont encore plus insondables que d'ordinaire, et il n'y a plus l'étincelle amusée qui y était encore quelques secondes auparavant.

Il a l'air fatigué.

En descendant l'escalier, Hayato entend un robinet couler, ouvert à fond, comme on ouvre les robinets de baignoire, et le son provient de dans son dos. De la pièce où la gamine vient de s'enfermer.

Les parents de Hibari sont de grands malades.

Parce que ça n'est pas la gamine qui a installé des serrures sur toutes les portes de l'étage, y compris la salle de bains.

Ce qu'il pense doit se lire sur son visage, parce que Hibari secoue la tête, lentement, de droite à gauche, et sourit, sans qu'il y ait rien de positif dans ce sourire. Il a juste l'air un peu plus vieux, et un peu plus fatigué.

"Je suis dangereux. Je suis un carnivore. Pas eux."

"Je vois ça. On peut rentrer maintenant ?"

La voix glaciale annonce bien la couleur, l'état nerveux de Hayato oscille entre fureur et incompréhension.

Mais ils ne sont pas encore partis, et il y a encore une dernière chose. Un dernier détail.

Les chaussures d'Hibari ne sont plus dans l'entrée, à côté de celles d'Hayato. Celles d'Hayato sont exactement comme il les a laissées. La disparition n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter du tout le Gardien du Nuage. Il se contente d'ouvrir la porte, et de sortir, comme s'il n'était pas toujours en chaussettes.

Là, dans l'allée recouverte par la neige, il y a les absentes. Même si des flocons tombent doucement, la neige n'a pas eu le temps de les recouvrir.

Pour le coup, Hayato est trop ébahi pour s'énerver. Hibari n'a pas l'air perturbé de retrouver ses chaussures dehors. Même en tenant compte de la capacité inexistante d'apparaître surpris du Gardien du Nuage, c'est impressionnant. Sans doute parce que si Hibari n'a pas l'air perturbé, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que arrive.

Merveilleux.

Maintenant, Hayato sait précisément pourquoi il n'y avait personne à appeler ce matin là, quand Hibari s'est réveillé dans son appartement après sa mésaventure au bord du fleuve.

Derrière les deux garçons, la porte est claquée, et fermée à clé. Ce qui est non seulement stupide, mais totalement inutile, puisque si Kyoya tient vraiment à rentrer, il a la clé. La clé de cette porte là, du moins. Il faut dire que ça ferait tâche, de laisser son fils à la rue, et ce ne serait pas très discret. Sans même parler de tout ce qui pourrait être dit sur l'attitude d'une famille qui laisse son fils à la porte alors qu'il neige, et qu'il fait nuit. Il y a sûrement beaucoup de gens qui trouveraient l'histoire intéressante. Surtout qu'il s'agit de Kyoya Hibari.

Pas que Hayato en parlera.

Et pas uniquement parce que Kyoya lui fait confiance, et que rien de savoir ça réchauffe quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Les histoires de famille ... Hayato peut comprendre qu'on n'en parle pas. Qu'on ne veuille pas en entendre parler. Même s'il a eu de la chance, lui, parce que son père ne l'ignorait pas à longueur de journée, même s'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à lui. Lui, il est un bâtard. Une honte pour la famille, quelle que soit cette famille. Un affront pour l'épouse trompée. Une erreur pour le mari. Mais Hibari ? Hibari n'est pas un bâtard. Il l'a dit lui même, il est de leur sang. Hibari n'est pas une erreur. Hibari est juste différent de ses parents. Et qu'est-ce que Hayato ne donnerait pas pour être sûr d'être différent de son père, mais pas comme ça. Pas à ce prix là.

Non, il ne parlera pas de ce qu'il a vu ce soir, à personne. Sauf si Kyoya le lui demande, mais le Gardien du Nuage n'a pas besoin qu'on parle en son nom.

Un bras se glisse autour du sien, et il frissonne violemment.

Il a oublié pendant un moment qu'il faisait si froid dehors.

"Je croyais qu'on rentrait ?" demande Hibari.

Il y a une lueur interrogatrice dans les prunelles bleues.

Hayato hoche la tête, et avance.

Il ne dégage pas son bras, et son compagnon suit le mouvement.

Pendant quelques rues, ils sont tous les deux silencieux. Mais le besoin de comprendre taraude le plus jeune. Hayato n'a jamais su résister à une bonne énigme.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi, Hayato ?" fuse aussitôt la réponse.

Son prénom est presque un murmure, et il frissonne à nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci, le froid n'est peut-être pas en cause.

"Ce n'est pas logique de se comporter comme ça, envers un de ses enfants."

Kyoya ouvre pour la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps et poursuit le fil de sa pensée.

"Comme s'ils avaient peur de toi, et qu'ils essaient de te faire fuir, mais sans y mettre vraiment les moyens. Il y a des solutions de faire passer l'enfant pour le vilain petit canard, de le pointer du doigt, et de poser la famille en victime. Ce ne serait pas simple aujourd'hui, mais ils auraient pu le faire avant. Ou t'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays, chez la famille, des amis, un pensionnat, n'importe quoi. Mais non. Ils ont toujours été comme ça ?"

Au début il n'y a pas de réponse, et Hayato tente un coup d'œil prudent, mais l'autre n'a pas l'air en colère. Plutôt pensif et fatigué.

C'est un adjectif qui revient souvent ce soir.

Mais n'importe qui à la place de Hibari serait fatigué à l'idée de devoir passer quelques heures avec ces gens qui lui servent de famille.

"... Ton concierge."

Un des sourcils de Hayato se lève. Pour le coup, il est perdu.

"Mon concierge ?"

"Il aurait pu trouver un moyen de te virer de ton appartement."

"... Mon concierge n'est pas comparable à ta famille."

"Mais il aurait pu se débrouiller. En prétendant qu'il y a de la drogue, il aurait pu en cacher dans l'appart-"

"Non. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il ne rentre pas dans l'appartement."

"Dans la boite aux lettres" reprend Kyoya, sans se laisser détourner de sa démonstration."Dans un sac, ou simplement prétendre t'avoir surpris avec. Mettre le feu, et prétendre que tu es le pyromane."

"Non, tout ça n'aurait jamais pris" Sans mauvais jeu de mots. "Ça n'aurait jamais pris, parce que le propriétaire est une ... connaissance. Une connaissance qui a des vues sur ma sœur, mais un allié des Vongola."

Le froid donne envie à Hayato de fumer. Surtout qu'il n'a pas remis ses gants. Mais il a déjà presque fini son paquet, et l'argent du prochain paquet pourrait être utilisé à autre chose.

"Maintenant que ce détail est éclairci, carnivore, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une réponse ?"

Vraiment, obtenir une information de Hibari est presque pire que de donner un cours de maths à Yamamoto. Mais cet abruti de baseballeur a bien réussi à remonter sa moyenne, et ce intégralement grâce à Hayato, donc il ne perd pas espoir d'obtenir des réponses à sa question.

"Ils n'ont pas toujours étés comme ça. Il y a eu un incident."

Hayato se découvre des trésors de patience, et parvient à ne pas insister. Hibari ne parlera pas s'il se sent forcé. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas aimer qu'on le force à faire quoi que ce soit.

"Ce n'était pas mieux avant." précise l'adolescent, et son bras serre presque trop le bras de Hayato."C'était juste différent. Au début, il y avait un couple, et pas de bébé. Quand un bébé est arrivé, ce n'était pas le bon moment, et quand il a grandi, il n'est pas devenu ce qu'on attendait de lui."

La neige tombe à gros flocons maintenant, ouatant le béton des rues, isolant le couple du reste du monde.

"Il ne parlait pas. Pendant un temps, on a cru que l'enfant avait un problème mental. Aujourd'hui, certains le croient encore."

"Mais aujourd'hui, l'enfant parle" souffle doucement Hayato.

"Aujourd'hui, oui. Mais pas à l'époque. Ni à la maison, ni à l'école. Les parents rentraient tard du travail, et le laissait parfois des heures dans la maison vide. Et l'école commençait tôt. L'enfant n'aurait pas du être là, parce que le couple ne voulait pas encore d'enfants, ils étaient jeunes, et leurs carrières commençaient à peine. L'enfant rentrait de plus en plus tard après l'école, et au début, personne ne s'est aperçu de rien. Puis la femme est arrivée plus tôt que d'ordinaire du travail. A partir de ce moment, ils ont essayés de reprendre l'enfant en main. De le rendre normal. Sauf que l'enfant cassa le nez de son professeur."

La main de Kyoya agrippe la veste d'Hayato; ses doigts tordent le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de rompre et se déchirer. Les yeux bleus ne sont plus qu'une fente, et la bouche une ligne fine, pleine de colère, et de justice.

"Il entrait dans les toilettes des filles."

Dans beaucoup d'autres circonstances, la phrase aurait été drôle. Pas ce soir. Pas ce soir, alors qu'il fait sombre, que les lampadaires et leurs jeux d'ombres et de lumières rendent la scène irréelle. Pas alors que c'est une histoire d'école primaire, avec des gosses entre cinq et sept ans dont il s'agit.

"Il a fait pleurer une des filles."

L'expression méprisante, _haineuse_ est presque effrayante, sauf que ça n'est pas dirigé contre Hayato, mais contre quelqu'un qui n'est plus là depuis longtemps.

"L'enfant a pris un dictionnaire au fond de la classe, a été jusqu'au bureau du professeur, sur l'estrade, et a frappé avec le dictionnaire. L'enfant fut exclus pendant trois jours, et on lui ordonna de faire des excuses devant toute l'école au professeur. Mais l'enfant ne parlait pas, et là encore moins, ni pour s'expliquer auprès de ses parents, ni pour s'excuser. La fille dut parler, elle, à ses parents, parce que peu de temps après, elle déménagea et le professeur démissionna."

La prise se relâche progressivement sur la manche.

"C'est un mois après ça, qu'il y eut un Incident. L'enfant ne s'en rappelle pas très bien, pour certaines raisons liées directement à cet Incident. Il était rentré longtemps après la fin de l'école, comme à son habitude. Sauf que ses parents étaient rentrés depuis longtemps ..."

Kyoya s'immobilise. Quand Hayato regarde vers lui, l'anticipation inscrite sur son visage, que leurs regards se croisent, il lâche son bras, fait un demi pas en avant, pivote, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent face.

Brusquement, ses mains passent autour de chaque côté de la taille de Hayato, et remontent dans son dos, jusqu'à se croiser dans le haut de son dos. Leurs joues se frôlent. Tempe contre tempe, la bouche juste au niveau de l'oreille de l'autre.

Le souffle de Hibari frôle les piercings dans le cartilage.

Et ça ressemble beaucoup à une respiration tremblante.

L'étreinte lui coupe le souffle, presque au point d'être douloureuse, mais Hayato ne dit rien. Il referme avec hésitation ses bras autour du corps pressé contre lui.

Une ou deux secondes de respirations tremblantes contre son oreille passent, pendant lesquelles l'adolescent se force à ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à la boule de chaleur qui grandit dans son ventre. Puis Kyoya murmure directement dans le creux de son oreille.

"Il y a eu une grande dispute. Beaucoup de cris. Encore plus de cris que les autres soirs. Des questions, qui ne voulaient pas de réponse. Ils criaient tellement. Le couple criait. Il y a eu une gifle ou deux, ou peut être plus, l'enfant ne se souvient plus. Mais l'enfant ne leur répondait pas, et ça les rendait fous de rage. Il ne répondait pas, et ne voulait pas baisser les yeux. Le père l'a attrapé par les épaules et l'a secoué fort. Une fois. Deux fois. Et la troisième fois, l'enfant a bougé. Il a probablement voulu reculer. Sauf que ça a surpris son père. Et il l'a lâché au beau milieu d'une secousse. Il secouait fort, et l'enfant a perdu l'équilibre. Sans les mains pour le retenir, il est tombé en arrière."

Au dessus de l'épaule de Hibari, des yeux verts s'écarquillent.

"Et il y avait une table derrière lui, avec un dossier de travail de la mère étalé dessus. L'enfant s'en souvient parce qu'il y avait eu du sang sur le papier blanc, du sang qui noyait les caractères noirs un à un ... L'enfant ne se souvient pas de grand chose d'autre, sinon qu'après, ça a été silencieux. Très silencieux. Plus personne ne criait. Enfin, plus personne ne criait.

"L'enfant est resté trois jours dans le coma, et un mois entier à l'hôpital. Ses parents ont eu peur. Vraiment peur. Pas pour l'enfant. Jamais pour l'enfant. Ils avaient peur de l'enfant, de l'_Incident_, et des conséquences que ça allait avoir. Il a été question de services sociaux, pendant un moment, et de maltraitance. Mais l'enfant n'a rien dit. Les services sociaux n'ont rien trouvé de concluant.

"Après ça, les parents n'ont plus jamais adressé la parole à l'enfant. Ils l'ont laissé habité chez eux, mais ne lui ont plus jamais adressé la parole.

Voilà pourquoi."

Dans le silence épais qui suit, pendant quelques secondes, Hayato oublie de respirer.

Il imagine un Hibari de cinq ans, avec des yeux bleus pas tout à fait aussi sombres qu'aujourd'hui, mais presque aussi fermés. Un enfant avec des cheveux noirs coiffés maladroitement, parce qu'il s'est débrouillé tout seul, les genoux de son uniforme usés, et les bras pleins de bleus, parce que ce n'est pas un gamin pacifiste, et qu'il se balade tout seul après l'école. Un enfant silencieux, qui fusille des yeux les adultes. Un enfant solitaire comme les enfants ne sont pas souvent.

Sans même fermer les yeux, Hayato peut le voir.

Il serre fort Hibari contre lui. Aussi fort qu'Hibari lui même l'étreint.

Il ne sait même plus si c'est la fureur, ou le choc, ou les deux, ou encore autre chose qui le font réagir comme ça. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas lâcher prise.

Jamais, souffle sa tête. Jamais est peut être un bien grand mot, mais pour le moment, Hayato ne veut jamais lâcher prise, et Kyoya ne semble pas vouloir lâcher prise non plus.

Hayato l'entend respirer par la bouche, autant qu'il le sent, près de son oreille.

Sans doute que Kyoya l'entend respirer aussi.

Toutes les deux ou trois respirations, le souffle du plus vieux tremble, presque comme un sanglot, mais pas tout à fait.

La neige continue de flotter jusqu'au sol, toute en douceur et en silence, autour d'eux.

Et ils ne restent pas comme ça à jamais, bien sûr, mais ils restent un long moment, sur le trottoir désert, entre les cercles de lumières de deux réverbères. Juste à écouter l'autre respirer, et à le serrer fort.

Quel que soit le temps qu'ils restent immobiles, ils finissent par reprendre le chemin vers l'appartement d'Hayato en silence. Arrivés à destination, ils passent sur la pointe des pieds devant la loge du concierge, et Hayato se laisse entraîner dans les escaliers par Kyoya. Devant la porte de son appartement, il n'arrive pas à attraper ses clés au premier essai. Ses doigts gourds ne se replient pas correctement.

Il aurait du remettre ses gants.

Les deux serrures sont un enfer à déverrouiller.

Le chauffage a beau être minimal, la différence de température donne le tournis.

Les manteaux et les chaussures sont abandonnés dans l'entrée, la porte fermée à double tour, les deux verrous supplémentaires enclenchés. Les deux Gardiens tremblent, comme si leurs corps n'avait pas reçu le mémo qu'ils ne sont plus dehors, sous la neige.

Hayato file dans la partie cuisine, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un truc chaud. La bouilloire est rincée, puis remplie, et déposée sur une plaque de la cuisinière.

"Tu as faim ?"

"Non."

... C'est un vrai non celui là, ou un non comme tout à l'heure dans le parc ?

Hayato jette un coup d'œil en direction du bar, là où s'est installé son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui tremble toujours, au passage. Alors que des couvertures sont à portée de main. Ou même une douche chaude. Pas qu'il puisse critiquer, lui aussi tremble encore de froid, et n'a rien fait pour améliorer ça.

Quand même.

Il soupire, et se reconcentre sur sa tâche. Le placard de réserve est pratiquement vide, comme souvent, mais il reste des boites de nouilles instantanées, et l'adolescent en sort deux. La bouilloire est désespérément silencieuse, pour le moment.

"J'ai dit non, herbivore."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je tiendrais compte de ta réponse, carnivore."

Il hésite à sortir le thé. Il n'a pas envie de thé. Il a envie de ne plus avoir froid, d'aller dormir, de ne plus penser à ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui, et surtout de ne plus voir l'autre trembler alors qu'il y a une foutue couverture à moins de deux mètres sur le canapé. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'ait pas encore levé les yeux des deux bols en plastique de nourriture lyophilisée quand deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille, et un poids atterrit contre son dos.

"Juste du thé ?"

Quelque part, Hayato sait qu'il devrait -mal- réagir à l'envahissement de son espace personnel, mais il n'arrive juste pas à s'énerver, ou à être mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il a horreur qu'on le restreigne, horreur qu'on se colle à lui, et de manière générale, il n'est pas quelqu'un de tactile. Sauf que bien sûr, c'est Hibari, et ça change la donne, quelque part dans sa tête. Ça fait taire la petite voix qui déteste les contacts physiques, et s'en méfie comme de la peste. Une petite voix très pratique, la plupart du temps, parce qu'il est toujours bon de se méfier, quand on a décidé de faire partie de la mafia par tous les moyens possibles.

"Non. Ce n'est pas bien de sauter un repas."

Il faut entendre '_je ne tiens pas du tout à sauter un repas_' derrière. Parce qu'Hayato n'a pas vraiment faim. Mais ce n'est pas bien de sauter un repas, parce qu'Hayato a toujours eu du mal à sauter un seul repas.

- Particulièrement du temps des présentations de piano, il fallait fuir les essais culinaires de Bianci, et elle comme leur père n'hésitait pas à essayer de le piéger, sauf que ça ne prenait qu'au début, après, il a appris à sauter des repas quand les soirées étaient annoncés, et à ne presque rien manger pendant des jours, parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit sûr que c'était bon, sauf que Bianci finissait toujours par l'avoir, toujours.

Et après il y avait eu après, quand il n'était plus, n'avait plus, de à la maison, et que des clopes c'était tellement plus nécessaire que manger, un peu trop souvent pour que ce soit sain -

Hayato préfère ne pas sauter de repas, et préférerait ne pas s'expliquer. Pas ce soir, après avoir rencontré la famille -parce que personne ne peut rien contre les liens du sang- du carnivore.

"On ne va pas sauter totalement le dîner." réaffirme aussi calmement que possible l'adolescent, inconscient de la note nerveuse qui s'est glissée dans sa voix.

"D'accord. Tu as encore les mains glacées."

"Rien de nouveau." marmonne Hayato, le rouge lui montant peu à peu aux joues, alors que l'autre tient ses mains, et reste contre son dos. Mais la chaleur qu'il apporte est la bienvenue, et aide les tremblements à s'apaiser en frissons, qui disparaissent peu à peu.

La bouilloire siffle. Hayato sursaute, et se dégage des bras qui l'enserre gentiment. Il éteint la cuisinière, s'empare de la bouilloire, et verse dans les bols en plastique l'eau fumante.

"A table."

"... Pas de thé du tout ?"

"Est ce que tous les carnivores sont addicts au thé comme ça ?" L'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux gris verts dément le ton ennuyé de sa voix.

"Aucune idée. Donc ? Ce thé ?"

"Je t'en prie, débrouille toi."

A la base, il voulait dire quelque chose un peu plus dans le genre de '_fais comme chez toi_', mais Hayato ne tient pas à ce que Kyoya fasse comme chez lui. Il préfère ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Il y aura tout le temps d'y songer plus tard, demain. Quand le principal concerné ne sera pas dans la pièce, avec un sourire en coin terriblement ... terrible.

Oui, peut être qu'il est temps d'envisager d'aller dormir.

Même s'il n'est pas très tard.

C'est quand même exactement le sourire en coin qui crée une boule de chaleur dans son ventre, et lui donne terriblement envie d'aller embrasser Kyoya. Et attention, Hayato l'a déjà embrassé une fois, il est parfaitement capable de recommencer maintenant, sans aucune circonstance aussi bizarre que tout à l'heure.

D'ailleurs, il va récidiver toute suite, avant d'être jaloux d'une tasse de thé.

Comme ça, il aura confirmation de ce qui semble évident depuis une bonne demi-heure ... Kyoya Hibari l'apprécie plus, que simplement un peu.

S'il est surpris quand le bras d'Hayato s'immisce entre lui et le comptoir où se trouve la tasse de thé pas encore infusée, il ne le montre pas, et se laisse faire. Le Gardien de la Tempête penche la tête sur le côté d'un rien, et leurs lèvres entrent en collision plus qu'elles ne se rencontrent.

A noter que Hibari embrasse plutôt bien, même s'il est clair qu'il n'a aucune idée précise de ce qu'il fait.

Plutôt bien suffit largement à renforcer la chaleur dans la poitrine d'Hayato, et à donner un sens à l'expression avoir le cœur qui explose.

Quelques minutes après, quelques trop courtes minutes après, ils ont tous les deux la bouche rouge, brillante, les lèvres gonflées, et la vague impression qu'ils oublient quelque chose.

"Je croyais qu'on dînait ?"

Hayato hausse un sourcil, en prenant l'air aussi naturel que possible.

"On dîne. Juste les cinq minutes d'attente, le temps que ce soit prêt, à passer."

"Tes excuses sont pitoyables, Hayato."

Mais Hibari sourit en disant ça, et ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi animés.

Hayato sourit aussi, et se détache de lui sans hésitation, partant s'installer sur un des tabourets du bar.

"Oh, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, si tu insistes, carnivore. Tu viens ? Je croyais qu'on dînait ?"

Le Gardien du Nuages de ne répond rien. Il prend sa tasse de thé, qui a une teinte un peu sombre, et s'installe sur l'autre tabouret.

Ils mangent en silence, et l'ambiance retombe peu à peu. Kyoya termine bien avant Hayato, qui grignote plus qu'autre chose, et joue avec ses baguettes entre deux bouchées.

"Qu'est ce qui se passera ?"

Hayato déglutit, et grimace en constatant qu'il lui reste plus de la moitié du bol à finir, avant de se concentrer sur la question qui vient d'être posée.

"Qu'est ce qui se passera quand ?"

"Quand je ne serais plus le bienvenu ici."

Hibari fixe le revêtement en plastique gris sombre du bar. Son visage n'affiche strictement aucune émotion. Il aurait aussi bien pu parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Et c'est pour ça qu'Hayato sait que ça a pas mal d'importance. Que Kyoya se méfie de la réponse.

Hayato pourrait prendre le temps de réfléchir à une réponse rassurante, et clichée, et pleine de bons sentiments, sauf qu'il n'est pas comme ça, et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de peser chaque mot, ou de mentir. Même pour le bien de quelqu'un qui d'aussi important pour lui que le Gardien du Nuage.

"Je te le dirais, et on avisera."

Des rides se creusent sur le front de l'autre.

"Tiens le toi pour dit, je n'ai ni la patience, ni le temps d'être aussi mesquin que ta famille. Et en général, quand je pense quelque chose, je le dis."

Déjà qu'il n'a pas tant de patience que ça, si en plus il doit la gâcher à chercher des moyens détournés de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un, il ne s'en sortira jamais. De toute façon, crier sur les gens est un excellent moyen de se défouler, et il ne voit franchement pas pourquoi il devrait subitement s'en passer. Il suffit juste de veiller à baisser le ton devant le Dixième du Nom, parce que le Dixième du Nom n'aime pas vraiment les cris.

... De toute façon ...

... Accessoirement ...

"... Pourquoi tu ne serais plus le bienvenu ici, d'abord ?"

Si le carnivore a l'intention de faire quelque chose de radical pour sortir des bonnes grâces d'Hayato, autant en apprendre le plus possible, le plus tôt possible. Comme ça, la catastrophe serait peut être évitable. Ou contournable. Ou pas aussi catastrophique.

"Tu es un herbivore. Pas moi"

"Mais je suis un herbivore intelligent."

Si cette discussion termine en '_carnivore, oh, pourquoi es tu un carnivore_' Hayato ressort acheter une corde pour se pendre.

* * *

_Tellement de choses à dire maintenant ...  
_

_Hibari a choisi de parler à Hayato, mais il n'attend rien, d'Hayato, juste que Hayato l'écoute. C'est important, non ? _

_Et Hayato est un peu noyé sous le déluge d'émotions, et il se raccroche à ce qu'il peut. Hayato n'est pas doué avec les émotions. Hayato ne sait pas quoi faire, comment réagir face à tout ça.  
_

_Et j'ai tellement de scènes en tête avec Hibari enfant, essayant d'interagir avec sa petite soeur bébé, essayant de créer un lien, de se faire aimer, je ne sais même pas, et échouant. _

_J'ai cette scène en tête, de Kyoya enfant, qui a peut être quatre ou cinq ans, il a une peluche, une vieille peluche, offerte à sa naissance par un ami de ses parents, sa seule peluche, qu'il cache la journée de peur qu'on lui la confisque comme on a confisqué les jouets offerts par d'autres amis de la famille, un à un. Il hésite beaucoup, mais alors que le bébé -sa sœur- pleure, il lui donne la peluche. Elle arrête de pleurer. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, leur mère passe dans la chambre, Kyoya se cache parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être dans la chambre du bébé. Elle attrape la peluche du bout des doigts, comme si c'était un déchet, et sort de la chambre. Kyoya ne revoit plus jamais la peluche. _

_Il faut imaginer ce petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans, le soir, dans le noir, dans le lit -fûton- qu'il a maladroitement refait le matin même, les yeux grand ouverts, incapable de s'endormir, qui se sent tellement seul, sans sa peluche, et qui a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais dormir, et qui se sent vide, et seul, et triste, et abandonné, parce qu'il n'y a plus de peluche. Il savait que c'était un risque qu'il prenait, en la donnant au bébé, mais Kyoya voulait tellement que ce bébé l'aime juste un peu. _

_Au final, ça n'aura servi à rien. _

_Au magasin, Hibari accompagnait sa sœur. Parce que les rues ne sont pas toujours sûres le soir. Parce qu'il aimerait tellement qu'elle ne le rejette pas systématiquement. Parce qu'il se dit parfois que peut être que s'il persiste, s'il essaie encore une fois, si il fait preuve de bonne volonté envers elle juste une fois de plus, elle acceptera qu'il existe. Et Hibari veut exister.  
_

_Les parents d'Hibari ne l'ont pas touché, ne lui ont même pas adressé la parole, depuis l'Incident. _

_Au prochain chapitre, on continue la conversation en cours, et on se demande si la cafetière d'Hayato est en danger ou pas. Attention, c'est très sérieux comme sujet. On ne plaisante pas avec la cafetière. _

_Merci beaucoup pour chacune des reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir, et me donnent envie d'écrire encore plein de chapitres. (Même s'il n'en reste pas tant que ça.)  
_


	14. Il neige III

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Hayato gère la situation. Si, il gère. Il gère de son mieux. Jusqu'au moment où il ne gère plus du tout, et où ça implose dans sa tête, cette overdose de sentiments et d'émotions.

_Grand merci à Tsu ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Service de thé, et confiture à la fraise**

"... Pourquoi tu ne serais plus le bienvenu ici, d'abord ?"

Si le carnivore a l'intention de faire quelque chose de radical pour sortir des bonnes grâces d'Hayato, autant en apprendre le plus possible, le plus tôt possible. Comme ça, la catastrophe serait peut être évitable. Ou contournable. Ou pas aussi catastrophique.

"Tu es un herbivore. Pas moi"

"Mais je suis un herbivore intelligent."

Si cette discussion termine en '_carnivore, oh, pourquoi es tu un carnivore_' Hayato ressort acheter une corde pour se pendre.

Hibari hausse des épaules.

"Tu comptes détruire quelque chose ? Écouter de la pop japonaise à longueur de journée à fond ? Laisser traîner des déchets partout ? Non, tout ça je peux supporter. Attends. Hum. Tu comptes saboter la machine à café ? Parce que là, oui, effectivement, tu ne seras plus le bienvenu. Donc, comptes-tu saboter la machine à café, et si oui, comment, que je gagne du temps s'il faut la réparer ?"

L'ironie sous-jacente n'étonne que le carnivore. Hayato sait depuis longtemps que ses nerfs n'ont simplement aucune tolérance au sous entendu ambigu. En même temps, Kyoya vient de sous entendre qu'il pouvait le mettre à la porte sous le simple prétexte qu'il n'est pas du côté carnivore de la force. Peut être que si Hayato mordait quelqu'un, ça résoudrait le problème. Il pourrait postuler pour un titre de carnivore, et tout serait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

En attendant de pouvoir préparer cette candidature à son changement de côté de la force, Hayato veut bien une réponse. Ou une réaction. Ou quelque chose d'autre, que Hibari refusant de lever les yeux. A ce rythme, il va finir par croire qu'il a réellement l'intention de saboter sa précieuse machine à café. Trouver une machine à café correcte n'est pas simple, ici. Mais est-ce que pour autant, il mettrait le Gardien du Nuage à la porte ?

Non, probablement pas.

Même avant aujourd'hui.

Lui hurler dessus jusqu'à être aphone, le provoquer en duel, essayer désespérément de l'exploser, ça, oui. Le mettre froidement à la porte en lui disant de ne jamais revenir ? Non.

Hayato s'est beaucoup trop habitué à sa présence, et à ses répliques faussement moqueuses pour ça.

Et même si ça ne fait que deux fois qu'ils s'embrassent, ça aussi, Hayato s'y est très très très bien habitué, et ne compte pas s'en passer à court comme à moyen -voire même à long- terme.

"Je finirais tôt ou tard par mordre à mort l'herbivore qui te sert de boss. Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Et ça change de d'habitude parce que ? Jusqu'à présent, ça ne t'a jamais empêché de venir ici, et tu ne t'es pas retrouvé à la porte, non ?"

Hayato est à deux doigts de s'énerver.

"Et si je ne veux pas avoir de relation particulière avec toi ?"

"Relation particulière est l'expression carnivore pour '_être ton petit ami, même si je ne suis pas petit, et que je ne suis l'ami de personne parce que les amis c'est un truc d'herbivore ?_' " Hayato termine la phrase à bout de souffle, de justesse. Cette fois ci, Kyoya le regarde. Avec un sourcil levé, et la bouche légèrement pincée. En plus clair, l'air aussi surpris que faire se peut pour Kyoya Hibari, Gardien des Nuages, chef du comité de discipline de Namimori.

"C'est ça, oui ou non ?"

"A ton avis, herbivore ?"

"... Hayato. Ha-ya-to. Trois syllabes."

"..." La surprise tourne au scepticisme à la vitesse de la lumière.

"... Donc ? C'est ça ou pas ? Mon avis est que tu as la réponse, et moi pas, carnivore."

"Admettons que ce soit ça, et ensuite ?"

"Et ensuite rien. Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, on ne sortira pas ensemble, ça ne t'empêchera pas de squatter mon canapé, et de profiter de mon stock de sachets de thé. Bien sûr, je trouve ça stupide comme option, parce que tu n'avais pas du tout l'air contre l'idée '_d'avoir une relation particulière_' avec moi, mais je n'y peux pas grand chose, si ça tourne pas rond chez les carnivores ..."

Hayato continue de marmonner un moment quelque chose sur la logique chez les carnivores, et le bon sens, et les bonnes opportunités de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, puis le silence revient. Pas longtemps.

"... Je tiens quand même à le redire, c'est complètement stupide de faire comme si ni toi ni moi ne ressentions quoi que ce soit, quand c'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe. Mais la stupidité n'est -malheureusement- pas un crime. Sinon je ne sais pas comment cet abruti de Yamamoto ferait pour se réveiller tous les matins."

Le silence revient encore une fois, pas non plus définitivement. Kyoya n'a pas l'air très affecté par la situation, mais sur ses genoux, ses mains forment des poings serrés, et les articulations commencent à blanchir.

"Ou alors, tu es déjà avec quelqu'un ?"suggère Hayato. Il fait de son mieux pour poser la question avec nonchalance, comme si ça ne lui donnait pas envie de frapper quelque chose, puis de vider une des bouteilles d'alcool rangée dans le placard. "Cavallone, peut être ?"

"Dino Cavallone?"demande Hibari, d'un ton presque incertain. Lui aussi, fait de son mieux pour garder un ton nonchalant.

"Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Cavallone ?"

"Non. Et non, certainement pas. Jamais. Non, absolument pas."

... D'un seul coup, Hayato se sent plus léger. Parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres personnes aussi proches d'Hibari, n'est ce pas ?

"Ni lui, ni personne."

Une petite voix plaintive dans la tête de Hayato demande s'il est inclus dans le '_ni personne_' et compte pour du beurre, lui. Parce qu'accessoirement, ils sont embrassés plusieurs fois, et ça ne compte pas pour rien, et ils ont dormi dans le même lit, collés l'un à l'autre, et ça non plus, ça ne peut pas compter pour rien, donc que Hayato n'est pas tout à fait _personne_.

Et que de toute façon, à quoi il joue, là ? S'il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne fallait pas en parler. Ce n'est pas Hayato qui a commencé à parler de relation particulière. Hayato essayait juste de prévenir la prochaine catastrophe carnivorienne à venir. Et de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa cafetière, au passage. Ce dont il n'est toujours pas sûr, d'ailleurs.

L'heure est grave.

"D'une, juste histoire de confirmer, tu ne comptes pas saboter ma machine à café ? Parce que tu n'as pas répondu pour ça. Et non, avant que tu demandes, je ne te jetterai pas dehors si tu le fais. Je me contenterais d'essayer de t'exploser jusqu'à m'écrouler d'épuisement, ou finir à l'hôpital sous les coups de tonfas. Ensuite, qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Hibari penche la tête sur le côté, une mèche de cheveux noirs glissent sur son front, et masque son œil droit, mais il ne fait rien pour la remettre en place. Si la situation n'était pas aussi compliquée, Hayato l'embrasserait, parce qu'il est vraiment adorable comme ça. Pas du tout machine à tuer impitoyable qui règne sur les couloirs de l'école.

Pas que le côté machine à tuer impitoyable ne soit pas sexy.

Huh.

Pensée perturbante. (mais pas tant que ça, en fait. Mais hors sujet pour le moment.)

Le sujet de pensées perturbantes inspire, ouvre et la bouche.

"Toi."

. . .

La petite voix de tout à l'heure est plus qu'en rogne, et à deux doigts de la rage pure et dévastatrice. Mais Hayato ne lui prête aucune attention, à cette petite voix. Il est bien trop occupé à avoir le souffle coupé, et à essayer de trouver sur le visage de l'autre le moindre indice que ce soit un mensonge. Il ne trouve rien.

"Je croyais pourtant que les carnivores ne faisaient pas dans le stupide" chuchote t'il après avoir retrouvé le moyen de respirer. "Tu me veux, mais tu ne veux pas d'une relation particulière avec moi ?"

"... J'ai dit _si_."

Hayato cligne des yeux.

"J'ai dit '_si je ne voulais pas_'. Pas que je ne voulais pas."

"Et si tu décides un jour que non, tu ne veux plus, je ne te mettrais pas non plus à la porte comme ça. Mais est ce qu'on est obligés de parler de ça, alors que ça n'est pas le cas actuellement ?"

Hibari hausse les épaules, et regarde de nouveau le bar.

Il a l'air fatigué.

Pendant un instant, Hayato abandonne presque. Sauf qu'il est trop borné pour ça, et qu'il supporte difficilement de ne pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il n'y a guère que Tsuna, qui puisse obtenir quoi que ce soit d'Hayato sans aucune raison, sans aucune explication. Mais Tsuna est le Dixième du Nom.

"Hibari ... Quel est le problème ?"

Le plus vieux baisse un peu plus les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas."

Face à cette réponse, Hayato n'arrive pas à s'énerver. Il sait qu'il devrait, que ça n'est pas une réponse. Mais il ne peut pas. Pas alors que Hibari n'a même pas son sourire arrogant artificiel, qu'il ne le traite même pas d'herbivore.

Il repense à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Les cours, ennuyeux, qui défilent. Le déjeuner dans la classe avec le Dixième du Nom et Yamamoto. L'incartade avec le professeur de maths. Hibari, qui l'attend dehors, les combats dans les rues, la traversée de la ville, la rencontre avec Kusakabe. Le passage chez ... la famille du Gardien des Nuages. Le baiser. Les. Et le temps, passé sous la neige, à tenir Hibari, à s'accrocher comme s'ils allaient tous les deux tomber en morceaux s'ils lâchaient. Une partie d'Hayato confirme que oui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seraient tombés en morceaux, et auraient perdu quelque chose de précieux, s'ils avaient lâchés prise.

La journée a été longue.

"Est ce que ça va ?"

A ça, Kyoya lève les yeux, et tourne la tête. Il dévisage Hayato longtemps, et Hayato doit s'empêcher de remuer sous le regard trop intense. Les secondes s'étirent, les minutes passent comme des années.

"Il va falloir acheter un service à thé digne de ce nom, si je reste ici."

" ... Tu peux même choisir la couleur."

Le sourire d'Hayato lui fait mal à la mâchoire, et il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il est aussi heureux, parce qu'il n'était pas question que le carnivore parte avant, parce qu'il a déjà dit qu'il voulait d'une relation avec lui, et que Hayato ne pensait pas, ne pense pas, qu'autre chose pouvait lui donner encore plus envie de crier de joie au monde entier. Hayato ne pensait pas que la nouvelle de Hibari vivant avec lui pouvait le rendre aussi heureux, avec des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur léger, et l'envie de sourire jusqu'à ce que ses joues se déchirent.

Soudain, Hibari sourit aussi, et tout son visage s'éclaircit, et ses yeux brillent. Il attrape la chemise d'Hayato, et tire, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se rencontrent. Hayato manque de tomber du tabouret, et en se rattrapant, une de ses mains atterrit sur le genou de Hibari, l'autre sur le comptoir, renversant le contenant en plastique vide qui s'y trouvait. Hibari passe son bras libre autour de son cou, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Pas qu'Hayato veuille s'éloigner. Même quand ils sont obligés de reprendre leur souffle, il laisse juste sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du Gardien du Nuage, les yeux clos, le nez contre son cou. La main sur son épaule glisse jusqu'à sa nuque, les doigts s'entremêlent dans les mèches argentées.

"On va dormir ?"

La question est soufflée, gentiment. Plus gentiment que ce qu'Hayato a jamais entendu l'autre parler. Il se sent désolé de devoir refuser. Mais il ne pourra pas dormir sinon, et il le sait, parce que ça a traîné dans un coin de sa tête toute la journée.

"Non. Il faut vraiment que je finisse une dissertation d'histoire. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à avoir une heure de colle pour ça, et la prof cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour m'en mettre une. Ou plus."

Il a promis au Dixième du Nom de faire un effort pour ne pas interférer avec le bon déroulement des cours. Ce qui signifie pas d'intimidation, pas de menaces, et pas de déclarations de guerre en cours. Ne pas rendre un devoir noté revient à tendre la perche pour créer un maximum de problèmes. Tsuna lui a _demandé_ de faire ce devoir.

_-"Tu vas vraiment avoir des problèmes, Gokudera, peut être que tu pourrais faire un effort ? Je veux dire, juste pour calmer un petit peu le jeu ? Je ne sais pas, juste faire les devoirs qu'il demande ?"_-

Hayato _ne peut pas_ ignorer un ordre du Dixième du Nom, aussi indirect qu'il soit.

Même si dormir sonne merveilleusement bien, là maintenant tout de suite.

"J'ai déjà fait le plan. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure. Mais tu peux aller dormir maintenant, si tu veux."

"Non."

Hayato s'attendait à cette réponse là. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il se penchera sur ses devoirs pendant que le chef du comité de discipline sirotera une tasse de thé en lisant, ou en regardant la télévision, son presque au minimum. Parfois, il travaille ses propres cours, mais aujourd'hui, Hibari n'a pas son sac de cours avec lui, ne l'avait pas quand il est sorti de l'école tout à l'heure. Et il n'y avait aucune affaire de classe, chez lui, dans le placard.

Quand Hayato ramène son sac de cours, abandonné dans l'entrée, Hibari n'est plus dans la pièce, mais la porte de la chambre est ouverte.

Hayato sort ses affaires, sa trousse, ses notes, et le livre de cours. Quand il tourne la tête, l'autre est à sa place de prédilection, sur le canapé, en tailleur, un livre pris sur l'étagère de la chambre à la main. Ça aussi, l'emprunt de livre, ce n'est pas la première fois. Toujours un de ceux de l'étage du bas, parce que celui du haut est réservé aux livres -de _là-bas_- italiens. Hibari s'y était intéressé, un soir. Un soir avec des exercices d'anglais. Hayato s'était fait une joie de les abandonner pour lui répondre. Kyoya lui avait alors demandé de parler en italien. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Probablement juste pour voir ce sourire en coin, quand Kyoya est satisfait.

L'italien n'est pas associé à de tant de bons souvenirs.

Plutôt le contraire.

Pourtant, il l'avait fait, il avait parlé de l'italien, et des accents différents du japonais, et de l'écriture, de ces fichus caractères qui ne voulaient jamais se tracer correctement avec lui. Il avait parlé des cours, de la mafia, et quand il s'était arrêté, Kyoya l'avait regardé avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et continue. Il n'avait rien dit de trop important. La tentation de dire ce qu'il pensait d'Hibari était là, mais il n'avait pas cédé. On peut deviner beaucoup de choses aux inflexions de la voix, et les carnivores sont des êtres très instinctifs.

Il faudrait qu'il commence à se méfier, si dès que Hibari lui demande quelque chose, il cède. Un jour, ce sera la Lune, et Hayato en serait à se sentir désolé de ne pas pouvoir la ramener.

La rédaction de la dissertation est pénible, et longue à n'en plus finir. L'histoire intéresse Hayato, pourtant. Vraiment. Pas autant que la physique, mais on fait ce qu'on peut - et l'histoire n'a encore jamais sauvé sa vie, la physique si. Hayato a juste horreur des questions étroites des dissertations, de leur professeur qui attend toujours un plan particulier, avec des éléments pris à la lettre du livre de cours. Il n'y aucune liberté de recherche, c'est de la recopie en changeant l'ordre et en baratinant juste ce qu'il faut. Ce n'est pas intéressant, et ces foutus kanjis, hiraganas, katakanas, trucanas n'arrêtent pas de lui mettre des bâtons (ou des courbes) dans les roues (enfin, le crayon).

Mais il finit en une heure, comme il l'avait prédit.

C'est bâclé.

C'est tout juste lisible, en penchant la tête et en regardant de très près.

... MAIS C'EST FAIT.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il n'aurait rien fait, et aurait rattrapé la mauvaise note par d'autres matières. Mais il a promis au Dixième du Nom de faire un effort pour ne plus provoquer les professeurs. Tsuna a demandé qu'il fasse ce devoir. Eh bien, c'est chose faite. Maintenant, il va ranger ce devoir dans une chemise plastique, la chemise plastique dans son sac, et il va aller dormir.

Après avoir vérifié que la machine à café va bien, pour demain matin, et que les quatre verrous de la porte sont bien enclenchés. Et que Hibari n'est pas devenu un glaçon sur son canapé. Et qu'il n'a pas disparu.

Hayato ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, s'il a disparu. Franchement, dix heures du soir passées ou pas, neige ou pas, journée épuisante ou pas, il est capable d'aller le chercher dans toute la ville. Parce qu'Hibari a dit qu'il passait la nuit ici. Donc il le fera.

... De toute façon, il n'a pas bougé du canapé.

Hayato s'étire, et descend de la chaise de bar.

"Terminé. Vais me coucher."

Parce que demain, c'est six heures, le réveil.

Soit dans un peu plus de sept heures. A peine.

Hayato se retourne, à l'entrée de sa chambre.

"Tu viens ?"

Demande t'il d'un ton aussi inintéressé que possible, en regardant innocemment le plafond blanc.

Hibari hoche la tête, sans lever les yeux du livre. D'ici, Hayato n'arrive pas à en voir la couverture, et il se demande si c'est l'un de ses policiers noirs qu'il achète d'occasion, pour passer le temps et les insomnies, quand il en a assez de programmer, ou de traîner sur internet. Il ne se rappelle pas de s'il a un livre bon au point d'être captivant, en japonais. Il hausse les épaules, entre dans sa chambre sans allumer la lumière. Arrivé devant le placard, il se déshabille rapidement, enfile le tee shirt qui a passé sa journée sur le lit, un boxer tiré d'un tiroir, et un pantalon en tissu synthétique bleu.

Il s'assit sur lit, repousse les couvertures, mais ne s'allonge pas. A la place, il remonte ses genoux sous son menton, et entoure ses jambes de ses bras. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus à penser à ses cours, le souvenir raconté par Hibari tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le petit garçon, l'enfant à l'hôpital, tout seul, obstinément muet malgré les questions des médecins et des infirmières. Le même petit garçon qui regarde tout le monde de haut sans faire exprès, juste parce qu'il est comme ça. Le petit garçon qui ne va pas voir un adulte quand il voit quelque chose de mal, mais règle le problème à sa façon, parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance aux adultes. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas les adultes.

Aussi stupide que ça paraisse, et Dieu sait qu'Hayato se sent stupide d'y penser, il a juste envie d'aller voir Hibari et de le serrer fort dans ses bras, encore une fois. Pour pouvoir se rappeler que le petit garçon a grandi depuis, et qu'il va bien, malgré toutes les erreurs des adultes. Malgré tout leur égoïsme. Leur hypocrisie. Leur faux-semblants.

-_"Bien sûr que ton père est fier de toi, Hayato. Reprends à la onzième mesure. Tu y es presque. Il sera encore plus fier de toi quand il t'entendra jouer à la perfection !"_-

Sauf qu'Hibari n'a pas besoin de lui.

Hibari n'a besoin de personne, parce qu'Hibari se débrouille seul depuis si longtemps, que ça fait presque passer les années dans les rues d'Hayato pour une blague.

Face à tout ça, à tout ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui, Hayato se sent minuscule, et totalement inutile. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Hibari en est venu à lui faire confiance, à lui. A venir le voir, quand ça ne va pas. Hayato ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait de suffisamment bien, pour arriver à ce résultat.

Il ne sait pas comment réagir, face à tout ça.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé faire maintenant; s'il doit aller chercher Hibari dans le salon ? Essayer de dormir ? Mais il en est incapable.

... Est ce que les verrous sont bien fermés ?

Il ne peut pas dormir, s'ils ne le sont pas, parce qu'il n'a pas le sommeil léger. Il n'a jamais été foutu d'avoir le sommeil léger, et de rester suffisamment alerte.

- Quand il dort, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. C'est dangereux.-

Mais il ne veut pas repasser dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, et donner à l'impression à Hibari d'être sur son dos. Hayato n'a pas besoin de lui.

Il n'a pas besoin de lui.

Pas plus qu'Hibari n'a besoin de lui.

- Et bordel, a-t'il ou non fermé ces foutues serrures ?-

Il serre les dents, essaie de décrisper ses doigts, de lâcher le tissu bleu, pour pouvoir déplier ses jambes. La journée a été longue. Il a besoin de respirer.

- Et que les serrures soient fermées !-

Tout ira bien, et la tension qui l'empêche de fermer les yeux disparaîtra. Il pourra dormir.

Sauf que ce n'est pas ça qui se passe.

Ce qui se passe, c'est qu'il se lève, sort de la chambre avec des mouvements mécaniques, entre dans la salle de bains, ferme la porte de la salle de bains. Enclenche le verrou. Ses doigts en cherchent un deuxième, n'en trouvent pas, vérifient le premier à la place. En entrant dans la douche, son pied glisse, et il tombe à genoux, d'un côté ses ongles râpent le carrelage, et de l'autre il s'est rattrapé au robinet. Les bleus qu'il a récoltés dans l'après midi, en accompagnant Hibari, se font durement sentir. Il ouvre l'eau, sans se relever.

Le jet glacial coupe à travers la gangue lourde de pensées qui tournent trop vite, et lui donnent le vertige.

L'espace d'une minute, le temps que l'eau se réchauffe, il respire, la tête vide.

Il garde la tête en arrière, pour ne pas voir l'eau rougie qui tourbillonne autour de la bonde. La peau fragile de ses genoux a éclaté sous l'impact, mais il ne veut pas regarder. Il veut continuer de se sentir vide un moment.

Il s'assoit, lentement, en détachant progressivement ses doigts de leur prise sur le robinet de douche. Il se laisse glisser sur le bac carré de plastique blanc, pas tout à fait à genoux, dans une position bâtarde qui lui tord le dos. L'eau a tiédi, et il frissonne.

Il ne peut pas aider Hibari, d'accord. Mais Hibari n'a jamais demandé son aide.

Ils étaient deux, pour s'embrasser, tout à l'heure.

Tout va bien.

Il ferme les yeux, essaie de se détendre sous l'eau chaude, et ses lèvres articulent sans bruit.

Tout va bien.

Il va bien, sauf peut être au niveau de ses genoux, qui auraient besoin d'une dose de désinfectant.

Hibari -Kyoya- va bien.

La neige et le froid sont dehors, loin.

-et tout le reste, tout ce qui est dangereux, avec. Les verrous sont fermés. Il les a vérifiés, il s'en souvient-

Maintenant, il faut qu'il se lève, et qu'il allume la lumière, pour avoir autre chose que le rai qui passe tout autour de la porte. Ses genoux doivent avoir arrêté de saigner maintenant, ou presque. Il va pouvoir se sécher, et sortir de là, parce que vraiment, tout va bien.

Il aurait juste du ne pas essayer d'aller se coucher si tôt.

Parce qu'il soit vraiment si tôt ... Minuit n'est pas loin, et demain son portable sonnera un peu avant six heures, dans à peine plus de six heures, mais à part ça, il est trop tôt pour dormir. Mais pas trop tôt pour se prendre la tête. Parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se prendre la tête. Hayato éteint l'eau, et lisse ses cheveux en arrière. Ses ongles -pourtant courts laissent des lignes de feu derrière eux.

Il respire.

Jusqu'ici tout va bien.

Il garde les yeux baissés en ouvrant la porte, pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière de l'autre pièce. Avant d'enjamber le pas de porte, il observe la moquette grise. Un pas en arrière, et il se débarrasse de son tee shirt qui lui collait désagréablement à la peau, et le pantalon en synthétique; les vêtements font le même bruit qu'une claque, en tombant en tas sur le carrelage.

Un coup d'œil rapide permet à Hayato de voir que la salle de séjour est vide. Il ne sait pas trop si c'est le soulagement de ne pas être vu dans cet état qui gagne, ou l'inquiétude vicieuse et infondée que Hibari soit parti.

Il traverse la pièce, éteint la lumière. L'appartement est tellement calme.

Dans la chambre, Hibari -Kyoya, hurle une petite voix dans la tête d'Hayato, Kyoya _Kyoya_ **Kyoya !**- est assis sur le lit. Un peu comme le plus jeune l'était lui même il n'y pas si longtemps. Peut être dix ou quinze minutes. Ou peut être une demie heure. Parfois, la notion de temps se distord.

La pénombre rend son manque de vêtements beaucoup moins embarrassant que ce que ça pourrait être. Un détour par le placard, et il enfile un nouveau tee shirt, qui sent la lessive, et un nouveau pantalon en tissu léger. Il sent sur sa nuque le regard bleu de l'autre, mais il est trop fatigué pour être nerveux, maintenant.

"J'ai parfois des petits problèmes d'insomnie" souffle t'il, en regardant ailleurs.

Ça ne veut rien dire et tout dire à la fois.

De toute façon, Hayato ne sait pas mettre de mots sur sa réaction, et même s'il le savait, il n'a pas envie de le faire.

Il devine plus qu'il ne voit Hibari hocher la tête, puis il y a le froissement de tissu quand il s'installe dans le lit, sans replier la couette, en attendant. Les yeux bleus grand ouverts attendent Hayato.

Une boule de tension restante s'envole de sa poitrine, et Hayato s'allonge à son tour sur le lit, rabat la couette sur lui et sur Hibari -la petite voix chouine Kyoya. Ils sont assez proches pour sentir la chaleur qui émane du corps de l'autre, et pas tout à fait assez pour se toucher. Jusqu'à ce que le Gardien des Nuages passe un bras sur la clavicule d'Hayato, laissant sa main reposer dans le creux de son épaule, à mi chemin vers son cou.

Dans l'obscurité, Hayato sourit.

Il est à moitié endormi quand il prend la parole, et on sent l'accent italien derrière, l'accent inexistant durant la journée.

"Hey, le carnivore ..."

Un hum court et à peine audible lui répond.

Le coin de son cerveau qui se bat pour ne pas s'endormir prend ça comme un signe positif, mais sorti du rejet pure et brutale, n'importe quoi serait un signe positif.

"Je peux t'appeler Kyoya ?"

La respiration à côté de lui se précipite, et c'est un rire sans bruit qui répond, cette fois.

"Dors, Hayato."

... Est ce qu'Hayato a déjà dit combien son prénom sonne bien, quand on détache les syllabes comme ça ?

En tout cas, il prend ça pour un oui. Que Hibari soit prévenu, parce que maintenant, il l'appellera Kyoya.

Il se retourne sous le bras de Kyoya -et la petite voix s'en donne à cœur joie. _KyoyaKyoyaKyoya_- et se rapproche de l'autre jusqu'à ce que son front touche l'épaule du Gardien des Nuages.

Après ça, il sombre sans heurts dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

ooooo

Le matin suivant ressemble aux autres matins.

En mieux.

En fait, ce matin donne presque l'impression que tous les autres étaient en noir et blanc, et que c'est enfin l'arrivée de la technicolor dans l'appartement.

Le portable est attrapé juste avant qu'il ne sonne, et Hayato soupire lourdement en cherchant l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, au sol. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est nez à nez avec Hibari, et avant même d'avoir le temps de réfléchir à comment réagir, penche un peu la tête et laisse leurs lèvres s'effleurer, gentiment, sans insister.

... Avant de brutalement réaliser qu'il est six heures du matin, qu'ils ont cours dans deux heures, qu'il a besoin de prendre une vraie douche, qu'il est censé apeler Hibari, Kyoya, dixit son propre cerveau, et qu'il n'a absolument pas envie d'aller en cours, et pourquoi est ce qu'il doit sortir de la couette et s'éloigner du corps chaud de l'autre, d'abord ?

Conclusion, il a besoin de caféine. Vite et beaucoup.

Et d'une douche. Froide.

Et d'une clope, aussi.

Peut-être.

ooooo

Quand il sort de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette sur les épaules pour protéger sa chemise blanche, ça sent le café dans tout l'appartement, et Hayato envisage presque sérieusement de vouer un culte à Kyoya. Café.

Café.

Pas simplement une boisson chaude, pas du thé amer, pas du chocolat chaud trop épais et trop sucré, non, rien de tout ça, mais du café, noir, corsé, fumant.

Hayato ne s'aperçoit même pas que l'autre attrape son sac et s'enferme dans la salle de bains, il ne voit pas la tasse de thé à moitié vide, ou l'ordinateur ouvert sur le comptoir. Il n'y a plus que la cafetière qui existe, dans le monde du Gardien de la Tempête. La cafetière, et le mug vide posé à côté de la cafetière.

S'il arrivait à penser, il se rappellerait qu'il n'a pas dormi assez pour se sentir en forme, et d'ordinaire, il n'est pas fou à ce point de caféine, même s'il aime vraiment le liquide noir en lui même.

Quand Hibari réapparaît, la carafe de la cafetière est à moitié vide, et Hayato scribouille sur un bloc notes, en jetant des coups d'œil rapide à l'écran de l'ordinateur, à son livre d'anglais, tout en mangeant une tranche de pain grillée couverte de confiture.

"Bonjour"

Pas de réponse, bien sûr.

Hayato ne lève pas les yeux de l'exercice qu'il a complètement oublié de faire, et qui est à faire pour la troisième heure de cours de la matinée. Résister à l'envie de regarder du coin de l'œil l'expression de l'autre demande un effort presque visible. Hayato se demande si c'est normal d'être aussi accroché, alors qu'ils ne sont réellement ensemble que depuis hier.

Mais s'il était honnête, il reconnaîtrait que son intérêt -obsession- avec Hibari -_Kyoya_- dure depuis un moment -quelques semaines- déjà.

De toute façon, qui s'en soucie ? Le problème actuel se résume à deux mots. Petit déjeuner. Et si Kyoya lui annonce qu'il mange du poisson, il va effectivement y avoir un problème, parce que le poisson au petit déjeuner est un nom absolu pour Hayato. Même s'il apprécie énormément le carnivore.

Ceci dit ...

Même s'il est curieux, Hayato ne demandera rien.

Pas sur la nourriture.

"A ce soir ?"

Le ton est forcé pour être nonchalant, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, d'avoir une réponse ou de ne pas en avoir une. Et ça ne devrait pas en avoir. Les gens sont prompts à décevoir, Hayato sait ça. Et ne pas avoir de réponse de la part d'Hibari n'est pas décevant. C'est Hibarien. Hayato a horreur d'être ignoré, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment ignoré, avec le carnivore.

Kyoya fait juste semblant.

Il ne sait pas à quel moment il a compris ça. Quelque part, entre deux films, entre discussions à bâtons rompus sur tout et n'importe quoi, entre deux soirées passées en la compagnie du Gardien des Nuages, c'est devenu évident. Comme lorsqu'il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture empruntée, après cet entraînement foireux en pleine forêt militarisée.

Parfois, Hayato se demande si l'autre n'a simplement aucune réponse à offrir.

Il faudra qu'il lui demande.

Mais pas ce matin.

Ce matin, peu importe pour quelles raisons, Kyoya ne parle pas. Peut être que c'est à cause de la veille, et peut être pas.

Retour à l'exercice d'anglais. _To will_, _or to would, that is the question_. Et éviter que la confiture n'aille sauter du bord de sa tartine pour aller se balader sur ledit exercice, parce qu'Hayato ne s'en relèvera jamais si quelqu'un s'aperçoit qu'il mange de la confiture de fraise au petit déjeuner, ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, la confiture de fraise sera mieux sur ses papilles, puis dans son estomac. Avec du café. Beaucoup de café.

"Herbivore."

Il tressaille, le son est beaucoup trop proche. Est ce que l'autre n'était pas à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la porte de salle de bains, il y a moins d'une minute ? Il lève la tête, et un souffle effleure sa tempe. Trop proche, hurle son instinct. Pourtant, Hayato ne recule pas, hypnotisé par le visage si proche du sien. Kyoya se penche un peu, et soudain il est en train de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Une langue chaude, mouillée, vient caresser la peau, et faire disparaître l'infime quantité de confiture de fraise qui s'était déposée là.

La surprise passe avant qu'Hayato ait le temps de vraiment réfléchir. Une de ses mains trouve son chemin derrière la tête de l'autre, et quand la langue de Kyoya glisse sur ses lèvres, il la laisse aller plus loin, et explorer sa bouche.

L'exercice d'anglais est totalement oublié, et une tranche de pain à demi mangé atterrit dessus, côté confiture vers le plafond. Comme quoi, les adages ne se vérifient pas toujours. Ce qui est heureux, parce que Hayato ne va pas avoir le temps de recommencer cet exercice depuis le début juste pour le mettre au propre à cause d'une tâche de confiture.

Les doigts de Kyoya passent sur son oreille, et s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux derrière. Il a les mains chaudes, bien sûr. Hayato serre un peu les dents, juste assez pour ne pas faire mal, et le baiser prend une tournure un peu plus agressive.

Le plus jeune a des traces de dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, quand ils se séparent, et il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sourire s'il le voulait. Les yeux de Kyoya brillent.

"A tout à l'heure."

Alors qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, le sourire d'Hayato s'élargit un peu plus en entendant ça. Il n'essaie même pas de faire semblant de ne pas regarder la silhouette sous l'uniforme, alors que le Gardien des Nuages s'en va, suffisamment en avance pour battre les professeurs les plus zélés de l'école. Mais sans doute qu'une ronde est au programme, et peut être une réunion avec Kusakabe.

Le petit nuage sur lequel Hayato flotte est beaucoup trop confortable pour qu'il arrive à se sentir jaloux du temps que l'autre accorde à _son _école.

... Et ce n'est pas comme si lui même allait rester encore longtemps à l'appartement, il faut qu'il aille attendre le Dixième du Nom pour l'accompagner en cours. Mais d'abord, cet exercice qui ne veut pas en finir, et une deuxième tartine de confiture. Avec une troisième tasse de café, bien sûr.

* * *

_Tout est bien qui termine bien.  
Déluge aurait presque pu s'arrêter là.  
_

_S'il ne manquait pas tout un tas de conversations, histoire de tout mettre au clair. _

_Ce qui veut dire une chose et une seule. Au prochain chapitre, branlebas de combat ! Social en vue ! _

_Argh. _

_Sinon, juste pour le fun, il y a plusieurs références qui se sont invitées dans ce dernier chapitre d'Il neige. Disons que j'offre un drabble si quelqu'un (inscrit sur le site) arrive à les retrouver ? (Disons, à en retrouver au moins deux, et ' __carnivore, oh, pourquoi es tu un carnivore_' ne compte pas.)  



	15. Sonnerie I

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Huit heures du matin, et tout va bien. Enfin, ils sont en retard, et Dino s'incruste et harcèle les braves gens qui n'ont pas eu assez de caféine pour survivre à cette matinée. (Autrement dit, Hayato). Et en plus, il veut discuter.

_Grand merci à Tsu._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Sonnerie du matin, ne vaut rien.**

Dix minutes avant la première sonnerie.

Ils vont être en retard.

Même en courant comme des fous, ils vont être en retard.

Tout est de la faute de Yamamoto. Tout est forcément de la faute de cet abruti, parce que ça ne peut pas être la faute du Dixième du Nom, et ce n'est certainement pas la faute de Hayato. Hayato est là depuis plus d'une demie heure, après tout. Il était plus que largement en avance.

Ou alors, tout est de la faute de Lambo. Ce sale gamin a la fâcheuse manie d'embarrasser le Dixième du Nom en permanence. Oui, c'est décidé. Tout est de la faute de Lambo.

... Et de Yamamoto, parce que c'est criminel d'être aussi bavard avant dix heures du matin.

S'il avait su, Hayato aurait pas venu.

Enfin, aurait pas venu jusqu'il y a deux minutes, bien sûr, pour quand même être là pour accompagner Tsuna, parce que ça fait partie de son rôle de bras droit -ou de meilleur ami, d'après Yamamoto. Bras droit sonne mieux.

En attendant, il vient quand même de perdre plus d'une demie heure.

Avant, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça, il n'avait rien de tellement mieux à faire qu'attendre Tsuna en compagnie de Yamamoto -ou seul, mais depuis que cet abruti a découvert qu'il venait attendre Tsuna tous les matins, il vient aussi. Pour que Hayato ne se retrouve pas tout seul à attendre, parce qu'attendre seul n'est pas très amusant. Sauf que Yamamoto n'a toujours pas compris, et ne comprendra sans doute jamais qu'Hayato n'a pas besoin de s'amuser si tôt le matin, et que devoir faire un effort social pour être aimable est absolument inhumain avant dix heures, pour le Gardien de la Tempête. Yamamoto parle, parle, parle, Hayato place un grognement ou un soupir ici et là, et se demande quelles excuses il pourrait trouver pour défoncer la porte de la maison du Dixième du Nom. N'importe quoi tant qu'il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose qui inclue le Dixième du Nom, et le silence de l'autre abruti.

Oui, Hayato est conscient qu'il est méchant avec Yamamoto.

Mais il n'est même pas encore huit heures du matin.

Il a le droit d'être méchant. Surtout qu'il aurait pu passer le début de matinée avec Kyoya, plutôt que d'attendre ici, dans le froid et les logorrhées verbales d'un certain base-baller. Yamamoto se sent obligé de décrire le match du week-end dernier mouvement par mouvement. Hayato n'aime pas le base-ball, et depuis une demie-heure, il peut affirmer qu'il déteste le base-ball de toutes ses forces. Et puis, petit déjeuner avec Kyoya, zut. Certes, Kyoya et Kusakabe. Parce que trois matins par semaine, Kyoya prend son petit déjeuner avec Kusakabe, en salle du comité de discipline, et que Hayato y est le bienvenu.

-Hayato l'a appris il y a environ une semaine, quand son nouveau colocataire l'a traîné de force à l'école juste après qu'il ait fini sa première tasse de café, à six heures quarante cinq du matin. Il avait bien essayé de se défendre ou d'obtenir des explications, mais Kyoya peut être très persuasif, quand il veut, et il avait promis qu'il y aurait du café-

-Et du café, il y avait eu. Kusakabe est monté en flèche dans l'estime de Hayato. Café.-

Autrement dit, il aurait pu siroter tranquillement une tasse d'un des meilleurs café de la ville, en écoutant Kyoya et Kusakabe parler des problèmes de la ville, de l'actualité, des dernières rumeurs qui couraient dans l'école, des derniers événements importants, des professeurs, des élèves, de l'organisation du prochain festival, ... Ou même ne pas écouter, et travailler sur le G-script, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, dans une salle chauffée et calme, et sécurisée, avec une tasse d'un des meilleurs cafés de la ville.

... Pourquoi est ce qu'il est soi-disant ami avec Yamamoto, déjà ?

Yamamoto considère le café comme du jus de chaussette, et n'a strictement aucune notion de silence.

"Gokudera"

D'accord, d'accord. Yamamoto n'est pas si horrible. Une menace constance à son -futur- poste de bras droit, et le genre de personne souriante au point qu'on a envie de les étrangler, mais il sait se battre, et ...

"Gokudera"

... et qui lui apporte des sushis quand il est l'hôpital, et Hayato sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance, donc ça fait bien du Gardien de la Pluie un ami, d'après ses propres critères.

Quand même.

Hayato déteste le baseball.

"Dino, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Gokudera n'aime que ..."

Yamamoto le connaît bien aussi.

Assez pour savoir que quelle que soit la situation, l'attraper par l'épaule et le secouer est une mauvaise idée, avant ou après dix heures du matin. C'est quoi le problème ? S'il n'était pas juste devant la maison du Dixième du Nom, il sortirait sa dynamite. A la place, il recule d'un bon pas, en décrochant du bout des doigts la main qui a eu l'audace de se poser sur son épaule. Main grande, bronzée, avec pas mal de cicatrices pas vraiment récentes, pas vraiment visibles. Il connaît cette main, et ça, c'est l'anneau des Cavallone.

Donc c'est pour ça, que Yamamoto l'appelle depuis tout à l'heure. Dire qu'il pensait que c'était parce qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

"Tsuna n'est toujours pas là ?" demande Hayato, la tête tournée vers Yamamoto, ignorant consciencieusement l'adulte blond qui essaie d'attirer son attention depuis plus d'une minute.

"Non, le petit gars avec l'afro est malade, et il réclame Tsuna, mais dès qu'il s'endort, il arrive."

AHA !

Hayato savait que c'était de la faute de Lambo !

"Et il ne peut pas aller lui chanter une berceuse, ou lui raconter une histoire, lui ?" demande Hayato en désignant Dino du pouce.

Le ton froid et ennuyé indiquant clairement ce qu'il pense de la présence du lui, et de ses tentatives pour communiquer.

Hayato ne communique pas avant dix heures si ce n'est pas important.

Un type qui est censé être chef de famille mafieuse, qui se balade avec une tortue éponge qui a aussi bon caractère que Xanxus dans un mauvais jour, ne peut pas avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Et si ça concernait Tsuna, Hayato l'aurait entendu. Il a un radar intégré pour tout ce qui concerne le Dixième du Nom. C'est bien normal, s'il veut être son bras droit ...

"Tsuna ! Ton Gardien refuse de m'écouter."

Oh, mature ça.

"Bonjour, Dixième du Nom ! Il va falloir courir."

Eh, ignorer quelqu'un qui l'ennuie est mature, non ? Après tout, tout le monde -Tsuna et Yamamoto- lui demande d'avoir plus de sang froid, et ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Hayato peut très bien ne pas réagir au quart de tour. La preuve, il n'est pas en train d'essayer d'exploser Dino, ou de l'insulter.

Il pourrait l'insulter en italien.

Personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher, puisque Dino et lui sont les deux seuls ici présents à avoir une compréhension correcte de la langue.

Non, Hayato va être l'adulte des deux, et ne pas l'insulter en italien.

Et entendre de l'italien si tôt le matin le déprimera pour le restant de la journée. Cavallone n'en vaut pas la peine.

"Gokudera !"

N'entend rien du tout.

"Ah, Gokudera ! Attends !"

Rien de rien.

De toute façon, 'Gokudera' est très occupé à déterminer si il est ravi d'être en retard, ou furieux après Lambo. Bien sûr, le nœud du problème a pour nom Kyoya Hibari. Parce que dire qu'Hayato n'est pas content de le voir quelle que soit la situation serait absolument mensonger. Mais le contentement de voir Kyoya risque d'être fortement amoindri, si ça tourne en bataille avec Tsuna.

Il savait qu'il aurait du choisir l'option café dans la salle du comité de discipline, ce matin.

Kyoya, calme, et café contre froid, récit d'un match de baseball, et aggression brutale et sauvage par une perche blonde. Que quelqu'un cherche l'erreur. Être dévoué au Dixième du Nom est une chose, mais là, ça tient quasiment du masochisme.

Ils arrivent en vue de l'école, et les '_Gokudera ! Attends ! Il faut qu'on parle_' n'ont pas cessés -et d'abord comment ça, '_il faut qu'on parle_' ? Hayato ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit de plus ou moins embarrassant, ou secret, ou intime, ou n'importe quoi, vraiment, entre lui et cet abruti de boss mafieux, n'importe quoi qui mérite un solennel, et plein d'implications '_Il faut qu'on parle_'. Mais le Gardien de la Tempête continue d'être le plus mature des deux, et de simplement l'ignorer. Peu importe ce que lui veut l'autre, Hayato n'a pas envie de lui parler. Encore moins quand il n'est même pas dix heures du matin, et que la nuit a -encore et toujours- été trop courte -insomnie de merde.

"Dino ne pourra pas nous suivre en classe." murmure Yamamoto, en se penchant vers Hayato, qui reprend espoir.

Ou plutôt, qui trouve une nouvelle raison de s'accrocher à son sang froid et son indifférence. Son sang froid parfaitement inexistant et artificiel, qui s'érode un peu plus à chaque '_Gokudera !_'. Mais il tient bon. S'il n'entend pas Cavallone, alors il ne peut pas lui parler.

Ce n'est pas que Hayato n'a pas pardonné la dernière fois, quand il a passé plus d'une heure à chercher Hibari sous la pluie, parce que monsieur avait dit ou fait une stupidité. Hayato n'est pas rancunier comme ça.

"Tsuna ! Peux tu dire à ton Gardien de m'écouter ?"

En fait, c'est un mensonge.

Hayato est parfaitement rancunier comme ça.

Et les trois autres -Yamamoto, Tsuna, et l'abruti- n'ont encore rien vu. Parce que Hayato n'en voudra jamais au Dixième du Nom, et quelque chose le pousse à ne pas tenir rigueur à Yamamoto de sa bêtise. Peut être parce que le baseballer fou n'est pas mauvais au combat. Ou qu'il est un bon Gardien de la Pluie. Ou que c'est le meilleur ami de Tsuna. Ou tout simplement parce que l'air de labrador abandonné et puni sans raison de Yamamoto, quand Gokudera l'envoie bouler, lui fait pitié. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Hayato reconnaîtrait que le fait que le Gardien de la Pluie se soit accroché jusqu'à devenir ami avec lui, y est pour quelque chose.

Mais il est huit heures moins deux.

Il a eu moins de cinq heures de sommeil cette nuit.

Ils sont en retard pour aller en cours à cause d'un sale gamin qui considère que la réponse universelle se résume à balancer des grenades roses.

Hayato a du passer une demi heure dans le froid à écouter un match de baseball en détail.

Hayato ne va rien reconnaître du tout, sinon son envie de meurtre. Et ses doigts totalement insensibilisés par le temps glacial.

Le portail est en vue.

Il est huit heures.

Et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais sans une mauvaise ...

"Gokudera ! Très bien, ignore moi. Pourquoi Kyoya dort chez toi depuis deux semaines ?"

Après avoir crié sa question, Dino attrape le bras de l'adolescent, et se campe sur ses jambes, tirant brutalement en arrière pour l'empêcher d'avancer. L'instinct d'Hayato décide quoi faire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser, et son poing manque de percuter le visage de l'autre. Il doit y avoir un des hommes de Cavallone à proximité, parce qu'il évite le coup avec brio.

Dino grimace, en regardant la main couverte de bagues qui visait sa mâchoire, et qui passe à quelques centimètres de ses yeux à la place.

"Eh, reste calme, aha ..."

Sur la tempe d'Hayato, une veine palpite.

Des dizaines de pensées flashent dans sa tête, celle qui prédomine se résume à 'si ça ne marche pas du premier coup, tape plus fort la deuxième fois'. Mais il y a aussi le souvenir de Tsuna lui demandant, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Gokudera, d'être moins emporté. Et puis, ici, l'intégrité physique ou morale du Dixième du Nom n'est pas concerné. Il n'y a pas besoin de sortir les grands moyens. Il peut prendre sur lui et ne pas réduire en bouillie pour bébé -ou faire de son mieux pour réduire en bouillie pour bébé- l'énervant blond.

"Je. Suis. Calme." siffle Hayato, en détachant chaque mot, sans desserrer les dents.

Parce que s'il desserre les dents, il va frapper Dino.

"Super. Donc tu vas pouvoir me répondre ?"

...

Eh, Hayato ne s'étrangle pas de rage, c'est positif ça. Il a juste l'air sur le point de massacrer l'autre, en faisant passer Hostel pour un film Disney. Ce qui est moins positif, certes. Mais maintenant qu'il a repéré l'éclat froid et calculateur au fond des yeux bruns de l'adulte, il ne va certainement pas céder. Surtout qu'il peut deviner le plan de Cavallone d'ici. Déclencher une bagarre bruyante et bordélique, de façon à attirer -détourner- l'attention de tout le monde, mettant tout le monde, mais surtout le Dixième du Nom, en retard !

C'est évidemment ça !

Et absolument pas pour attirer l'attention d'Hibari qui doit être en train de discuter avec Kusakabe -et le café divin de Kusakabe, le veinard- dans la salle du comité de discipline.

C'est pour ça qu'Hayato ne va sortir de dynamites. Pour que le plan diabolique pour mettre en retard Tsuna -et pas faire venir Hibari- soit mis en échec.

"Nan."

Le mot craché dégouline de colère. Hayato essaie de se forcer à quitter l'autre des yeux, mais ne peut pas, parce que pour le moment l'autre est une menace, et Hayato ne tourne pas le dos à une menace.

"J'ai cours." rajoute Hayato.

Et s'il arrivait à quitter Cavallone des yeux, il pourrait réussir à se retourner, passer le portail, et se précipiter dans les couloirs. C'est peine perdue.

"Réponds moi, et je te laisse tranquille."

"Hum, Dino, je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir ... ? Gokudera a raison, ça va sonner d'une minute à l'autre, faut qu'on aille en cours."

Vaillante tentative de Yamamoto pour calmer la conversation. Dino sourit automatiquement, et passe une main dans ses cheveux, et malgré tout les efforts qu'il fait pour avoir l'air relaxé et inoffensif, pour avoir l'air du gentil, ça ne fait qu'énerver un peu plus Hayato.

De quoi se mêle-t'il, franchement ?

Dino est soi-disant un des meilleurs amis de Kyoya. Ou le pseudo meilleur ami. A tout prendre, Kusakabe est un excellent ami, et il fait de l'excellent café. Oui, le titre de meilleur ami du carnivore doit revenir à Kusakabe. Pas à un abruti blond qui va chercher des réponses dans le dos de Kyoya. Parce que si Kyoya avait voulu raconter sa vie, Dino ne serait pas là, à essayer d'obtenir des réponses d'Hayato.

Mais Yamamoto ne pense pas à toutes ces considérations. Non. Yamamoto est quelqu'un de simple, qui va aux conclusions les plus évidentes, toujours.

"Je sais ! En fait, tu veux organiser un genre de pendaison de crémaillère pour Hibari !"

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le Gardien de la Pluie. Dino, Hayato, et Tsuna ont l'expression de ceux qui viennent de découvrir que Yamamoto est un alien à deux têtes avec des cornes.

"... C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, abruti !"

"Gokudera ! Il faut qu'on aille en cours, maintenant !"

Tiens, ça ressemble à de la panique, dans la voix de Tsuna, étrange... Même si c'est sur le point de sonner, ça n'a pas sonné, donc tout va bien, non ? Hayato n'a même pas sorti de dynamite. Pire encore, à cause de l'intervention de l'autre idiot de baseballeur, sa rage se fait la malle, prise par surprise.

Raison ou pas de paniquer, brusquement, Tsuna s'accroche à son bras libre, et Yamamoto décroche la main de Dino se son poignet, et tous les deux le tire dans l'enceinte de l'école, vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment A. Hayato se crispe, mais se force à ne pas réagir violemment. Parce que Tsuna et Yamamoto ne sont pas des menaces. Bien sûr, pour Yamamoto, c'est une question de point de vue.

Le bon côté de cette intervention, c'est que la perche blonde n'a rien vu venir, et le temps qu'il réagisse, il y a une nuée d'élèves curieux qui l'entourent, sans même parler du flot qui arrive en catastrophe, pour éviter d'être en retard.

Hayato est sur le point de se débattre, d'écraser volontairement de tout son poids le pied de Yamamoto -et il a beau économiser sur la nourriture parfois, il peut faire mal, quand il veut- quand tout s'éclaircit brutalement. Et par tout, il faut également inclure la masse d'élèves migrants vers les salles de classe qui les entouraient, pas moins d'une demie seconde plus tôt.

Personne n'est suffisamment masochiste -sauf peut être Yamamoto dans ses bons jours- pour risquer de bousculer Hibari. Le chef du comité de discipline est juste devant eux, bloquant le chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

"Trop tard..." murmure Tsuna en grimaçant.

Parce que Tsuna grimace toujours quand il se retrouve inopinément face à son Gardien des Nuages.

"Carnivore. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours." salue Hayato.

Hayato qui est si fier du filtre entre son cerveau et sa langue. Il n'a pas dit 'café' d'un ton pitoyable, _ET _il a volé sa ligne à Kyoya. Fier ne commence pas à décrire ce que ça mérite. Envie inopportune d'embrasser Kyoya est beaucoup plus approprié. Mais ça, c'est pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il entre dans son champ de vision, ces derniers temps. Surtout quand il a ce tout petit sourire au coin des lèvres, à un peine un frémissement, qu'on ne peut pas voir si on ne sait pas que c'est là.

"Arrêtez d'encombrer le passage, dans ce cas, herbivores."

Pendant un instant, personne ne parle.

Le Dixième du Nom se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de faire la moindre remarque. Ou peut être à cause du stress que provoque la présence de Hibari.

Hayato fait d'avance des excuses mentales à Tsuna, pour ce qu'il va faire.

"Tu veux dire, comme ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté, ni d'Hibari -Kyoya !- ni de la remarque. C'est à cause du froid, et de l'autre imbécile qui regarde, et de l'ennui, et du discours de Yamamoto sur le baseball avant huit heures du matin. Hayato n'avait plus la force psychologique de résister à un peu de sarcasme.

Comme c'est dommage.

Un clignement d'yeux suffit à faire apparaître les tonfas. Avec un superbe regard supérieur bleu métal.

"Hum ... On a cours, vous savez ? On va vraiment être en retard, cette fois" intervient Yamamoto, les mains levées devant lui pour tenter de donner plus de poids à ses mots, et de calmer le jeu. Il tourne la tête vers Tsuna, pour chercher du soutien, mais Tsuna a compris que c'était perdu d'avance, et commence à reculer aussi subtilement que possible. Dans un large cercle au milieu d'une foule d'élèves, ce n'est sans doute pas aussi subtil que ce qu'il souhaiterait.

Un '_Kyoya ?_' faussement surpris leur parvient, mais Dino est toujours de l'autre côté du portail, et ce n'est qu'un bruit de fond parasitaire.

Le Gardien de la Tempête prend sur lui pour ne pas sourire, et allume sa cigarette.

Après ça, les bâtons de dynamites volent, et Hayato devient très occupé à esquiver les coups de tonfas.

Et si le souffle d'une explosion, ou un coup de tonfa généreux vient frapper de pauvres victimes innocentes, de toute façon, ça a sonné, et ils auraient tous dû être en classe. De plus, comme Kyoya peut le confirmer, et le confirme quotidiennement, un herbivore innocent, ça n'existe pas.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hayato se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, un tonfa contre la gorge. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment. Une de ses mains a réussi à amener un bâton de dynamite à côté de sa cigarette à demi consumée (la troisième depuis le début du combat). Il n'essaie même plus de ne pas sourire. Ses côtes se plaignent amèrement de leur traitement, mais ce ne sont que des bleus, et Hayato se sent plus réveillé que depuis le début de la matinée.

L'autre se penche un peu, leurs fronts se frôlent. Mais les yeux bleus ne regardent pas devant eux le visage d'Hayato. Ils fixent un point sous son visage, quelque part du côté de sa clavicule.

"Hey ..."

Kyoya ne répond pas, ne lève pas les yeux. Pas grave, Hayato ne s'attendait pas tellement à une réponse verbale. Pourtant, il sursaute quand une main chaude se pose gentiment juste à l'intérieur de sa chemise, là où le col s'écarte, contre une ecchymose. Il n'a pas vu les tonfas disparaître, mais c'est un mystère qu'il a renoncé à percer pour aujourd'hui. Dino a usé toute la patience qu'il lui restait après avoir écouté Yamamoto déblatérer pendant dix minutes.

"Tu es lent."

Hayato t'aime aussi, chéri.

Surtout quand tu sors les compliments et le grand jeu avant neuf heures du matin.

Et inutile de prendre cet air énigmatique, Hayato te pardonne d'avoir essayé de l'achever à coups de tonfas pendant presque une demi-heure.

"Tu n'as pas eu à supporter Cavallone en mode acharné."

Peut-être qu'en fait, Dino n'a pas voulu demander -exiger- de réponses directement de Kyoya, à cause de la manière dont ça s'est terminé la dernière fois qu'il a ennuyé Kyoya. Tomber du toit de l'école ne doit pas être agréable, vieux matelas de sport en bas ou pas. Le petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres du Gardien des Nuages confirme qu'il pense exactement la même chose au même moment. Il y a un rien de sadisme dans ce sourire, et Hayato lève les yeux aux ciel.

"Tu es conscient que nous sommes tous les deux en retard, maintenant ?"

"Ton troupeau d'herbivore n'avait qu'à être à l'heure, et respecter le calme."

Soupir.

"Ce n'est pas 'mon' troupeau. Surtout si tu inclues Cavallone et cet abruti de Yamamoto dedans."

Les lèvres de Kyoya s'étirent un peu plus, et s'entrouvrent pour parler.

Sauf qu'Hayato lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de calomnier le Dixième du Nom, parce que Hayato est certain à cent pour cent que c'est que l'autre s'apprête à faire. Après, ça va repartir en sucette, et pas que se battre avec Kyoya ne soit pas passionnant et excellent pour ses nerfs, mais ce serait cool s'il pouvait lui rester des dynamites d'ici la fin de la journée. Juste au cas où.

"Comme mon petit ami me le répète tout le temps, aller en cours comme un bon élève est important. Donc je vais filer."

Sur ce, il glisse le long du mur, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux doigts immobiles de Kyoya, qui effleurent sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il bouge. Il frissonne quand même. Pas grave, il peut tout mettre sur le dos du froid. Pas qu'il ait froid. Il vient de passer vingt minutes à se battre avec le chef du comité de discipline, qui est totalement dans espace personnel actuellement, et qui le regarde droit dans les yeux avec ce petit sourire en coin sadique. Celui qui veut dire 'je-sais-que-tu-sais-qui-a-vraiment-gagné-herbivor e'. Hayato n'a pas froid du tout.

Autant qu'il aimerait rester ici, avec Kyoya, il faut vraiment qu'il rejoigne le Dixième du Nom, maintenant. Bien sûr, il pourrait décider d'attraper la chemise du Gardien du Nuage, tirer un coup sec, l'embrasser puis profiter de sa confusion pour partir.

Ouais.

Il pourrait.

Sauf que déjà, ça sous-entend surprendre Kyoya, et ne pas être trop perturbé lui-même pour ne pas oublier de partir.

Le mur est glacé dans son dos, et le peu de chaleur que sa main avait réussi à récupérer pendant le combat s'évanouit au contact du béton peint. Il prend appui dessus pour se donner la motivation qu'il lui manque. Il essaie d'arrêter de sourire. Il essaie de tourner la tête, et de ne plus se perdre dans les yeux de Kyoya, parce que ça sonne profondément niais.

"Kyoya, Gokudera ! Vous êtes là."

Pas du tout.

"Attendez !"

Les tonfas viennent de faire leur grand retour, et Hayato essaie de comprendre comment lui et Hibari ont réussi à terminer derrière le bâtiment principal. Il n'a pourtant pas eu l'impression de tant courir que ça. Et il est sûr qu'ils ne sont pas passés par l'intérieur dudit bâtiment. Il s'en souviendrait.

En tout cas, quelques cratères mineurs mis à part, tout dégât a été évité. Ce qui explique en partie aussi la bonne humeur de Kyoya.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

... Pour un herbivore, Cavallone est coriace.

Kyoya penche la tête sur le côté, son sourire a disparu. De l'eau goutte de ses cheveux pour ruisseler dans son cou.

"Ce que tu souhaitais. J'ai déménagé."

Si Hayato n'était pas absolument captivé par les frissons à peine visible créés par les gouttelettes, il serait jaloux que Dino ait le droit à des phrases avec des verbes sans même avoir à insister.

"Mais Kyoya..."

Le Gardien de la Tempête sait qu'il est sur le point d'oublier quelque chose de très important. Les gouttelettes sont les responsables. Et les tonfas. Et l'attitude ennuyée qu'a prise Kyoya. Et il commence à avoir froid, collé au mur qu'il est.

Il aurait du prendre un pull, ce matin, il aurait du.

Cavallone a son habituel manteau avec le col en fourrure, lui. Son visage vient d'adopter la seule expression sérieuse de son répertoire, celle qui dit je-suis-un-adulte-et-pas-vous-les-enfants. Hayato déteste cette expression depuis presque aussi loin que ce qu'il s'en souvienne. Comme si Dino savait mieux qu'eux ce qui est bon pour eux.

En même temps, si Hayato essaie de dynamiter la perche blonde maintenant, le Dixième du Nom verra tout de la fenêtre de la classe, et prendra encore cet air déçu, et ...

Tiens.

Voilà, ce qu'il oubliait.

Les cours.

Merde.

Bien sûr, il y a ausi le détail de savoir quel rapport il y a entre Kyoya, là où vit Kyoya, et les desiderata de Dino. Si encore Kusakabe venait tenir un speech sur le sujet, ce serait presque plus logique, sauf que le bras droit de Kyoya ne ferait jamais cela. Kusakabe ne viendrait jamais demander des comptes. Encore moins comme ça, dans une cour d'école, alors que des dizaines d'oreilles curieuses sont aux aguets.

Ou alors, c'est volontaire, tous ces témoins.

Pour mettre la pression, et obtenir des réponses de force. Ce n'est pas si choquant, après tout Cavallone est un boss mafieux. Ça manque tout de même terriblement de classe et de subtilité. Pas les points forts du blond, vrai.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Le disque est toujours rayé.

Bien que maintenant, qui sait à qui s'adresse ce '_on_'.

"Herbivore" commence Kyoya, mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer. Il a l'air tendu, prêt à bondir. S'il n'était pas Hibari, on dirait nerveux, même, plus qu'énervé.

"Tu ne connais même pas Gokudera !"

Hayato sursaute, fusille du regard l'adulte. Hayato ne savait pas que Cavallone était le chaperon du Gardien du Nuage.

"Tu en sais quoi ?" intervient le plus jeune.

Sa voix frôle le zéro absolu, et sans quitter des yeux l'autre, Hayato commence à réfléchir à comment acculer Cavallone, et l'exploser dans les règles de l'art. En tenant compte des fenêtres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une explosion mal placée vienne briser la mauvaise fenêtre, et que le Dixième du Nom soit dérangé durant les cours.

Et Hayato n'est même plus 'sur le point de ' se laisser emporter. C'est fait, et il n'aurait pas du se mêler de la conversation.

Les deux autres n'ont qu'à ne pas faire comme s'il n'était plus là.

Le seul point positif de toute la situation, c'est que la plupart des élèves du bâtiment n'ont jamais été aussi concentrés sur les cours, et qu'il n'y a pas le moindre visage curieux à la moindre fenêtre. Personne n'a envie d'être surpris à se mêler des affaires du chef du comité de discipline.

En parlant de comité de discipline, Kusakabe est fort en diplomatie. Il a beaucoup de patience. Ça serait pratique s'il pouvait intervenir, et s'il n'avait pas disparu quelque part, avant même la première explosion tout à l'heure.

Ou Tsuna. Tsuna est doué pour résoudre les solutions de crise. Hayato, non.

Empirer la situation, par contre ...

Eh, maintenant Kyoya le regarde avec un sourcil levé, comme pour dire 'tu es encore là, herbivore? EN COURS, SUR LE CHAMP !'. Dino ...

Dino a quasiment la même expression, et le même sourcil levé.

C'est une coalition.

Les dents du Gardien de la Tempête grincent presque, alors que sa mâchoire se crispe. Il force ses poumons à se vider. Calmement. Avec contrôle.

Quand il avance, ses pas sont mécaniques.

Il s'arrête à mi-chemin entre les deux autres, et lève la tête.

Il est calme.

Il est _calme_.

Les yeux bruns de Dino refusent de céder, et Hayato a horreur de ce regard. Il a trop souvent vu le même dans les yeux des autres. De ceux qui sont désolés, mais Hayato n'a pas sa place dans leur Famille, ou dans la mafia de manière générale. Parce que le blond est persuadé que peu importe ce que Hayato a à dire pour sa défense, ça ne tient pas la route.

Mais c'est parfait, parce qu'Hayato ne compte pas se défendre, cette fois.

Il prend sur lui, et essaie autre chose. Ce truc qui fait terriblement défaut à Kyoya.

"Quel est le problème ?"

Les phrases sujet verbe complément. Ton exaspéré en bonus.

Dix sept dynamites spéciales. Cinq cigarettes. Le tout nécessaire pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le gaspillage, c'est fini.

Donc, l'autre solution. Parler.

"Je te jure que si ses tonfas bougent encore d'un demi millimètre, je passe la boite de thé par la fenêtre."

Menacer aussi, ça compte comme parler, d'abord.

Et inutile de fusiller du regard. Hayato est parfaitement capable de le faire. Même s'il préfère ce thé là aux sachets en papier qu'il achetait. Même si Kyoya doit refuser de lui parler pendant deux jours, et passer son temps à le fusiller du regard.

"Pense à ta machine à café." vient en réponse à ses menaces.

C'est bas, ça.

Il soupire et lève les yeux vers le ciel, pour essayer d'y trouver un peu de patience supplémentaire, mais il n'y a rien que des nuages gris.

"En parlant de café, il y aurait moyen de continuer la discussion à l'intérieur ?"

Une ombre de quelque chose passe sur le visage de Kyoya, et ses épaules s'abaissent d'une fraction de centimètre. Le coin de ses lèvres tressaille.

"Kusakabe n'a pas fait de café, ce matin."

Et ses yeux brillent de sadisme.

C'est le tour d'Hayato de lever un sourcil incrédule. Il croise calmement ses bras, ses mains logées au creux de ses coudes, et tourne un peu plus le dos à Cavallone.

"Il en a fait. Je le sens."

"Tu hallucines, herbivore."

Derrière la voix froide, on peut presque manquer la note joueuse.

Les tonfas ont disparu.

"Café, carnivore."

Le café, c'est sacré.

Bien que le thé a ses avantages. Quand dans le tard de la nuit, Kyoya boit son thé à petites gorgées, et soupire de contentement, et qu'il n'est plus du tout fermé et hostile. Les yeux bleus perdent leur bouclier métallique, et discuter avec Kyoya devient facile, chaque mot n'est plus aussi arraché.

"Cours, herbivore."

"Écris moi un mot de retard, c'est ta faute."

Et bien sûr, évidemment ...

"Le règlement ne prévoit pas les retards pour cause d'énervement explosif. Herbivore."

La voix égale et neutre ne peut être qualifiée que de hautaine. La posture, les épaules droites, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, tout hurle à l'arrogance, et au mépris, sauf que ça n'est même pas fait exprès. C'est comme ça que sont les carnivores.

Hayato essaie de dire à son cerveau qu'il doit prendre la mouche, et ne pas commenter mentalement sur le fait que les vêtements trempés siéent à la silhouette du Gardien du Nuage. Et les cheveux noirs plaqués au front sont dans ses yeux; Hayato serre ses bras contre lui pour résister à l'envie de tendre la main, et de les lisser sur le côté. A la place, il se dit qu'il ne sourit pas stupidement (alors que les coins de sa bouche tirent suspicieusement), et que s'il n'arrive pas à se mettre en colère, il devrait au moins dire quelque chose.

La pluie redouble soudainement, tournant au déluge.

L'eau est partout, c'est comme une pluie d'orage, glacée, qui résonnent dans toute la cour, sur le béton et contre les vitres. Malgré ça, le mouvement d'air derrière lui fait sursauter Hayato, et il se jette en avant par réflexe, alors que quelques choses -des doigts avides de trouver une prise- effleurent sa nuque. Dino avait plus probablement l'épaule en objectif.

Hayato l'a presque oublié. En dépit des torrents d'eau qui se déversent, sa dynamite reste allumée, et le blond doit faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Mais il devrait savoir mieux que d'essayer d'attraper un Gardien Vongola dans son dos.

Ledit Gardien Vongola glisse un peu à cause de toute cette eau, mais ne perd pas l'équilibre, pas vraiment, pas même quand il heurte le chef du comitié disciplinaire. Mais ça n'empêche pas ce dernier de passer un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Hayato, pour le tirer en direction de l'entrée la plus proche.

A peine à l'intérieur, une boule de plumes jaunes les encercle, et répète 'Hibari, Hibari' de sa voix aiguë, avec ces petits mouvements de tête rapides, uniques aux oiseaux. Les deux adolescents sont détrempés, leurs empreintes sont des mares d'eau sur le carrelage derrière eux, alors qu'ils font semblant de ne pas trembler de froid. Dino les a suivi, et n'est franchement pas impressionné par leur état. Il ouvre son manteau, et son pull est sec dessous, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son jean. Il a son sourire habituel plaqué au visage -mais au dessus du sourire, ce n'est pas l'insouciance habituelle qui règne.

Hayato attend quelques secondes avant de comprendre que non, Kyoya ne lui donnera aucune indication sur ce qu'il préfère. S'il veut que Hayato soit présent pour ce qui s'annonce. Parce que visiblement, Kyoya et Dino ont vraiment besoin de parler. Mais sans doute pas comme Dino voudrait, et probablement plus que ce que Kyoya apprécierait. Hayato fait un petit peu intrus.

En même temps, il n'y a pas longtemps du tout, Cavallone a réussi l'exploit de faire fuire Kyoya. Le Gardien de la Tempête n'a pas oublié le visage pâle et figé de Kyoya, ce soir là, et l'insistance de Cavallone pour lui parler.

"Je vais aller rejoindre le Dixième du Nom, maintenant."

Pas que partir sans vraies réponses l'enchante.

Il lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir Kyoya incliner la tête. Avec un rien trop de résignation, et un éclat métallique dans ses mains.

Hayato retient un sourire, enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, et essaie de ne pas regarder en direction de Cavallone, pour ne pas être tenté de recommencer un contact explosif. Il referme ses doigts autour de son téléphone, et le sort ostensiblement. Il le garde au creux de sa main, et laisse son épaule heurter celle de Kyoya en passant. Il n'a le droit qu'à un sourire amusé. Que la plupart des gens prendrait pour un sourire carnassier et très inquiétant, mais qui traduit juste de l'amusement. Tant que les épaules ne sont pas tendues, et qu'aucun tonfa ne s'interpose entre le Gardien du Nuage et les autres, c'est juste de l'amusement.

Pour bien faire, Hayato gratifie Dino d'un dernier regard noir, jeté par dessus son épaule. En tournant la tête, il vole une bouffée de l'odeur de métal, de thé et de pluie, qui caractérise Kyoya ce matin. Son portable vibre, et il s'éloigne à pas réguliers, la tête penchée au dessus du petit écran du téléphone.

Pas qu'il compte répondre aux questions stupides des messages de Yamamoto. Évidemment, que ça va. Aux dernières nouvelles, le Gardien des Nuages ne l'a jamais envoyé à l'hôpital, donc franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter juste pour quelques dynamites, et quelques coups de tonfas. Et trois quarts d'heure de retard en cours.

... Puisque le chef du comité de discipline est occupé, personne n'est là pour l'empêcher de courir dans les couloirs déserts.

Pendant un moment, l'adolescent a comme l'impression étrange d'oublier quelque chose. Il s'arrête au milieu des escaliers quand il réalise qu'il n'a pas son sac de cours. Ce qui n'est pas si grave que ça. S'il ne risquait pas de se faire virer de la classe à cause de ça. Plus inquiétant, entre la pluie et les explosifs, sans compter la migration massive des élèves vers les salles de classe, les chances que son sac soit indemne sont proches du négatif. En plus, Hayato n'a pas envie de descendre les étages qu'il vient de monter, et de retourner sous la pluie.

Maintenant qu'il est presque arrivé, il peut aussi bien jeter un coup d'œil et vérifier que tout est normal, et que Tsuna va bien, et gagner une minute de plus à l'abri du déluge qui s'abat sur les vitres avec fracas.

Sauf qu'un coup d'œil presque discret lui apprend qu'il y a un sac de cours à peu près sec, qui ressemble étrangement au sien, sur la seule chaise inoccupée de la classe, à savoir la sienne.

... Sans doute grâce à Yamamoto.

Yamamoto insistait pour porter son sac, quand l'épaule d'Hayato était en vrac.

Pendant quelques secondes, le Gardien de la Tempête se sent presque reconnaissant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à la porte, entre, et que tous les regards se posent sur lui.

Ses vêtements trempés dégoulinent encore, et ses chaussures laissent des flaques derrière lui, et les élèves ont l'air presque choqués par son apparence tardive.

Avant que la professeur ait le temps de se reprendre, et d'exiger quelque chose de stupide, comme une explication, ou un changement de tenue, Hayato vire le sac de sa chaise, et s'y laisse tomber. Ses yeux verts remplis d'hostilité défie l'adulte de dire quelque chose. Le tableau est vide à l'exception d'un titre de livre, en écriture cursive, et finalement, Hayato se penche pour sortir ses affaires d'anglais.

"Gokudera, vous ferez un commentaire sur le chapitre douze, pour le prochain cours."

Il ne dit rien, parce que ça n'est pas une question. Les devoirs supplémentaires ne sont pas vraiment un problème, et en fait, tant qu'il n'y a pas insulte, ou question, Hayato ne voit juste pas l'intérêt de répondre. Il pose son téléphone portable sur le coin de sa table, et retire sa veste. Dessous, sa chemise est presque sèche.

Derrière lui, Yamamoto grimace, et attend que la prof reprenne le cours pour taper l'épaule de Hayato avec le paquet de de polycopiés en double qu'il a pris pour lui. Le Gardien de la Tempête ne sursaute pas comme il l'aurait fait il y a un an, et marmonne même un merci en attrapant les feuilles, signe de bonne humeur extrême, de la part d'Hayato.

* * *

_Première partie sociale, check. _

_Reste encore deux ou trois discussions, mais on progresse.  
_

_Et hey, ce chapitre donne même une bonne idée du pourquoi du comment Dino avait fait fuir Kyoya. _

_Sinon, je suis vraiment désolée, mais le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir du retard. Une semaine de retard au maximum, je pense. _

_D'avance, toutes mes excuses. _

_Merci pour chacune des reviews, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est une vérité, elles sont merveilleuses ^^_


	16. Sonnerie II

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Des discussions. Beaucoup de discussions. Au moins deux. Hayato explose son quota social de la semaine, peut être même du mois.

_Merci beaucoup à Tsu, sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas pu être là aujourd'hui, ou même cette semaine. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Sonnerie : midi ou soir, en retard**

Appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de l'escalier, Tsuna ferme les yeux et profite de quelques minutes de soleil et de tranquillité. La cloche n'a pas encore sonné, et ils ont fini de déjeuner. C'est presque trop calme pour être normal, mais il ne va certainement pas se plaindre. Les nuages qui encombraient le ciel il y a encore une heure se sont enfuis à l'horizon, et la température est presque agréable. Avec un manteau, elle est tout à fait correcte.

Mais Hayato est toujours en chemise. Sa veste lourde d'humidité est pliée sur le dos de sa chaise, quelques étages plus bas, dans la salle de classe. Ses chaussures ne sont pas vraiment sèches, mais au moins elles ne laissent pas de trace sur le béton gris du toit. Le froid a découragé les quelques élèves qui auraient pu vouloir traîner là-haut, et il est presque suffisant pour faire trembler l'adolescent. Mais il essaie de retenir le moindre frisson. Il ne veut pas du manteau du Yamamoto, que ledit abruti lui a déjà proposé deux fois, sous prétexte que lui a toujours sa veste en dessous.

Hayato a croisé les doigts que le Dixième du Nom ne dise rien, et n'insiste pas, parce qu'il n'y a aucun argument crédible pour continuer de refuser, et il ne veut vraiment pas du manteau de Yamamoto.

Comme il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, connu pire.

Et hey, il sent encore ses doigts.

Tsuna ne prête aucune attention aux alentours, et Yamamoto consulte un cahier qui ressemble beaucoup à un cahier d'histoire, et peut être bien qu'il y aura une interrogation cet après midi.

Pas que la mémoire d'Hayato ait enregistré quoi que ce soit à ce sujet lors du cours précédent. De toute façon, réviser maintenant ne rimerait pas à grand chose, et Yamamoto fait assez de révisions de dernière minute pour deux.

Hayato s'approche du bord du toit, et extraie paquet de cigarettes et briquet de sa poche. Il tape le paquet contre la barre métallique bordant le toit d'un geste expérimenté, et une cigarette glisse entre ses doigts. Aussitôt, il glisse le carton de nouveau dans sa poche, pinçant les doigts juste assez pour retenir la cigarette sans l'écraser, et l'amène à ses lèvres dans le même geste rendu fluide par l'habitude.

Après, il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à l'allumer la brise, qui n'a rien d'une brise printanière vivifiante, et tout d'un relent d'hiver glacial, joue contre lui.

Finalement, le briquet rejoint les cigarettes dans sa poche, et il souffle un nuage de fumée grise dans l'air froid.

La nicotine et le goût de tabac envahissent sa gorge et ses poumons, ses épaules s'affaissent juste un peu, et sa posture perd un peu de son aura de méfiance permanente -parce qu'on ne peut faire confiance à rien.

Il ne bronche pas quand Yamamoto le rejoint au bord du toit, et pendant quelques minutes, tout est silencieusement reposant.

Ça ne dure pas.

Yamamoto lui jette regard en coin sur regard en coin, et il a ce sourire qui hurle qu'il a quelque chose à dire, mais qu'il ne sait pas exactement comment s'y prendre, donc si c'était possible de lui laisser quelques instants pour trouver la bonne formulation, ce serait génial. Bien que la plupart du temps, la personne en face pense simplement qu'il n'a rien à dire.

Les gens sont stupides.

"Pas de pendaison de crémaillère, alors ?"

Les insultes se bousculent dans la gorge d'Hayato, et un sourire vient malgré lui tordre le coin de ses lèvres. Il ravale le tout, et aspire un peu plus de nicotine.

En contre bas, la cour est pratiquement déserte, sauf pour quelques élèves qui reviennent de chez eux, ou d'avoir mangé à l'extérieur, et qui sont pratiquement tous en groupes de deux ou trois. Aucun courageux avec son bento là en bas.

"Bianci dit que toi et Hibari êtes ensembles."

De n'importe qui d'autre, sauf peut être Tsuna, ça sonnerait comme une accusation. Mais là, ça sonne juste comme une question.

Et bien sûr que Bianci a raconté sa vie à tout le monde, et que Bianci a sans doute décidé qu'ils étaient un couple avant même qu'ils ne le deviennent.

C'est perturbant, de penser Kyoya et couple dans la même phrase.

Finalement, relation particulière ne sonne pas si mal.

"Bianci se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas." Hypocrite, hurle la conscience d'Hayato. "Mais oui, on peut dire ça."

Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas l'embarrasser, et le mettre hors de lui.

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que Bianci a été dire.

Pas _vraiment_ besoin.

Et de toute façon, ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine de s'énerver, parce que Bianci ne ferait jamais que ce qu'elle veut, et ne dirait jamais que ce qu'elle a envie de dire. C'est Bianci, après tout.

- "Un jour je serais la meilleure assassin au monde ! Mais c'est un secret, Hayato. Un secret !"

"Mère a dit que tu devais être une lady, et te concentrer plus en classe."

"C'est pour ça que c'est un secret, Hayato, et que tu dois dire à personne que je m'entraîne."

"Je le dirais à personne."-

"Comment ça se passe ? Vous passez votre temps à vous battre ? Parce qu'Hibari n'est pas toujours ... C'est Hibari."

Encore quelque chose qui a tout pour être critique, et le ton sincèrement curieux de Yamamoto désarmant toute hostilité.

"En fait, en dehors d'ici, on ne se bat pas vraiment."

Le nettoyage des rues de Namimori façon carnivore ne compte pas. Yamamoto n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, il serait capable de s'inquiéter pour rien. Ou pire, de vouloir venir pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, et que personne n'est blessé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Ils discutent.

Ils regardent des films compliqués, et des séries idiotes.

Ils s'embrassent.

Et parfois, ça leur échappe, et ça laisse des traces rouges violacées dans le cou.

Ils vont se coucher et dorment ensemble.

Ils dînent ensemble.

Et le matin, Kyoya allume la cafetière, parce qu'il se lève presque toujours en premier. Et parfois, il le traîne à des réunions stratégiques avec Kusakabe.

Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne semble être une réponse satisfaisante, une réponse qu'Hayato a envie de donner, et qui comblera suffisamment la curiosité de l'autre, pour qu'il ne pose pas d'autres questions. Hayato hausse les épaules, et fume, et cherche la graine de malaise que suscitent toujours les questions chez lui, pour l'encourager à grandir, et à se transformer en énervement. C'est plus simple de s'énerver. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de trace de malaise, aujourd'hui. Parler de Kyoya ne le dérange pas vraiment. C'est perturbant.

Il a envie de parler du sourire qui ressemble à peine à un sourire, des yeux bleus qui ne sont pas toujours métalliques, des mains toujours chaudes. Il a envie d'expliquer que discuter avec Kyoya, c'est faire les trois quarts de la conversation, au début, et arracher des monosyllabes et des '_herbivore_', jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler. Mais que ce n'est un problème, parce que c'est Kyoya, et qu'il vaut la peine de faire un effort, et d'être patient.

En fait, Hayato se sent presque l'âme d'une fille. Une fille mièvre, et stupide, et amoureuse.

"On regarde des films. On mange ensemble."

Il hausse une épaule pour accompagner ses propos, et s'aperçoit avec incrédulité qu'il va bientôt se brûler les doigts avec sa cigarette. Encore une qu'il n'a pas vu passer.

"Il aime bien les polars."

"Pas les films d'action ?"

Hayato se donne le temps d'écraser ce qui reste sa dose de nicotine sur le sol, en s'accroupissant. Le mégot reste entre ses doigts, et il ne se relève pas. Finalement, Yamamoto comprend ce qu'il attend, et s'assoit par terre.

"Ceux qui ne sont pas trop stupides."

Pas trop herbivoriens.

"Quel était le problème, ce matin ?"

Le Gardien de la Tempête soupire bruyamment, et se demande si vraiment son budget ne peut pas s'étirer pour un paquet de cigarettes en plus, parce qu'il a besoin de nicotine. De la caféine pourrait presque faire l'affaire, et un café chaud serait définitivement le bienvenu en ce temps froid et douteux de début d'après midi.

Le silence dure une seconde de trop, ou la patience de Yamamoto touche à sa fin, parce qu'il reprend la parole avant qu'Hayato n'ait décidé d'une réponse qui ne lui donne pas envie de grincer des dents.

"Si tu as froid, on peut rentrer ?"

"Je n'ai pas froid."

"Mais tu trembles, Gokudera."

"Fous-moi la paix. Je n'ai pas froid."

Yamamoto lève les mains en signe d'apaisement, et renonce à se battre. Cette fois-ci, rien n'interrompt le cheminement de pensées d'Hayato, et il parvient à trouver un compromis, qui ne lui plaît qu'à moitié. Mais il ne grince pas des dents.

"Cavallone est un emmerdeur."

La pire espèce, en plus.

Ceux qui ont les meilleures intentions du monde.

Ceux qui s'imaginent que toutes les maisons doivent être accueillantes et heureuses, et qui hurlent au crime de lèse-majesté si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une raison pour que Dino ait voulu que Kyoya déménage.-

"Mais encore ?"

"Mais encore rien du tout. Il a été fouiller la vie d'Hibari, et il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a trouvé."

Le ton cassant ne cible pas Yamamoto, pour une fois. Hayato fusille le bord du toit des yeux, et son poing refermé frotte contre le béton, alors qu'il change d'appui, et se laisse glisser en arrière juste assez pour s'asseoir. Le sol est glacé, et il retient une injure vicieuse à l'encontre de la température, et du temps, et de cette journée merdique au possible.

"Et il a raison de ne pas avoir aimé ce qu'il trouvé ?"

"Ça te regarde parce que ?"

Yamamoto esquive le regard d'Hayato, en se concentrant sur l'horizon, et une de ses mains monte frotter sa tête juste au dessus de la nuque, machinalement.

"Non, ça ne me regarde pas, tu as raison, Gokudera. Désolé pour ça. C'est juste ... Il y a eu des rumeurs. Tu n'étais pas ici il y a quelques années, donc tu ne peux pas savoir, et de toute façon c'est assez vieux."

Les mots sont comme une douche froide, et brusquement, Hayato se rappelle que Yamamoto, lui, a sans doute été à la même école que Kyoya. Parce que la ville n'est pas si grande.

Et peut-être que Yamamoto et Tsuna ont connus aussi ce professeur qui entrait dans les toilettes des filles.

"Des rumeurs ?"

Le sourire de Yamamoto grimace. Parce qu'il est la seule personne au monde à pouvoir grimacer en continuant de sourire, et c'est comme si son sourire grimaçait, et il a l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

"Hibari se serait fait renvoyé de l'école un mois, et toutes sortes de rumeurs ont circulé. A l'époque, je crois même que certains pensaient qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Ce qui est ridicule, bien sûr, mais se faire renvoyer tout un mois, ça paraissait énorme, à l'époque."

Hayato sursaute, quand la voix du Dixième du Nom s'élève de juste derrière eux.

"Oh non. Non, non. Il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un. Tu ne te rappelles pas, Yamamoto ?"

Il n'y a pas de réponse, et c'est au tour de Tsuna de regarder loin devant. Yamamoto se déplace un peu, juste assez pour inclure Tsuna, et à eux trois, les adolescents forment un demi cercle ouvert vers le bord du toit, dos à la porte. Mais Hayato ne pense pas à la porte ouverte, par laquelle pourrait jaillir n'importe qui de mal intentionné, pas cette fois.

"Il a envoyé un instit à l'hôpital. Monsieur Mizuno. J'étais dans sa classe."

Les poings d'Hayato se serrent, et il les traine contre le béton glacé, pour ne rien dire. Pour ne pas demander si Tsuna sait pourquoi, pour le laisser continuer, parce que c'est bien la première fois qu'ils parlent de leurs enfances communes, de l'école. Ne pas demander si Tsuna était là, quand Kyoya a frappé de toutes ses forces le visage de l'adulte censé être responsable de trente gamins, l'adulte censé être quelqu'un de bien.

Mettre en doute la version de Kyoya n'est même pas une possibilité, parce que Kyoya est profondément, terriblement, complètement honnête, et absolu, et l'hypocrisie est bonne pour les herbivores.

Le silence s'étire, s'étire, s'étire.

Au point que c'est à se demander si la cloche n'est pas en panne, s'il n'y a pas une coupure de courant, quelque chose qui expliquerait que la pause déjeuner dure si longtemps. Le froid n'aide pas. Le temps passe toujours lentement, quand on a froid.

Puis Tsuna hausse les épaules, et penche la tête sur le côté.

"Hibari avait ses raisons. C'était injuste de le renvoyer de l'école."

Yamamoto ne dit rien. Il a l'air d'accord, et peut être qu'il se souvient de plus, que ce qu'il disait.

Hayato ne réalise pas qu'il a instinctivement hoché la tête, pour confirmer ce que Tsuna vient de dire; il se demande ce que ça fait, d'être renvoyé de l'école.

Décevoir des professeurs, il connaît.

-Parce que Bianci faisait toujours mieux, et elle écrivait lisiblement, elle, et devoir faire des pages et des pages de lignes d'écriture était ennuyeux à mourir, quand il y avait des maths à étudier, et des partitions à déchiffrer, et des tas de choses tellement plus passionnantes que des lignes et des lignes de lettres identiques, c'était à jeter son cahier à la tête du vieux professeur, avec son costume noir et sa barbe finement taillée. Mais on ne jette pas des cahiers à la tête des gens, quand on se conduit correctement. N'empêche qu'après, longtemps après, quand on en a plus, quand il n'y a pas d'école, pas de professeurs, et juste des bouquins, du papier, des crayons, et parfois même pas ça, et souvent même pas de bureau, ça manque.-

"Peut-être que c'est ça, que Dino a déterré. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, Gokudera ?"

Dire qu'Hayato pensait que Yamamoto avait épuisé son stock d'idioties pour la journée, ce matin.

Cavallonne s'inquiète, pour sûr. Mais pas pour le Gardien de la Tempête. Non, évidemment que non. Il s'inquiète pour un autre Gardien.

Parce que Kyoya apprécie tellement qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires.

Hayato n'aime pas ce qui ressort de la discussion -si on veut appeler ça une discussion- de tout à l'heure. C'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'il répond à Yamamoto, et ne se contente pas d'ignorer sa question avec un soupir agacé.

"Pas du tout. Pour reprendre tes mots, je pense que Dino n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a trouvé. Et qu'il ait raison ou pas, ne change rien au fait qu'il n'aurait pas du fouiller, et que l'endroit où vit Kyoya ne le regarde absolument pas. Pourquoi ? Vous vous inquiétez aussi ?"

Et le regard vert acide défie les deux autres de répondre.

En arrière plan, la cloche retentit.

Tsuna se lève.

"Bianci pense que vous êtes absolument parfaits ensemble, toi et Hibari. Et puis, ça ne change rien, non ?"

"Non, Dixième du Nom. Ça ne change rien."

Tsuna offre un large sourire lumineux, comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de la réponse de son futur bras droit, comme si tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et qu'il n'était pas à moitié terrifié par Hibari, et qu'il avait assez de confiance en lui pour croire que quelqu'un comme Hayato puisse lui rester loyal, rester son ami, tout en sortant avec quelqu'un comme Hibari. Il n'a pas l'air de penser que tout ça est voué à l'échec, et ça plus que tout, réchauffe le coeur d'Hayato, et lui rappelle encore une fois pourquoi Tsuna est le Dixième du Nom.

Tsuna tend ses deux mains en avant, une pour Yamamoto, et une pour Hayato, et juste cette fois, Hayato attrappe la main tendue, et laisse le Dixième du Nom l'aider à se relever.

Mais la discussion avec Yamamoto n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Il reprend la parole, alors que Tsuna part devant.

"Je ne comprends pas comment vous fonctionnez, mais ça ne me regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes tous les deux responsables et raisonnables. Est ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?"

Il n'y a que Yamamoto pour appeler Hibari raisonnable.

Et le Gardien de la Pluie n'attend même pas une réponse avant de continuer de parler; il y a quelque chose de triste dans son sourire, ce qui est du grand n'importe quoi, parce qu'est ce qu'il y a de triste ici, franchement.

"Même si je m'inquiétais, et que je posais des questions, tu dirais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et tu ne dirais rien, qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter ou pas. Donc il faut bien que je te fasse confiance, et que je fasse confiance à Hibari."

'En sachant que tu ne viendras pas me parler si ça ne va pas', est le sous-titre.

Yamamoto a retenu la leçon, ne pas se mêler des affaires de Gokudera, et Hayato devrait en être satisfait, il devrait vraiment. A la place, il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour répondre -parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre- c'est presque comme s'il culpabilisait, ce qui est encore plus stupide que toute cette discussion.

Évidemment qu'Hayato peut gérer sa vie amoureuse tout seul.

Après tout, il l'a fait pendant des années, et s'en est très bien sorti.

-A genoux sur le béton, rien qu'un dos à regarder partir, et mal partout, et mal au coeur, et foutues larmes qui ne s'arrêtent pas, c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, c'est rien. Sauf que ça marche pas de dire ça, et que ça fait mal, et bordel qui croit encore aux contes de fées et aux histoires d'amour heureuses, quand on a pas quinze ans, et personne pour tendre la main, dire debout, dire c'est pas la fin du monde, dire c'est pas grave, ça passe. Sauf que ça marche pas, de se dire ça tout seul, parce que pour l'instant, ça passe pas, et bordel, on peut même pas être amoureux quand on a pas quinze ans, mais on peut se retrouver sur le béton à chialer comme une gamine perdue dans un supermarché, sauf que la gamine a des parents et une maison à laquelle elle finira par rentrer-

Presque toujours très bien sorti.

... Il est là, non ? C'est suffisant.

C'est suffisant.

C'est suffisant, et ça ne l'est pas. Clairement, ça ne l'est pas, parce qu'il y a chose qui bloque dans sa tête, quelque chose énervé contre Yamamoto, parce que de quel droit cet abruti abandonne maintenant, et renonce maintenant à se mêler de sa vie, et faut il vraiment qu'Hayato lui épelle qu'ils sont amis, et qu'ils échangent des bracelets d'amitié, ou quelque chose ?

Ou quelque chose est une meilleure option pour la réputation d'Hayato. Et s'il ne veut pas que Yamamoto lui demande s'il a pris un coup sur la tête.

Le Gardien de la Pluie avance dans les couloirs comme si la discussion était terminée. Comme s'il pouvait se permettre d'avoir le dernier mot avec Hayato.

Tss.

"Je t'en parlerais, idiot."

Yamamoto s'immobilise. Il scrute le visage d'Hayato pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses yeux bruns ne s'illuminent pas, et son sourire est hésitant. Hayato pourrait aussi bien avoir parlé italien -ce qui tourne à l'obsession, ces temps-ci. Pas terrible, ça.

Donc, Hayato soupire lourdement, et s'explique.

"Si ça n'allait pas. Je t'en parlerais." répète t'il calmement, à mi voix dans le couloir qui résonne du bruit des élèves se précipitant en cours.

Un début de réalisation traverse les yeux bruns, comme une lumière au bout du tunnel.

Mais Hayato ne s'arrête pas là. Parce que quelque chose le travaille depuis tout à l'heure, et il faut que ça sorte.

"Et oui, Dino avait raison de ne pas aimer ce qu'il a trouvé. Mais ça ne rend pas sa manière de fouiller okay." ajoute t'il rapidement, avant de se remettre en mouvement, pour rejoindre le couloir de leur classe, et de se mêler aux autres, avant que Yamamoto ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le sourire lumineux, le sourire victorieux, et si stupidement reconnaissant, de Yamamoto. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés regrette déjà d'avoir parlé. Peut-être que c'était nécessaire, peut-être pas, mais au moins, Yamamoto a perdu son sourire artificiel.

Et entendre que Yamamoto a confiance en lui et en ses choix, est odieusement agréable. Rassurant aussi, mais ça, Hayato n'est pas près de l'admettre.

**ooooo**

Posé sur un coin de la table, le portable clignota, un flash bleu rapide à peine suffisant pour attirer l'attention de son propriétaire. Mais les cours de maths ne sont pas si importants quand on a fini les exercices de la leçon du jour, et qu'on a eu le temps de chercher au moins trois fois la démonstration du théorème du jour; sans prendre la peine d'être vraiment discrète, une main pale un peu trop grande attrape le téléphone, les longs doigts s'enroulent autour de l'appareil avec nonchalance, et habitude.

Après avoir déverrouiller le clavier, et valider la lecture du message, un seul mot s'affiche à l'écran. **Café**.

Hayato n'est pas vraiment surpris.

Kyoya ne voit juste pas l'intérêt des phrases. Ne l'a jamais vu. Ne le verra jamais. Enfin, Hayato travaille le dernier point activement depuis plusieurs mois -depuis qu'une certaine personne a jugé bon de lui ramener un Gardien du Nuage inconscient, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il repose son téléphone en faveur d'un crayon qui tournoie entre ses doigts, retenant à peine une fraction de son attention. Si le cours ne pouvait pas se traîner plus avant l'arrivée du message, d'une façon ou d'une autre ça a réussi à devenir pire. Le professeur est soporifique, et ses explications embrouillées. Si le Dixième du Nom n'arrive pas à suivre, c'est précisément à cause de ça. Le crayon d'Hayato prend de la vitesse, et une pauvre victime est appelée au tableau. Hayato a envie d'aller au tableau. Pour faire crisser la craie, et écrire trop vite. Hayato a envie d'une cigarette, aussi. Pourtant, il a eu sa dose de nicotine au déjeuner. Et c'est aussi bien qu'il n'aille pas au tableau, parce que comme sa conscience le lui rappelle en permanence, il a promis au Dixième du Nom de faire des efforts.

C'est plus facile avec de la nicotine supplémentaire.

Et des vêtements secs et chauds.

Il a presque envie de planter là la promesse de caféine, et de rentrer à l'appartement pour une douche brûlante, des vêtements qui ne seraient pas encore humides du déluge de ce matin, et une cigarette sur le rectangle de béton pompeusement appelé balcon.

Pas qu'il se défile.

Après tout, il est curieux de ce qui s'est passé avec Dino. Pas inquiet. Ou nerveux, vu ce que la dernière discussion avec Dino a donné. Il est juste curieux.

Et s'il se le répète suffisamment, il arrivera à s'en convaincre.

Encore un peu, et la vitesse du crayon fera siffler l'air.

Il pose sa tête sur son bras replié, en travers du cahier, et le regard tourné vers le crayon entre les doigts de son autre main.

Il se dit qu'il va réfléchir à ce qu'il fera quand ça sonnera, quand c'est tout vu. (Il se dit qu'il devrait y réfléchir un peu plus.)

A la place, il perfectionne la façon dont il va annoncer au Dixième du Nom qu'il reste à l'école après les cours. C'est la première fois, cette semaine. C'est rare que ça arrive, parce que la fin d'après midi se prête bien aux entraînements de Reborn, et aux séances de travail scolaire en groupe, au bénéfice du Dixième du Nom, et de Yamamoto, puisque celui-ci s'est incrusté de manière définitive. Kyoya a ses rondes à faire, et son propre entraînement. Et des trucs de carnivore que les herbivores tel que Hayato ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Dont la gestion du comité de discipline. Mais Hayato ne veut même pas commencer à comprendre ça, merci bien.-

Il a besoin d'une cigarette.

Il a envie d'une cigarette.

Juste le temps de se poser. De marquer la fin des cours.

S'accorder le luxe de perdre cinq minutes à fumer.

Mais le cours n'en finit pas, et les mouvements répétitifs du crayon entre ses doigts l'ennuient, sans qu'il ait l'énergie de trouver autre chose à faire. Autant dire que trouver la force de volonté de se concentrer sur le cours relève de l'impossible; la voix du professeur pourrait aussi bien être à l'autre bout du couloir. Ou dans une autre galaxie très très lointaine.

S'impatienter, il ne faut pas, jeune padawan.

Finir en temps et en heure, le cours fera.

Et pas une seconde avant, damn.

Hayato s'ennuie.

Il rêve presque autant d'une douche que d'une clope, en fait.

Il tourne la tête de l'autre côté, vers les fenêtres. Vers Tsuna, qui est l'image même du désespoir. Ce qui est normal en cours de mathématiques. L'adolescent continue d'écrire lentement, donc il n'est pas au plus bas. Ou peut être qu'il en a juste assez de devoir déchiffrer l'écriture d'Hayato ou de Yamamoto quand il leur emprunte leurs cours. De temps en temps, les yeux caramels s'égarent en direction du centre de la classe, et de Kyoko. Puis il regarde nerveusement autour de lui, et une fois assuré que tout est normal, qu'il n'y a pas de Reborn dans un coin ou un autre, pas de grenade rose aux environs, il se concentre à nouveau sur le tableau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparaît l'instant d'après. Quand Tsuna réalise qu'il est encore plus paumé qu'avant sur l'exercice qu'ils sont en train de résoudre.

Hayato ferme les yeux.

Le crayon ralentit, et finalement s'immobilise entre son index et son majeur.

Il ne le sait pas, mais son voisin de droite fixe l'objet cylindrique des yeux, l'air vaguement émerveillé, et la bouche entrouverte.

La sonnerie retentit, et c'est tout simplement cruel, parce qu'Hayato venait de trouver un moyen joignant l'utile à l'agréable de passer le temps, et qu'il n'a pas assez dormi cette nuit. Hayato n'a jamais assez dormi la nuit. C'est une de ses constantes, parce que dormir limite le nombre d'heures dans une journée, et c'est totalement impratique.

Heureusement, tout va s'arranger sur ce point. On lui a promis du café, après tout. La motivation nécessaire pour bouger revient brutalement dans son corps fatigué, et il se lève en refermant livre et cahier.

Il a pris une décision.

Une autre décision que choisir entre raccompagner Tsuna chez lui, _ou_ rester ici et se rendre en salle du comité de discpline.

Ses affaires de cours sont fourrées dans son sac, et il garde son téléphone à la main. En suivant Yamamoto et Tsuna dans les couloirs, il envoie distraitement un message en réponse à celui qu'il a reçu il y a presque une demie heure.

**Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il soit toujours là quand je reviens**.

Yamamoto, Tsuna et Gokudera ont suffisamment traîné pour éviter la bousculade de sortie des classes, et ils descendent tranquillement dans la couloir. L'accrochage avec Ryohei dans la cour, ne mérite pas d'être mentionné, car Kyoko est intervenue avant même qu'Hayato ait le temps de s'énerver. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison du Dixième du Nom est calme, Yamamoto et Tsuna discute du cours de maths qui vient d'avoir lieu, du professeur, et de là, dérivent sur les rumeurs concernant la prof de musique. Hayato se garde sagement d'intervenir, parce qu'à la vérité, il l'a vu au bras du professeur de sports en faisant les courses l'autre jour. Qui dit sport, dit baseball, et Hayato refuse de prendre le risque d'avoir un replay de ce matin.

"Tu veux entrer un moment, Gokudera ?"

Il se force à ne pas tressaillir, parce qu'il devrait alors admettre qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Merci, mais je vais y aller. Bonne soirée, Dixième du Nom !"

Deux '_bonne soirée'_ font écho au sien, et il repart en direction de l'école.

Il sort une cigarette et son briquet, et ne s'arrête qu'un instant, pour allumer le bâton blanc. Après la première bouffée de nicotine, il accélère le pas, et enfouit une de ses mains dans sa poche de veste. Le tissu est encore désagréablement froid et mouillé, et le bout de papier qui traine là pour une raison ou une autre, n'est pas récupérable, boule de pâte informe. La cigarette a le temps de se consumer entièrement avant qu'il ne passe le portail d'entrée de l'école, mais pas de beaucoup.

Les salles de classe sont toutes vides, et ça a quelque chose de déprimant. Il n'y aucun club actif , aujourd'hui, rien que le club d'athlétisme, dans le stade derrière, et le club de natation, à deux rues d'ici.

Une école déserte, c'est trop grand, trop froid, trop silencieux. Les escaliers résonnent pour le moindre bruit, si minuscule soit-il. Les salles de classe se ressemblent toutes, et les dessins sur les tableaux laissés par des élèves peu scrupuleux ne ressemblent à rien, dans le jeu d'ombre du soleil couchant.

Finalement, quand il arrive dans le couloir de la salle du comité de discipline, il regrette presque d'être revenu. Les éclats d'une voix familière, avec un léger accent italien, envahit l'espace.

Hayato se sent vide.

Et il a froid.

C'est la fatigue. C'est forcément la fatigue.

Évidemment que ça n'est pas une erreur d'être là, et qu'il ne va pas rentrer à l'appartement juste à cause d'une impression. Il avance jusqu'à la porte, se fige. Hésite. Il essaie de ne pas écouter ce que dit Dino, de ne pas entendre les '_n'est-ce pas Kyoya'_ lancés nonchalamment. Ça ne ressemble pas à Hayato d'hésiter comme ça, comme une fille de drama, et ça l'énerve. Sauf que ses doigts n'ont pas de crayon pour se distraire, cette fois-ci. Il frappe à la porte, avec le dos de l'index et du majeur, deux coups rapides, et il entre. Aussitôt, l'odeur de café le submerge, sa lassitude fond comme neige au soleil. Kyoya -assis au bureau, l'air très sérieux- et Dino -vautré sur le sofa de la salle, désespérément souriant- sont gratifiés d'à peine un coup d'œil, et d'une esquisse de signe de tête. Il y a des priorités, dans la vie. Le silence qui a brusquement pris d'assaut la pièce à son entrée n'en fait pas partie. Les gobelets blancs à côté de la carafe de café lui tendent les bras.

La première gorgée est un délice corsé et parfait.

Hayato soupire de plaisir.

Il va falloir qu'il se renseigne sur l'anniversaire de Kusakabe, et qu'il économise pour l'occasion.

Les longs doigts s'enroulent autour du gobelet, et si ça brûle un peu, c'est une bonne brûlure. Hayato s'appuie contre la table, à côté de la cafetière, et il patiente. La salle est chauffée, il y a du café, et Kyoya a l'air à peu près normal. Une pendule égrène les secondes, sur un des murs.

"Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi." finit par signaler Hayato, juste avant de finir son gobelet et s'en resservir un aussitôt. Le café en fin d'après midi n'est sans doute pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. Tant pis. Dormir ne sert à rien, de toute façon.

Il y a une ombre de sourire qui passe fugitivement sur le visage du chef de comité de discipline, qui penche un peu plus la tête, et fait semblant de s'appliquer de son mieux sur le rapport sur le quota de livres abîmés du CDI au dernier trimestre.

Hayato le déteste.

Parce qu'il est très mature, il se hisse sur la table, et s'assoit en tailleur après avoir déposé son sac de cours à côté de lui. Il se place dos au mur, et sort ses devoirs. Inutile de perdre davantage de temps.

Dino joue sur son téléphone portable, en levant régulièrement la tête pour vérifier que la situation n'évolue pas.

Ce qui perdure pendant une tasse de café et demi, soit une vingtaine de minutes.

"Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec la situation actuelle." dit le blond.

"Moi non plus." s'empresse de dire Hayato, prenant le temps de s'étirer sous le regard interrogateur de Dino, avant de continuer. "Il n'y a presque plus de café, et j'aimerais bien rentrer avant ce soir minuit."

"Arrête de râler, herbivore." intervient Hibari, d'une voix faussement distraite, alors que ses yeux brillent d'amusement.

"Tu pourrais y mettre du tien, toi aussi. Parce que je pourrais résumer la situation, mais je m'en voudrais de gâcher vos effets dramatiques."

Et longs.

Longs.

Lonnnnngs.

Est-ce que s'observer en chien de faïence pendant une demi heure est vraiment nécessaire à la discussion ? A n'importe quelle discussion, dans la vraie vie ?

Hayato leur donne jusqu'à la fin de ses exercices. Ceux qu'il est sur le point de finir.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir, Gokudera ?"

Dino a posé son téléphone. Et si la voix est aussi souriante et aimable que d'ordinaire, les yeux bruns sont froids, et le sourire caractéristique du blond, artificiel.

"Que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas."

"Oh ?"

Il y a de la moquerie dans cette onomatopée, une moquerie coupante comme un morceau de verre.

Kyoya referme calmement son crayon, et le pose sur le côté. Il souffle sur ce qu'il vient d'écrire, pour sécher l'encre tout à fait.

"Hayato n'est pas totalement stupide." Dit il sans quitter son document des yeux.

On appelle ça un compliment, en carnivorien. Et si ça sous-entend que Hayato a parfaitement compris que Cavallone avait été se renseigner sur Kyoya, dans le dos de Kyoya, puis l'avait confronté avec autant de maladresse et de bêtise que possible, alors oui, Hayato n'est pas stupide. Tss.

Le Gardien de la Tempête lève les yeux au ciel, et retourne à ses exercices presque finis mais pas tout à fait.

Dino souffle bruyamment, et jette son téléphone sur la table basse située près du canapé. L'objet glisse sur le revêtement plastique abîmé, et s'immobilise avant d'atteindre le bord, mais le blond s'est quand même jeté en avant pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne chute. De dépit, ou par manque de confiance en la table basse, il s'assoit par terre, dos contre le canapé, et étend ses bras sur le bord de celui-ci, tête rejetée en arrière, observant le plafond.

"C'est pour ça, que tu as refusé mon aide et que tu vis chez lui, donc ? Arrête d'esquiver le sujet, Kyoya."

"Vous n'êtes pas censés avoir eu trois cent trente fois le temps de discuter de ça, depuis ce matin ? Ce n'était pas le problème majeur ? Mais comment est-ce que vous vous débrouillez ? De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé, depuis ce matin ?"

Pourtant, ils avaient l'air bien partis pour discuter, ce matin, et personne n'est tombé du toit, aujourd'hui.

Peut-être que Kyoya est allé en cours, et a planté là Dino jusqu'à la fin des cours.

"Cela ne te regarde pas, Gokudera."

Ce qui est génial, c'est que les allées et venues de Kyoya, ses relations, concernent Cavallone, par contre.

Hayato fait un vague signe de la main en guise de réponse, et ramasse ses affaires de physique pour sortir le livre que sa classe étudie en littérature. Parce que, comme si c'était à Cavallone de décider qu'est-ce qui regarde qui.

"Kyoya ..."

Il y a de la lassitude, dans la voix du blond. Mais c'est Hayato qui a le café. Peut être qu'il y a une justice en ce monde, finalement.

"Je fais confiance à Hayato."

Le cœur du plus jeune des trois rate un battement, et un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce qui est complètement stupide, et il dit à son cœur d'arrêter ses idioties, que ce n'est pas nouveau, que bien sûr, que Kyoya lui fait confiance. Les phrases sous ses yeux perdent leur sens, et les symboles dansent sur la page. Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et se mord l'intérieur de la bouche.

"A lui, mais pas à moi, c'est ça, Kyoya ?"

Le carnivore sourit, et il n'y a rien de bienveillant ou d'amical dans ce sourire.

"Oui."

Ce simple mot, prononcé sur un ton indifférent, foudroie Dino, qui se lève d'un bond pour faire complètement face au chef du comité de discipline.

"Si c'est parce que je suis allé voir tes parents sans t'en parler, c'est injuste, Kyoya. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

Les yeux bleu sont tout métal et hostilité. Mais leur propriétaire ne dit rien, reste aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Il attend.

Hayato prend sur lui pour ne rien dire, ne pas broncher, ne pas aller s'asseoir à côté de Kyoya, et lui proposer de rentrer. Il a envie d'exploser quelque chose, mais ça n'avancerait à rien. Ce ne serait pas une bonne stratégie.

Le silence s'installe pendant presque une minute.

"Tu as déjà dit ça."

"Parce que je le pense. Ils ne te traitent pas correctement. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec eux. Tu ne peux pas non plus vivre avec Gokudera, ce n'est pas une solution."

L'expression tracassée de Dino est terrible de sincérité. Il oublie qu'il n'y a que quelques années qui les séparent. Qu'il n'est pas tellement plus adulte.

Kyoya se lève, abandonnant là dossier et crayon. Il attrape sa veste, l'enfile.

"Tu vas encore fuir ?"

La voix fatiguée, et le sourire ironique de Dino ne lui vont pas. Sur la table basse, son portable vibre, mais il n'y prête aucune attention.

"Tu vas encore me parler comme à un herbivore, Dino Cavallone ?"

Les yeux bleus sont froids, et Kyoya est pâle, comme si la discussion l'avait épuisé. Une boule de plumes jaune, jaillit d'un recoin derrière la porte de la salle, et se précipite sur l'épaule du Gardien du Nuage. Il tourne la tête, et contemple l'oiseau un moment.

Et Hayato...

Hayato ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait là. Cavallone est très clair quand à ce qu'il pense de lui. Et le Gardien de la Tempête n'est pas étonné qu'il n'ait aucune confiance en lui. Aucun adulte sain d'esprit ne lui ferait confiance pour quoi que ce soit. Il est trop instable, trop hostile, et n'arrive pas à grand chose. N'arrivait pas à grand chose, avant Tsuna. Il n'est pas fiable, et il comprend ça.

Malgré ça, Kyoya lui fait confiance.

Ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Et le Gardien du Nuage n'a rien trouvé de suffisant pour ne pas lui faire confiance. C'est plus que ce qu'Hayato peut dire de la plupart des gens qu'il a connu avant d'arriver ici.

Au final, ça ne change rien. Bien sûr.

"Vous êtes jeunes, je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez, mais ça ne va pas tenir. Vous n'allez pas tenir, et tu finiras à la rue, Kyoya, ou pire, tu retourneras vivre chez ta famille, et ce sera pire qu'avant."

Kyoya ne dit rien. Il fixe de nouveau Hibird du regard, comme si tous les secrets du monde étaient inscrits sur l'une des plumes jaunes. Hayato ferme son livre, sans avoir avancé d'une page depuis qu'il l'a sorti. Il déplie ses jambes, grimace en sentant sa circulation sanguine se remettre en place, et saute à terre sans attendre. Il ravale l'envie de s'étirer. Mais il n'arrive pas à empêcher les mots sur sa langue de se bousculer, et de sortir, finalement, même s'il ne voulait pas intervenir, à la base. Même s'il a l'impression d'être l'intrus.

"Tu dis que tu es son ami, Cavallone."affirme t'il, et il lève une main pour interrompre le plus vieux avant même qu'il ne commence à parler. "Donc si ça arrive, tu seras là pour lui, non ? Parce que tu sous entends que tu le laisserais à la rue, ou retourner là-bas. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a raison de ne pas te faire confiance ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas abandonner un ami juste parce que tu n'approuves pas ses choix ? Ou juste parce que tu ne peux pas me sentir, et que je suis une partie du problème ?"

L'expression du blond est stupéfaite. Il dévisage l'adolescent, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence, et que celui-ci venait de parler mandarin.

Mais Hayato n'a pas fini. Ses yeux gris verts sont presque aussi métalliques que ceux de son petit ami.

"Kyoya" et il s'accorde une seconde pour insister sur le prénom, et s'émerveiller encore une fois d'être assez proche du Gardien du Nuage pour utiliser ce prénom, "est le bienvenu. Il peut rester aussi longtemps qu'il le veut."

Il ne pense même pas 'chez moi', parce que ce n'est même pas ça. C'est plus quelque part dans sa poitrine, un endroit où ça fait presque mal tellement c'est intense, et ça ressemble plus à 'dans ma vie', qu'à 'chez moi'. Et quand la première fois qu'il l'a dit, même la première fois, Kyoya l'a cru. Avec méfiance, avec hostilité, mais il l'a cru, et le croit toujours, sauf que maintenant, il n'y a plus de méfiance et d'hostilité. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Kyoya, et c'est plus parfait que ce qu'Hayato avait jamais imaginé.

Si ça ne dure pas ...

Eh bien, lui et Kyoya ont déjà discutés de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont les premiers concernés, après tout. Peut-être pas les seuls concernés, oui. Mais les autres ... peuvent accepter leur choix. Et sinon, tant pis pour eux.

A l'autre bout de la salle, près de la porte, le chef du comité de discipline sourit.

Dino soupire, et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Son portable continue de vibrer à intervalles réguliers, et il lui jette un coup d'oeil agacé, comme si l'objet était le responsable de toute la situation.

Et le blond passera le reste de la soirée, et pas mal de temps après, à se demander pourquoi Kyoya s'était ouvert à Gokudera. A se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait attendu les réponses derrière les attitudes étranges du Gardien du Nuage, plutôt que d'aller chercher lui-même les réponses. A se demander comment les mots de Gokudera pouvaient sonner aussi justes, aussi suffisants, quand Dino savait qu'il était celui qui avait raison, celui qui avait un point de vue adulte et sensé.

Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il peut dire, c'est

"Okay. Okay... Je continue de penser que ça ne donnera rien de bon, mais tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, Kyoya, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suppose qu'en tant qu'ami, si tu m'accordes ça, il faut bien que je fasse avec. Soyez prudents sur le chemin, et rentrez bien ..."

Dino ramasse son téléphone et son manteau avec le col en fausse fourrure, et s'arrête quelques instants pour contempler la scène, le sourire de Kyoya, et les bras croisés de Gokudera. Il secoue la tête, sourit, parce que Dino sourit toujours, c'est ce qu'il fait. Puis il sort de la salle en passant à côté de Kyoya, en souriant toujours. Il garde son téléphone à la main, mais n'y répond pas avant d'être dehors.

Dans la salle qu'il vient de quitter, Hayato ramasses ses affaires, et soupire en constatant qu'il pleut, dehors.

"Hibird rentre avec nous, ce soir ?"

Le sourire de Kyoya s'élargit un peu plus.

"Arrête de trainer, herbivore."

Hayato lève un sourcil, et décide de ne pas faire remarquer à cause de qui ils sont toujours à l'école à une heure aussi tardive. C'est presque le début de soirée. Il sort dans le couloir, et se retourne pour voir Kyoya éteindre la lumière, et fermer la porte à clé.

"Comme ça, tu me fais confiance, carnivore ?"

Hayato essaie d'avoir l'air confiant, d'utiliser une voix amusée, et légère, sauf que ça coince quelque part dans sa gorge, peu importe combien il se dit que ça n'est pas si important que ça. Enfin, la confiance de Kyoya est importe. Qu'il l'accorde ou non à Hayato n'est pas si important que ça. Parce qu'il n'est pas toujours quelqu'un de très fiable.

La voix d'Hayato empeste l'incrédulité, comme si c'était réellement impossible que quelqu'un comme Kyoya lui fasse confiance.

Soudain, l'autre est dans son espace personnel, et leurs respirations se mélangent. Les yeux bleus n'ont plus grand chose de métallique, et Hayato ne peut plus bouger, de peur de s'en détacher.

"Oui."

La respiration de Hayato se fige dans ses poumons, et avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser, Kyoya l'embrasse, et une main brûlante se glisse dans sa nuque, plaquant quelques mèches de cheveux trop longues contre la peau.

Hibird vole autour de leurs têtes en silence, et on pourrait presque avoir l'impression que le minuscule oiseau sourit, si ce n'était pas impossible pour un oiseau de sourire.

**ooooo**

Quand ils sortent du bâtiment, il fait nuit noire.

Et il pleut.

Il pleut. Fort. Style déluge.

Mais ça ne suffit pas à effacer le sourire des deux Gardiens Vongola qui marchent sous la pluie, main dans la main, un pan de veste étendu aussi d'une boule de plumes jaunes, alors qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

* * *

_Dino est bourré de bonnes intentions, mais parfois, il oublie de qui il parle. Ou peut-être qu'il ne connait juste pas assez Kyoya pour savoir de quoi il parle. Et puis il est maladroit. Et il manque de subtilité.  
Et écrire avec lui est terrible. _

_C'est donc le dernier chapitre de Déluge. _

_Il reste un épilogue. _

_Qui ne devrait pas être en retard, mais je ne promets rien, désolée.  
_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire Déluge ^^_


	17. Soleil

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Et trois ans plus tard, quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'Hayato et Kyoya ... Mais c'est en pleine journée, cette fois-ci.

_Merci infiniment à Tsu, pour son soutien, et son incroyable patience et gentillesse. _

_Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Le début de l'été a été difficile. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Soleil**

Quand il ouvre la porte, il ne la reconnaît pas avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

Elle regardait quelque chose par dessus son épaule, peut-être la rue.

Elle est toute jolie, dans sa robe d'été qui descend sagement aux genoux, et le sac en tissu crème à son bras. Haru avait exactement ce genre de sac, lors du diner il y a une semaine -le sac à un bras, et Yamamoto à l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas Haru, qui est venue sonner à la porte d'Hayato, cette fin d'après midi. L'inconnue fait presque deux têtes de moins que lui, et ses cheveux sont courts, juste assez longs pour effleurer le bas de sa nuque. Puis elle tourne la tête, et la mémoire de Hayato n'a pas même un doute.

Ce sont les yeux.

Hayato n'a pas oublié cette nuance de bleu là, parce qu'il côtoie la même, avec un éclat un rien plus métallique, tous les jours. La gamine a changé. Pas qu'elle soit tellement plus grande, en fait, ou si différente. Les cheveux courts lui vont bien, mais ne ressemblent pas à la pré-adolescente dont Hayato se souvient. Ses mains sont crispées sur un morceau de papier chiffonné, auquel elle jette un coup d'oeil précipitamment, avant de lever à nouveau les yeux sur Hayato.

Elle se mord la lèvre nerveusement, et croise les bras, froissant le tissu léger de sa robe.

Elle, n'a pas l'air de se souvenir d'Hayato, mais c'est compréhensible.

"Bonjour, je cherche ... On m'a dit que Kyoya Hibari vit ici ?"

Elle s'interrompt, et déglutit, force ses épaules à se décontracter, force un sourire sur ses lèvres, et voir les yeux de Kyoya aussi inquiets, aussi intimidés, a quelque chose de perturbant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient donc chercher ?

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la dévisager, en contemplant ses options. Il se demande s'il devrait répondre qu'aucun Kyoya Hibari ne vit ici, fermer la porte et retourner à son rapport de voyage.

Elle n'a rien dit, quand son frère a disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain, il y a quelques années. Elle n'est pas venue poser de questions, à ce moment là. Ni elle, ni ses parents n'ont fait quoi que ce soit. A part sans doute soupirer de soulagement. Et peu importe ce que ses parents pouvaient lui avoir dit, peu importe ce qu'ils disaient, elle aurait du poser des questions, parce qu'elle vivait avec Kyoya, et même sans lien de sang, ça aurait du changer quelque chose à ce moment là. Pas maintenant. Maintenant, c'est à la fois trop tard et trop tôt.

Hayato aimerait pouvoir la détester. Sauf que c'est difficile d'en vouloir à une gamine à peine grandie, qui a l'air tellement incertaine, et tellement déterminée, en attendant sa réponse. Une gamine qui a les yeux de Kyoya, à une nuance près. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était capable de résister à ces yeux-là, ou de les détester plus de quelques secondes.

"Oui, il vit ici. Mais il n'est pas là, pour le moment."

Elle baisse les yeux, et la défaite est partout dans sa posture, exsude de ses épaules abaissées, et de ses bras qui se resserrent un peu plus.

Mais Hayato ne dit pas au revoir, et ne ferme pas la porte. Il retient un soupir, et essaie de ne pas parler, de ne rien dire de stupide. Parce qu'il va dire quelque chose de stupide, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de ramener la situation à la relation qu'il a avec Bianci, et que ça doit compter pour quelque chose, qu'ils arrivent de nouveau à se faire confiance sans alcool, ces jours-ci. Et la gamine en face de lui n'a jamais empoisonné Kyoya, ou essayer activement de le tuer.

-Pas que Bianci ait essayé de tuer Hayato. Elle l'a juste utilisé comme cobaye pour tester son talent à transformer le moindre œuf au plat en arme mortelle contre tout organisme vivant. Talent qui est donc largement surestimé, puisque Hayato n'est même pas affaibli de cette période là. Enfin, à part les crampes réflexes, quand il croise le regard de sa sœur. Mais c'est un réflexe inconscient. Ça ne compte pas.-

Sa main lâche le bord de la porte, et quand ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux, ils arrachent l'élastique qui les retenait. Tant pis pour le rapport.

"Il devrait rentrer tout à l'heure. Tu peux entrer pour l'attendre, si tu veux."

Hayato sait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on décide pour lui s'il pouvait pardonner Bianci, ou non, et s'il lui a claqué la porte au nez plusieurs fois, c'était sa décision, au moins. Il ne retirera pas le droit à son amant de claquer la porte au nez d'une petite sœur qui n'a jamais voulu de son frère avant.

Il s'efface, dos au mur, pour la laisser passer.

Refuser, pour passer plus tard ne semble même pas avoir effleurer l'esprit de la fille comme une possibilité existante, et peut être qu'elle a peur qu'en revenant plus tard, il n'y ait plus la moindre trace de ce qu'elle est venue chercher ici. Elle défait la bride de ses chaussures, et les abandonne devant le casier à chaussure, seul meuble de l'entrée. Quand elle lève la tête, Hayato est passée devant elle, et la dévisage à nouveau, les mains dans les poches de son jean déchiré, les sourcils froncés, et les lèvres pincées. Elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas du repartir, mais quand elle serre les poings, un froissement de papier lui rappelle pourquoi elle est là, et elle prend le temps de le défroisser, et de le lisser entre ses paumes, comme pour se rassurer.

Hayato ne dit rien, et se dirige vers la pièce principale, au bout du couloir. Cet appartement-ci est presque deux fois plus grand que celui dans lequel ils vivaient jusqu'il y a un an et demi, et c'est un changement appréciable, si nécessaire. Au bout du couloir, la pièce est inondée de soleil, et il y fait étouffant, malgré le ventilateur qui bourdonne. Il y a un ordinateur portable qui tourne, sur un coin d'une table basse au centre de la pièce, à laquelle le Gardien de la Tempête s'installe, en tailleur. La sœur de Kyoya reste à l'entrée de la pièce, indécise quand à l'attitude à adopter, et pendant un moment, Hayato la laisse mariner.

Il prend pitié d'elle quand il la surprend à mordiller encore sa lèvre, et indique d'un signe de tête qu'elle peut s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il devrait sans doute lui proposer un verre d'eau, ou une tasse thé, mais Kyoya est celui qui sait faire le thé ici, et Hayato est celui qui devrait s'abstenir d'essayer. (Quelque chose en rapport avec le temps d'infusion, et sa manie d'utiliser un micro ondes pour chauffer l'eau). Sans même parler de la température qui rend totalement inepte l'idée même de faire bouillir de l'eau.

Rapport enregistré, crypté, et remis à plus tard, Hayato essaie d'avoir l'air occupé, suffisamment occupé pour ne pas à avoir à faire la conversation. Sauf que c'est dur de se concentrer avec cette quasi-inconnue en face de lui.

Peut-être qu'il devrait prévenir Kyoya.

Mais son portable est sur un des comptoirs de la cuisine, abandonné lors d'une quête de café glacé, et il n'a pas envie de laisser cette fille seule dans une pièce chez lui, pour l'instant.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, les yeux bleus restent baissés sur les mains de leur propriétaire, ne se levant que brièvement pour observer Hayato. Elle rougit à chaque fois qu'il la surprend à regarder, et apparaît terriblement mal à l'aise.

"Pose ta question. Je ne mords pas."

En tout cas, pas les adolescentes à peine matures.

La conscience d'Hayato signale qu'il aurait pu prendre un ton moins cassant, et bien sûr, il aurait pu. Mais il n'est pas gentil à ce point. Et tous ces regards en coin commencent à l'énerver.

"Est-ce que ça ne vous intrigue pas, pourquoi je cherche votre colocataire ? Ou qui je suis ?"

A ça, Hayato ne peut que sourire, et se planquer derrière son écran pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il soupire par le nez, à son bénéfice, et dans sa grande magnanimité, la même qui l'a poussé à abandonner son report pour aller répondre à la porte, quand il ne fait jamais ça pendant un rapport, lui répond.

"Parce que je sais qui tu es. Et je ne t'aime pas."

La gamine pourrait aussi bien avoir été giflé. Ses joues sont deux tâches rouges, mais impossible de dire si c'est de la colère, ou de l'embarras d'être ici. Ses yeux écarquillés se détournent finalement, et elle se mord à nouveau la lèvre. Si elle continue, ça va saigner.

La franchise est une qualité brutale.

Ses mains sur ses genoux se tordent et se crispent, et elle semble avoir retrouvé un peu de courage, parce qu'elle reprend la parole.

"Est-ce qu'il se souvient de moi ?"

La gamine, n'a jamais eu l'air aussi petite et vulnérable. C'est injuste.

Hayato ne répond pas, au début, et se contente de l'observer. Mais il a beau observer, il ne trouve pas de réponse. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut penser qu'un frère peut oublier l'existence de sa sœur ? La rayer avec un coup de blanco, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? On peut faire semblant, comme elle l'a fait pendant des années, après tout. On n'oublie pas sa petite soeur, peu importe comment celle-ci se comporte, peu importe les parents. On n'oublie quelqu'un à côté de qui on a grandi. A côté de qui on a espéré grandir avec.

Kyoya ne donne pas dans les faux-semblants, et la question semble tellement stupide, tellement futile.

-Mais est-ce qu'il peut en toute honnêteté prétendre qu'il ne s'est jamais, jamais demandé si Bianci l'avait oublié ? Que lors de longues nuits dans des lieux incongrus desquels il ne veut pas se rappeler, quand tout était silencieux, ou juste à peu près calme, il n'a pas pensé à sa grande sœur, et ne s'est pas demandé, dans sa tête, juste l'espace d'un instant, si elle se rappelait de lui ?-

Peut-être qu'il aurait du écouter de la musique, pour ne pas entendre la sonnette, et ne pas aller ouvrir. Si elle veut vraiment voir Kyoya, elle serait revenue, si personne n'avait ouvert.

Hayato ne peut pas faire autrement que de la regarder dans les yeux pour répondre, et il ne se rend pas compte que son visage a une expression froide, presque hostile, et que ses yeux sont trop perçants, trop clairs, que c'est comme passer aux rayons X que de sentir ce regard sur soi. Les mains de la gamine se couvrent peu à peu de traces d'ongles disgracieuses.

"Bien sûr. Kyoya ne t'a pas oublié."

Parfois, juste parfois, il parle même d'elle. Il s'arrange toujours pour que le comité de discipline veille sur elle de loin. Même s'il n'est plus directement à la tête dudit comité, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

"Il vous a parlé de moi ?" demande t'elle, mais c'est juste la manière la plus subtile, et la plus polie qu'elle a trouvé pour demander comment Hayato -ce type un peu punk avec ses cheveux gris blancs, et son jean déchiré- a su qui elle était avec juste un regard. Il n'a aucun point commun avec le grand frère dont elle se souvient, mais après tout, elle ne connaissait pas son grand frère, cet étranger qui vivait à la maison comme s'il faisait partie de la famille, parce qu'il aurait du en faire partie.

Hayato hausse une épaule, sans détourner les yeux.

Il n'a pas envie de lui parler de Kyoya. Elle devra attendre qu'il rentre. Elle a bien attendu plusieurs années avant de le chercher, elle peut attendre un peu plus longtemps.

"Je ne t'ai pas oublié, moi non plus. Pas qu'on se soit vraiment rencontrés, c'est vrai. C'était un hiver, il y a quelques années. Tu devrais te souvenir de cet hiver là."

Il n'en parle pas pour la tester, mais maintenant que c'est dit, il guette sa réaction. Si elle est là aujourd'hui, alors elle doit sans doute savoir pourquoi elle devrait ce souvenir de cet hiver là, parce que c'est l'hiver durant lequel Kyoya n'est jamais rentré, pour elle.

Peut-être même qu'elle a été intriguée. Qu'elle s'est posée des questions. En tout cas, elle n'était pas venue chercher de réponses, à l'époque, alors qu'elle était dans la même école que Kyoya. Ça n'aurait pas été très compliqué, à l'époque. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et ressasser le passé ne sert à rien.

"Je m'en souviens." dit elle, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui continuent de se tordre. Elle parait prête à bondir et s'enfuir en courant, mais elle ne le fait pas, et l'effort que ça lui demande la fait presque trembler.

"Je ne prendrais pas de message, si tu t'en vas maintenant."

A ça, elle relève la tête, et Hayato connait bien l'éclat de détermination dans ses yeux. Il ne peut pas retenir un sourire cynique et blasé, parce que de toute façon, c'est plus de la provocation qu'autre chose. Maintenant qu'il a choisi de la laisser entrer, ce sera à Kyoya de décider s'il veut lui parler ou non.

"Je vais attendre. Vous avez dit qu'il rentrerait bientôt."

Il fronce les sourcils, en entendant la note méfiante qui s'est glissée dans la voix de le fille. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas raison de se méfier des gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle ne peut pas savoir qu'Hayato ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal -et même si ça n'était pas la sœur de Kyoya, Hayato ne s'est jamais attaqué à des gamines sans raisons. Il rabat doucement l'écran de l'ordinateur, puis retire ses lunettes, qu'il abandonne sur la table.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Et si tu veux bien, tu pourras m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour trouver Kyoya, en attendant qu'il arrive."

Elle acquiesce, et ses mains s'immobilisent sur ses genoux, les ongles de sa main droite plantés dans le dos de sa main gauche.

Hayato n'a pas vraiment plus envie qu'avant de la laisser seule dans la pièce, mais il a besoin de bouger, la nervosité de la gamine est communicatrice. Et la voir s'abîmer les mains a quelque chose d'agaçant. Avoir un verre à tenir devrait l'empêcher de laisser plus de marques avec ses ongles.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir de se lever, que la gamine reprend la parole.

"Donc vous vivez avec mon ... avec Kyo- ... avec Hibari depuis longtemps ?"

Elle a sans doute raison de ne pas se sentir le droit de l'appeler son frère. Kyoya n'aurait pas eu le droit de l'appeler sa sœur, après tout. Pourtant, la grimace qu'elle a fait en prononçant leur nom de famille est un rien énervante.

Hayato soupire, et fait un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine, pour qu'elle le suive. Quitter l'atmosphère pesante et irrespirable de la pièce leur fera probablement du bien, et discuter dans la cuisine sera moins informel. Si Hayato peut respecter les coutumes et traditions, il n'est pas pour autant à l'aise avec. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il lui demande de le tutoyer. Mais il ne le fera pas avant de voir comment la confrontation avec Kyoya tournera. Ce qui lui rappelle un détail. Il ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici, armée de tout son courage d'adolescente bornée, pour réclamer des comptes, ou faire des reproches. Pas avec son air paumée de gamine qui a fait une bêtise, et ne sait pas comment demander pardon.

"Tu peux utiliser son prénom. La conversation risque d'être étrange, sinon."

Puisqu'après tout, ils ont le même nom.

La vague de fraîcheur qui accueillit Hayato à l'ouverture du réfrigérateur lui donne envie de ne jamais le refermer, et que la facture d'électricité aille voir ailleurs si elle y est. Il se contente néanmoins d'attraper une bouteille de thé glacé avant de refermer la porte de l'appareil.

Il continue de parler en attrapant les verres, puisque son interlocutrice semble plus à l'aise quand il ne la regarde pas.

"On peut dire que je vis avec Kyoya depuis longtemps, oui. Explique-moi comment tu l'as trouvé, et pourquoi veux tu lui parler maintenant."

Les mains ne sont plus en train d'essayer de se déchirer l'une d'autre, et lissent nerveusement le tissu coloré de la robe. Leur propriétaire fixe un point au sol, et se mord la lèvre. Encore.

Hayato pose les verres sur un comptoir en revêtement gris qui étincelle de propreté. Dès qu'il a fini de verser la boisson, il pousse un des verres en direction de la sœur de Kyoya, et elle tressaille, avant d'avancer d'un pas et d'enrouler ses deux mains autour du verre.

Elle lui rappelle la première fois qu'il a offert une tasse de thé à son frère. Mais il n'y a pas cette aura presque hostile autour d'elle, et réussir à discuter avec elle est plus simple.

L'horloge de la cuisine, à côté de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, égrène lentement les secondes.

"J'ai cherché dans les archives de l'école. J'ai trouvé sa liste de classe, celle de l'année où il est parti. Mais les contacts qui étaient dans sa fiche étaient ceux … les mêmes que les miens. Donc j'ai essayé de contacter d'autres personnes de sa classe. Au début, ceux que je retrouvais ne savait absolument ce que Kyoya était devenu, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Et il y avait un Ryohei Sasagawa, et il habitait toujours à la même adresse. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui que j'ai rencontré, c'est ..."

"Sa sœur," coupe Hayato, parce que Ryohei est en Italie depuis deux semaines, et ne revient pas la fin du mois."Kyoko. Ce sont des amis."

Qu'elle ait eu cette adresse par Kyoko, qui est la gentillesse incarnée, n'est pas étonnant.

La fille hoche la tête, boit une gorgée de thé qui la fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

"Est ce qu'il me déteste ?"

Sa voix tient plus du chuchotement qu'autre chose, et Hayato ne sait pas quoi dire exactement, parce que rassurer les autres n'a jamais fait parti de ses dons, et il espère juste qu'elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'a pas répondu à son autre question, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. A moins d'être une actrice née, elle ne feint pas une telle inquiétude.

Hayato a détesté Bianci. Pendant des années. Jamais au point de la hair, mais il lui a claqué la porte au nez plus d'une fois, quand il a pu. Malgré tout, Bianci a toujours été sa sœur, et c'est un cran au dessus du fait qu'il la déteste ou non. Kyoya a une vision particulière du monde, mais Hayato ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais détesté sa sœur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, puis se referme avec un claquement sec. Il n'y a pas de '_Je suis rentré_', ni un '_Bonsoir_', mais Hayato sourit, il sent un poids s'envoler de ses épaules, sans qu'il ait eu conscience de ce poids avant. Il est prêt à se précipiter dans l'entrée, mais jette un coup d'œil à l'adolescente tendue comme une corde d'arc dont les doigts se sont crispés sur son verre, au point que les articulations blanchissent, et prend le temps de l'informer.

"Je vais le prévenir que tu es là. Et non, il ne te déteste pas."

Avec un 'Je ne t'aurais pas laissé entrer, sinon. Duh.' sous-entendu derrière.

Et Hayato sort de la cuisine, son verre de thé glacé complètement oublié sur le comptoir.

A peine arrivé dans le couloir de l'entrée, il manque de rentrer de plein fouet dans le Gardien du Nuages, qui l'observe à peine une demi-seconde avant de l'attraper par son t-shirt pour l'empêcher de se reculer.

"Hey. Carnivore. Bienvenue à la maison."

Kyoya reste silencieux et immobile, et Hayato soupire bruyamment. Bien sûr qu'il a vu les sandales près de la porte.

"Oui, il y a quelqu'un. Précisément, ta petite soeur."

Kyoya se fige totalement. Même sa poitrine ne bouge plus, statufiée entre deux respirations. Il cligne des yeux, et Hayato sait qu'il est en train d'analyser l'information et toutes ses conséquences possibles et imaginables. La Gardien de la Tempête en profite pour voler un baiser -mais c'est plus un effleurement de lèvres qu'autre chose- et sortir son t-shirt du poing de l'autre.

"Elle veut parler avec toi."

Pas de chance, les doigts resserrent leur prise sur le tissu, et Hayato abandonne le combat, mais garde une main sur celle de Kyoya.

"Elle veut parler ... ?"

Et les yeux bleus sont complètement perdus, et méfiants, comme si c'était un piège, parce qu'après tout, ça ressemble bien à un piège. Hayato hausse les épaules. Toute cette tension lui donne envie d'une clope. Et de café. De café glacé, parce que du café chaud serait une torture, par cette température. Même l'excellent café de sa non moins excellente machine à café.

Le café glacé est une option plus prometteuse que la cigarette.

Mais la cigarette lui donnerait l'excuse parfaite pour sortir de là, et traîner Kyoya avec lui. Tant pis pour la gamine dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait qu'à se réveiller avant. Ils pourraient trouver un coin tranquille et perdre un peu de temps ensemble. Ça n'avancerait pas la situation avec la sœur de Kyoya, et ça n'écrirait pas la deuxième moitié du rapport d'Hayato, mais ça leur ferait un bien fou.

Malheureusement, Hayato est quelqu'un de responsable.

Ou il essaie, en tout cas.

Donc il résiste vaillamment à la promesse calmante de la nicotine.

-D'habitude, pour se passer de ça, il volerait un autre baiser, peut-être un tout petit peu plus mais d'habitude, il n'y a pas la petite sœur de Kyoya qui ne lui a pas parlé depuis ... jamais, en fait, qui attend dans la cuisine. -

La main qui tient le haut d'Hayato se relâche, et l'épaule de Kyoya heurte la sienne quand ce dernier passe pour sortir du couloir. Dans la pièce principale déserte de l'appartement, il se retourne, et regarde Hayato avec une question dans les yeux, et les sourcils froncés. Le flot orangé de lumière solaire en provenance de la fenêtre derrière le Gardien du Nuage donne un couleur étrange à sa chemise blanche, et regarder dans sa direction fait mal aux yeux.

Hayato tourne la tête, et retourne dans la cuisine. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Kyoya est sur ses talons, et il ne sait plus quel abruti prétend que Kyoya est un robot -mais ça ressemble bien à une remarque de Lambo, ça- mais l'aura étouffante et hostile terriblement humaine dans son intensité, émise par son amant doit se ressentir dans tout le quartier. Hayato a presque envie de desserrer son col, sauf que le col de son vieux t-shirt fait plus de deux fois la taille de son cou.

Ses cigarettes sont toujours sur la table de nuit dans la chambre, et en fait, peut être que c'est précisément pour ça qu'il renonce à la nicotine depuis le début d'après midi, maintenant qu'il y pense. La flemme de faire un détour pour les attraper. Ce qui est sans doute aussi la raison pour laquelle il résiste aussi bien à l'envie d'aller dehors dans un parc pour fumer et profiter de la présence de Kyoya. Ou alors, c'est parce que le temps d'aller chercher lesdites cigarettes, et il n'y aura plus de Kyoya en vue. Un jour, il apprendra au carnivore comment se servir de post-it pour prévenir. Quelque chose comme '_parti m'entraîner. Reviens pour dîner._'. Ou '_activité louche en périphérie de la ville. Reviens dans deux jours._'. Avec un '_herbivore_' quelque part entre deux mots. Parce que si Hayato ne se fait pas traiter au moins trois fois d'herbivore dans sa journée, alors c'est une mauvaise journée. Un peu comme aujourd'hui, en fait.

Si la gamine attend un '_bonjour_' chaleureux et enthousiaste, elle risque d'attendre longtemps.

Son verre de thé glacé est sur le comptoir, vide, à coté de celui encore plein d'Hayato.

Le Gardien de la Tempête grimace, et décide de ne pas regarder en direction des mains de la fille.

Elle a les yeux écarquillés, et dangereusement brillants, et ses genoux tremblent.

Kyoya n'est pas si impressionnant, si ?

Enfin, leurs parents le considéraient suffisamment inquiétant pour poser des serrures sur presque toutes les portes de leur maison, mais tout de même, n'importe qui se rend compte que c'était un comportement paranoïaque.

-Pas du tout comme les trois verrous sur la porte de l'appartement, et la serrure renforcée sur la porte de la chambre d'Hayato et Kyoya. Ils font partie des Vongola, c'est le strict mininum pour leur sécurité personnelle. Tss.-

Ce serait bien si elle parlait, maintenant.

Parce que Hayato connait cette expression froide et indifférente qu'affiche son petit ami, et ça ne présage rien de bon. (Plutôt une nuit à essayer de discuter avec lui pour démêler le nœud du problème, en lui arrachant des réponses une à une.)

Soudain, elle prend une inspiration étranglée, et ses bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, ses doigts se cramponnant à sa robe, comme si elle essayait de s'ancrer dans la réalité, de reprendre pied, sans y parvenir.

"Je suis tellement désolée."

Ses épaules tremblent. Mais elle ne pleure pas.

Kyoya ne bouge pas. Il ressemble à une -poupée de porcelaine- statue. Avec des yeux en métal bleu.

"Attends, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Attends ..." reprend t'elle, avec une note de panique. Elle ferme les yeux, respire à fond, et force ses bras à se tenir droits, le long de son corps. Sa bouche esquisse une grimace déterminée, puis un sourire hésitant et forcé, mais sincère. Elle rouvre les yeux, et regarde son frère.

"Bonjour Kyoya, je suis ta petite soeur, je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse bien, mais j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment te connaître, si tu veux bien, s'il te plaît."

Dès qu'elle a fini de parler, elle s'incline. Ses cheveux glissent de derrière ses oreilles, et viennent recouvrir son visage. Elle a passé du temps à préparer ce petit bout de texte, et à s'entraîner à la dire, et en fait, personne ne le sait, mais elle a du s'entraîner longtemps à répéter le prénom de son frère, parce que le prononcer avait quelque chose d'impossible au début, et de bizarre, et elle n'y arrivait juste pas.

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle sursaute, et relève la tête. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise par la question; c'est la voix. A quel point c'est misérable de ne même pas connaître la voix de son propre frère, quand on a grandi dans la même maison ?

Tout ça ne rime à rien.

"Parce que tu m'as manqué. Et je veux te connaître." dit elle, calmement, malgré ses poings serrés, et ses épaules qui tremblent à nouveau. Elle se relève complètement, et marmonne, avec une petite voix presque effrayée."Tu es mon frère."

Kyoya contemple cette réponse quelques instants, puis hoche la tête, lentement.

"Okay. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi, pour ce soir, herbivore ?"

Peut-être parce qu'il vit avec lui depuis trois ans, mais Hayato voit très bien où Kyoya veut en venir, en acceptant aussi facilement les raisons de sa soeur. Il pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas, si elle part ce soir. Il ne veut pas croire qu'elle est sincère. Il ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

"... Herbivore ?" demande la fille.

Pour le coup, elle a arrêté de trembler, même si elle a toujours l'air au bord des larmes. Quant à la première partie de la question, elle est complètement passée à la trappe.

"Tu sais te défendre ?"

... C'est la réponse la plus pacifique que Kyoya ait jamais donné à cette question.

Hayato se sent perturbé.

Surtout que hey, lui, il sait se défendre. Il sait même attaquer. Et il se fait traiter d'herbivore depuis la première seconde, sans même un début d'explication. Donc c'est quoi, cette justification qui sort de nulle part ?

Il a besoin d'une cigarette.

Maintenant.

Pour de bon cette fois, flemme ou pas flemme.

"Un peu ?"

Kyoya arque un sourcil peu impressionné.

"Herbivore." conclut il, en croisant les bras, et en tournant la tête droit vers Hayato qui essayait subrepticement de se glisser derrière lui pour sortir de la cuisine.

... Et c'est bien de la panique au fond des yeux bleus.

Une belle vague de panique tenue en laisse, qui exige de savoir ce que Kyoya est censé faire, et quel est ce nouveau jeu stupide. Ce genre de détails. Et ces sourcils froncés, ils hurlent _'Si tu oses sortir de cette pièce, je te mords à mort, témoin ou pas. Et j'enterrerais ton corps sous les cerisiers._'

Monde cruel.

Renonçant à toute tentative de fuite, Hayato soupire lourdement, et ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur. Il en sort une canette de café glacé, et après quelques gorgées, il se sent suffisamment préparé pour faire face au problème.

Problème qui ne le concerne absolument pas à la base.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du ouvrir la porte.

Tss.

"Est-ce que je dois sortir le briquet et la vodka, Kyoya ?"

Kyoya sourit presque.

La fille a juste l'air perdue.

"Ma méthode favorite pour sortir les indésirables de l'appartement."

Qui marchait merveilleusement bien avec le concierge de l'appartement d'il y a trois ans, mais qui fonctionne également superbement avec n'importe quel intrus. Sauf Yamamoto. Mais Yamamoto est givré.

-Le sens de l'humour d'Hayato ne va pas bien du tout. Il a besoin de nicotine. C'est l'heure de sa cigarette depuis au moins trois quart d'heure.-

Soudain, la fille fait un grand pas en arrière, se cogne au mur et sursaute.

Elle a l'air terrifiée.

D'ordinaire, c'est Kyoya qui a cet effet là ... D'ailleurs, elle se rapproche de lui, comme pour le placer entre elle et Hayato.

Le Gardien de la Tempête repense à ce qu'il vient de dire, mais ne voit pas le problème. Cracher le feu n'est pas interdit, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas si terrifiant ? Quoiqu'en plein été, après une journée écrasante de chaleur comme aujourd'hui, quelqu'un crachant le feu peut paraître comme une menace nationale.

"Arrête de lui faire peur." intervient Kyoya, et cette fois-ci, il sourit vraiment. Saleté.

"Est-ce que c'est ma faute si elle a peur des cracheurs de feu ? C'est complètement pacifiste comme méthode."

En tout cas, si on compare aux tonfas, ça a déjà le mérite de limiter les dégâts mobiliers. Et ça n'a jamais brisé d'os aussi. Mais Hayato ne va pas faire remarquer ça, parce que la gamine a l'air suffisamment inquiète comme ça. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle pense à respirer, si elle ne veut pas tomber dans les pommes.

"Tu ne brûles pas les gens ?"

La voix est hésitante, et rien hystérique. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde.

"Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Je leur fait juste comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Arrête de t'inquiéter, Kyoya ne laisserait pas quelqu'un t'attaquer. Même pas moi."

Il niera jusqu'à sa mort avoir eu une voix boudeuse.

Il est sarcastique, c'est tout.

La fille se force à sourire, avance encore un peu en direction de Kyoya, avant de poser timidement ses mains sur son bras, pour attirer son attention. Le Gardien du Nuages ne recule pas, mais c'est tout juste.

Elle se mord la lèvre fort avant de parler, et une goutte de sang perle, avant de rouler à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et pourvu qu'elle ne pleure pas.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci pour la fois où tu as empêché ces types de s'en prendre à moi. Ils avaient un couteau, et je ne sais comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir."

Kyoya tourne la tête, et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

Mais il ne dégage pas son bras non plus.

Hayato finit son café en deux longues gorgées, pour se donner l'impression d'avoir une raison d'être là.

Kyoya ne lui a jamais parlé de cet incident là. Mais ça explique pourquoi il était dans ce magasin avec elle, il y a trois ans. Et Hayato n'est même pas étonné.

"Ils n'auraient pas du t'envoyer seule en courses aussi tard. Tu devrais rentrer, maintenant."

Elle baisse la tête, vaincue.

"Est-ce que je pourrais revenir te voir ?" demande t'elle, même si elle est déjà sûre la réponse, et que c'est non. Bien sûr que c'est non, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait. Comme si dire '_désolée_' pouvait tout réparer en un claquement de doigts.

"Si tu veux." répond finalement Kyoya, après un instant interminable, en continuant obstinément de ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

Forcément, il ne la voit pas lever des yeux dangereusement humides, avant qu'elle ne se jette contre lui, en enlaçant sa taille et son bras. Il se raidit, et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, parce qu'avoir sa sœur pressée contre lui, _volontairement, _en train de pleurer dans sa chemise, a quelque chose d'irréel.

Il lui faut presque une minute avant de lever sa main libre, et de la poser sur la tête de sa sœur, qui en réponse enfouit un peu plus son visage dans sa chemise. Ça ne semble pas aider du tout, elle continue de pleurer et de s'accrocher à lui. Il lève les yeux en direction d'Hayato, adossé au comptoir, canette vide à la main, qui lui offre un large sourire pour toute aide.

Alors il laisse cette fille qu'il connaît à peine -mais qui est sa petite soeur- s'accrocher à lui et pleurer. (Il parait que c'est quelque chose que les grands frères font.)

Au bout d'un moment, quand elle se détache, un peu embarrassée, Hayato lui montre la salle de bains pour qu'elle se rafraîchisse le visage. Il profite de son absence pour vérifier que Kyoya va bien, mais ses questions ne lui gagnent qu'un haussement d'épaules. Quand la gamine revient, elle dit au revoir, elle dit qu'elle revient bientôt, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Hayato lève les yeux au ciel et lui demande son portable. Il entre le numéro de Kyoya -juste sous le numéro de Kyoko.

-Il peut imaginer la scène derrière ce numéro là sans même fermer les yeux. "_Et si tu as le moindre problème, ou si tu ne trouves pas l'adresse, n'hésite pas à appeler, d'accord ?_"-

Bien sûr Kyoya la raccompagne, et Hayato retourne à son rapport.

Quand il revient, ils n'en parlent pas.

Hayato fume, le cendrier à côté de son ordinateur, sur la table basse.

Kyoya lit, dos à dos avec lui.

L'heure du dîner est largement dépassée. Mais avec la chaleur, Hayato n'a même pas faim. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Surtout si on prend en compte la quantité de café qu'il a bu depuis la fin d'après midi. Autant de caféine à jeun …. De toute façon, il fait trop chaud pour pouvoir dormir. Mais bouger serait appréciable. Il a fini son rapport, et la soirée promet un peu de fraîcheur.

"Hey carnivore ..."

Kyoya laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hayato en guise de réponse, et souffle dans son cou.

"... J'allais te proposer de t'accompagner remettre les herbivores dans le droit chemin, et que tu m'offres à dîner en remerciement, mais si tu préfères rester ici..."

Le livre est posé, et le poids de la tête de Kyoya disparaît un instant, le temps qu'il se retourne. Ses genoux glissent de chaque côté des hanches d'Hayato, et il l'enlace, enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hayato.

Hayato a déjà trop chaud, et il a le réflexe de sauvegarder son document, avant de s'appuyer en arrière contre le torse de Kyoya, et d'oublier l'existence même du document -qui, maintenant qu'il a fini son rapport, est un fichier de cours.

Dehors, l'orage éclate finalement.

Ils ne sortiront pas ce soir. Pas avant cette nuit, quand la caféine se rappellera au bon souvenir de Hayato, au point qu'il n'ait pas de scrupule à réveiller Kyoya. Ils iront en ville, là où les arcades, les cafés et les restaurants sont ouverts toutes la nuit. Ils mettront fin à plusieurs incidents en devenir.

Mais ça finira par un duel près de la rivière, où Hayato terminera trempé, avant qu'ils ne rentrent s'écrouler dans l'appartement. Demain, la journée commence tôt. Hayato accompagnera Tsuna et Yamamoto à l'université, et Kyoya aussi a ses cours, à l'autre bout de la ville.

(Mais cette nuit, quand ils s'endorment finalement, emmêlés dans les draps, dehors c'est le Déluge.)

* * *

_C'est la fin de Déluge. _

_Finalement. _

_Et je dois dire, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tant de gens lisent Déluge, et en plus, laissent des commentaires. Merci beaucoup, à toutes les personnes ayant lu et commentés Déluge. Même si je n'ai pas toujours répondu aux commentaires, je les ai lu et relu avec beaucoup de gratitude. Merci ^^_

_Le paragraphe qui suit ne fait rien d'autre que raconter des détails plus ou moins inutiles autour de Déluge. _

_Parce que Déluge m'a forcé à écumer les recettes de chocolat chaud. A apprendre comment dire l'heure en italien. A comment conduire une voiture quand on a un bras en vrac. _

_Et que Déluge, c'est aussi tout un tas de détails et de scènes, qui ne sont jamais arrivés jusqu'aux chapitres. Comme l'ex-petite amie d'Hayato, Maya. Ou le fait que Hibari sait se servir de couverts européens parce que Kusakabe aime les restaurants italiens. _

_Il y a aussi toutes les scènes entre Kyoya et sa petite sœur, au fil des ans, et même après Déluge, dans le futur. _

_Et une fausse fin, où tout le monde mourrait juste parce que. _

_C'est aussi en écrivant Déluge, que je suis tombée sur le jeu de mot suivant. _

_Que fait l'éléphant ? HIBARI. (Et si ça ne vous évoque rien, lisez ça à voix haute.)_

_Il y aurait sans doute aussi eu plein de choses à dire sur l'amitié entre Kusakabe et Kyoya, et comment Kusakabe et Hayato se sont entendus, mais ce n'est juste jamais venu pendant l'écriture. _

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire Déluge (sauf peut être la toute fin, quand il y avait trop d'interactions sociales à mon goût), et je ne peux que souhaiter que vous ayez apprécié lire Déluge autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. _

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire Déluge. _


End file.
